Die Ash Connection
by Nacrate
Summary: Eine Reihe von gewaltsamen Angriffen eines mysteriösen Pokémons hat Siegfried und die G-Men völlig überrumpelt. Abgesehen davon, dass Ash Ketchum dabei eine Rolle spielt, ist das Motiv unklar. Seine Freunde und Rivalen werden nun mit einer wichtigen Frage konfrontiert: Ist er wirklich der legendäre Auserwählte? Spielt während BW. Mehrere Pairings.
1. Prolog

_._

_Gewidmet den Fans_

_Die der Serie_

_Von 1997 bis 2015_

_Treu geblieben sind_

_Das hier ist für jene_

_Die immer noch an Ash glauben_

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.

Die gewaltige Erschütterung einer Explosion in der Nähe bedarf seiner Aufmerksamkeit, und er erhob sich schnell und anmutig. Obwohl seine Gestalt von dem plötzlichen Tumult unerschüttert geblieben war, zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck große Sorge, und er machte sich kampfbereit. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und erlaubteeiner schattenhaften, dunklen Energie, sich in seinen Fäusten anzusammeln.

Eine zweite Explosion. Diese befand sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf seiner Türschwelle. Eine schwarze Wolke aus Rauch und Schutt wogte ihm entgegen, doch er blieb unverdrossen stehen. Es folgte eine lange, unheimliche Stille. Er sah besorgt zu und wartete auf das, was unweigerlich auf ihn zu kam. Just als der Rauch begann, sich aufzulösen, tauchten zwei sich rapide drehende Scheiben aus dem Gewühl auf. Er schleuderte seine dunkle Energie zielgenau nach ihnen und zerstörte sie beide. Die Zahl der Scheiben schien sich jedoch zu vervielfachen und plötzlich waren fünf oder sechs Reihen von ihnen hinter ihm her. Er zerstörte auch diese relativ mühelos – bis auf das letzte Paar. Unerklärlicherweise verfehlte er dieses, und er bezahlte teuer dafür: Die Scheiben schnappten wie Ketten um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke.

Dann wurde er von einem kurzen, aber wirkungsvollen elektrischen Schlag in die Knie gezwungen. Er überstand den Schmerz gut und versuchte abermals, dunkle Energie in seinen Fäusten aufzubauen. Als ihm das misslang, erkannte er, dass die Ketten seine Kräfte unnütz gemacht hatten. Er befand sich nun in der Gewalt desjenigen, der ihn gefangen hatte – wer auch immer das sein mochte. Nach einigen langen Augenblicken seiner demütigenden Gefangenschaft, trat eine große Gruppe von Menschen ein, umringte ihn und zielte mit einer Art Waffe direkt auf ihn, seiner Vermutung nach für den Fall, dass er versuchte, zu entkommen (als ob er das konnte). Seine Augen verengten sich, als er ihre Uniform erkannte.

„Nun, das war überraschend einfach", kommentierte der Anführer, während er direkt auf ihn zu schlenderte. Seine Schuhe schabten über den Boden, als er genau vor seiner Nase stehenblieb. „Wirklich, ich habe mir einen härteren Kampf erwartet. Es scheint, als hättest du in all den Jahren seit unserem letzten Treffen nachgelassen. Das werde ich mit Sicherheit in Ordnung bringen."

„_Du._"

„Ah, du scheinst mich zu erkennen."

„Es wäre mir unmöglich, dich zu vergessen, Giovanni. Die Frage ist, wieso erinnerst du dich an mich?"

„Ich glaube, du unterschätzt das wissenschaftliche Können meines Forschungsteams", sagte Giovanni. „Außerdem gab es Aufzeichnungen: handgeschriebene Berichte, elektronische Daten, Forschungsarbeiten. Ich habe Jahre und Millionen von Dollar in dich investiert. Dachtest du wirklich, allein das Auslöschen meines Gedächtnisses – egal wie gründlich – würde es mir erschweren, geschweige denn mich davon abhalten dich wiederzufinden?"

Stille.

Die Ketten verengten sich und ein weiterer, stärkerer elektrischer Schock erschütterte ihn. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, so sehr, dass seine Sicht verschwamm und ein lautes Klingeln in seinen Ohren verblieb. Der Schock klang ab, und er keuchte in Luftnot. Er wollte stehen, aber alle Kraft hatte ihn verlassen. Nachdem er das weiße Rauschen in seinem Geist durchblickt hatte, hob er schwach den Kopf und, ohne eine Spur Angst in seiner Stimme, fragte grinsend,: „Was willst du?"

Giovanni schmunzelte, und er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu sprechen.

„_Ash..._"

Giovannis Stimme verblasste und klang verschwommen. Die Antwort auf die Frage wurde verdeckt; die Worte wurden zu einem Geflecht aus tiefen Tönen, die locker und achtlos miteinander verwoben waren.

„_Ash..._"

Sein Sichtfeld war achromatisch, reduzierte sich vor ihm auf eine trübe, graue Farbpalette und löste sich dann vollständig auf. Die Umgebung, die Leute, einfach alles verblasste bis in die absolute Vergessenheit. Die Klarheit der Ereignisse war verloren, als sich ein schwarzer Nebel um die Erinnerung bildete und alle Einzelheiten verdrängte.

„_Ash._"

Und dann...

„_Ash!_"

Realität.

Ashs Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, und er setzte sich ruckartig auf, stieß dabei jedoch gegen Bennys Kopf. Der Pokémon-Kenner schwankte nach hinten, während seine Hand instinktiv zu seiner Stirn – der getroffenen Stelle – schnellte. Lilia, die mit Benny zusammen an Ashs Bettkante gesessen hatte, zuckte bei dem heftigen Zusammenstoß leicht zusammen. Nachdem sie sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, griff sie nach Bennys Handgelenk und zog es herunter, um die Verletzung an seinem Kopf zu inspizieren. Bereits jetzt nahm die helle Haut des Kenners einen hässlichen Violettton an.

„Oh, schau, was du angerichtet hast", seufzte Lilia, an Ash gewandt. „Das wird Spuren hinterlassen – bei euch beiden. Wartet kurz, lasst mich Eis gegen die Schwellung holen."

„Tut mir Leid, Benny!", rief Ash und rieb sich vorsichtig die eigene Beule, während Lilia ging.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Ash. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht absichtlich getan hast", sagte Benny höflich und lächelte den Jungen verlegen an. „Das muss aber ein ganz schöner Traum gewesen sein, den du da hattest!"

Ash hob neugierig den Kopf.

„Traum?", fragte er verwirrt, als Pikachu auf seinen Schoß sprang.

„Pika Pi!", rief das mausartige Pokémon besorgt.

„Ich denke eher, es war ein Albtraum", sagte Lilia, die den Raum mit Eisbeuteln in der Hand wieder betrat. Die beiden betroffenen Trainer nahmen die Kühlungen dankbar an und machten guten Gebrauch von ihnen. „Du hast dich im Bett umher geworfen und gewälzt und so laut geächzt, dass du sowohl Benny als auch mich aufgeweckt hast. Was hast du denn geträumt?"

Ash dachte lange und angestrengt darüber nach. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich an die Einzelheiten seines Traumes zu erinnern, konnte es aber einfach nicht. Er schloss die Augen und überlegte noch einen Augenblick länger: Er erinnerte sich vage an ein Gespräch mit jemandem, aber wem?

„Giovanni", wiederholte Ash leise, obwohl der Name keinerlei Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Er _klang_ vertraut, doch er konnte ihm kein Gesicht zuordnen. Falls er je einen Giovanni gekannt hatte, musste es schon viele Jahre her sein.

„Wie war das?", fragte Lilia.

Ash zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wisst ihr, ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr." Er grinste plötzlich. „Vielleicht habe ich ja den Teil meines Gehirns angeschlagen, in dem meine Erinnerungen sind, als Benny und ich mit den Köpfen zusammengestoßen sind, und das hat den Traum einfach so aus mir rausgekickt!"

„Oh, das ist völlig unmöglich. Weißt du, du hast dir die Region angeschlagen, die mit dem frontalen Hirnlappen verbunden ist, und die Erinnerungsfunktionen des Gehirns befinden sich ..." Benny hielt sich selbst davon ab, diese ausschweifende wissenschaftliche Erklärung zu vertiefen, als er den Todesblick sah, den Lilia ihm zuwarf. „Egal, das ist nicht weiter wichtig. Vielleicht ist es auch besser, wenn du dich nicht erinnerst. So, wie du dich im Schlaf gewunden hast, ist es sicherlich nichts, womit man sich gerne lang beschäftigen würde." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Ich denke, die eigentliche Frage ist: Was hat dich dazu veranlasst, einen solch schrecklichen Traum zu haben?"

Bevor Ash antworten konnte, beugte Lilia sich über das Bett und befühlte seine Stirn.

„Nun, Fieber hast du nicht", sagte sie. „Vielleicht kommt es ja von dem ganzen Adrenalin, das du heute Abend hattest, nachdem du herausgefunden hast, dass – wie war ihr Name? – Misty dich über die Feiertage in Alabastia besucht. Du bist ja fast explodiert vor Freude."

Lilia hatte plötzlich einen sehr listigen, wissenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ash sah deswegen ein wenig verwirrt aus, aber er lächelte und strich Pikachu über den Kopf.

„Ja, Misty ist eine alte Freundin von uns", sagte er. „Es wird toll, sie und meine Mutter zu Weihnachten wiederzusehen." Lilia machte ein langes Gesicht und seufzte.

„Was soll's", brummte sie, offensichtlich enttäuscht. „Du bist so ein kleines Kind."

Ash öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber Benny unterbrach ihn, bevor er und Lilia anfangen konnten, sich zu streiten.

„Nun, wenn bei euch soweit alles in Ordnung ist, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir alle versuchen, wieder einzuschlafen", warf Benny ein. „Dein Flug geht früh am Morgen, und Lilia und ich müssen uns auf den Weg ins Dorf der Drachen, beziehungsweise nach Orion City machen."

Ash nickte und vergaß, weshalb er überhaupt sauer gewesen war.

„Genau", stimmte er gähnend zu. „Also, tut mir Leid, dass ich euch beide aufgeweckt habe." Ash zog die Decke wieder über sich. „Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete Lilia und kroch zurück in ihr eigenes Bett.

„Angenehme Träume", sagte Benny.

Ash schlief allerdings nicht sofort ein. Er starrte eine ganze Weile lang an die Decke und dachte immer noch über den Namen nach. ... Etwas regte sich in seinem Gedächtnis: der Klang von Giovannis tiefer, schallender Stimme. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Ash sich um alles in der Welt nicht daran erinnern, worüber sie geredet hatten. Die Worte rannen ihm zwischen den Fingern wie winzige Sandkörner am Strand, die unmöglich einzeln herauszusuchen und wiederzufinden waren.

* * *

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Das Original "The Ash Connection" von "I am Lu" ist auf Englisch geschrieben und kann je nach Wissensstand relativ anspruchsvoll zu lesen sein. Daher existiert diese Übersetzung. Reviews auf Englisch sind gerne gesehen, damit Lu sie lesen kann. Alle auf Deutsch geschriebenen Reviews werde ich selbstverständlich für Lu ins Englische übersetzen, also macht euch keine Sorgen, ob euer Feedback die Autorin auch erreicht! Falls sie euch antwortet, kann ich die Antwort auf Wunsch auch für euch ins Deutsche übersetzen._  
_Regelmäßiges Hochladen der Kapitel kann ich nicht garantieren, aber ich werde auf zweiwöchige Abstände abzielen._


	2. I: In dem Ash nach Hause zurückkehrt

.

**Teil I: Die Versammlung**

.

.

Kapitel I: In dem Ash nach Hause zurückkehrt

.

.

**_16\. Dezember 2001. Später Morgen. Oliviana City._**

Maike Maple war keine Frühaufsteherin. Wenn sie könnte, würde sie bis zum Mittag im Bett herumliegen; ab dieser Zeit könnte sie dann aufstehen und während eines schönen Mittagessens mit ihren Pokémon spielen. Aber leider verlangte das Leben als Koordinatorin die Teilnahme an Wettbewerben um neun Uhr morgens und Trainingseinheiten am frühen Morgen, solange die Sonne noch nicht am stärksten und austrockendsten schien. Es war noch einfacher gewesen,als sie ihre Reise angefangen hatte, da Max oder Ash ein Kissen nach ihr schmeißen konnten, wenn sie noch nicht aufwachen wollte. Abgesehen davon hatte es der Geruch von Rockos ausgezeichneten Kochkünsten immer geschafft, sie an kühleren Morgen aus ihrem Schlafsack zu locken. Jetzt, wo sie allein war, musste sie selbstdisziplinierter sein.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie am vorherigen Abend entschieden, dass ihr verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk an sich selbst aus Ausschlafen bestand.

Das Sonnenlicht drang durch die offenen Fensterläden in ihr Zimmer und in ihr Gesicht. Die junge Trainerin öffnete die Augenlider, setzte sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie blickte zur digitalen Uhr auf dem Nachttisch und lächelte. Es war nicht allzu spät am Tag, aber sie hatte trotzdem die Freuden einiger zusätzlicher Stunden Erholung genossen. Wahrlich ein tolles Geschenk an sich selbst.

Maike erhob sich von ihrem Bett und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach frischen Klamotten. Sie zog sich schnell an, wusch sich das Gesicht, putzte sich die Zähne und band sich die Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz bevor sie nach unten ging.

Ihre Rivalen, Harley, Solidad und Drew, saßen alle an einem Tisch in der Lobby nahe des erkalteten Kamins. Zufällig waren sie alle hier in Oliviana City, da sie vorhatten, mit dem Schiff zurück nach Hoenn (oder, in Solidads Fall, nach Kanto) zu reisen, um während der Feiertage Zeit mit ihren Familien zu verbringen. Naja, mit Ausnahme von Drew; er hatte ein paar Tage zuvor erklärt, er würde zu Weihnachten in Johto bleiben. Solidad stellte diese Entscheidung nicht infrage, und Harley war es sowieso egal, aber Maike konnte nicht anders, als neugierig zu sein.

„Wie kannst du nicht nach Hause nach La Rousse wollen?", hatte sie gefragt. „Das ist doch deine Heimatstadt, oder?"

Er schnippte seine Haare zur Seite. „Ja, na und?"

„Möchtest du nicht deine Familie sehen?"

„Ich möchte eher nicht darüber reden."

Der Blick, den sie daraufhin von Solidad zugeworfen bekam, verhieß ihr, es sein zu lassen, und das tat sie. Allerdings sorgte Maike sich um ihn. Drew redete sehr selten über seine Familie, und ebenso selten über seine Kindheit. Er hatte ihnen längst klargemacht, dass das Thema tabu war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Sache ansprachen, unterbrach er sie entweder mit einem neuen Thema, oder beendete die Unterhaltung irgendwie. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Maike aus den paar Malen, an denen er sein Zuhause erwähnt hatte, geschlossen, dass seine Beziehung zu seinem Vater bestenfalls angespannt war. Seine Mutter schien nicht da zu sein, da er nie irgendetwas über sie sagte, und Maike war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keine Geschwister hatte.

In Wahrheit fand Maike seine Situation (auch wenn sie nur ein vages Bild von ihr hatte) ziemlich traurig. Weihnachten alleine zu verbringen ging gegen alles, worum es bei dem Feiertag ihrer Meinung nach wirklich ging. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, ihn nach Blütenburg City mitzunehmen und darauf bestanden, dass es ihrer Familie rein gar nichts ausmachen würde. Aber er hatte abgelehnt und ihr kaum die Gelegenheit gegeben, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Sie war jedoch noch längst nicht bereit, aufzugeben.

Maike rutschte auf den Stuhl neben Drew und lächelte ihn gewinnend an. Drew hob die Augenbrauen und nippte an seinem Kaffee, aber er sagte nichts und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie fröhlich und starrte ihn träge mit halb geöffneten Augen an. Sie legte das Kinn in ihre offene Handfläche.

„Morgen", antwortete er. „Du hast ziemlich lang ausgeschlafen."

Maike zuckte die Achseln.

„Das Schiff fährt erst heute Nachmittag, also dachte ich, ich verwöhne mich mal", erklärte sie. „Egal, wie geht's dir?"

Er antwortete nicht und musterte sie kurz. Maike war sowieso schon freundlich (außer er gab ihr einen Grund, sich anders zu verhalten), aber er merkte ihr an, dass sie etwas wollte. Er vermutete, dass er schon wusste, was das war, und er stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Gut. Eigentlich sogar mehr als gut", entgegnete er. „Große Neuigkeiten: Sie haben endlich diese Katastrophe mit dem Sponsoren des Großen Johto Festivals geregelt."

Maike richtete sich plötzlich mit einem ehrfürchtigen Blick auf.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?"

„Nein." Er schob ihr die Zeitung zu, damit die die Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite sehen konnte. „Sie haben es auf den 12. Januar in Ebenholz City gelegt."

Maike stieß ein begeistertes Lachen aus und klatschte in die Hände. Johtos Großes Festival hätte eigentlich vor Monaten stattfinden sollen, aber einige Wochen vor den Eröffnungsfeiern wurde bekanntgegeben, dass der größte (allerdings nicht namentlich benannte) Sponsor in letzter Sekunde ausgestiegen war. Wegen der wenigen finanziellen Mittel war das Festival auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben worden. Diese Aktion hatte viele Koordinatoren verärgert, die sich für die Teilnahme qualifiziert hatten, da die Verspätung wahrscheinlich in die nächste Saison hineinreichte und den Koordinatoren so einen Nachteil beim rechtzeitigen Sammeln ihrer fünf Bänder für das Große Festival einer anderen Region verschaffte. Sie hatten Recht behalten; als die Zeit verging und sich kein zweiter Sponsor fand, machten viele der Sache ein Ende und verließen die Region. Sogar Drew war nervös geworden und hatte erwägt, das Gleiche zu tun, aber Solidad hatte es geschafft, ihm das auszureden.

„Siehst du? Ich hab' dir gesagt, sie würden es klären", sagte Solidad lächelnd.

„Ja, hat auch lange genug gedauert", spottete Harley. „Ich glaube, es sind so viele Koordinatoren ausgestiegen, dass es sehr viel weniger Konkurrenz geben wird."

„Dann macht es aber keinen Spaß." Maike runzelte die Stirn. „Ich mag es, Konkurrenz zu haben."

„Es bedeutet höhere Chancen, das ganze Ding zu gewinnen, Zuckerzwetschge", erinnerte Harley sie. Er stutzte und fragte, dann plötzlich das Thema wechselnd, „Warte, kein Kopftuch?" Maike blinzelte.

„Nee, ich hab' heute Morgen beschlossen, mal was Anderes auszuprobieren", sagte sie, während sie eine lose Haarsträhne um den Finger wickelte. Sie hielt inne und machte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. „Wieso, sieht es komisch aus?"

„Es ist bloß anders."

„Ist anders gut?" Sie schien ehrlich besorgt.

„Maike, hör auf mit der Panik", fiel Drew ihr trocken ins Wort. „Ich persönlich mag es. Es sieht gut aus."

Solidad und Harley tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick und Harley hob kurz die Augenbrauen. Solidad konnte einem kurzen Lachen nicht widerstehen.

„Ähm, danke", sagte Maike mit rosa erröteten Wangen. Drew gab selten Komplimente (und sie waren sogar noch seltener, wenn sie ihr Aussehen betrafen) – also wusste sie, dass er es ernst meinte, wenn er es dann doch tat… auch falls sie unter einer Schicht Sarkasmus verborgen waren.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Drew fort, „Ich denke, ich werde heute Nachmittag nach Ebenholz losgehen."

Maike wurde plötzlich daran erinnert, warum sie heute überhaupt angefangen hatte, mit ihm zu reden.

„Aber, Drew-", fing sie an.

„-Die Antwortet lautet nach wie vor nein, Maike", sagte er, da er genau wusste, in welche Richtung das Gespräch sich entwickelte. Maike schnaubte.

„Wieso nicht?", schmollte sie.

Drew stellte seinen Kaffee ab und sah sie direkt an – seine durchbohrenden, grünen Augen ließen sie zurückweichen.

„Hör zu, Maike", fing er an, „Ich weiß das Angebot wirklich zu schätzen. Aber ich kann mich nicht einfach einmischen."

„Was für ein Angebot?", fragte Solidad plötzlich nach.

Drew schürzte die Lippen und wollte nicht antworten. Maike dagegen beantwortete die Frage nur zu gern.

„Da er nicht daran interessiert ist, zu Weihnachten nach La Rousse zu gehen und weil er mir keinen guten Grund dafür gegeben hat, hier zu bleiben, anstatt nach Hoenn zu gehen, dachte ich, dass er mit zu mir nach Hause kommen sollte", erklärte sie. Sie redete so schnell, dass sie stotterte und ihre Wörter miteinander verschmolzen, aber Solidad schien zu verstehen, was sie meinte.

„Ach ja?", fragte die pinkhaarige Koordinatorin.

„Ja", warf Drew ein. Er klang noch genervter, jetzt, wo Solidad mit in die Diskussion hineingezogen worden war. „Danke, Maike, aber es ist für mich wirklich in Ordnung, in Johto zu bleiben und nach Ebenholz zu gehen. Ich kann dort trainieren."

„Also, Ich denke, du solltest mit Maike mitgehen", sagte Solidad. Drew blickte sie finster an, sagte aber nichts. Sie lächelte und fuhr fort: „Was denn? Du hast keinen guten Grund, hier zu bleiben. Wegen der Verspätung des Festivals trainierst du schon seit Monaten, und außerdem könntest du immer mit Maike in Blütenburg üben. Wenn ihre Eltern einverstanden sind, warum nicht?"

„Maike hat ihre Eltern noch nicht mal gefragt", grummelte Drew als Ausrede.

Maike strahlte und zückte ihr PokéNav.

„Das kann ich ja jetzt gleich erledigen", zwitscherte sie.

„Maike", warnte er, aber sie bedeutete ihm, still zu sein. Sie hatte schon die Nummer eingegeben und es klingelte. Drew sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen. Das passierte wohl immer. Normalerweise gewann er den Streit des Tages, wenn nur er und Maike daran beteiligt waren, aber sobald Solidad beschloss, einzuschreiten und für Maike Partei zu ergreifen, war er erledigt. Caroline nahm den Anruf an und ihr Gesicht erschien auf dem winzigen Bildschirm des PokéNavs.

„Hi, Mama", begrüßte Maike sie lächelnd.

„Ach, hallo, Schatz!", sagte Caroline. „Was veranlasst dich, um diese Zeit hier anzurufen? Ich habe vom neuen Datum von Johtos Großem Festival gehört. Du kommst aber trotzdem nach Hause nach Blütenburg, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Maike. „Ich habe eigentlich nur eine Frage."

„Ich habe eine Antwort."

„Also..." Maike griff mit beiden Händen nach Drews Arm und zog näher ihn zu sich heran, sodass Caroline ihn durch den Bildschirm des PokéNavs sehen konnte. Drews Gesicht erhitzte sich bei der plötzlichen Nähe zwischen ihm und seiner Rivalin, und sein Erröten war ziemlich offensichtlich für die Anderen am Tisch. Harley erstickte ein Lachen, und sogar Solidad sah so aus, als müsste sie ein Kichern unterdrücken. Drew starrte beide wütend an, während Maike das Ganze überhaupt nicht mitbekam.

„...Du erinnerst dich doch an Drew, oder?", fuhr Maike fort.

Caroline lächelte wissend.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie.

„Maike", zischte Drew leise, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

„Okay! Also, er weiß nicht wirklich, wo er zu Weihnachten hingehen kann", erklärte Maike. „Na ja, tut er schon, aber er will nicht hingehen, und er sagt mir nicht, warum, aber das ist nebensächlich. Ich finde, es ist schade, dass er niemanden hat, mit dem er Weihnachten feiern kann, also habe ich mich gefragt, ob er heute Nachmittag mit mir das Schiff nach Hoenn nehmen und Weihnachten bei uns verbringen kann!" Maike schweifte schon wieder aus, aber auch Caroline verstand, was ihr Tochter meinte, und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Aber natürlich kann er das! Wir würden uns freuen, dich zu Besuch zu haben, Drew", sagte sie.

„Eigentlich-", begann Drew, aber Maike fiel ihm ins Wort.

„In Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns in ein paar Tagen, m'kay? Danke, hab dich lieb, tschüss!", sagte sie schnell und beendete somit den Anruf, ohne Drew eine Chance zu geben, sich wieder herauszuwinden. Dann stand sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf und sagte: „Gut, ich gehe mal schauen, ob die Cafeteria noch Pfannkuchen übrig hat." Sie wandte sich an Drew. „Du solltest wohl lieber packen. Das Schiff fährt heute um 15 Uhr los." Und mit diesen Worten ging sie hinaus.

„Nun, das war auf jeden Fall unterhaltsam", schaltete Harley sich ein, als Maike weg war. „Oh, sieh es positiv, Drew. Wenn du Glück hast, wird es im Maple-Haushalt irgendwo einen Mistelzweig geben. Das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, sie zu küssen und ihr zu sagen, wie unsterblich du in sie verliebt bist."

„Halt den Mund, Harley", fuhr Drew in an. Er war nicht in der Stimme für seine unerträglichen Sticheleien.

„Im Ernst, es ist eine gute Möglichkeit, Maike abseits von Wettbewerben und Kämpfen kennenzulernen", sagte Solidad.

„Nicht auch noch du, Solidad", sagte Drew entnervt. Solidad zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wir sind nicht blind", sagte sie nur. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass du Gefühle für Maike hegst."

Der junge Koordinator stöhnte und legte seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich gehe dann packen", gab er sich geschlagen.

**_16\. Dezember 2001. Später Nachmittag. Alabastia._**

„Schau mal, Pikachu! Wir sind schon fast zu Hause!"

„Pika!"

Ash rannte zum Rand der Klippe und atmete die frische, ländliche Luft der kleinen, weiter unten gelegenen Stadt ein, während er sich am leicht angerosteten Geländer festhielt. Der Flug war lang und ungemütlich und die kurze Reise vom Flughafen von Vertania City nach Alabastia langweilig und ereignislos gewesen – besonders, weil er sich dazu entschieden hatte, die geradlinige Handelsstraße anstelle des längeren, aber malerischen Trainerwegs zu nehmen. All das war jetzt allerdings egal, denn nun war er zu Hause. Mutig sprang er über das Geländer und schlitterte den steilen Abhang auf den Füßen hinunter. Pikachu krallte sich verzweifelt an der Schulter seines Trainers fest, und auf halbem Weg verlor Ash komplett das Gleichgewicht, stolperte, stürzte zu Boden und schlug mit einem lauten, schmerzhaften Bumms unten auf.

„Pika Pi!", rief Pikachu, der sich bei dem Sturz nichts getan hatte, besorgt. Er stupste den Jungen an der Schulter an.

„Mir geht's gut", versicherte Ash seinem Partner mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Er setzte sich auf und staubte sich ab, allerdings blieb eine dünne Dreckkruste an ihm.

„Wow, das war vielleicht eine Landung", sagte eine bekannte Stimme in der Nähe. Ash sah auf, um seinen alten Rivalen aus Alabastia auf sich zukommen zu sehen.

„Gary!", rief Ash aus. Gary schmunzelte.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Ashy-Boy", grüßte er, Ashs alten Spitznamen verwendend.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier in Alabastia bist", sagte Ash, während Gary ihm auf die Füße half.

„Na, was denkst du denn, ich wohne hier."

Ash lächelte verlegen und sagte, „Es ist nur, das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, hast du Forschung in Sinnoh betrieben."

Gary zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Genau wie du habe ich mich dazu entschieden, über die Feiertage nach Hause zu kommen. Außerdem habe ich sowieso ein bisschen Ruhe gebraucht", erklärte er. „Wie auch immer, alle warten schon auf dich drüben im Haus deiner Mutter. Sie ist über deinen Besuch zu Hause so aufgeregt, es wird ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mal was ausmachen, dass du aussiehst wie ein dreckiger Penner."

Ash hob den Kopf.

„Ist Misty schon da?", fragte er.

„Nee, nur ich, Tracey, Opa und deine Mutter. Misty wird bestimmt in ein paar Tagen auch da sein", entgegnete Gary.

„Super!", rief Ash aus. „Mann, ich brenne darauf, alle zu sehen, ich kann's kaum erwarten!"

Dann rannte er los, den Pfad in die Stadt entlang. Gary blinzelte und blickte ihm ungläubig hinterher.

„Hey, warte mal!", rief er.

Gary musste allerdings nicht rennen, um aufzuholen, denn Ash stolperte über einen großen Stein und klatschte mit dem Gesicht voran auf die Straße. Gary kicherte. Manche Dinge würden sich wohl nie ändern. Er schlenderte an Ashs Seite, beschloss aber, ihm dieses Mal nicht seine Hilfe anzubieten.

„Wie wäre es damit, nicht nach Hause zu rennen, denn ich will nicht, dass mir die Schuld daran gegeben wird, wenn du auftauchst und so aussiehst als kämst du geradewegs aus einem Straßenkampf." Gary hielt inne. „Oh, warte, zu spät."

„Ich komme sehr gut ohne die spöttischen Kommentare zurecht", murmelte Ash in die Erde.

„Bitte, Ash, du machst es mir zu einfach."

Gary lachte, als Ash auf seine Füße wankte, und sie gingen den Rest des Weges. Die Unterhaltung entspannte sich sichtlich, und Gary hörte auf, Ash wegen seiner beiden Missgeschicke aufzuziehen. Sie verbrachten die zehnminütige Strecke damit, sich gegenseitig über die zwischenzeitlichen Ereignisse zu informieren – neu gefangene Pokémon zu beschreiben, neue Rivalen, neue Freunde, neue Abenteuer – und ehe sie es sich versahen, waren sie an der Türschwelle des Hauses der Ketchums angekommen. Bevor Ash auch nur nach dem Türknauf greifen konnte, schwang die Tür auf, und Delia warf ihre Arme um ihren Sohn, wobei sie ihn praktisch erdrückte.

„Oh, Ash!", rief sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass du zu Hause bist!" Auf einmal verfinsterte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie bemerkte, dass er völlig verdreckt war. Sie ließ ihn los. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie und warf Gary einen fragenden Blick zu, der mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete.

„Nicht einmal ich kann ihn vor sich selbst beschützen, Frau Ketchum", erwiderte Gary gelassen.

„Hey, Ash, schön zu sehen, dass du zurück bist!"

Ash grinste, als er die Stimme wiedererkannte, und schob sich nach drinnen. Sein alter Reisegefährte, Tracey, saß neben Professor Eich auf dem Sofa.

„Froh, wieder hier zu sein, Tracey!", antwortete Ash.

„Ash, mein Junge, warum bist du voller Schmutz?", fragte Professor Eich, nachdem er sah, in was für einem dreckigen Zustand der Trainer sich befand. Ash kratzte sich beschämt am Hinterkopf.

„Heh. Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall auf dem Weg hierher", sagte er.

„Wohl eher zwei Unfälle", fügte Gary hinzu. Ash starrte ihn böse an.

„Nun, warum duschst du nicht schnell, um alles abzuspülen, und ziehst dich um? Du kannst deine alten Sachen im Wäschekorb lassen, dann wasche ich sie heute Abend", schlug Delia vor. Dann hob sie Pikachu von der Schulter ihres Sohnes herunter und umarmte ihn fest. „Pikachu kann mir dabei helfen, das Abendessen vorzubereiten, während du dich fertig machst."

„Cha!" Pikachu schmiegte sich liebevoll an die Wange der Mutter.

„In Ordnung", lachte Ash. Er winkte seinen Freunden zu und stapfte summend die Treppe hinauf. Was ihn betraf, gab es nichts, was die Freude des Moments jetzt zerstören könnte. Er war zu Hause, das Abendessen seiner Mutter stand auf dem Herd und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür.

Dann stolperte er auf dem Weg nach oben.

**_16\. Dezember 2001. Abend. Azuria City._**

„Misty! Es ist nach 21 Uhr, kannst du bitte die Arena abschließen?", fragte Lilly, die plötzlich im Türrahmen des Zimmers ihrer jüngeren Schwester auftauchte. Misty, die gemütlich in ihrem Bett lag und Azurill glücklich auf dem Bauch hielt, schien genervt von der Aufforderung. Der Rotschopf ließ das Buch, das sie gerade gelesen hatte, auf ihre Brust sinken, um direkter mit ihrer Schwester sprechen zu können.

„Du bist sehr wohl dazu in der Lage, die Tore selbst zuzuschließen, Lilly", sagte sie.

„Aber Misty", begann Lilly mit einem leichten Wimmern in der nasalen Stimme, „meine Nägel trocknen gerade, und ich möchte sie nicht ruinieren, indem ich mit diesen rostigen, alten Schlüsseln hantiere! Außerdem, wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du diejenige sein müssen, die den einen Anfängertrainer abweist, der denkt, er könnte um diese Uhrzeit für einen Kampf herkommen."

Misty seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Diskussion verloren hatte. Die einzige Waterflower zu sein, die sich überhaupt für die Arena interessierte, bedeutete, dass sie das Kämpfen und die Verwaltung übernehmen musste. Die Jüngste der Familie zu sein bedeutete auch, dass sie diejenige war, die die ganze Zeit herumkommandiert wurde.

„Gut, in Ordnung", entgegnete Misty eingeschnappt.

Lilly lächelte.

„Danke, Schwesterchen", antwortete sie, bevor sie verschwand.

Misty setzte sich mit einem leisen, genervten Grummeln auf. Sie markierte ihre Seite im Buch und setzte Azurill auf ihrem Kissen ab. Sie verließ das junge Feenpokémon mit dem Versprechen, dass sie in ein paar Minuten wieder da sei. Die Arenaleiterin machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe herunter, ging am Durchgang zum großen Indoor-Pool im ersten Stock vorbei und steuerte auf den Eingang zu.

Sie öffnete die Flügeltüren und spähte nach draußen, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand wartete. Sie war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für einen Kampf, aber wenn jemand tatsächlich stur genug war, um so spät in der Nacht nach draußen zu gehen (und überraschenderweise war das tatsächlich schon ein paar Mal passiert), wollte sie ihm oder ihr keine Abfuhr verpassen. Die ganze Gegend war jedoch leer, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, wie Misty auffiel. Normalerweise sah man hier immer einen oder zwei Passanten, auch noch um diese Uhrzeit. Die Arena befand sich in der Nähe des Stadtzentrums, darum hingen immer einige Leute hier herum.

Misty tat es mit einem Achselzucken ab. Sie nahm an, dass es den Leuten wohl zu kalt war, um nach draußen zu gehen. Es gab zwar nicht das kleinste bisschen Schnee, aber die Luft war kühl, und Misty erschauderte, als sie von einer besonders kalten Winterbrise gestreift wurde.

Die Wassertrainerin schloss umgehend die riesigen Türen und griff nach links, um die Schlüssel vom Haken zu holen. Sie schloss die Türen schnell und leise ab und löschte alle Lichter. Dann schlenderte sie durch die Dunkelheit, ohne in irgendetwas hinein zu rennen. Sie hatte das oft genug gemacht, um zu wissen, wo sich all die spitzen Ecken und überraschenden Tische befanden. Trotzdem stolperte sie aus Versehen über ein Bamelin, das am unteren Ende der Treppe herumlungerte.

„'Tschuldigung!" rief Misty und warf dem Meerwiesel ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Bamelin winkte ab, und Misty ging weiter die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer, wo Azurill immer noch geduldig genau dort saß, wo seine Trainerin ihn gelassen hatte. Misty lächelte, hob das kleine Pokémon hoch und umarmte es fest.

„Danke für's Warten", sagte sie.

„Azurill!"

Misty begab sich wieder in ihre vorherige Position auf dem Bett und nahm das fröhliche Azurill auf den Schoß. Die Trainerin lächelte noch einmal, während sie die glatte, gummiartige Haut des Pokémons streichelte. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, für ein paar Tage aus Azuria City herauszukommen, um Alabastia zu besuchen. Sie wusste zwar, dass man Weihnachten eigentlichs mit der eigenen Familie verbrachte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, Ash seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Sicher hatten sie oft über Videotelefon miteinander gesprochen, während er in Sinnoh und Einall gewesen war, aber es war nicht dasselbe wie ihn neben sich stehen zu haben, mit diesem idiotischen Grinsen auf seinem dümmlichen Gesicht.

Außerdem hatte Daisy (die Erträglichste ihrer Schwestern) erwähnt, dass sie überlegte, mitzukommen. Misty zählte das als 'Zeit mit der Familie verbringen', sodass sie kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen haben musste, Violett und Lilly zurückzulassen (beiden wäre es, wie Misty dachte, sowieso egal, ob ihr jüngstes Geschwisterkind zu Hause war oder nicht).

Misty kicherte, als sie sah, dass Azurill eingeschlafen war, und merkte dann, dass sie selbst auch müde war. Es war ein wenig früh, um ins Bett zu gehen, aber sie dachte, je früher sie einschlafen konnte, desto früher konnte sie morgens aufstehen und nach Alabastia aufbrechen.

Die Arenaleiterin langte herüber und machte das Licht auf ihrem Nachttisch aus. Dann zog sie die Decke über sich und Azurill und bewegte sich noch etwas, um es sich bequem zu machen.

Sie hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen, als sie eine Explosion hörte.

**_16\. Dezember 2001. Abend. Alabastia._**

„Oh, Panti, bitte lass mich dir beim Ausräumen helfen", sagte Ash, als er bemerkte, dass das Pokémon Schwierigkeiten dabei hatte, die höheren Regalbretter in der Küche zu erreichen. Das Pantimos sah den Trainer argwöhnisch an, als dieser ihm den Teller aus der Hand nahm und ihn auf das höchste Regalbrett legte, aber er widersprach nicht.

„Wie wär's, wenn du die Töpfe und Geräte nimmst, die in die niedrigeren Schränke gehören, und ich nehme die Teller und Tassen und das Zeug das in die Regale gehört?", schlug Ash freundlich vor.

„Pant!" Das Barrierenpokémon schien ihm zuzustimmen.

Folglich räumten Ash und Pantimos den Geschirrspüler in Teamarbeit aus und hatten alles in Minutenschnelle weggeräumt. Als sie fertig waren, grinste Ash Pantimos an, welcher zurückzulächeln schien – wenn auch nur ein wenig.

„Gute Arbeit", bestärkte der Trainer. „So, warum machst du nicht den Rest des Abends Pause? Du hilfst meiner Mom immer im Haushalt, da hast du dir etwas Ruhe verdient."

Panti hob die Nase hoch zu ihm, und schaute mit verschränkten Armen in die andere Richtung.

„Panmostimos!", sagte er empört.

Ash seufzte. Er vermutete, dass Panti sich immer noch nicht an ihn gewöhnt hatte, auch nach mehreren Jahren. Die einzige Person, der Pantimos jemals zu gehorchen schien, war Delia. Ash beschwerte sich nicht wirklich. Er war wirklich dankbar dafür, dass Panti bei ihnen war. Er leistete seiner Mom Gesellschaft, während er selbst auf Reisen war, und Ash wusste das zu schätzen. Obwohl im Ketchum-Haushalt nie darüber geredet wurde, hatte Ash das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter oft einsam war, besonders weil sein Vater nicht da war.

„Panti, Ash hat Recht", sagte Delia, die gerade in die Küche eintrat. „Du verdienst eine Pause, besonders nachdem du uns dabei geholfen hast, das große Abendessen für Professor Eich und Co zuzubereiten!" Pantimos gab nur allzu gern nach, jetzt, wo er ihre Erlaubnis hatte.

„Pant! Pantimos!", rief er glücklich und band sich die Schürze ab. Delia nahm sie ihm ab mit der Absicht, sie zusammen mit Ashs schmutzigen Klamotten von vorhin zu waschen.

Ash grinste und folgte dem Pokémon hinaus ins Wohnzimmer, wo Pantimos sich zu Pikachu setzte. Die beiden schienen in ein aufgeregtes Gespräch verwickelt zu sein, dessen Inhalt Ash nicht ganz verstehen konnte. Der Junge nahm auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sofa Platz und sah ihnen dabei zu, wie sie zusammen in Pokésprache lachten.

Sein Vater...

Ash hatte ihn nie kennengelernt. Seine Mutter hatte eine sehr lange Zeit darauf bestanden, dass der Grund dafür war, dass sein Vater selbst auf einer Pokémon-Reise war. Mit 10 schien das eine glaubwürdige Geschichte zu sein. Fast fünf Jahre später hatte er sich selbst zusammengereimt, dass es wahrscheinlich etwas war, das seine Mutter sich ausgedacht hatte, damit er nicht traurig war, weil sein Vater sie verlassen hatte. Es war keine plötzliche Erkenntnis an einem Tag auf seinen Reisen durch Kanto oder Hoenn oder Sinnoh oder wo auch immer gewesen; es war einfach etwas, das er, mit der Zeit, eingesehen und akzeptiert hatte.

Nun ja, er hatte es noch nicht vollständig akzeptiert. Da war immer noch dieser kindliche Teil von ihm, der glauben wollte, dass sein Vater ein fantastischer Trainer war, der tückische Meere überquerte oder auf der Suche nach neuen Pokémon durch gefährliche Wälder streifte. Er wollte daran glauben, dass er eines Tages nach Hause kommen würde.

„Ash, Liebling?", fragte Delia, die neben ihrem Sohn saß. Ash riss sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte seine Mom an.

„Ja?"

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so abgelenkt aus", sagte Delia, mit offensichtlicher Sorge in ihrer Stimme. Ash machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Mir geht's gut, mach dir keine Gedanken", sagte er. „Hab' nur nachgedacht."

„Worüber?" Ash zögerte. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht wirklich führen. Zumindest noch nicht.

„Ich...ähm..." Ash suchte verzweifelt nach einem Thema. „...hatte diesen echt komischen Traum vor ein paar Nächten. Bevor ich aus Einall hergekommen bin."

„Worum ging es?", fragte Delia. Ash lachte nervös in sich hinein.

„Ich kann mich nicht...wirklich erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass er komisch war, weil Benny und Lilia mich aufwecken mussten, weil ich mich im Bett herumgewälzt und -gedreht hab'", erklärte Ash. Als er die Beunruhigung im Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, fügte er hinzu: „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen! Es war sicher nur irgendwas, was ich an dem Abend gegessen hatte. Benny kann ziemlich tolle Sachen zaubern. Aber natürlich nichts so Gutes wie du."

Delia verdrehte ihre Augen, lächelte aber.

„Nun", fing sie an, „Ich glaube, ich weiß, was dich aufheitern könnte."

„Was denn?"

„Ein Weihnachtsfilm." Delia hielt inne, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Vielleicht 'Das Botogel, das Weihnachten stahl'? Das war dein Lieblingsfilm, als du klein warst."

„Ha! Ja, an den kann ich mich erinnern", sagte Ash. „Okay, lass uns den gucken." Delia stand auf und ging zum kleinen Fernsehschrank. Sie hockte sich hin und öffnete den Schrank, um dann darin zu stöbern, bis sie schließlich die alte VHS Kassette herauszog. Dann schaltete sie den Fernseher ein. Der erste Kanal war zufällig der Napaj Interregionale Nachrichtensender, auf dem geradeeine Eilmeldung lief.

Die Azuria City Arena stand in Flammen.

**_16\. Dezember 2001. Später Abend. Ebenholz City._**

„Weißt du, du solltest mich wirklich öfter besuchen", bemerkte Sandra, während sie ihrem Cousin und sich selbst vorsichtig ein Glas Wein eingoss. „Ich sehe dich kaum noch, außer wenn du geschäftlich hier in Ebenholz bist. Als wir Kinder waren, waren wir jeden einzelnen Tag zusammen."

Siegfrieds dunkle Augen schnellten zu ihr herüber. Seine Miene war ruhig, berechnend, aber ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen, als er sich an seine Kindheit zurückerinnerte, bevor er zum Top Vier Mitglied und später Champion der Indigo Liga geworden war. Es war eine einfachere Zeit gewesen, obwohl das im Nachhinein nur schwer zu glauben war, wenn man bedachte, dass er und seine Cousine Sandra die meiste Zeit mit rigorosem Training unter seinem Vater (ihrem Onkel) verbracht hatten.

„Du weiß, dass ich beschäftigt bin."

„Und ich nicht?", scherzte Sandra, als sie ihm das Glas reichte.

„Natürlich bist du das", sagte Siegfried, dankend den Drink annehmend, „nur nicht so beschäftigt wie ich. Du leitest eine Arena. Ich leite zwei Regionen."

Sandras Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Richtig...na ja, jetzt wo du und Gerhard endlich Johtos Großes Festival wieder auf den richtigen Weg gebracht habt, hoffe ich doch, dass du wenigstens über die Feiertage hierbleiben kannst?"

„Solange nichts Anderes dazwischen kommt", meinte Siegfried scherzhaft, aber diese Worte würden ihm letztendlich zum Verhängnis werden. Das schrille Klingeln des Telefons zerriss die Luft, und Sandra runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihr Glas absetzte.

„Ich gehe ran", sagte sie in der Annahme, dass es einer der angehenden Drachenmeister war, die sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen hatte. Sie stand auf und ging nach nebenan, wo sie das kabellose Telefon von der Gabel nahm.

„Hallo? Hier spricht die Arenaleiterin Sandra", meldete sich die Blauhaarige, etwas verärgert klingend. Sie war einige Momente lang still und hörte sich die Notlage des Anrufers an, als Siegfried sah, wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck sichtlich verhärtete.

„Mew...", fluchte sie und ließ das Telefon sinken. „Officer Rocky aus Azuria City ist dran, es ist für dich. Die dortige Arena hat Feuer gefangen."

„Was?" Siegfried stand auf und nahm Sandra schnell das Telefon aus der Hand. „Hallo? Hier ist Siegfried. Geht es den Waterflower-Schwestern gut?"

Sandra schnappte sich währenddessen die Fernbedienung vom Mahagoni-Kaffeetisch und schaltete den Flachbildfernseher an der Wand an. Dann zappte sie durch die Kanäle und fand den Nachrichtensender, die, wie sie es erwartet hatte, über die Krise in Azuria berichtete. Die Flammen waren schon gelöscht worden, aber nur eine verkohlte Hülle war von dem Gebäude übrig geblieben. Siegfried gesellte sich nach Beendigung des Telefonats zu ihr.

„Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sandra und drehte ihm den Kopf zu. „Den Waterflowers?"

„Ja", antwortete Siegfried kurz, während er eine andere Nummer eingab. „Kennst du sie?"

„Ich habe die Jüngste, die Rothaarige, vor ein paar Jahren kennengelernt. Sie war zusammen mit einem Jungen namens Ash auf Reisen. Er hat mich zu einem Kampf um den Drachenorden herausgefordert und gewonnen."

„Du hast ein erstaunlich gutes Gedächtnis."

„Ich erinnere mich immer an die Leute, gegen die ich verliere."

Siegfried hob die Augenbrauen, aber er hatte keine Zeit, zu antworten, da die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung den Anruf annahm.

„Leaf? Tut mir Leid, falls ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Mir ist klar, dass es spät ist, aber du musst so schnell wie möglich runter zur Azuria City Arena gehen." Eine Pause. „Hast du die Nachrichten gesehen? … Ich bin gerade in Johto, bei Sandra. Gut. Ruf mich an, wenn du dort bist. Danke."

Sandra ergriff wieder das Wort, sobald er den Anruf beendet hatte, „Also ist Agentin Greene jetzt deine erste Wahl?"

„Sie hat ihren Nutzen", erklärte Siegfried ohne nähere Ausführung.

„Ah", grübelte sie. „Also, wieso schickst du sie nach Azuria City?" Der Champion zuckte die Achseln.

„G-Men-Protokoll", sagte er. „Wir müssen den Schauplatz überprüfen, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts Kriminelles passiert ist."

„Kriminelles?"

„Etwas Ähnliches ist vor einigen Jahren schon einmal passiert, damals 1997", klärte Siegfried sie auf. „Ein paar untergeordnete Team Rocket Rüpel haben eine Bombe in der Prismania Arena gelegt, wodurch das ganze Gebäude in Flammen aufgegangen ist."

Sandras Augen weiteten sich. „Also glaubst du, dass Team Rocket dahinter steckt?"

„Unwahrscheinlich", brummte Siegfried. „Die Organisation ist jetzt schon seit Jahren inaktiv. Meine Vermutung ist, dass das, was in der Azuria Arena passiert ist, nur ein unglücklicher Zufall war."

Sandra setzte sich wieder, bevor sie ihr Weinglas wieder aufnahm und einen Schluck trank.

„Hoffen wir's."

**_16\. Dezember 2001. Später Abend. Azuria City._**

Misty schwirrte der Kopf. Alles war so schnell passiert, zu schnell.

Die Explosion, oder was auch immer es war (keine der Azuria-Schwestern wusste, woher sie gekommen war oder warum sie stattgefunden hatte), hatte auf irgendeine Weise etwas entzündet, wodurch letztendlich das Dach Feuer gefangen hatte. Und obwohl sie in einer Arena voller Wasserpokémon wohnten, waren die Flammen schnell viel zu überwältigend geworden, als dass die Familie sich selbst um sie hätte kümmern können. Zum Glück war die Azuria Feuerwehr gekommen, um das Inferno zu löschen.

Alle sechsunddreißig Pokémon in der Arena waren zum örtlichen Pokémon-Center gebracht worden, um untersucht zu werden, während Lilly, Violett und Daisy aus ähnlichen Gründen ins Krankenhaus gingen. Der Rettungssanitäter hatte darauf bestanden, dass Misty ihre Schwestern begleitete, aber der Rotschopf hatte darauf sich nicht ausreden lassen, zuerst nach den Pokémon zu sehen. Der Sanitäter wollte erst noch weiter diskutieren, aber dann kratzte er sich nach einem kurzen Zögern am Kopf und sagte: „So spricht eine wahre Arenaleiterin." Dann ließ er sie gehen.

Aus diesem Grund war sie also hier, saß am Videotelefonstand in der leeren Lobby von Azurias Pokémon-Center, und sprach mit ihrer ältesten Schwester Daisy, während sie auf Neuigkeiten von Schwester Joy wartete. Mistys Schwestern ging es wohl allen gut, wie Daisy ihr erzählte, aber Violett und Lilly waren ziemlich aufgewühlt (und mit 'aufgewühlt' meinte Daisy, dass sie heulten. Misty konnte sie im Hintergrund hören).

„Ich glaube, sie werden uns bald entlassen, also kann ich dort hingehen, um zu warten, und du kannst herkommen, um dich untersuchen zu lassen", sagte Daisy, aber Misty schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich will vorher sichergehen, dass alle Pokémon gesund sind", beharrte sie. „Außerdem geht's mir gut. Ich atme noch, oder nicht?" Daisy seufzte.

„Du bist dickköpfiger, als es gut für dich ist", stöhnte die Blondine durch den Videobildschirm. „Mit der Einstellung kriegst du nie einen Freund."

Ein tiefes Grummeln drang aus Mistys Kehle.

„Wirklich? Jetzt?", fragte sie genervt.

„Stimmt, schlechter Augenblick", entschuldigte sich Daisy. „Nun, ich komme trotzdem rüber. Wir sehen uns dann so bald wie möglich."

Dann legte sie auf. Misty seufzte und legte den Hörer zurück in die Gabel. Sie stand langsam auf und nahm drüben im Wartebereich Platz. Sie hatte allerdings nicht viel Zeit, um es sich bequem zu machen, denn in dem Moment kam Schwester Joy durch die Flügeltüren, gerade noch dabei, sich die Gummihandschuhe abzustreifen. Misty sprang sofort wieder auf die Füße und ging zügig auf sie zu.

„Wie geht's ihnen?", fragte sie mit offensichtlicher Sorge in der Stimme. Schwester Joy lächelte.

„Alle sind wohlauf", versicherte sie. „Einige kränkeln noch etwas wegen des Raucheinatmens, aber sie werden alle wieder gesund. Ich konnte auch keine Verbrennungen finden. Ihr hattet alle sehr viel Glück dabei, mehr als dreißig Pokémon unbeschadet aus einem brennenden Gebäude herauszubekommen..." Misty nickte.

„Ja, wir haben sehr viel Glück gehabt", stimmte die Arenaleiterin zu.

„Wissen Sie, wie das Feuer zustande gekommen ist?", fragte Schwester Joy neugierig. Misty schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie. „Etwas ist in die Luft gegangen, vielleicht ein alter Wasserboiler. Das ist aber nur meine Vermutung. Eigentlich ist es mir egal. Ich bin einfach froh, dass es allen gut geht."

„Was ist mit dem Zustand der Arena?"

„Zurzeit unbrauchbar, da bin ich sicher", antwortete Misty. „Aber die Feuerwehr hatte es fast vollständig gelöscht, als wir gegangen sind."

„Nun, ich hoffe, dass Sie Glück haben und sie wieder repariert werden kann, trotz des Feuerschadens", sagte Schwester Joy. „Es ist wirklich eine Schande, es war ein sehr hübsches Gebäude. Das strahlende Juwel von Azuria City. Und dann auch noch direkt vor Weihnachten."

Misty nickte wieder, nur schaute sie jetzt noch etwas ernster. Sie war sicher, dass die nette Frau es nicht absichtlich machte, aber dieses Gespräch bereitete ihr Schmerzen in der Seite. Die Azuria Arena war der ganze Stolz ihrer Familie, aus leicht verschiedenen Gründen, je nachdem, mit welchem Familienmitglied man sprach. Für Misty ging es um die starken Gegner, die sie bei Arenakämpfen kennenlernte, während ihren älteren Geschwistern die fantastischen Wassershows und Theaterstücke, die sie als die Bezaubernden Schwestern aufführten, besonders viel bedeuteten. Nichtsdestotrotz war es eine der beliebtesten und bekanntesten offiziellen Liga-Arenen aller Regionen. Aber vor allem war sie ihr Zuhause.

„Ich muss einige Telefonate erledigen", sagte Misty und brach somit die Konversation ab. Schwester Joy lächelte verständnisvoll und ging hinaus, um sich um die anderen Pokémon im Center zu kümmern. Misty kehrte zum Videotelefon-Stand zurück und gab eine Nummer ein. Das Telefon klingelte nicht lange, bevor abgehoben wurde.

„Tracey!", rief Misty lächelnd, als Professor Eichs Assistent sich meldete.

„Meine Güte, Misty", fing er an, „Was für eine Erleichterung, dich zu sehen. Wir haben alle gehört, was in der Arena passiert ist." Misty schien verwirrt von seiner Aussage.

„Was? Wie?", fragte sie, eine Augenbraue hebend.

„Es kam in den Nachrichten."

„Oh..." Das ergab Sinn, vermutete sie. Sie war nicht achtsam genug gewesen, um die Nachrichtenwagen zu sehen, als sie den Ort des Geschehens verließ, aber sie erinnerte sich, wie der Brand der Prismania City Arena vor ein paar Jahren nationale Schlagzeilen gemacht hatte.

„Sind alle in Ordnung? Geht es Daisy gut?", fragte er in besonders besorgtem Ton.

Misty unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, mit den Augen zu rollen. Es war ihr bewusst (und entsetzte sie), dass Tracey sich für ihre ältere Schwester interessierte. Sie hatten mehrere Dates gehabt, nachdem Daisy ihm zum ersten Mal versprochen hatte, mit ihm auszugehen, falls er ihr beim Saubermachen und Reparieren des Rohrleitungssystems in der Azuria Arena half. Es war bei ihrer Beziehung noch nichts Ernsthaftes herausgekommen, und Misty bezweifelte, dass es das je tun würde. Daisy war noch nie ernsthaft mit jemandem zusammen gewesen. Obwohl, und das musste Misty zugeben, sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Tracey der Grund war, weshalb Daisy darauf bestanden hatte, zu Weihnachten nach Alabastia zu gehen.

„Ja, alle sind wohlauf", antwortete Misty. „Daisy ist auf dem Weg hierher."

„Schön zu hören", sagte Tracey mit einem entspannten Lächeln. „Wie auch immer, ich nehme an, du willst mit Professor Eich sprechen?"

„Ja."

„Opa schläft", tönte eine nur zu bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Lass mich mit ihr reden." Tracey reichte das Telefon niemand anderem als Gary Eich.

„Schön zu sehen, dass du nicht im Feuer verbrutzelt bist", begrüßte Gary sie.

„Danke, das weiß ich zu schätzen", entgegnete Misty sarkastisch.

„Im Ernst, bin froh, dass es dir und allen anderen gut geht", sagte Gary und hörte sich plötzlich etwas ehrlicher an. „Gut, du musst mir nicht sagen, was du willst. Ich kann's erraten: Du willst die Pokémon von dir und deinen Schwestern hierher in's Labor transferieren, richtig?"

„Du hast es erfasst", antwortete Misty, nicht überrascht. „Natürlich nur, bis wir die Arena repariert haben. Oder bis wir eine Neue gebaut haben, falls die Aktuelle sich nicht reparieren lässt."

„Nun, ich weiß, wie das Transfersystem des Labors funktioniert, also schick sie mir einfach rüber, wenn du bereit bist", sagte Gary. „Wie viele denn?"

„Sechsunddreißig." Sie hielt inne, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Aber ich werde eins oder zwei für mich behalten, für die Reise nach Alabastia."

„Du kommst nach wie vor?"

„Ich muss hier jetzt nur noch dringender wegkommen."

„Gut, kann ich verstehen. Bis in ein paar Tagen dann." Er sah aus, als würde er gleich auflegen, aber Misty hielt ihn davon ab.

„Warte, bevor du gehst...", begann Misty.

„Ja?"

„Kannst du Ash anrufen und ihm sagen, dass es mir gut geht? Und dass ich immer noch vorhabe, zu Weihnachten zu kommen?", fragte Misty. „Ich würde's selbst tun, aber ich habe hier drei Dutzend unglückliche Pokémon, die ich in ihre Pokébälle rufen und durch die Transfermaschine schicken muss."

„Die Aufgabe gebe ich mal an dich weiter, Tracey", sagte Gary mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Er verschwand vom Bildschirm und Tracey nahm seinen Platz ein.

„Ja, ich werd's ihm sagen", antwortete Tracey seufzend, als Gary außer Hörweite war.

„Danke", sagte Misty.

„Ist kein Problem", sagte Tracey. „Mach's gut."

Hier endete das Gespräch. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, doch Misty umklammerte immer noch den Hörer. Ihre Augen wurden glasig, und sie stand dort einen Augenblick lang in einer Art fassungsloser Stille, als die Wirklichkeit ihrer Situation erst richtig bei ihr ankam.


	3. II: In dem Siegfried zu Besuch kommt

.

.

Kapitel II: In dem Siegfried zu Besuch kommt

.

.

_**19\. Dezember 2001. Früher Morgen. Azuria City.**_

Es war Jahre her, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Damals, als ihre Pokémonreise gerade erst angefangen hatte – damals, als sie noch Interesse daran hatte, die Pokemon Liga herauszufordern – war die Azuria City Arena ihr zweiter Arenakampf gewesen. Der Sieg war erbärmlich einfach gewesen, da ihr Starter, Bisasam, einen Typvorteil gehabt hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie ehrlich erwartet, dass es wenigstens eine kleine Herausforderung sein würde. Daisy hatte praktisch schon nach der ersten Attacke aufgegeben. Jedoch hatte sie gehört, dass die jüngste Waterflower den Platz der Arenaleiterin eingenommen und sich als sehr viel bessere Trainerin als jede ihrer drei Schwestern erwiesen hatte.

Leaf schritt auf die Arena zu (oder eher auf das, was davon übrig war) und steckte ihre Hände in die warmen Taschen ihres grauen Mantels. Sie war professionell angezogen – inklusive dünner, schwarzer Strumpfhose und Absätze – und ihr aschbraunes Haar war ordentlich zurück gebunden. Im reifen Alter von 15 musste sie sich älter kleiden, als sie aussah, wenn sie außer Haus allein Ermittlungsarbeit erledigte. Andernfalls würde niemand sie ernst nehmen. Ein Mädchen so jung wie sie, bei den G-Men? Pah! Lächerlich.

Mehrere Polizisten der Azuria Polizei bewachten das Gebäude hinter gelben Absperrbändern, als sie dort ankam. Leaf schlüpfte mit Leichtigkeit unter dem Band hindurch, aber sie wurde schnell von einem Polizisten angehalten, der mindestens doppelt so groß war wie sie.

„Warten Sie mal, Fräulein. Dieses Gebiet ist gesperrt", sagte er. Bevor Leaf antworten konnte, trat die in der Nähe stehende Officer Rocky von Azuria ein.

„Es ist okay", versicherte sie dem Mann, bevor sie sich Leaf zuwandte. „Sie sind Agent Greene, richtig? Siegfried hat gesagt, dass Sie kommen würden."

„Ja." Leaf nickte.

„Großartig, also, was können wir für Sie tun?", fragte Rocky freundlich und führte sie weg.

„Ich brauche nur einen Schlüssel zur Arena", entgegnete Leaf, als sie die schweren Metallketten bemerkte, die um die verkohlten Doppeltüren am Eingang lagen. Sie waren wahrscheinlich dazu da, um launische Jugendliche davon abzuhalten, dort noch größeren Schaden anzurichten.

„Die Struktur des Gebäudes ist zurzeit zu instabil, um jemanden hinein zu lassen."

„Dann vermute ich, Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie das Feuer ausgebrochen ist?", fragte Leaf und verschränkte die Arme. Rocky schreckte bei der Äußerung der jungen Agentin zurück, zeigte es aber nicht.

„Wir haben mit allen vier Azuria-Schwestern gesprochen, und alle haben davon berichtet, eine 'Explosion' gehört zu haben. Die gängige Theorie ist zurzeit, dass der Wasserboiler auf dem Dachboden überhitzt und explodiert ist, was irgendein elektrisches Kabel im Dach gezündet hat, wodurch das Gebäude schließlich Feuer gefangen hat", erklärte die Polizistin. „Eine Reinigungsmannschaft wird planmäßig heute Nachmittag anrücken. Danach werden wir hoffentlich mehr wissen."

„Richtig... Ich möchte trotzdem hinein", beharrte Leaf.

„Aber-"

„-es wird schon gut gehen."

Rocky zögerte ein letztes Mal, aber letztendlich händigte sie ihr den Schlüssel aus. Leaf bedankte sich bei ihr und ging auf die Arenatüren zu, wo sie den Schlüssel ins große Vorhängeschloss steckte und herumdrehte. Die Ketten fielen ab, und sie ging hinein.

Leaf rümpfte die Nase, als sie das Gebäude betrat. Die Luft war immer noch muffig und roch dick vom Rauch. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht lange bleiben konnte,um von den Dünsten nicht krank zu werden. Zum Glück wusste sie bereits, wo sie hin musste: zum Dachboden. Sie musste lediglich die Treppen finden, die nicht allzu schwierig zu entdecken waren. Sie schritt vorbei am großen Torbogen, der zum Indoor-Pool führte, der durch all die Asche und den heruntergefallenen Schutt voll von einer dunkelgrauen Brühe zu sein schien. Am Ende des Flurs fand sie die Treppen.

Zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung führten diese nur hinauf zum zweiten Stockwerk, weswegen sie entweder einen Eingang an der Decke finden oder auf eine andere Weise zum Dachboden gelangen musste. Sie stieg über eine zusammengebrochene Wand in etwas, das einmal ein Schlafzimmer gewesen war. Die meisten Möbel waren entweder verbrannt oder in der extremen Hitze geschmolzen. Ein frühmorgendlicher Sonnenstrahl drang durch ein gezacktes Loch in der Decke, was Leafs Interesse in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht weckte.

Sie ging vorsichtig auf die Öffnung zu, hörte aber etwas unter ihrem Absatz knacken. Sie blickte hinunter und sah, dass sie versehentlich auf das Glas eines Bilderrahmens getreten war, der das Feuer aus irgendeinem Grund überstanden hatte. Sie bückte sich, hob ihn auf und wischte die Asche ab. Das Foto zeigte drei Leute – einen dunkelhäutigen Teenager, ein burschikoses, rothaariges Mädchen und einen braunäugigen Jungen – die sie, wie Leaf auf einen Schlag begriff, alle wiedererkannte.. Der erste war Rocko Harrison, der sie nach ihrem Kampf in der Marmoria City Arena mit dem Felsorden belohnt hatte. Das Mädchen... Das rote Haar verriet, dass sie die Jüngste der Waterflower Familie, Misty, war.

Leaf sah sich einen kurzen Moment lang um und begutachtete ihre Umgebung. 'Das hier muss also ihr Zimmer gewesen sein', dachte sie.

Der Letzte war ein Junge, den sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, aber dieses schiefe Grinsen würde sie überall wiedererkennen. Ash Ketchum. Während ihrer frühen Kindheit waren beide zusammen mit Gary Eich in Alabastia aufgewachsen. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, hatten sich aber auseinandergelebt, nachdem...

Leaf nahm das Bild aus dem Rahmen und ließ es vorsichtig in ihre Manteltasche gleiten. Sie musste sich auf ihre aktuelle Aufgabe konzentrieren. Ihre Augen schützend trat sie ins Licht und schaute nach oben. Wie sie vermutete hatte, konnte sie von hier aus auf den Dachboden gelangen. Leaf verließ das Schlafzimmer kurz, um nach einem Stuhl zu suchen, der nicht von den Flammen zerstört worden war. Sie fand einen und zog sich, nachdem sie ihn zurückgebracht hatte, die hochhackigen Schuhe aus, stellte sich auf den Stuhl und zog sich nach oben.

Die Strumpfhose wurde bei der Kletterei zerrissen, und sie murmelte verärgert vor sich hin. Da gingen gerade sieben Dollar flöten.

Leaf zog eine kleine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Handtasche und machte sie an, um die dunklen Spalten zu erleuchten, die das Sonnenlicht nicht erreichte. Alles, was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war zu bestätigen, dass der Brand nicht mehr als ein Unfall gewesen war, damit die G-Men den Fall abschließen konnten. Sie musste nur den zerstörten Wasserboiler finden, der, nach dem großen Loch in Mistys Zimmer zu urteilen, nicht weit entfernt sein konnte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung befand er sich aber nicht einmal ansatzweise in der Nähe. Tatsächlich fand sie überhaupt nichts Entflammbares in der näheren Umgebung, abgesehen von einigen beschädigten Kupferkabeln in der Wand. Verwundert drehte sich Leaf wieder zum Bruch in der Decke um. Was konnte ihn nur verursacht haben? Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig auf die Öffnung zu und hörte, wie das alte, verbrannte Holz unter ihren Füßen knarrte.

Sie spürte die unebene, steinige Kante des Loches an ihrer Hand und schaute hinaus nach unten. Eine ganz schöne Fallhöhe. Sie wich zurück, aber als ihre Hand von der Wand abließ, verflüchtigte sich eine lilafarbene, schauderhafte Ablagerung von ihren Händen. Erschrocken machte sie einen Satz zurück in Mistys Schlafzimmer. Dann zog sie ihr PokéNav heraus und tippte eine Nummer.

„Siegfried, Ihnen wird nicht gefallen, was ich gefunden habe."

_**19\. Dezember 2001. Mittag. Alabastia.**_

Ash fummelte am rostigen Drehknopf herum, um den Schlauch anzudrehen, aber er schien zu klemmen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, nun mit beiden Händen, mit ganzer Kraft, das verfluchte Ding in Bewegung zu setzen. Doch es wollte sich noch immer noch vom Fleck rühren.

„Du musst es _andersrum_ drehen", sagte Gary plötzlich hinter Ash, was ihn erschreckte und zusammenzucken ließ. „Hat man dir nicht beigebracht, dass man zum Festziehen nach rechts und zum Aufdrehen nach links zieht?"

„Mann, Gary, schleich dich doch nicht so von hinten an", sagte Ash abwehrend und drehte den Kopf, um seinen alten Rivalen anzusehen. Er änderte widerwillig die Richtung mit dem Drehknopf und stellte fest, dass er sich viel leichter drehen ließ. Pikachu, der neben dem Ende des Schlauches herumgesessen hatte, machte einen überraschten Satz, als er von einem Wasserstrahl getroffen wurde. Ash presste die Lippen zusammen und bereitete sich innerlich auf die Ladung Spott vor, die er gleich abbekommen würde.

„Wie halten es deine Freunde nur aus, mit dir zu reisen?", fragte Gary und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ash seufzte leise auf. Das war noch relativ zahm für Gary.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Ash und schnappte sich den Schlauch. „Warum fragst du nicht Tracey oder Misty, wenn sie hier ankommt?" Er zielte mit dem Schlauch auf das Starmie in der Nähe und spritzte es mit Wasser ab. Dem Starmie schien es zu gefallen (Ash konnte sich nicht sicher sein; schließlich hatte es ja kein richtiges Gesicht), und es schüttelte das Wasser ab, nachdem der Trainer den Schlauch gesenkt hatte. Pikachu näherte sich und trank glücklich von dem fließenden Wasserstrahl, als Ash fertig war. Der Junge grinste.

Sie befanden sich bei Professor Eichs Labor. Ash und Pikachu waren die letzten paar Morgen vorbeigekommen, um dabei zu helfen, sich um den großen Zustrom an Wasserpokémon aus der Azuria Arena zu kümmern. Es war schwere Arbeit gewesen, da sich viele der Pokémon in der neuen Umgebung nicht wohl fühlten, besonders, weil viele von ihnen ihr ganzes Leben in der Arena verbracht hatten. Einige der Pokémon, die Misty vor ein paar Jahren auf ihre Reisen mitgenommen hatte, schienen Ash jedoch wiederzuerkennen und reagierten positiv auf ihn. Es half auch, dass Pikachu sich darauf verstand, den weniger gefügigen Pokémon einzureden, zu kooperieren.

„Ja, apropos Misty", begann Gary und verschränkte die Arme, „wo ist sie? Die Reise von Azuria nach Alabastia dauert zu Fuß nur zwei Tage, wenn man den Handelsweg nimmt. Sie müsste längst hier sein."

„Na ja", mischte Tracey sich ins Gespräch ein, während er auf die beiden Trainer zukam, „Daisy hat gesagt, dass sie mit Misty kommt, und Daisy ist ans Reisen nicht so gut gewöhnt wie Misty..."

„Oh, _Daisy_ kommt", sagte Gary augenrollend und schmunzelte. „Und, Tracey, fragst du sie dann endlich, ob sie mit dir geht? Du brauchst weiß Arceus 'ne Freundin."

Traceys Gesicht wurde puterrot, aber er sagte nichts. Ash legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

„Warte? Daisy und Tracey?", fragte er.

„Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?", sagte Gary sarkastisch. „Ja, Daisy und Tracey. Er ist ja auch erst seit zwei Jahren oder so in sie verliebt."

Ash grinste.

„Hey, das ist großartig!", rief er und strahlte Tracey an. „Es ist immer cool, eine gute Freundin zu haben."

Dieser Kommentar rief bei Gary und Tracey ausdruckslose Blicke hervor. Sogar Pikachu schien zu seufzen. Ash zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was?", fragte er. Gary schüttelte den Kopf.

„Junge, Misty hat bestimmt eine Menge Spaß mit dir", murrte er.

„Ha! Das kannst du laut sagen", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter den drei jungen Männern.

Die drei drehten sich um, um einen gewissen Rotschopf mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht am Holzzaun lehnen zu sehen. Daisy stand mit Azurill auf dem Arm in der Nähe.

„Misty!", rief Ash glücklich. Er rannte zu ihr, sprang über den Zaun und zerdrückte sie mit einer Umarmung. Mistys Gesicht lief rot an, als er sie fest in die Arme nahm.

„H-hey, krieg keine Luft!", stammelte sie mit leicht angestrengter Stimme.

Ash ließ sie verlegen los, wobei seine Hand fest auf ihrer Schulter liegen blieb.

„'Tschuldigung", entschuldigte er sich grinsend. „Es ist halt schön, dich zu sehen. Und oh Mann, bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht! Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Angst ich hatte, als ich diesen Nachrichtenbericht gesehen habe..."

„Ja...", sagte sie mit leiser werdender Stimme. Sie bevorzugte es, nicht über dieses Thema zu reden oder nachzudenken. Obwohl es stimmte, dass sie sich darauf gefreut hatte, aus der Arena herauszukommen und Alabastia über die Feiertage zu besuchen, deprimierte sie der Gedanke, dass sie danach kein Zuhause hatte, in das sie zurückkehren konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie immer noch vor, ihre Zeit in der Kleinstadt so gut wie möglich zu genießen, und noch wichtiger, ihre Zeit mit Ash zu genießen, bevor er unweigerlich nach Einall zurückkehren würde.

„Wisst ihr schon, wie das Feuer zustande gekommen ist?", fragte Tracey.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Daisy und strich sich eine hellblonde Locke aus dem Auge, nachdem sie Azurill auf dem Boden abgesetzt hatte. Das gepunktete Pokémon schlenderte sofort zu seiner Trainerin herüber.

„Wir haben heute Morgen in Vertania City mit Lilly und Violett telefoniert. Sie haben gesagt, dass jemand von dieser Ermittlungsorganisation hat das Ganze noch weiter untersucht und sie befragt", sagte Misty, während sie das kleine Azurill hochhob und es zärtlich an sich drückte.

„Welche Organisation?", fragte Ash und hob den Kopf.

„Haben sie nicht gesagt", antwortete Misty achselzuckend.

„Bah, das ganze Gerede über die Arena ist so ein Stimmungsdämpfer", sagte Daisy abwinkend. „Außerdem tun meine Füße weh, und ich könnte ein Glas Wasser gebrauchen. Lasst uns nach drinnen gehen."

Ein genervter Ausdruck bildete sich in Mistys Gesicht beim dreisten Vorschlag ihrer Schwester. Sie wollte gerade ihre ältere Schwester daran erinnern, dass es unhöflich war, sich selbst in die Häuser anderer Leute einzuladen, aber Tracey kam ihr zuvor.

„Ja, klar", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Er öffnete das Tor, sodass sie leichter hindurchkommen konnten, ohne über den Zaun klettern zu müssen. Pikachu sprang auf Ashs Schulter, als er auf ihn zukam.

„Oh, bitte, lass mich das übernehmen, Daisy", bot Tracey höflich an und griff nach der Tasche, die sie trug. Daisy lächelte ihn kokett an.

„Oh, Tracey, du bist echt süß", sagte sie. „Danke."

Misty und Gary sahen sich an und teilten einen Augenblick stillen Schmerzes, während Ash weiter hinten blieb und ihm die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

_**19\. Dezember 2001. Nachmittag. Zweiblattdorf.**_

„Komm schon, Loosie! _Beeil_ dich!" Kenny schrie laut genug, um von seiner Koordinatorenkollegin gehört zu werden. Der Junge saß neben Barry auf dem Sofa in Lucias Haus und wartete darauf, dass das Mädchen sich oben in ihrem Zimmer fertig machte.

„Nur eine Minute!", antwortete Lucia mit aufgrund der Entfernung leicht gedämpfter Stimme. Kenny sackte in sich zusammen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Übersetzung: fünf Minuten", grummelte er leise.

„Ja, ich schwöre, sie ist jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde oder so da oben!", fügte Barry hinzu. „Wenn sie da nicht bald runterkommt, brumm' ich ihr mächtige Schulden auf! Warum brauchen Mädchen überhaupt so lange, um sich fertig zu machen?"

„_Weil_", fing Lucia an, mit Plinfa im Arm am unteren Ende der Treppe erscheinend, „Mädchen sich wenigstens um ihr Aussehen _kümmern_. Außerdem, weißt du, wie lange es dauert, seine Haare zu föhnen und ein hübsches Outfit rauszusuchen?"

„Plin!", rief Plinfa, um seine Trainerin zu verteidigen.

„Ich versuch mal eine Vermutung: Zwei Stunden?", sagte Kenny mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Dann hielt er inne und, nachdem er sie begutachtet hatte, fügte grinsend hinzu: „Obwohl du schon ziemlich hübsch aussiehst, Loosie. Versuchst du, bei jemandem Eindruck zu machen? Barry vielleicht? Du _weißt_ aber, dass das bei ihm nicht funktioniert, oder?"

Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen und warf ihren langen, blauen Pferdeschwanz über die Schulter.

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig, Kenny", sagte sie. „Du weißt doch, dass ihr beide nur Freunde seid." Kennys Augenlider senkten sich ein kleines bisschen.

„Ja", antwortete er, mit merklich weniger Enthusiasmus in der Stimme. Barry warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Man musste kein Genie sein (und Barry war sich sicher, dass er keines war), um mitzubekommen, dass Kenny Gefühle für das rehäugige Mädchen hegte. Der Verdacht des Blonden hatte sich erst einige Tage zuvor bestätigt, als Kenny es ihm anvertraut hatte. Es brachte Barry in eine ungünstige Situation, da beide seine Freunde waren, und das gefiel ihm nicht.

„Wie auch immer, lasst uns gehen!", fuhr Lucia fort, ohne Kennys Schmollen zu bemerken. „Ich bin am Verhungern!" Barry sprang auf die Füße, froh, dass die Stimmung sich verbessert hatte.

„Genau! Du hast so lange gebraucht, dass ich's kaum erwarten kann, mir was zu essen zu holen!", sagte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das rief bei Lucia ein zweites Augenrollen hervor, aber nichtsdestotrotz wagte sich die kleine Gruppe nach draußen und jeder schnappte sich sein jeweiliges am weißen Lattenzaun lehnendes Fahrrad.

„Gut, Kenny, du bist derjenige, der uns dieses neue Restaurant in Sandgemme zeigen wollte, also zeig uns den Weg!", sagte Lucia, während sie auf ihr Fahrrad stieg und Plinfa in den vorderen Korb setzte.

„Alles klar!", erwiderte Kenny und fuhr los. Barry und Lucia folgten dicht hinter ihm.

Die drei Trainer machten alle eine Pause von ihren Reisen und waren für die Feiertage wieder in ihrer Heimatstadt zusammengekommen. Obwohl sie die meiste Zeit mit ihren Familien verbrachten, hatten sie es geschafft, fast jeden Tag seit ihrer Ankunft etwas zusammen zu unternehmen. Und sie hatten tatsächlich eine Menge Spaß: Sie waren bowlen, shoppen (nun ja, das hatte vor allem Lucia Spaß gemacht; Kenny und Barry waren nur widerwillig dabei gewesen), und hatten sogar die Zeit für etwas Training und Freundschaftskämpfen gefunden.

„Hey, macht mal langsam!", sagte Barry, als Lucia und Kenny an ihm vorbei strampelten.

„Nur weil du nicht mithalten kannst-", begann Kenny schmunzelnd.

Kennys Worte verblassten im Hintergrund von Lucias Gehirn, als sie rotes Haar aufblitzen sah und ein Charmian erblickte, das mit seiner Trainerin zu Fuß am Straßenrand direkt vor ihnen unterwegs war.

„Leute, langsam!", schrie Lucia.

„Hab' ich doch grade gesagt!", schmollte Barry. Lucia kam auf dem felsigen Weg schlitternd zum Stehen und Kenny und Barry taten es ihr gleich. Das Mädchen, wegen dem Lucia angehalten hatte, drehte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Aber hallo, Lucia", sagte Zoey mit einer freundlichen, salutartigen Geste. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ich dir hier über den Weg laufen würde."

Lucia klappte den Fahrradständer aus und stieg ab, um ihrer Freundin und Rivalin entgegenzukommen.

„Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen!", rief sie fröhlich. „Aber was machst du hier in Zweiblattdorf?"

„Ach, ich bin nur auf der Durchreise nach Blizzach. Ich habe vor, mich mit Missionior zu treffen", antwortete Zoey mit einem Achselzucken.

„Ach so", überlegte Lucia. „Oh! Wie unhöflich von mir, ich sollte euch einander vorstellen! Zoey, das ist Barry, und du erinnerst dich an Kenny, oder?"

„Schön, dich kennenzulernen", sagte Barry und winkte.

„Gut, dich wiederzusehen", fügte Kenny freundlich lächelnd hinzu.

"Ebenfalls", sagte Zoey. "Ich hab' dich seit dem Großen Festival nicht mehr gesehen." Kenny sah mit einem Mal ein wenig verlegen aus.

"Ah hah, ja… Nicht mein bester Auftritt," sagte er, während er sich am Hinterkopf rieb.

Zoey winkte ab.

„Wie auch immer, ich vermute mal, dass ihr alle befreundet seid?", fragte sie.

„Yep! Wir wohnen alle in Zweiblattdorf ", sagte Lucia. „Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Sandgemme, um ein Restaurant zu testen, das laut Kenny richtig gut sein soll."

„Atemberaubend", verdeutlichte Kenny. Lucia ignorierte ihn und fuhr fort:

„Weißt du, du solltest mitkommen!"

„Würde ich wirklich gerne, aber ich muss unbedingt vor Einbruch der Nacht in Jubelstadt sein", gestand Zoey. „Ich wollte eigentlich heute Nacht in Zweiblattdorf bleiben, aber das Motel ist voll, und ich möchte nicht nach Sonnenuntergang hilflos im Wald der Verwirrtheit enden."

Ein verstehendes Summen ging von der Gruppe aus.

„Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich keine so gute Idee, bei all den Damhirplex, die dort leben", stimmte Barry zu, verschränkte die Arme und nickte mit dem Kopf. Er kippte beinahe um, nachdem er den Lenker losgelassen hatte, was ihm ein Kichern von Kenny einbrachte.

Lucia schenkte ihnen jedoch kaum Aufmerksamkeit, während sie daran dachte, wie enttäuschend es war, dass Zoey nicht länger bleiben konnte. In Hoenn an Wettbewerben teilzunehmen machte Spaß, aber es fühlte sich komisch an, wenn ihre üblichen Rivalen die Dinge nicht belebten. Dann kam ihr eine Idee.

„Na ja, wieso übernachtest du heute nicht bei mir?", schlug sie vor. Zoey schien etwas überrascht von dem Angebot.

„Oh, Lucia, das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir, aber-", fing sie an, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde.

„- kein Aber. Ernsthaft, es ist keine große Sache. Du kannst bei mir im Zimmer schlafen. Ich weiß, dass meine Mom ganz bestimmt nichts dagegen haben wird", beharrte Lucia mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Meine Freundin Leona hat total oft bei mir übernachtet, bevor ihre Familie die Stadt verlassen hat."

Zoey kicherte. Sie hatte bereits eingesehen, dass Lucia bei dieser Sache ihren Willen durchsetzen würde.

„Nun, wenn du darauf bestehst, dann okay", sagte sie. „Aber ich hab kein Fahrrad, um mit euch mitzuhalten."

„Nicht schlimm, du kannst dich einfach auf meinen Lenker setzen", bot Kenny an, sich wieder dem Gespräch zuwendend. „Ich dreh schon nicht durch, versprochen."

Zoey sah etwas misstrauisch, unsicher, ob sie ihm vertrauen sollte oder nicht. Sie kannte ihn nicht so gut, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er irgendein idiotisches Manöver unternehmen würde, bei dem sie herunterfallen könnte. Sie schaute zu Lucia, um ihre Meinung zu erfahren.

„Ich würde dieses Versprechen mit Vorsicht genießen, wenn ich du wäre", sagte Lucia halb flüsternd, aber sie sprach gerade laut genug, dass Kenny sie auch hören konnte.

„Hey! Das nehm ich dir übel", sagte er und zielte einen wütenden Blick auf Lucia ab. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Zoey zu. „Nein, ich schwör's! Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein. Ich bezahle sogar dein Mittagessen, wenn du runterfällst."

Barry grinste die Rothaarige an.

„Das ist ein ziemlich guter Deal", sagte er.

Zoey schmunzelte.

„Na gut", gab sie nach. Zoey rief Charmian zurück in ihren Pokéball und verstaute ihn in ihrer Tasche. Dann ging sie, wenn auch etwas zögerlich, auf Kenny zu und kletterte auf den Lenker.

„Sitzt du sicher?", fragte Kenny nach einem Augenblick.

„Denke schon", antwortete Zoey. Sie schien sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen, aber Kenny beruhigte sie mit einem freundlichen Grinsen. Lucia stieg wieder auf ihr Fahrrad und strich Plinfa währenddessen liebevoll über den Kopf.

„Kommt schon, kommt schon! Lasst uns gehen!", rief Barry, als alle bereit waren. „Im Ernst, ich bin jetzt am _Verhungern_!

_**19\. Dezember 2001. Spätnachmittag. Blütenburg City.**_

„So, da sind wir!", verkündete Maike zufrieden und warf die Arme hoch, als bereitete sie sich gerade für eine große Präsentation vor. „Blütenburg City!"

Sie und Drew standen mitten auf der Straße am Eingang der Stadt. Drew beobachtete das Getue seiner Rivalin amüsiert, doch wie immer blieb er auf Distanz. Seine Hände waren in seine Hosentaschen gestopft, und er war etwas von ihr weggedreht.

Sie waren gestern Nachmittag mit dem Boot in Hoenn angekommen, wo sich die beiden jungen Koordinatoren von Harley getrennt hatten. Obwohl Graphitport City seine Heimatstadt war, ging er wohl nach Xenoroville, um seine Familie zu besuchen. Folglich brachen Maike und Drew allein nach Blütenburg auf, was keine große Sache war. Beide hatten bereits ihren gerechten Anteil an Reisen ohne die 'Aufsicht eines Erwachsenen' gehabt. Drew reiste sowieso nie mit irgendjemandem, außer vielleicht die paar Male, als er gerade zufällig dasselbe Ziel gehabt hatte. Maike hatte sich eher Sorgen darum gemacht, ob sie sich mit ihrem Rivalen, mit dem sie zu häufigen Streiterein neigte, auf der Reise gut verstehen würde. Überraschenderweise waren beide recht zivilisiert miteinander umgegangen.

„Also, was denkst du?", fragte Maike, während sie nebeneinanderdurch die Stadt schlenderten, vorbei an verschiedenen kleineren Geschäften und Nachbarschaften.

„Es ist sehr… urig", antwortete Drew nachdenklich.

Maike sah ihn neugierig an.

„Urig?", fragte sie nach.

„Das muss nicht unbedingt schlecht sein." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Maike antwortete nicht; stattdessen griff sie sich seinen Jackenärmel und zeigte geradeaus.

„Guck mal! Da ist sie", sagte sie und lachte beglückt. „Die Blütenburg Arena!"

Drew hob leicht die Augenbrauen, obwohl seine Mundwinkel hochgezogen waren.

„Stimmt, ich habe vergessen, dass du die Tochter eines Arenaleiters bist", sagte er.

„Komm schon, ich stelle dich allen vor", sagte Maike mit einem breiten Lächeln. Sie zog ihn mit sich, die Steintreppe hinauf und auf die Veranda. Normans Arena-Assistent, Kenny – Ken, wie er jetzt genannt werden wollte – fegte gerade.

"Ken!", sagte Maike etwas überrascht. "Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu sehen."

"Hi, Maike", grüßte er schüchtern. "Na ja, dein Vater nimmt noch immer Herausforderungen an, obwohl bald Weihnachten ist, und deswegen bin ich auch immer noch am Arbeiten." Er hob leicht den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas mehr Drew zu. "Seid ihr beiden zusammen?", fragte er.

Drew blinzelte und bemerkte, wie er und Maike ausgesehen haben mussten. Sie standen nah beieinander und Maike hielt immer noch seinen Ärmel fest. Er schüttelte sie behutsam ab. Er wollte ihren Eltern keinen falschen Eindruck vermitteln, falls diese zufällig in diesem Moment auftauchen sollten.

"Oh, nein", sagte Maike nervös lachend. "Er ist nur ein guter Freund von mir. Wir nehmen beide an Wettbewerben teil."

"Ach so", antwortete Ken. "Nun, deine Eltern warten schon den ganzen Tag auf euch und freuen sich sehr darauf, euch zu sehen."

Maike nickte und bedankte sich. Dann führte sie Drew nach drinnen.

Sobald Maike den Holzboden betrat, wurde sie von ihrem kleinen Bruder Max beinahe umgerannt. Ihre Pokémon, Eneco und Mampfaxo folgten ihm aufgeregt, um ihre Trainerin zu sehen.

"Nya!", schrie Eneco, machte einen Satz in ihre Arme und rollte sich dort zusammen.

"Mampf! Mampfaxo!", rief das andere Pokémon und klammerte sich an ihr Bein.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", sagte Max und grinste zu ihr hoch, während er ihr Eneco am Kopf streichelte.

"Ich auch", sagte Maike. "Und du wirst ja immer größer! Dir fehlen bestimmt nur noch um die zwanzig Zentimeter, um mich einzuholen!" Max schob seine Brille an der Nase hoch.

"Warte nur, du hast nur noch ein paar Jahre, bis du aufhörst, zu wachsen, und dann werde ich dich überholen!", verkündete er. "Mädchen hören mit 16 und Jungen mit 21 auf."

"Ja, ja", sagte Maike und winkte ab.

"Oh, Maike, es ist so schön, dich wieder zu Hause zu haben", grüßte Caroline, die gerade zusammen mit Norman die Diele betrat.

"Mom!", rief Maike glücklich und umarmte sie. Sie sah auch ihren Vater herzlich an. "Dad", begrüßte sie ihn fröhlich.

"Hallo, Liebling", antwortete Norman. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf in Drews Richtung und warf ihm ein willkommen heißendes Lächeln zu. "Und du musst Drew Hayden sein. Maike hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Es ist schön, dich kennenzulernen." Er streckte die Hand aus.

"Danke, dass ich hier sein darf, Herr Maple", antwortete Drew höflich und schüttelte seine Hand.

"Bitte, nenn mich Norman", entgegnete Maikes Vater.

"Und du darfst mich auch Caroline nennen. Es ist eine Freude, dich hier zu haben, Drew", sagte Caroline mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Wir hoffen, du genießt deine Zeit bei uns."

Maike strahlte ihren Rivalen an, froh darüber, dass das Treffen so gut zu verlaufen schien. Drew bemerkte ihre beschwingte Miene, behielt aber seinen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck bei, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Max' Augen weiteten sich plötzlich, als ob er sich gerade an etwas erinnerte.

"Oh, Maike, ihr hattet in der letzten Zeit nicht die Möglichkeit, die Nachrichten zu schauen, oder?", fragte er.

Maike sah ihn komisch an und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nein...?", antwortete sie vorsichtig, unsicher, worauf er hinauswollte.

"Ja, es ist Wahnsinn!", begann Max. "Du erinnerst dich an Misty - du weißt schon, die Arenaleiterin aus Kanto, mit der Ash früher gereist ist?" Maike nickte. Max fuhr fort: "Nun, ihre Arena ist vor ein paar Tagen abgebrannt!"

"_Was?_", fragte Maike ungläubig, während sich Angst in ihren Augen breitmachte.

Drew merkte alarmiert auf und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

"Es geht ihr aber gut", fügte Max schnell hinzu.

Maike stieß einen tiefen, erleichterten Seufzer aus.

"Mann, warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt? Du hast mir solche Angst gemacht!", sagte sie.

Max zuckte verlegen grinsend mit den Schultern.

"Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich. Maike tippte nachdenklich mit dem Finger gegen ihr Kinn.

"Ich denke, ich sollte sie anrufen, um mal nach ihr zu sehen", sagte sie. "Ich glaube, ich habe ihre Nummer in meinem PokéNav eingespeichert - uh, aber das bringt auch nichts, wenn das Telefon der Arena zerstört wurde..."

"Du kannst dich später darum kümmern, Kontakt mit deiner Freundin aufzunehmen. Warum zeigst du Drew nicht erst einmal das Gästezimmer?", schlug Caroline vor. "Während ihr beide oben seid, mache ich euch einen kleinen Snack vor dem Abendessen. Ihr müsst doch nach all dem Reisen am Verhungern sein!"

Maike riss sich aus ihren Gedanken.

"Was? Oh, ja, 'tschuldigung", sagte sie, immer noch etwas abgelenkt. Dann wandte sie sich Drew zu und berührte leicht sein Handgelenk. Seine grünen Augen blitzten bei dem Kontakt neugierig auf.

"Hier, es ist gleich die Treppe hoch", fuhr Maike fort.

Als sie ihn weggeführt hatte und außer Hörweite war, prustete Max auf.

"Meine Güte, ich bin überrascht, dass die beiden noch nicht miteinander gehen", sagte der Junge und verschränkte die Arme. "Im Ernst, habt ihr gesehen, wie er sie gerade angesehen hat? Bis über beide Ohren verliebt, ich sag's euch."

"Aber wäre es nicht niedlich, wenn sie hier bei uns zusammen kommen würden?", sagte Caroline mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. "Überleg doch mal, Norman, der erste Freund unserer Tochter! Wie aufregend!" Normans Miene wurde ausdruckslos.

"Ja", sagte er tonlos, "Fantastisch."

* * *

"Gut, da sind wir", sagte Maike, während sie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete. Ihre Fröhlichkeit war wieder hergestellt, trotz des Gespräches über Mistys Arena unten im Flur. "Ich weiß, es ist schlicht, aber Mom hält es für den Fall, dass wir Gesellschaft kriegen, immer sauber."

Schlicht war eine perfekte Beschreibung des Zimmers. Es gab keine prägenden Dekorationen, und der Teppich, die Wände und Vorhänge hatten alle verschiedene Variationen einer faden Cremefarbe. Der Raum enthielt jedoch alles Nötige (Bett, Kommode, Nachttisch und Wecker), und das war das einzig Wichtige. Drew legte seine Tasche auf dem Bett ab.

"Deine Familie scheint sehr nett zu sein", bemerkte er plötzlich. Maike war auf diesen Kommentar wohl nicht vorbereitet.

"Na ja, wir streiten uns schon ab und zu", entgegnete sie achselzuckend. "Aber wir haben uns trotzdem alle lieb."

Drew war einen Augenblick lang still, was ungewöhnlich war. Obwohl er nicht so redselig war wie Maike, war er auch kein Fan von langen Gesprächspausen.

"Übrigens denke ich, dass ein 'Danke' angebracht ist", sagte er zu ihr gewandt, während er sich auf das Bett setzte. Maike legte den Kopf schief.

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

"Obwohl du mich so grob dazu gezwungen hast, hierher zu kommen...", begann er mit einem Schmunzeln, "...weiß ich es seltsamerweise zu schätzen. Also, vielen Dank."

Maike hätte vielleicht gelacht, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass Drew es todernst meinte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Drew... Ich will meine Nase ja nicht in deine Angelegenheiten stecken, aber wieso möchtest du deine Familie in La Rousse nicht sehen?" Sie sprach mit offensichtlichem Zögern in der Stimme.

Obwohl Drew schon halb erwartet hatte, dass sie das fragen würde, brachte ihn die Frage aus dem Konzept. Er schien einen Moment lang innerlich seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. Maike beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf, als es so aussah, als würde Drew sich gleich öffnen. Aber dann presste er in letzter Sekunde die Lippen aufeinander.

"Tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich und fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Zu persönlich."

Maike sah ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht aus, nickte aber trotzdem.

"Verstehe", sagte sie und stand wieder auf. "Gut, ich lass' dich dann mal in Ruhe auspacken. Ich geh' jetzt kurz duschen." Kurz bevor sie verschwand, wandte sie sich ihm doch noch ein letztes Mal zu.

"Oh, und", begann Maike in einem sachlichen Ton, "Das Badezimmer ist am Ende des Flurs, auf der rechten Seite, falls du es nach mir benutzen willst. Außerdem - mein Zimmer ist direkt gegenüber von deinem, falls du… reden willst oder so."

Und dann war sie weg.

Drew holte tief Luft und ließ sich nach hinten auf die Bettdecke fallen. Seine grünen Iriden trübten sich, als er ausdruckslos an die Decke starrte und über die Dinge nachdachte, die er sagen wollte, aber nicht gesagt hatte, und ob er all das seiner Rivalin eröffnen wollte. Ausgerechnet seiner _Rivalin_!

Er bedeckte seine Augen mit seinem Arm und seufzte.

_**19\. Dezember 2001. Früher Abend. Alabastia.**_

"Ich hab' beschlossen, zu Weihnachten in Marmoria City zu bleiben. Ich hab' meine Familie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen", erklärte Rocko über den Videobildschirm. Seine Stimme war wegen der schlechten Verbindung etwas undeutlich. "Es tut mir Leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich verspreche, dass ich spätestens zu Silvester bei euch sein werde." Ash und Misty, die kaum Platz auf dem Stuhl hatten, den sie sich teilten, befanden sich vor dem alten Videotelefon im Haus der Ketchums. Pikachu und Azurill hatten vorübergehend die Trainer gewechselt; Ersteres saß auf Mistys Schoß, während Letzteres bei Ash war.

"Entschuldige dich nicht", sagte Misty mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. "Das ist völlig verständlich."

"Ja", fügte Ash hinzu, "Familie ist immer wichtig! Außerdem hast du es ja selbst gesagt, du wirst ja an Silvester hier sein." Rocko nickte mit erleichterter Miene.

"Gut, dann – bis dann, denke ich", sagte er. "Misty, noch mal, ich bin wirklich froh, dass es dir und deinen Schwestern gut geht." Der Rotschopf lächelte schief, erwiderte aber nichts.

"Ich versuche, morgen noch mal anzurufen", fuhr Rocko fort. "Bis später."

Ash und Misty winkten ihm zu, bis der Bildschirm erlosch. Ash legte dann Azurill ab, stand auf und streckte seine Arme hoch in die Luft.

"Oh Mann, es wird toll, wenn wir drei wieder zusammen sind", sagte er geistesabwesend. "Wie in den alten Zeiten."

"Werden wir etwa nostalgisch?", fragte Misty mit einem Schmunzeln, während Pikachu auf ihre Schulter sprang, um am Gespräch teilzunehmen.

"Pika!"

"Ich kann nicht anders", antwortete Ash grinsend. "Ihr seid unbezahlbar für mich."

Misty war gerührt. Obwohl sie keinen von Ashs anderen Reisegefährten kennengelernt hatte (außer Maike und Max, die sie beide gut leiden konnte), wusste sie von den gelegentlichen Telefonaten mit dem schwarzhaarigen Trainer, dass er auch diese sehr schätzte. Misty bekundete immer ihre Freude darüber, dass er sich mit seinen Mitreisenden gut verstand, aber sie kam nicht darum herum, sich etwas eifersüchtig und zurückgelassen zu fühlen. Auch wenn sie wusste, wie albern und kindisch es war, fragte sie sich manchmal, ob Mädchen wie Maike und Lucia, und jetzt auch Iris, einfach als Ersatz für sie dienten.

In diesem Augenblick realisierte Misty, wie sehr sie das Reisen mit Ash vermisste. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders, als zu scherzen:

"_Unbezahlbar?_ Pass auf, Ash, du schwingst ziemlich große Reden."

Bevor er die Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu entgegnen, klingelte es im Nebenzimmer an der Haustür. Ash drehte neugierig den Kopf.

"Wer könnte das so spät am Abend noch sein?", fragte er sich laut.

"Vielleicht erwartet deine Mom jemanden?", überlegte Misty.

Ash antwortete nicht und ging stattdessen los, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Misty und Pikachu folgten ihm.

Sie stellten fest, dass Delia schon an die Tür gegangen und den unerwarteten Gast ins Wohnzimmer gebeten hatte. Er besaß ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht mit flammend roten Haaren und grimmige, dunklen Augen. Er schien in ein tiefes Gespräch mit Daisy verwickelt zu sein, die einen ungewöhnlich besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

"Siegfried!", rief Ash, als er ihn von ihrer Begegnung am See des Zorns in Johto und von dem Tag, als er geholfen hatte, Hoenn vor Kyogres und Groudons Wut zu bewahren, wiedererkannte.

Siegfried brach die Konversation mit Mistys großer Schwester ab, wandte dem Jungen den Kopf zu und deutete ein leichtes Lächeln an.

"Hallo, Ash", grüßte er. "Lange nicht gesehen."

"Weshalb sind Sie hier?", fragte Ash.

"Nun", begann er, schien jedoch zu zögern. "Ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um speziell mit Misty zu sprechen." Sein Blick fiel auf den Rotschopf, deren Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten.

"Mit mir?", fragte sie, auf sich selbst zeigend.

Er nickte.

"Als Champion der Indigo-Liga bin ich dafür verantwortlich, meine Arenaleiter zu überwachen und sicherzugehen, dass es ihnen gut geht, wenn etwas Derartiges passiert. Ich habe auch Erika besucht, nachdem ihre Arena in Prismania City ebenfalls gebrannt hat", erklärte er. "Das ist allerdings nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen ich hier bin: Die Pokémon G-Men interessieren sich sehr für Ihren speziellen Fall, und ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie."

Misty war verblüfft.

„Warten Sie, _Sie_ sind die Organisation, die laut Lilly und Violett die Azuria Arena untersucht hat?", fragt sie ungläubig.

Siegfried nickte erneut.

„Aber warum interessiert das die G-Men?", fügte Ash mit schief gelegtem Kopf hinzu. „Ich meine, das Feuer war nur ein Unfall, oder?"

Der Champion legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Wir haben leider Grund zur Annahme, dass dem nicht so war", sagte er.

„_Was?_"

„Lasst mich erklären", begann Siegfried mit ernster Stimme. „Eine unserer eigenen Agenten, Agent Greene, hat den Schauplatz heute Morgen überprüft. Ihre Beobachtungen haben ihr den Eindruck vermittelt, dass dies kein Unfall war."

„Agent Greene...?", murmelte Ash leise, aber seine Nachfrage wurde schnell von Mistys Drängen auf eine genauere Erklärung überschattet.

„Was für Beobachtungen?", hakte sie nach. Sie wollte nicht respektlos klingen, aber die Vorstellung, jemand habe ihre Familie absichtlich angegriffen, beunruhigte sie verständlicherweise.

„Kurz gesagt, über Ihrem Schlafzimmer befindet sich ein riesiges Loch, Fräulein Waterflower, ohne jeglichen offensichtlichen Grund", antwortete Siegfried ruhig.

„Meine Schwestern und Officer Rocky und ich haben gedacht, dass vielleicht ein Wasserboiler-", fing Misty an, wurde aber kurzerhand unterbrochen.

„In der Tat ist ein Wasserboiler überhitzt und explodiert, aber er war nicht annähernd in der Nähe Ihres Zimmers, und von seiner Position aus hat er keinen bedeutenden Schaden angerichtet", warf Siegfried ein. „Sie sehen die Sache falsch herum: Der Wasserboiler ist wegen des Feuers explodiert, das Feuer ist nicht wegen eines explodierenden Wasserboilers ausgebrochen."

„Warum ist das Feuer dann ausgebrochen?", mischte Ash sich wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Wir sind noch nicht endgültig sicher. Wir haben Proben eines ungewöhnlichen Rückstandes von der beschädigten Decke eingesammelt und lassen diese zurzeit testen, um herauszufinden, womit wir es zu tun haben.

„Worauf testen Sie?", fragte Misty mit vor Verwirrung verzerrtem Gesicht.

„Fakt ist", fuhr Siegfried ihre Frage ignorierend fort, „dass eine externe Gewalt den Schaden über Ihrem Zimmer verursacht hat, Fräulein Waterflower. Das gibt uns Grund zur Annahme, dass jemand auf _Sie_ abgezielt hat."

Bestürzte Stille machte sich im Raum breit, und Siegfried wartete einen Moment ab, damit diese Eröffnung richtig ankam. Pikachu legte ängstlich die Ohren an. Obwohl er die Konversation nicht vollständig begreifen konnte, verstand er doch genug, um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu erkennen.

„Wieso sollte jemand hinter mir her sein?", fragte Misty schließlich und räusperte sich. Ihre Stimme bebte beim Sprechen ein wenig. Ash rückte näher an sie heran, fast schon beschützerisch.

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden", entgegnete Siegfried, „aber Sie sind eine Arenaleiterin und talentierte Trainerin. Das bringt Sie automatisch in Gefahr vor Leuten, die Anti-Liga sind."

„Anti-Liga?", fragte Ash nach.

„Es ist eine komplexe Bewegung, aber im Prinzip ist es die Opposition zu Einrichtungen des Pokémon-Trainings." Siegfried warf Misty einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Allerdings schweifen wir damit vom Thema ab."

Die Wasserpokémon-Trainerin presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Also gut", sagte sie entschlossen. „Also, was wollen Sie wissen?" Ein erfreutes Lächeln drang durch Siegfrieds ernste Miene.

„Meine erste Frage: Ist in den Tagen vor dem Angriff irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches passiert?", fragte er. Mistys Magen zog sich zusammen bei der Feststellung, dass er den Vorfall offen als „den Angriff" bezeichnete.

„Nicht wirklich...", sagte sie mit leiser werdender Stimme. Sie schlenderte herüber zum nächsten Sofa und setzte sich. Siegfried folgte ihr, blieb jedoch stehen; er wollte diesen Besuch kurz halten. „Eigentlich war alles genau wie immer."

„Wurden Sie von irgendwelchen zwielichtigen oder verdächtigen Trainern zu einem Kampf um den Quellorden herausgefordert?"

Misty schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete sie. „Ich habe letzte Woche mit nur einer Trainerin gekämpft. Einem jungen Mädchen aus Saffronia City. Samantha war, glaube ich, ihr Name… aber sie und ihr Lampi waren wirklich goldig, ich bezweifle, dass sie damit was zu tun gehabt haben soll. Außerdem habe ich verloren, also dürfte sie keine Rachegelüste oder so etwas haben."

„Was uns zu meiner nächsten Frage führt", fing Siegfried an, „Gibt es irgendjemanden, der einen Groll gegen Sie oder Ihre Familie hegen könnte?"

Misty hielt inne, umüber diese Frage einige Augenblicke lang nachzudenken, und ging innerlich all die verschiedenen Menschen durch, mit denen sie in letzter Zeit Kontakt gehabt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sie sich schließlich. „Aus dem Stegreif fällt mir niemand ein." Ein Schatten legte sich auf Siegfrieds Gesicht, enttäuscht, dass sie nichts vorweisen konnte, was für die Ermittlung von Nutzen war.

„Nun, das war leider schon alles, was ich wissen musste", sagte er, griff in seinen Mantel und zog einen kleinen Zettel mit seinen Kontaktdaten darauf heraus. „Wenn Sie sich an irgendetwas Merkwürdiges erinnern oder Ihnen doch noch jemand einfällt, zögern Sie bitte nicht, anzurufen."

Misty nahm den Zettel mit einem kurzen Nicken an.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für den abrupten Besuch", schloss Siegfried ab und warf Delia einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich um, um die Residenz der Ketchumszu verlassen. Misty sah ihm ausdruckslos hinterher, doch ihre Gedanken rasten. Dann:

„Warten Sie!", rief sie und sprang auf die Füße. Siegfried blieb stehen, aber sein Rücken blieb ihr zugewandt.

„Da _war_ etwas Ungewöhnliches", erinnerte sich Misty. „Als ich die Arena abschließen gegangen bin, habe ich rausgesehen, und es war absolut niemand zu sehen. Ich habe zu der Zeit nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht, aber es war schon irgendwie komisch, weil die Arena ja mitten im belebtesten Teil der Stadt liegt." Ein Moment der Stille folgte.

„Nun, das leuchtet ein", antwortete Siegfried schließlich. Misty sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte sie. Siegfried zögerte und überlegte, wie er seine nächste Aussage am besten ausdrücken sollte.

„Wenn Sie jemand angreifen wollte", fing er an und senkte die Stimme, „würde derjenige keine Zeugen wollen."

_**19\. Dezember 2001. Später Abend. Blütenburg City.**_

Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend, und Drew hasste es. Er war daran gewöhnt, bei irgendeiner Art von Hintergrundgeräuschen einzuschlafen, ob es nun das Summen einer Käferpokémonkolonie mitten in einem Wald oder das laute Gedränge des städtischen Nachtlebens war. Immerhin war er in La Rousse aufgewachsen, und seine Erinnerungen aus dieser Zeit suchten ihn in der Stille heim. Und so machte ihn der Mangel an Partygängern und spätabendlichen Arbeitern, die durch die Straßen schlenderten, verletzlich, egal wie lieblich, klein und leise eine Stadt wie Blütenburg auch war.

Drew drehte sich unter der Bettdecke um und versuchte, es sich bequem zu machen. Seine Augen schnellten zur digitalen Uhr auf dem Nachttisch und er stöhnte innerlich. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke, und er überlegte, ob er vielleicht etwas Smettbo-Schlafpuder in der Tasche hatte. Er schwang seine Füße über die Bettkante, griff in seinen Rucksack und wühlte darin herum.

„Ah, ich hab also wirklich noch etwas", murmelte er mit einem Lächeln leise vor sich hin, während er einen kleinen Plastikbehälter herauszog. Die durchsichtige Medizinflasche war mit einem bläulichen Pulver gefüllt, das im dunklen Raum merkwürdig himmlisch leuchtete. Eine kleine Prise davon in einem Wasserglas, und er würde innerhalb von Minuten eingeschlafen sein.

Die Stille wurde plötzlich von dem Lärm berstenden Holzes und Betons gebrochen, was den Boden unter Drew erzittern ließ. Die Flasche fiel ihm aus der Hand und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Er achtete jedoch kaum darauf, als er einen vorpubertären, männlichen Schrei vernahm.

'Definitiv Max', bemerkte Drew innerlich. Ohne nachzudenken, griff er in seine Tasche, schnappte sich den erstbesten Pokéball – er entschied sich für Absols – und stürzte hinaus. Maike, die vom donnernden Lärm aufgeweckt worden war, verließ ihr Zimmer zufällig zur gleichen Zeit wie er seines.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragte sie laut flüsternd.

„Ich glaube, das hat die ganze Nachbarschaft gehört", antwortete Drew.

„Das war Max!"

„Ich _weiß_", sagte Drew. „Was denn, hat er ein Voltobal, das explodiert ist, oder so?" Maike schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Nein! Er ist erst letzten Monat zehn geworden. Er kriegt seine Trainerlizenz und sein Starter erst im April!", rief sie und klang mit einem Mal etwas panisch. Drews Miene blieb unbewegt, als er seinen Pokéball hob und ihn vergrößerte.

„Geh und hol Lohgock", sagte er ernst.

Maike griff in die Tasche ihrer Schlafanzughose und zeigte, dass sie seinen Pokéball schon bereit hielt. Es gab eine zweite Explosion. Maike und Drew verloren beide das Gleichgewicht und purzelten auf einem Haufen zu Boden. Dieses Mal war der Geruch nach Rauch klarer. Das Haus stand in Flammen.

„Entoron, setz Hydropumpe ein!" Carolines Stimme ertönte von unten.

„Muntier! Setz Schlitzer gegen dieses... Ding ein!", befahl Norman.

Ein lautes Krachen folgte. Irgendeine Art von Kampf begann daraufhin.

„Mom! Dad!", schrie Maike verzweifelt.

Sie und Drew wankten auf ihre Füße und hasteten nach unten. Im Dach über dem Wohnzimmer war ein auffälliges Loch, das immer noch vor Hitze dampfte, obwohl Caroline und ihr Entoron die Flammen gelöscht hatten. Caroline und Norman selbst waren nirgends zu sehen, aber Max kam hinter der Couch hervor, mit wilden Augen und schiefer Brille.

„Max! Was ist passiert?", fragte Maike.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", erwiderte er, offensichtlich aufgewühlt. „Irgendeine Art Pokémon hat mein Zimmer von außen angegriffen! Mom und Dad bekämpfen es gerade. Sie haben gesagt, ich soll mich verstecken.

„Ich würde mich an den Rat deiner Eltern halten, wenn ich du wäre", murmelte Drew dem kleineren Jungen zu.

Lärm, der nach einem zersplitternden und fallenden Baumstamm klang, führte Drew und Maike hinaus. Max folgte ihnen trotzdem.

Norman und Caroline waren in der Nähe des Eingangs der Arena und standen dem Angreifer direkt gegenüber. Das Pokémon – oder was auch immer es war – war anders als alles, was Maike und Drew je zuvor gesehen hatten. Es schwebte hoch über ihnen in der Luft und war umhüllt von einer dunklen, violetten Aura. Sein ganzer Körper schien von einer schweren, technologischen Rüstung bedeckt zu sein, und eine helmartige Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht. Maike wünschte einen Moment lang, sie hätte ihren Pokédex dabei, doch sie bezweifelte irgendwie, dass er Daten über den mysteriösen Eindringling enthalten würde.

Die Kreatur begann, dunkle Energie mit ihren Fäusten zu sammeln. Entoron und Muntier, die beide offensichtlich großen Schaden erlitten hatten und erschöpft waren, bereiteten sich auf die Explosion vor.

„Spukball!", sagte Max, der die Attacke erkannte, die der Angreifer gerade erzeugte. Drew warf dem kleinen Jungen einen kurzen Blick zu. Wenn es Spukball war, dann war die Kreatur auf jeden Fall ein Pokémon. Die Frage war nur: Was für ein Pokémon?

Das panzerbeladene Pokémon schien die Anwesenheit von Entoron und Muntier plötzlich völlig zu vergessen und wandte sich stattdessen den drei Kindern zu. Ohne das leiseste Zögern vergrößerte Maike Lohgocks Pokéball.

„Lohgock! Setz Hitzekoller ein!", befahl sie, während sie das Feuerpokémon heraus rief.

Lohgock gehorchte sofort und setzte ein gewaltiges Inferno frei. Das unbekannte Pokémon unterbrach kurz seine Spukballattacke und hob lediglich seine gepanzerte Hand, um den Feuerstoß auf Maike und ihr Lohgock zurückzuwerfen. Drew verlor keine Zeit, rief Absol heraus und befahl einen Klingensturm.

„Ab-sol!", rief das Desasterpokémon, und sagte somit den Kampf an.

Sein Klingensturm schaffte es, den riesigen Feuerball zu durchtrennen. Die vier Trainer und Max mussten ihre Augen vor den Funken schützen, die aus der Zerstreuung der Flammen hervorgingen. Währenddessen nahm das Pokémon seine Arbeit am Spukball wieder auf und zielte mit dem dunklen Energiestoß auf Maike und Max.

„Kinder! Passt auf!", schrie Norman.

„Absol! Benutz Eisenschweif!", rief Drew aus.

Das Absol machte einen Satz in die Luft und wirbelte sein volles Gewicht herum, um den Spukball mit seinem Schweif zu kontern. Obwohl das Unlichtpokémon Maike und Max erfolgreich vor der kraftvollen Attacke beschützte, war der Zusammenprall von Energien so stark, dass er Absol zu seinem Trainer zurückwarf. Drew schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Boden auf, während die scharfe Kante von Absols Horn versehentlich die Haut auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte aufschnitt. Das Ergebnis war eine große, wenn auch nur oberflächliche, Schnittwunde, die von dem Bereich über seiner Schläfe bis nach unten zu seinem Ohr verlief.

„Drew!", schrie Maike mit deutlicher Anspannung in der Stimme, während sie ihm zu Hilfe eilte.

„Mir geht's gut, mir geht's gut...", beharrte er, als sie Absol von ihm herunter half. Seine Worte gingen ineinander über, und sein Blick war unkoordiniert und träumerisch.

Maike erkannte, dass er wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte, aber sie konnte nicht viel tun, da das mysteriöse Pokémon noch immer frei herumlief. Das Pokémon schien jedoch sehr beunruhigt von dem Anblick des Blutstroms, der an der Seite von Drews Gesicht herunterfloss. Der lilafarbene Nebel, der es umgab, fing auf einmal an, abwechselnd stärker und wieder schwächer zu werden. Es rollte sich schwach in der Luft zusammen und legte den Kopf in seine Arme. Norman nutzte diese Gelegenheit aus und befahl seinem Muntier eine Flammenwurfattacke. Das gepanzerte Pokémon versuchte dieses Mal nicht, die Attacke abzuwehren, und erlaubte der Feuerattacke, ihn (oder sie) zu treffen. Doch als die Flammen sich verflüchtigt hatten, war das Pokémon verschwunden.

Caroline stieß einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Norman dagegen blieb wachsam, für den Fall, dass das Pokémon zurück kam. Maike hob Drew auf ihre Schulter und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass die Wunde an der Seite seines Kopfes ihr Oberteil befleckte, wobei sie durchaus sehr besorgt über die Menge an Blut war, die die Wunde produzierte – sie hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie ernsthaft die Wunde war oder nicht war. Währenddessen blieben Max' Augen auf den Himmel fixiert.

„Was war das für ein Ding?", sagte er, seine Stimme von Ehrfurcht und Schrecken erfüllt.

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Mitternacht. Alabastia.**_

Ash wachte ruckartig auf, verhedderte sich in seiner Verwirrtheit und Panik in seiner Decke und fiel vom Bett.

Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Holzboden auf und schnappte schnell und erschrocken nach Luft. Die Bilder von heißen, roten Flammen, die vor seinen Augen aufblitzten, hörten auf einmal auf und fingen stetig an, aus seiner Erinnerung zu verblassen. Er lag einen langen Augenblick lang bewegungslos da, während die Gestalten und Eindrücke des Albtraumes ihm langsam entglitten, um nie wiederzukehren. Ash bewegte langsam seine Hand zu seiner Stirn und wischte eine Schweißperle weg, die sich dort gebildet hatte. Seine Haut fühlte sich bei der Berührung warm, sogar heiß an.

„Pika?"

Pikachu sah seinen Trainer oben vom Bett aus mit besorgten, braunen Augen an. Ash zwang sich zu einem Grinsen und winkte seinem Partner unbeholfen zu.

„Ha ha, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", beharrte er mit einem nervösen Lachen. „Ich bin nur aus Versehen vom Bett gerollt. Keine große Sache." Das Elektropokémon schien nicht überzeugt, verschwand aber trotzdem aus dem Sichtfeld seines Trainers, um sich wieder auf das Kissen zu legen und weiterzuschlafen. Ashs Hand fiel an seiner Seite zu Boden.

Was hatte er geträumt?

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Nach Mitternacht. Elyses.**_

Cynthia stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus, als sie durch das Kreischen ihres Klingeltons in eine sitzende Position aufgeschreckt wurde. Troy, kaum richtig in der Wirklichkeit angekommen, drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von ihr. Er war wach genug, um kurz über die gelegentlichen mitternächtlichen Anrufe nachzudenken, bei denen es normalerweise um irgendwelche kleineren Krisen gegangen war, die wahrscheinlich auch bis zum Morgen hätten warten können. Solche Anrufe hatte er oft empfangen, als er noch der Champion von Hoenn gewesen war. Es war ein Aspekt, den er an dem ehrbaren Job ganz sicher nicht vermisste.

„Ja? Hier ist Cynthia Trumm", sagte die Frau und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Dann: „Wassili?"

Cynthia war nun auf den Beinen, und Troys Bewusstsein wurde auf einmal sehr viel klarer. Seine blauen Augen folgten ihr in das an ihr Schlafzimmer angrenzende Badezimmer. Sie stellte das Licht an und schloss die Tür aus Rücksicht auf ihn, obwohl sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er eigentlich schon wach war. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte Troy sie durch die Spalte, durch die der ominöse, gelbe Schein drang, undeutlich sprechen hören.

„Beruhig' dich, sprich langsamer", mahnte sie. „Im Ernst, ich habe dich noch nie so aufgeregt gehört. Was-" Sie stutzte und verstummte, um sich anzuhören, was Wassili zu sagen hatte.

„Arceus. … Oh Arceus..."

Troy setzte sich auf. Die Situation musste ernst sein. Cynthia fluchte_ nie_.

„Hast du schon mit Siegfried gesprochen? Ach so… Nein, ich verstehe. Ja, natürlich werden wir kommen. Halte uns mit neuen Informationen auf dem Laufenden, und sag Siegfried, er soll mir diese Akten schicken." Die Tür öffnete sich wieder, und Cynthia hastete hinaus. Sie hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie drinnen gewesen war, schnell ihr Make-up aufgetragen, und es wurde klar, dass sie vorhatte, bald – wenn nicht sofort – aufzubrechen, als sie auf den Kleiderschrank zuging, um sich etwas Vorzeigbareres als ein Nachthemd anzuziehen.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Troy sanft, während er sich erhob.

„Hoenn", antwortete Cynthia kurz angebunden. „Es hat einen weiteren Vorfall gegeben, etwas Ähnliches wie das, was vor ein paar Tagen in Azuria City passiert ist."

„Noch ein Arenaleiter?" Besorgnis lag in seiner Stimme. Obwohl Wassili schon seit über einem Jahr sein Nachfolger als Hoenn Champion war, liebte und respektierte Troy noch immer die Kollegen, mit denen er gesegnet worden war. Er hatte viele nicht mehr gesehen, seit er Cynthia geheiratet und nach Sinnoh gezogen war, aber er betrachtete viele von ihnen noch immer als gute Freunde.

„Ja", nickte Cynthia. „Der von Blütenburg City."

„Norman Maple?"

„Ich glaube schon." Ihre Augen musterten ihn. „Du solltest dich anziehen. Am Flughafen von Elyses geht bald ein Flug nach Malvenfroh City. Wassili reserviert Plätze für uns."

„Für _uns_? Cynthia, ich bin nicht mehr der Hoenn Champion."

„Und...?" Sie stellte die Frage behutsam, obwohl sie sichtlich angespannt war.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nichts mehr mit den Angelegenheiten der G-Men und der Napajischen Pokémon Liga zu tun habe. Siegfried könnte es für unpassend halten, und Wassili wärevielleicht beleidigt."

Ihre Haltung veränderte sich sichtlich bei der Erwähnung von Siegfrieds Namen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Siegfrieds Meinung. Außerdem möchte ich stark bezweifeln, dass Siegfried kleinlich genug wäre, dich auszuschließen. Du weißt doch, du bist wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Menschen, die er je respektiert hat", sagte sie. „Und was Wassili betrifft, wird er sich wahnsinnig über deine Hilfe freuen. Obwohl er schon vor langer Zeit eingeführt wurde, musste er noch nie eine bei einer Ermittlung mit den G-Men zusammenarbeiten, geschweige denn eine leiten. Du dagegen hast jahrelange Erfahrung, und ich bin sicher, dass du für ihn ein sehr viel größerer Vorteil bist als ich, da Hoenn doch deine Heimatregion ist.

Troy zögerte: „Ich möchte nicht verbittert und unerwünscht wirken."

„Das wirst du nicht", versicherte sie ihm, während sie ihre Bluse zuknöpfte. „Du bist mein Ehemann, und du bist unter guten Freunden. Du wirst immer willkommen sein."

Troy seufzte.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst."

.

.


	4. III: In dem Drew seine Meinung sagt

.

.

Kapitel III: In dem Drew seine Meinung sagt

.

.

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Vor Sonnenaufgang. Malvenfroh City.**_

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Siegfried den Rest von uns nicht schon früher darüber informiert hat...", grübelte Cynthia, während sie auf ihrem PokéTablet durch eine Reihe von Dateien über den Angriff in Azuria City scrollte. „...ich habe noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass die Indigo-Abteilung der G-Men das Ganze schon genauer untersucht."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Siegfried uns nur nicht in seine Angelegenheiten mit hineinziehen wollte", erinnerte Troy sie. „Er dachte wahrscheinlich, das, was in Azuria passiert ist, wäre ein einzelner Vorfall."

Cynthias Lippen spannten sich.

„Richtig."

Das Paar bewegte sich zügig durch das Terminal in Malvenfrohs Flughafen, nachdem ihr Flugzeug ein paar Minuten zuvor gelandet war. Sie zogen am Gepäckband vorüber, da sie nicht einmal ansatzweise Zeit zum Packen gehabt hatten, und gingen nach draußen, wo Wassili und ein anderer Mann mit langem, lilafarbenem Haar warteten.

„Cynthia, Troy", grüßte Wassili lächelnd, „Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid."

„Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Cynthia warm. „Ich wünschte nur, es wäre unter glücklicheren Umständen."

„In der Tat." Wassili runzelte die Stirn. Dann sah der Wasserpokémonmeister herüber zu dem Mann, der neben ihm stand. „Ich sollte euch einander vorstellen. Das ist mein Cousin, Harley Rannels. Er war gerade zu Besuch bei mir in Xeneroville, als ich den Anruf von Officer Rocky aus Blütenburg City empfangen habe und über den Angriff informiert wurde."

„Es ist solch eine Freude, Sie beide kennenzulernen", sagte Harley und schüttelte Cynthia und Troy eifrig die Hände. „Ich muss sagen, Troy, ich war ein großer Fan von Ihnen, damals, als Sie der Champion von Hoenn waren. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie vor Kurzem den Bund der Ehe mit Cynthia hier geschlossen haben. Sie sind ein richtiges Power-Duo, hm? Meinen Glückwunsch."

Troy schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und ein höfliches Nicken, sagte aber nichts.

„Nun, sollen wir dann aufbrechen?", fragte Wassili und deutete auf das Auto, das in der Nähe auf sie wartete. „Ich habe mit Caroline Maple telefoniert, während sie im Krankenhaus war, und einen Termin für ein Treffen mit der Familie bei ihnen zu Hause ausgemacht."

„Im Krankenhaus?" Cynthia hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sie hatten einen Gast, der sich während des Überfalls verletzt hat. Er ist aber auf dem Weg der Besserung."

„Ah."

Als sich die vier Erwachsenen im Fahrzeug niedergelassen und auf den Weg gemacht hatten, begann Cynthia wieder zu sprechen:

„Also, erzähl uns, was du weißt, Wassili", begann sie nach einem Räuspern. „Du hast mit Caroline Maple gesprochen, nicht wahr? Hat sie irgendetwas über den Angriff gesagt?"

Er nickte.

„Sie haben ihren Angreifer sogar gesehen, anders als die Waterflower-Schwestern. Sie sagte, es sei ein Pokémon gewesen, aber eines, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Ihrer Beschreibung nach zu urteilen, habe auch ich noch nie von ihm gehört. Sie sagte, es war menschenartig und trug eine Art Panzer."

„Woher wissen sie, dass es ein Pokémon war?", fragte Cynthia nach.

„Es hat immer wieder Spukball-Attacken abgefeuert – oder zumindest so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Spukball."

„Spukball?" Troy sprach zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft. Er nahm sich Cynthias PokéTablet und öffnete eine bestimmte Datei, die sie zuvor schon angesehen hatten. „Hier, in dem Bericht, den Siegfried uns geschickt hat, steht, dass eine Agentin eine merkwürdige Substanz in der Nähe von Misty Waterflowers Schlafzimmer gefunden hat. Die Agentin hat geschrieben, seine Eigenschaften seien mit Geisterattacken verwandt, und unten ist eine Notiz, in der steht, dass eine Probe genommen und zur Untersuchung zum Arenaleiter von Teak geschickt wurde."

„Nun, wenn sich die Probe tatsächlich als ein Überbleibsel einer Spukball-Attacke herausstellt, würde das die beiden Vorfälle definitiv miteinander verbinden.", sagte Wassili beeindruckt. „Brilliant, Troy."

Troy schien sich daraufhin etwas zu entspannen, und Cynthia warf ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zu.

„Also, bedeutet das, dass wir es mit einem Geisterpokémon zu tun haben?", fuhr Wassili fort.

„Möglicherweise", räumte Troy ein und sprach jetzt etwas lockerer, „aber es gibt viele Pokémon, die Spukball lernen können. Zudem habe ich noch nie etwas von einem Geisterpokémon gehört, auf das die Beschreibung 'gepanzert' passt."

„Vielleicht wurde es noch nicht entdeckt?", schaltete sich Harley ein. „Sie wissen doch, diese Pokémonforscher wie Professor Eich finden immer wieder neue Spezies."

„Das ist eine weitere Möglichkeit", nickte Troy. „Leider ist es im Moment nutzlos, zu spekulieren, was es für ein Pokémon ist. Es ist wichtiger, das Motiv hinter diesen Angriffen herauszufinden."

„Siegfried hat in Richtung Anti-Liga gedacht, als ich vorhin mit ihm telefoniert habe", kommentierte Wassili.

„Eine gute Theorie, aber wir werden sehen, wenn wir heute mit den Maples reden", sagte Troy.

„Wo wir gerade schon davon reden, wie weit ist Blütenburg von hier entfernt?", fragte Cynthia.

„Um die vier Stunden, glaube ich", antwortete Wassili. Der Sinnoh Champion seufzte.

„Nun", begann sie und warf Troy einen flüchtigen Blick zu, „vielleicht sollten wir die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein wenig verpassten Schlaf nachzuholen. Schlaf könnte in der nächsten Zeit leicht zu einem Privileg werden."

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Morgen. Schleiede.**_

_„Wir sind hier live in Blütenburg City, dem Schauplatz eines weiteren ungewöhnlichen Falles, in dem das Zuhause des örtlichen Pokémon Liga Arenaleiters mitten in der Nacht Feuer gefangen hat. Mehrere Einwohner berichteten, sie hätten gestern Nacht um etwa 23 Uhr Hoenn Zeit eine laute 'Explosion' gehört, aber Blütenburgs Officer Rocky hat eine Aussage, ob dies das Feuer verursacht hat, verweigert._

_Norman Maple, der Arenaleiter von Blütenburg City, seine Frau, zwei Kinder und ein Gast der Familie Maple sind sicher entkommen und haben es geschafft, den Brand zu löschen, bevor er sich ausbreiten und ernsthaften Schaden am Haus anrichten konnte. Der Gast wurde scheinbar wegen einer leichten Kopfverletzung ins Krankenhaus transportiert, wird sich aber höchstwahrscheinlich vollständig erholen. Unsere Quellen berichten, dass es sich bei diesem Gast möglicherweise um den berühmten La Rousse Koordinatoren Drew Hayden handelt, Rivale und vermuteter fester Freund von Maike Maple, dem ältesten Kind und der einzigen Tochter von Arenaleiter Norman._

_Dieser mysteriöse und gefährliche Fall wirft nach wie vor Fragen darüber auf, ob die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht in Blütenburg mit dem Feuer in Azuria City verbunden sind, das die Arena und das Zuhause der Waterflower-Schwestern letzte Woche niedergebrannt hat. Ist dies das Werk eines Brandstifters, der eine Vendetta gegen die napajische Pokémon Liga führt, oder nur ein beunruhigender Zufall? Um diese Frage zu beantworten, übergeben wir das Wort dem Kriminalanalytiker Jason-"_

Reggie schaltete das Fernsehgerät aus, was Pauls normalerweise stoischem Gesicht einen genervten Blick entlockte. Der jüngere Bruder, der über die Feiertage von seinen Reisen zurückgekehrt war, saß auf dem Sofa und hatte bis zu diesem Moment mit leichtem Interesse die Nachrichten gesehen.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Reggie. „Ich will nicht ignorant sein und die Augen vor den schlechten Dingen verschließen, die überall auf der Welt passieren, aber… na ja, Hilda wird jeden Augenblick hier sein, und sie hat große Angst wegen dem, was in Azuria und jetzt auch Blütenburg passiert ist. Ich habe sie zum Frühstück bei uns eingeladen, um sie von all dem abzulenken."

„Hilda hat keinen Grund, Angst zu haben", grummelte Paul als Antwort. „Norman Maple und Misty Waterflower sind respektierte Arenaleiter von fest etablierten Arenen. So gut wie niemand weiß von Hildas Existenz. Wenn wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist wirklich Eindruck auf die Liga machen will, wird derjenige weiter auf beliebtere Arenaleiter abzielen."

Reggie warf seinem jüngeren Bruder einen gereizten Blick zu.

„Wir wissen noch nicht mal, ob das wirklich ein Angriff auf die Liga ist", betonte er. „Die Nachrichtensprecherin hat es selbst gesagt; all das könnte ein Zufall sein."

Paul verschränkte die Arme.

„Zwei Fälle von brennenden Arenen innerhalb von ein paar Tagen klingt für mich nicht nach einem Zufall", erwiderte der Teenager.

Reggie seufzte.

„Erwähne bitte einfach nichts davon, wenn Hilda hier ist", bat er ihn.

Paul rollte mit den Augen.

„Meinetwegen."

Reggie kehrte in die Küche zurück, um den Blaubeerpfannkuchen, den er zuvor begonnen hatte, fertig zuzubereiten. Paul sackte auf der Couch zusammen, als plötzlich ein junges Sheinux, um das Reggie sich zurzeit kümmerte, auf seinen Schoß sprang. Das löwenartige Pokémon sah mit ihren großen, gelben Augen zu dem Trainer auf, und heischte nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Paul hob eine Augenbraue, und die beiden schienen einen Starr-Wettbewerb zu beginnen. Nach einem langen Moment gab Paul nach und strich dem Elektropokémon grob über den Kopf. Das Sheinux grinste und streckte glücklich schnurrend ihre Pfoten aus.

„Weißt du, ich wünschte wirklich, ihr beide würdet euch besser verstehen", sagte Reggie plötzlich, laut genug, um von Paul gehört zu werden. Paul presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Was? Ich bin nett und streichle das Ding und werf's nicht von meinem Schoß, wie ich gerne würde", grummelte er. Reggie steckte den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer, mit der Rührschüssel in der Hand.

„Ich meinte dich und Hilda", erklärte er. „Obwohl ich froh bin, dass du jetzt generell netter zu Pokémon bist."

Paul blickte finster drein und schob als Heimzahlung das Sheinux von sich weg.

„Warum spielt es für dich eine Rolle?", fragte Paul schroff.

„Weil ich euch beide liebe", entgegnete Reggie nüchtern.

Paul stöhnte innerlich, sagte aber nichts.

„Und", fuhr Reggie fort, und seine Stimme wurde langsamer und ein wenig ernster. „Ich weiß nicht… Was wäre, wenn sie bei uns einziehen würde? Wie würdest du damit klarkommen?"

Paul sah seinen Bruder argwöhnisch an.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte er.

Reggie hielt inne und schien zu zögern.

„Nun, es hat wohl keinen Sinn, es dir zu verschweigen", verkündeter der Züchter schließlich. „Ich habe vor, Hilda einen Heiratsantrag zu machen."

Es folgte eine lange Stille. Paul wandte den Blick von seinem großen Bruder ab, sein Gesicht blieb jedoch ausdruckslos.

„Falls Hilda und ich heiraten wollen", fuhr Reggie fort, als er Pauls Schweigen zu diesem Thema nicht länger aushalten konnte, „möchte ich aber erst deine Zustimmung."

„_Was?_"

„Ich will deinen Segen, Paul."

„Es geht mich nichts an, was du machst."

Reggie seufzte, und ein halb belustigtes, halb frustriertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er sagte: „Ich glaube, du verstehst mich falsch."

Paul schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich verstehe sehr gut. Schön, heirate sie. Was interessiert mich das? Viel Spaß mit dem Leben als Ehemann. Es ist mir sowieso egal", sagte er. „Da hast du meinen Segen."

Reggies Augenwinkel wurden weicher. Die meiste Zeit war Paul ein unlösbares Rätsel, aber Reggie kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu sehen, dass das hier ihn aufregte. So, wie die Dinge standen, wurde Paul von allem, was Reggie tat, beeinflusst, wenn auch auf eine sehr subtile Art. Die einzige Familie, die die beiden Brüder hatten, waren sie selbst, und wenngleich sie auch nicht besonders eng war, schätzten sie beide ihre Beziehung zueinander – obwohl Paul Schwierigkeiten hatte, das zu zeigen. Hilda war, so wie Reggie es verstand, in Pauls Augen eine Gefahr für diese Beziehung. Er hatte ähnlich reagiert, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ein Paar waren. Reggie machte sich eine mentale Notiz darüber, Paul später noch einmal mit dem Thema konfrontieren zu müssen.

„Versprichst du dann auch, dass du wenigstens versuchst, netter zu Hilda zu sein?", fragte Reggie. „Immerhin wird sie deine Schwägerin sein."

„Klar, meinetwegen", gab Paul nach.

Dann, wie auf's Stichwort, klingelte es an der Tür. Reggie grinste, glättete seine Schürze und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das gepflegte, violette Haar.

„Denk' daran, die Arenen von Azuria und Blütenburg nicht zu erwähnen", erinnerte Reggie ihn, während er zur Tür ging. Paul grunzte zur Antwort und bemerkte, dass das Sheinux von vorhin wieder da war und ihn erneut anstarrte. Ihr Schwanz wedelte verspielt hin und her, während sie ihn vom Boden neben seinen Füßen aus anblickte. Paul sah sie finster an.

„Was willst _du_ denn?"

**_20\. Dezember 2001. Morgen. Blütenburg City._**

„Ja, Lucia, uns allen geht's gut...", sagte Maike mit leicht abgelenkt klingender Stimme. Sie saß zu Hause im beschädigten Wohnzimmer und sprach über ihr PokéNav mit ihrer Freundin aus Sinnoh.

Drew befand sich neben ihr, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit lag woanders. Er war ein paar Stunden zuvor aus dem örtlichen Krankenhaus zurückgekehrt; der Schnitt in seinem Gesicht war mit elf Stichen genäht worden. Er hatte auch, wie Maike bereits vermutet hatte, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten und kämpfte zurzeit mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte gerade ein Gespräch mit Solidad beendet, in dem er sie informiert hatte, dass mit ihm und Maike alles in Ordnung war.

„Gut, das ist ja eine Erleichterung", seufzte Lucia. Maike hörte auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme im Hintergrund, konnte aber die Worte der Besitzerin nicht verstehen. Lucia fügte hinzu: „Und Zoey wünscht euch auch alles Gute."

Maike horchte auf.

„Zoey ist bei dir?", fragte sie. Maikes Frage wurde beantwortet, als der Rotschopf plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm neben Lucia erschien.

„Allerdings! Arceus, dass so etwas Furchtbares passieren konnte. Das Gute ist, dass alle wohlauf sind...", sagte Zoey.

„Und, weißt du", fing Lucia erneut an, „es ist wirklich komisch, weil Misty Waterflowers Arena auch Feuer gefangen hat. Kennst du sie? Sie war früher auf Reisen mit Ash. Ich habe sie aber nie persönlich kennengelernt."

Drew drehte leicht den Kopf, sein Interesse war geweckt.

„Ja, ich kenne Misty", sagte Maike. „Warte, hast du gerade 'auch Feuer gefangen' gesagt?"

„Ja, das ist doch passiert, oder nicht?"

„Na ja… ja, aber da steckt noch mehr dahinter, zumindest bei uns."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Zoey.

„Das Haus wurde von einem richtig komischen Pokémon angegriffen. Das Feuer war nur die Folge von seinem Spukball, der irgendwelche elektrischen Leitungen im Dach getroffen hat, glaub' ich", erklärte Maike.

„Wirklich?", sagte Zoey und riss die Augen auf.

„Nein, oder?", rief Lucia aus.

„Haben sie das nicht in der Nachrichtensendung gesagt, die ihr gesehen habt?", fragte Maike, der die Verwirrung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Nein, die haben nur von einem 'mysteriösen Feuer' berichtet. Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass ihr _angegriffen_ wurdet", stellte Zoey klar.

„Ergibt Sinn", mischte sich Drew in die Unterhaltung ein. „Ich bin sicher, die G-Men wollen die Leute in dem Glauben lassen, dass es Unfälle und nicht Angriffe von irgendeinem frei herumlaufenden Pokémon waren. Das würde Panik erzeugen."

„Warte, Maike, wer ist da bei dir?", fragte Lucia und legte neugierig den Kopf schief. „Ist das Max? Er klingt älter als 10."

„Oh, nein, das ist nur Drew", antwortete Maike.

„Meinst du damit Drew Hayden? Drew Hayden, den 'Prinzen der Koordination'?" Lucias Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung.

Drew grinste, ignorierte das Pochen in seinem Kopf für einen Moment und rutschte näher an Maike heran, um die beiden Mädchen, mit denen sie redete, durch den Screen des PokéNavs sehen zu können.

„Der bin ich", bestätigte er selbstgefällig. Maike rollte mit den Augen und schob ihn weg.

„_Bitte_, Lucia, bläh' sein Ego nicht noch mehr auf", flehte sie.

„Warte mal", sagte Zoey mit erhobenen Händen. „Bedeutet das, dass die Gerüchte wirklich stimmen? Dass ihr beide zusammen seid? Ich dachte, _Coordinator's Monthly_ hätte sich das nur ausgedacht, damit sich die November-Ausgabe besser verkauft.

Maike schien bei dem Gedanken zu erröten, was Drew natürlich amüsierte. Spekulationen über die Art ihrer Beziehung waren schon letztes Jahr bei Kantos großem Festival online und in Klatschzeitungen aufgetaucht. Maike war furchtbar schlecht darin, diese Anschuldigungen abzuweisen, aber Drew hatte die Fähigkeit erlangt, das Thema mühelos zu umgehen – außer, die Anschuldigungen kamen von Solidad, die völlig davon überzeugt war, dass Drew in Maike vernarrt war, egal, wie oft er dagegen protestierte.

„N-na ja, das liegt daran, dass die _Coordinator's Monthly_ sich das wirklich nur ausgedacht hat", stammelte Maike. „Drew ist nur als Kumpel hier."

„Okay Maike, wenn du meinst", entgegnete Lucia achselzuckend. Sie nahm es ihr offensichtlich nicht ab, genauso wenig wie Zoey.

Maike wurde glücklicherweise gerettet, als ihre Mutter den Kopf zur Haustür herein steckte und sagte, dass ein paar Leute persönlich mit der ganzen Familie (und Drew) reden wollten.

„Na gut, dann muss ich wohl gehen", sagte Maike mit einem erleichterten Seufzer. „Wir reden später noch mal."

Als der Anruf beendet war, schwang Caroline die Tür ganz auf und bat ihre Gäste hinein – vier Personen, die die beiden jungen Koordinatoren wiedererkannten: Troy und Cynthia Trumm, Wassili Reyes und zum Schluss (und wohl am überraschendsten), Harley.

„Harley?", fragte Maike und sprang auf. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Drew stand ebenfalls auf, misstrauisch wegen der plötzlichen Ankunft ihres hinterhältigen Koordinations-Rivalen.

„Oh Maike, Liebling, als ich davon gehört habe, dass deine Familie letzte Nacht angegriffen wurde, habe ich darauf bestanden, mit Wassili herzukommen, um euch zu sehen und sicherzugehen, dass es euch gut geht", verkündete er theatralisch.

„Mit Wassili?", fragte Drew argwöhnisch.

„Aber ja, natürlich", erwiderte Harley augenzwinkernd. „Wassili ist mein Cousin."

Dies schien Maike und Drew beide zu überrumpeln.

„Wirklich? Also war Wassili die Familie die du in Xeneroville besuchen wolltest?", fragte Maike ehrfürchtig.

„Das stimmt", warf Wassili mit einem charmanten Lächeln ein. „Was denkst du denn, wer meinen lieben Cousin dazu inspiriert hat, mit dem Koordinieren anzufangen?"

Maike und Drew hielten einen Moment lang inne, um diese neue Information sacken zu lassen.

„Na ja, man lernt wohl jeden Tag was Neues", sagte Max, der selbst etwas skeptisch aussah, als er mit seinem Vater den Raum betrat. Normans Miene hellte sich bei Troys Anblick auf.

„Troy, es ist solch eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen", sagte er und ging hinein, um die Hand des silberhaarigen Trainers zu schütteln. „Ich dachte, Sie würden immer noch die Region bereisen."

„Das habe ich eine Zeit lang, Norman", antwortete Troy mit einem ebenso freundlichen Lächeln und Händeschütteln. „Aber ich habe entschieden, dass es Zeit ist, endlich sesshaft zu werden." Er tauschte einen schnellen, aber liebevollen Blick mit Cynthia.

„Warte, Dad", fing Max an und schaute zwischen Norman und Troy hin und her. „Du kennst ihn?"

„Aber klar doch!", grinste Norman. „Troy war der Champion von Hoenn, als ich Arenaleiter geworden bin. Er war derjenige, der mich empfohlen und den Papierkram erledigt hat, damit die Blütenburg City Arena zur offiziellen Arena der napajischen Pokémon-Liga werden konnte."

„Eine Wahl, die Sie und Ihre Familie wohl, bedauerlicherweise, in Gefahr gebracht hat, Norman", erwiderte Troy entschuldigend.

Norman schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Unsinn, Troy, das hier ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Denken Sie nicht einmal daran", sagte er.

„Die Schuld _wird_ den Champions zugeschoben werden, wenn wir diesen Angriffen kein Ende setzen", sagte Cynthia. „Ich kann nicht für Wassili, Lauro und Siegfried sprechen, aber ich habe eine Menge E-Mails von besorgten Arenaleitern in Sinnoh bekommen. Die Leute haben Angst, dass sie die Nächsten sind."

„Ist es also wahr, was die Reporter draußen gesagt haben?", fragte Caroline in großer Sorge. „Dass das hier irgendwie mit dem Vorfall in Azuria City verbunden ist?"

„Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass zwischen den Angriffen ein Zusammenhang besteht", sagte Cynthia, ging darauf aber nicht näher ein.

„Warten Sie, also", meldete sich Maike zaghaft zu Wort, etwas eingeschüchtert von all den großartigen, berühmten Trainern, die sie umgaben, „wurde Mistys Arena auch attackiert? Es war kein unbeabsichtigtes Feuer?"

„Es gibt keine Zeugen, und keine der Waterflower-Schwestern hat das merkwürdige Pokémon gesehen, das Caroline Wassili beschrieben hat", antwortete Troy. „Trotzdem deuten die Berichte, die wir von der Indigo Abteilung der Pokémon G-Men empfangen haben, darauf hin, dass eine äußere Gewalt – die, wie wir jetzt glauben, eine Spukballattacke von dem selben Pokémon gewesen ist, das letzte Nacht hier war – den Dachboden direkt über dem Schlafzimmer der jungen Misty Waterflower getroffen hat."

Diese Aussage erregte Drews Aufmerksamkeit, aber er schwieg weiter, während es in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten begann.

„Die Pokémon G-Men?", fragte Max neugierig.

„Das ist eine staatliche Organisation, die Spezialfälle unter der Leitung der Champions der napajischen Pokémon Ligen untersucht", erklärte Norman seinem kleinen Sohn. Wassili nickte.

„Alle regionalen Champions werden automatisch bei den G-Men aufgenommen, nachdem sie den Titel erlangen", sagte er und strich sich eine widerspenstige, blaugrüne Strähne aus den Augen. „Es ist Teil unserer Pflichten, die Sicherheit der Pokémon und Pokémontrainer unserer jeweiligen Region zu gewährleisten, wenn es zu Gefahrensituationen wie diesen kommt. Und es ist vollkommen inakzeptabel, wenn die Arenaleiter der napajischen Pokémon-Liga im Visier stehen-"

„-Wenn ich Sie kurz unterbrechen dürfte", warf Drew ein, der nicht länger still zuhören konnte.

Sämtliche Augen richteten sich auf ihn, und Maike sah von seiner dreisten Unterbrechung etwas erschrocken aus. Wallace jedoch schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

„Sprich weiter", sagte er.

Drew holte tief Luft und bereitete sich auf eine langwierige Erklärung vor.

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass dies ein Angriff gegen die Arenaleiter war, und ebenso wenig gegen die Liga. Zuerst hab ich das gedacht, aber Sie", Drew deutete auf Troy, „haben vorhin etwas gesagt, das mich umgestimmt hat. Sie sagten, der Spukball hat den Bereich direkt über Misty Waterflowers Schlafzimmer getroffen, richtig?"

Troy nickte.

„Also", fuhr Drew fort, „wenn wir annehmen, dass dieses Pokémon hinter Arenaleitern her ist, hätte es letzte Nacht auf Norman schießen müssen. Aber nein, der erste Spukball hat die äußere Wand von Max' Zimmer getroffen. Nicht Normans. Zudem schien es komplett das Interesse an Norman und Caroline und deren Pokémon zu verlieren, als Maike und ich nach draußen gekommen sind, um beim Kampf gegen das Pokémon zu helfen. Genau genommen hat es seine letzte Attacke direkt gegen Maike und Max selbst gerichtet. Ich muss es wissen, denn als ich meinem Absol befohlen habe, einzuschreiten und sie zu verteidigen", Drew schob sein grünes Haar zur Seite, um die volle Länge der Naht zu offenbaren, die an der Seite seines Gesichts verlief, „habe ich mir das hier zugezogen."

Er ließ die Hand sinken.

„Worauf ich hinaus will: Wenn das hier wirklich ein Angriff auf die Liga gewesen wäre, hätte dieses Pokémon auf Norman, den Arenaleiter, gezielt, und nicht auf seine Kinder", schloss Drew ab.

„Ein interessantes Argument", sagte Troy nachdenklich. „Norman?"

Der Arenaleiter zuckte die Achseln.

„Alles, was er gesagt hat, ist vollkommen richtig, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke", bestätigte er.

„Ja", stimmte Caroline zu. „Das Pokémon schien Norman und mich zu vergessen, sobald Maike und Max nach draußen kamen."

„Nun, ich möchte ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen", begann Harley in gewohnter Manier, „aber wieso sollte ein Pokémon, oder irgendein Trainer, der dieses Pokémon möglicherweise kontrolliert, hinter ein paar süßen Kindern her sein, die von keinerlei ernsthafter Bedeutung sind? Wo ist da der Zusammenhang? Welche Absicht steht dahinter?"

Drew warf dem älteren Koordinatoren einen genervten Blick zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, _warum_", entgegnete Drew einer frustrierten Schärfe in der Stimme, „aber wie wär's mit diesem Zusammenhang: Maike, Max und Misty kennen sich alle gegenseitig. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, waren sie alle mal mit Ash Ketchum auf Reisen." Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit den drei Champions, ehemalig wie gegenwärtig, zu. „Lassen Sie das mal von Ihren G-Men untersuchen."

Ein Moment der Stille folgte Drews gewagter Aussage, bis ein lautes Summen das Schweigen zerriss. Cynthia blickte kurz auf ihr Pokétch an ihrem Handgelenk, was ihr umgehend den Atem verschlug. Troy sah sie mit großer Sorge an.

„Was? Was ist los?", bohrte er nach. Cynthia sammelte sich schnell, um zu antworten.

„Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht empfangen, dass es eine dritte Attacke gab, dieses Mal in einer Wohnung in Schleiede, Sinnoh", sagte sie. „Die örtliche Arenaleiterin, Hilda, war zufällig gerade zu Besuch."

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Später Morgen. Indigo Plateau.**_

„_Arceus!_" Leaf zuckte zusammen, als sie Siegfried ärgerlich den Fluch ausrufen und den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel knallen hörte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als Siegfried zurück ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Sie wusste, dass es etwas Schlimmes sein musste. Siegfried vermied es üblicherweise, vor ihr zu fluchen.

„Ein weiterer Angriff in Schleiede", murmelte Siegfried zur Antwort, während er zu seinem Computer ging, ein leeres Textdokument aufrief und wie wild zu tippen begann. „Dieses Mal auf ein Privathaus, aber Hilda Lillis war anwesend."

„_Was?_" Leaf richtete sich auf. „Gerade eben? Am helllichten Tag?"

„Ja."

„Oh Mann..." Leaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer auch immer dieses mysteriöse Pokémon kontrolliert, wird mutiger. Sieht so aus, als ob es demjenigen egal ist, ob sie gesehen werden oder nicht. Vielleicht trägt es deswegen die Rüstung...? Sie wissen schon, um es zu tarnen?"

Siegfried antwortete nicht, und Leafs Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Und woran arbeiten Sie gerade?", drängte sie.

„An einer Mitteilung, die an die Arenaleiter von Kanto und Johto geschickt wird", erhob er schließlich wieder die Stimme. „Das war Cynthia, mit der ich gerade geredet habe. Wassilis spontane Reaktion auf die Attacke war, alle Arenen in Hoenn zu schließen. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie, ich und Lauro dasselbe tun müssen."

„Warten Sie", warf Leaf plötzlich ein. „Was soll das bringen? Wenn der letzte Angriff in einem Zuhause stattgefunden hat, dann ist derjenige, der hinter all dem steckt, hinter den Arenaleitern und nicht den Arenen her."

„Das ist mir bewusst", antwortete Siegfried knapp. „Wassili versteht das nicht, aber Cynthia und ich schon."

„Warum dann?"

„Um den Eindruck zu vermitteln, dass wir eine geschlossene Front und nicht ein Haufen aufgescheuchter Piccolenten sind."

„Also ist es eine PR-Aktion?", fragte Leaf. „Wenn das so ist, dann vermitteln wir den Leuten nichts als ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit."

„Es wird die Presse ruhigstellen, also passt es mir gut", sagte Siegfried kurz.

Leaf schien unschlüssig, aber sie wechselte trotzdem das Thema: „Also, denken Sie immer noch, dass das hier das Werk einer Anti-Liga-Gruppierung ist? Team Plasma vielleicht?"

Siegfried schwieg einen Moment lang, während er das Dokument auf seinem Computer abspeicherte und seine E-Mail aufrief.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll."

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Nachmittag. Zweiblattdorf.**_

_„Eine Eilmeldung: Wir haben soeben die Nachricht erhalten, dass Champion Siegfried Grayson der Indigo-Liga dem Beispiel des Champions Wassili Reyes der Hoenn-Liga und Champion Cynthia Trumm der Sinnoh-Liga gefolgt ist, und zu einer vorübergehenden Schließung aller offiziellen Pokémon-Arenen in den Johto und Kanto Regionen aufgerufen hat. Wir warten nun darauf, ob Champion Lauro Rey der Einall-Liga sich ebenfalls dafür entscheiden wird, die Einall-Arenen bis auf Weiteres zu schließen, und somit alle Hauptbranchen der napajischen Pokémon-Liga und der berühmten Pokémon-Liga-Herausforderung zum ersten Mal in der nationalen Geschichte zum kompletten Stillstand zu bringen._

_Dies folgte einem dritten Fall in einer Reihe von Angriffen, die mutmaßlich eine öffentliche Missachtung der nationalen Liga darstellt. Der Vorfall spielte sich zu Hause bei einem Einwohner von Schleiede, Sinnoh, ab. Die lokale Arenaleiterin, Hilda Lillis, war zur gegebenen Zeit anwesend. Schleiedes Officer Rocky weigerte sich, uns zu sagen, wem das Haus gehörte, aber sie sagte, dass Lillis und die beiden anderen Bewohner keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen erlitten haben..."_

„Arceus, das ist echt krass", murmelte Kenny mit auf den Fernsehbildschirm fixierten Augen vor sich hin. Er, Barry und Lucia saßen alle um den Kaffeetisch bei Lucia zu Hause und nippten vorsichtig an der heißen Schokolade, die Johanna ihnen gemacht hatte. Zoey war im Nebenzimmer in ein privates Videogespräch mit Frida über die Angelegenheit vertieft.

„Ich weiß", stimmte Lucia zu. „Und sie sagen immer noch nichts darüber, dass irgendein merkwürdiges Pokémon hinter all dem steckt."

„Plin!", fügte Plinfa hinzu, der gemütlich auf dem Schoß seiner Trainerin saß. Barry runzelte die Stirn und setzte seine Tasse ab.

„Ja, ich meine, komm schon", begann er und verschränkte die Arme. „Man würde ja erwarten, dass die Medien uns unbedingt die Wahrheit sagen wollen, aber _neeeein_. Die glauben nicht, dass wir mit der Wahrheit klarkommen, oder?" Zoey und Lucia hatten Barry und Kenny bereits mit den Infos, die sie aus dem Gespräch mit Maike und Drew herausbekommen hatten, auf den neuesten Stand gebracht.

„Na ja, Drew Hayden hat ja gesagt, er denkt, die G-Men würden dieses kleine Detail unter Verschluss halten", räumte Lucia ein. „Und, weißt du, die Medien können nur sagen, was ihnen gesagt wurde. Vielleicht ist es aber auch besser so; die Leute wären völlig panisch, wenn sie die ganze Wahrheit wüssten."

„Oh, bitte, die Leute sind schon jetzt panisch", sagte Zoey, die den Raum wieder betrat und sich zurück an ihren Platz neben Lucia setzte. „Ich hab gerade mit Frida zu Ende geredet, und sogar sie hat Angst. Wenn eine relativ unbekannte Arenaleiterin wie Hilda ins Visier genommen werden kann, warum dann nicht auch sie? … Wie auch immer, sie hat gesagt, dass Cynthia eine E-Mail herumgeschickt hat, mit der Forderung an alle ihre Arenaleiter, sich bedeckt zu halten und möglichst fürs Erste woanders hinzuziehen, bis dieses Durcheinander geregelt ist. Frida hat vor, in Blizzach zu bleiben, aber sie und ich haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn ich… na ja, nicht komme."

Lucia machte ein langes Gesicht.

„Oh, Zoey, das tut mir echt Leid...", seufzte sie mitfühlend.

Zoey winkte den Kommentar ab.

„Geht schon. Frida ist diejenige, um die ich mir Sorgen mache. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn ihr was passiert", sagte sie.

„Na ja, wenn du zu Weihnachten eine Bleibe brauchst", sagte Johanna plötzlich, die mit einer weiteren Tasse heißer Schokolade für Zoey den Raum betrat, „unser Zuhause steht dir offen."

Die Rothaarige lächelte schwach.

„Danke, Ms. Berlitz. Ich weiß das zu schätzen", sagte sie und nahm die dampfende Tasse an.

„Ja", fügte Lucia mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu. „Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich total besorgt bist und dich über die ganze Situation aufregst, aber versuch, es dir nicht die Feiertage vermiesen zu lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass mit Frida alles in Ordnung sein wird."

„Genau, und denk daran, es gab bis jetzt noch keine schwerwiegenden Folgen", sagte Kenny aufmunternd. „Ich meine, klar, ein paar leichte Verletzungen und beschädigtes Eigentum, aber noch keine Leichensäcke."

Lucia blickte ihn verärgert an.

„Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen taktvoller sein, Kenny?", fragte sie scharf.

Kenny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, tut mir _Leid_, dass ich sie trösten wollte!", erwiderte er.

„Schon gut, schon gut, hört auf, alle beide", sprang Zoey ein, um eine Eskalation der Streiterei zu verhindern. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu streiten, und ihr müsst mich auch nicht in Watte packen. Du hast Recht, Lucia, Frida wird nichts passieren. Ich bin sicher, Cynthia wird sich darum kümmern, dass auf sie und die anderen Arenaleiter von Sinnoh aufgepasst wird und sie in Sicherheit sind."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung!", rief Barry und streckte die Faust in die Luft.

In seiner Aufregung stieß sein Ellbogen versehentlich gegen seine Tasse, wodurch das heiße Getränk auf seinen Schoß kippte. Er jaulte beim Schmerz der Verbrennung auf, sprang auf die Füße und wischte sich hektisch die Flüssigkeit von der Hose. Der belustigende Anblick entlockte Kenny, Lucia und sogar Zoey ein Lachen, obwohl ihr halbherziges Kichern schnell erstarb und sie sich dem Fenster zuwandte. Es hatte angefangen, leicht zu schneien. Sie fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht weiße Weihnachten haben würden.

Sie legte das Kinn in die Hand, hingerissen vom Schneegestöber dort draußen. Sie war so abgelenkt, dass sie die zweite Hälfte der Barry Show verpasste, in der Lucia ihm ein Handtuch reichte, um das Chaos zu beseitigen, das er veranstaltet hatte, und ihn für einen kompletten Idioten hielt, während Kenny mit einem neckischen Grinsen daneben stand und ein paar spitze, aber trotzdem lustige Kommentare zu der unglücklichen Situation abgab.

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Spätnachmittag. Orion City.**_

„Oh Mann, oh Mann, oh Mann… ah!" Ein lautes Krachen folgte, und es hörte sich an, als ob etwas Teures, Gläsernes auf dem Küchenboden zersplittert war. Benny, der im Nebenraum mitten in einem Gespräch via Videotelefon mit Lilia war, zuckte zusammen, als er den Tumult vernahm. Sein Auge zuckte etwas, und er hoffte, dass es sich bei dem, was gerade kaputt gegangen war, nicht um ihr Porzellangeschirr handelte.

„Maik, könntest du dich bitte beruhigen? Sieh dir dieses Chaos an..." Benny konnte Colin seufzend schimpfen hören.

„Klingt so, als wäre Maik etwas in Panik geraten", bemerkte Lilia, die den Krawall ebenfalls gehört hatte.

„Mil!", fügte ihr Milza hinzu, der neugierig aus den Haarmassen seiner Trainerin hervorgelugt hatte, als der laute Krach ertönt war. Als er erkannte, dass nichts besonderes Interessantes passiert war, verschwand er wieder in Lilias Haarzotteln.

„Alle sind ein bisschen nervös. Sogar mir ist unwohl", sagte Benny und warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Küche. „Wir hätten ihn wirklich nicht dort hineinlassen sollen. Er isst, wenn er gestresst ist, aber wenn er gestresst ist, neigt er auch dazu, ein wenig ungeschickt zu sein..." Der Kenner wandte sich rasch wieder der Drachentrainerin zu. „Wie auch immer, hast du von Lauros Bekanntgabe gehört?"

„Ja", sagte Lilia. „Dass alle Arenaleiter von Einall keine Herausforderungen annehmen sollen. Genau wie so ziemlich alle andere Arenaleiter in ganz Napaj. Eigentlich habe ich gerade deswegen angerufen."

„Hm?" Benny horchte auf.

„Na ja..." Lilia begann nervös, sich eine ihrer langen, wilden Haarsträhnen um den Finger zu wickeln. „Ich weiß nicht, das Ganze macht mir ziemliche Sorgen – besonders Sorgen um dich und deine Brüder. Aber ich hab auch Angst um Ash." Benny schaute auf dieses Geständnis hin etwas verwirrt aus (Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass Lilias Sorge um ihn und seine Familie ihn berührte. Es war immer schön, zu hören, dass sich jemand um einen sorgte, selbst in einer misslichen Situation wie dieser).

„Angst um Ash?", fragte er nach. „Ash ist kein Arenaleiter. Ein talentierter Trainer, mit Sicherheit..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", fügte Lilia schnell hinzu. „Aber seit ich vom zweiten Angriff in Hoenn gehört habe – wusstest du, dass sie es jetzt schon Angriff nennen? Auf die napajische Pokémon-Liga? – habe ich eine Menge nachgedacht. Und meine Gedanken wandern immer wieder zu der Nacht, in der Ash diesen Albtraum hatte, du weißt schon, kurz bevor er nach Kanto aufgebrochen ist… und nur ein paar Tage vor dem Vorfall in der Azuria Arena."

„Du denkst, da besteht ein Zusammenhang?" Benny klang ausgesprochen skeptisch.

„Es ist mein sechster Sinn", beharrte Lilia. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Benny! Ich hatte Recht mit dem Geist – also dem Makabaja – im Septerna Museum, oder nicht?"

Der Kenner lächelte schwach und sagte: „Ich behaupte nicht, es gäbe keinen Grund zur Sorge, Lilia. Ich glaube nur, dass du dir zu viele Gedanken machst."

Lilia war offenbar bereit, etwas zu erwidern, aber im letzten Moment sackten ihre Schultern nach unten und sie gab sich geschlagen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht bin ich nur paranoid", gab sie zu. „Ash ist sowieso nur ein kleines Kind. Er kann nichts damit zu tun haben, oder?"

Sie schien ihn um Bestärkung zu bitten, die Benny ihr liebend gern beschaffte.

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass all das nur ein schrecklicher Zufall ist", sagte er. Er legte den Kopf schief. „Aber, ich würde schon gerne wissen, woher du den Eindruck hast, dass Ashs Traum mit diesen Ereignissen verbunden ist? Abgesehen von deinem sechsten Sinn."

Lilias Miene hellte sich auf, als sie verstand.

„Oh! Ich glaub', es ist dir gar nicht klar."

„Was ist mir nicht klar?"

„Die erste Arena, die angegriffen wurde, die in Azuria… das ist diejenige, die seiner Freundin Misty gehört. Dem Mädchen, das er unbedingt zu Weihnachten sehen wollte."

_**20\. Dezember 2001. Früher Abend. Alabastia.**_

„Also… war es ein Pokémon...", grübelte Ash, offensichtlich in Gedanken vertieft. Er und Misty befanden sich, genau wie am vorherigen Abend, vor dem Videotelefon, nur, dass sie nicht mit Rocko, sondern mit Maike und Max sprachen. Pikachu hockte wie immer auf der Schulter seines Trainers. Azurill war im Labor bei seiner Mutter, Traceys Marill.

„Weißt du, was für ein Pokémon es war?", wollte Misty wissen.

Maike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte sie.

„Es war aber ganz bestimmt ein Pokémon", fügte Max hinzu und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Es hat immer wieder Spukball-Attacken abgefeuert."

„Seid ihr sicher?", fragte Misty.

„Ja, kein Zweifel", nickte Maike. „Ich habe ein bisschen mit Drew geredet, als wir im Krankenhaus waren, und wir sind uns beide sicher, dass die Stöße, die es auf uns abgefeuert hat, definitiv Spukbälle waren, was es ja zu einem Pokémon machen würde, nicht wahr?"

„Könnte man meinen...", sagte Ash nachdenklich, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit sich schließlich auf etwas anderes konzentrierte, das Maike gesagt hatte. „Moment mal, Drew ist bei euch? Also, Drew, so wie dein Rivale Drew?"

„Oh, ja", sagte Maike und stieß ein nervöses Kichern aus. „Er ist über die Feiertage bei meiner Familie." Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück und rief: „Hey, Drew! Komm mal Ash und meiner Freundin Misty hallo sagen!"

Misty kam sich währenddessen etwas verloren vor. Sie hatte noch nie von diesem Drew-Typen gehört, aber daraus, dass er über die Feiertage bei den Maples war, schloss sie, dass er eine enge Beziehung zu Maike haben musste. Der Rotschopf beugte sich zu Ash vor und flüsterte ihm eine Frage ins Ohr:

„Gehen Drew und Maike miteinander?"

Nun war es Ash, der verwirrt war.

„Was? Wohin denn?"

Misty und Pikachu seufzten beide. Er war wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Stimmt, tut mir Leid", sagte die Wasserpokémontrainerin. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu und stellte die Frage erneut, dieses Mal an Maikes Bruder und in normaler Lautstärke.

„Max, gehen Drew und Maike miteinander?", fragte sie.

„Nein, sollten sie aber", antwortete der Zehnjährige ehrlich. Maikes Gesicht wurde puterrot und sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Max!", quiekte sie laut.

„Okay, was hab ich verpasst?", sagte Drew, der plötzlich auf dem Bildschirm erschien und sich neben Maike setzte. Sie wurde noch röter, und Misty musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie musste zugeben, dass die beiden ein süßes Paar abgaben, wie sie so nebeneinander saßen.

„Oh, hey, Drew! Lange nicht gesehen", sagte Ash mit einem freundlichen Grinsen. „Wir haben gerade darüber geredet, dass du nicht mit Maike gehst."

Die Stille, die folgte, war schrecklich peinlich. Drew hob die Augenbrauen und warf seiner Rivalin einen verwunderten Blick zu. Sie wich jedoch krampfhaft seinem Blick aus, mit einem 'Oh Arceus, warum?'-Blick im Gesicht. Max schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um sich körperlich von einem Lachanfall abzuhalten. Ash war ahnungslos wie eh und je, während Misty ihn mit einem Todesblick durchbohrte. Pikachu seufzte seinen eigenen Namen in Verzweiflung über die Ahnungslosigkeit seines Trainers.

Da sie die Erste gewesen war, die gefragt hatte, beschloss Misty, einzuschreiten und Maike vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten zu bewahren. „_Egal_, Maike, Max, was habt ihr jetzt vor?"

Maike atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen, und über die Demütigung von eben hinweg zu kommen.

„Wissen wir noch nicht", sagte sie. „Wassili hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir weggehen und für die nächste Zeit irgendwo anders unterkommen. Cynthia und Siegfried haben all ihre Arenaleiter um dasselbe gebeten. Ich glaube, die einzige Region, die noch keinen Evakuierungsbefehl bekommen hat, ist Einall, da es dort ja noch keine Angriffe gab – die Schließung der Arenen ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme..."

Drew brummte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Wie war das?", fragte Ash den grünhaarigen Koordinatoren.

„Nichts", antwortete Maike an seiner Stelle und stieß ihn an der Schulter. „Drew stellt nur Verschwörungstheorien auf."

„Es ist keine Verschwörungstheorie", fiel er ihr etwas verärgert ins Wort.

„Der Angriff in Sinnoh auf Hilda Lillis beweist, dass es wohl eine ist", warf Max ein.

„Okay, okay, das reicht. Oh Mann...", sagte Misty kopfschüttelnd. „Zurück zum Thema. Habt ihr wenigstens eine Idee, wo ihr hin könntet? Ash und ich möchten mit euch in Kontakt bleiben, wenn ihr alle weggeht..."

Delia Ketchum ging in diesem Moment gerade zufällig an dem Raum vorbei, in dem sich Misty und ihr Sohn aufhielten, und blieb stehen, als sie diesen Teil des Gesprächs mithörte.

„Unsere Eltern überlegen noch", erklärte Maike. „Meine Mom hat darüber nachgedacht, ein kleines Haus in Wurzelheim zu mieten, aber Dad findet, dass das nicht reicht. Er will die Region verlassen. Vielleicht nach Einall. Es ist kompliziert."

„Oh! Nun, wenn eure Familie die Region verlassen möchte", sagte Delia auf einmal und trat in das Zimmer und die Unterhaltung ein. „Unser Haus ist klein, aber wir würden euch alle wirklich gern hier haben, wenn ihr das für sicherer haltet."

„Wirklich, Frau Ketchum?", fragte Maike mit großen Augen.

„Das wäre spitze!", rief Max. „Maike, wir würden Ash und Misty wieder in echt sehen!"

„Ja, es wäre kein Problem", beharrte Delia abwinkend. „Außerdem habe ich liebend gerne Gesellschaft. Ich wollte schon immer mal eine große Weihnachtsversammlung haben, aber es hat sich nie die Möglichkeit ergeben..." Delia bedeutete Misty und Ash, aus dem Weg zu gehen, damit sie auf dem Stuhl sitzen und das Videotelefon richtig benutzen konnte. „Gut, wenn einer von euch dann kurz eure Eltern herholt, kann ich privat mit ihnen reden und alles besprechen."

Einige Minuten später erschien Caroline auf dem Bildschirm, und obwohl sie sich noch nie getroffen hatten, quatschten die beiden Frauen drauflos, als wären sie schon seit Ewigkeiten befreundet.

Ash und Misty liefen derweil etwas weiter nach hinten in den Raum, während die beiden Mütter über etwas Unwichtiges lachten, bevor sie mit den ernsteren Besprechungen begannen.

„Eifrig ist deine Mutter allemal", bemerkte Misty. Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist einsam", sagte er nur.

Misty sah ihn mit einem unleserlichen Blick in den Augen an. Sie wollte gerade fragen, warum er das dachte, aber dann hielt sie inne und ihr wurde klar, dass sie die Antwort bereits kannte.


	5. IV: In dem Cynthia Zusammenhänge erkennt

.

.

Kapitel IV: In dem Cynthia Zusammenhänge erkennt

.

.

„Ich weigere mich!" Er ballte die Hände fest zusammen und spürte den stechenden Schmerz, den die widerständige Bewegung bewirkte. „Du wirst meinen Willen nicht weiter dem deinen beugen. Dies hat lange genug angedauert."

„In der Tat, lange genug." Giovanni drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und ein Hauch Ärger prägte seine Gesichtszüge. Hinter ihm spielte eine eine schlechte Aufnahme des Angriffs in Blütenburg in Endlosschleife. Es war Folter für Mewtu, den Ablauf der Ereignisse immer wieder anzuschauen, zu sehen, wie die Haut des grünhaarigen Jungen aufgerissen wurde und wie das Blut beinahe die Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte. „Du hast mir wieder und wieder bewiesen, dass du stark bist. Dreimal bist du an den Aufgaben, die ich dir gestellt habe, gescheitert. Doch das spielt keine Rolle. Das hier entwickelt sich zu einer recht interessanten Geschichte. Hast du in letzter Zeit die Nachrichten gesehen?"

Er schwieg als Antwort. Stattdessen wehrte er sich gegen die technologische Macht, die ihn angriff, ihn dazu drängte, sich seinem eigenen Gewissen zu widersetzen. Giovanni schmunzelte.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass du nicht mehr allzu lang gegen mich ankämpfen kannst", sagte der Mann. „Du wirst aufgeben."

_„Ich werde niemals aufgeben!"_

Diese letzten vier Worte des Widerstandes hallten in Ashs Hinterkopf nach und verklangen in der Ferne, als er aufwachte. Er lag noch für einen langen Moment bewegungslos da, seine braunen Augen matt vor Erschöpfung. Träge drehte er sich unter seiner Decke um, um auf seinen Wecker zu sehen: 9:17. Ash blinzelte und rieb sich die Augen. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Er hatte eine Menge Schlaf bekommen. Warum fühlte er sich so müde?

Als der Trainer vollkommen in der Realität angekommen war, konnte er von unten den leckeren Duft des Frühstücks seiner Mutter riechen. Ash grinste und warf die Decke ab. Er streckte sich, und er spürte dabei jeden einzelnen Muskel seines Körpers schmerzen – kein Gefühl, mit dem man aufwachen wollte.

Nichtsdestotrotz zog sich der Junge an und fuhr sich in einem erfolglosen Versuch, es zu bändigen, mit den Fingern durch sein strubbeliges Haar. Er sah sich um und fragte sich, wo Pikachu wohl war. Das Elektropokémon war aber nirgends zu sehen, also schlussfolgerte Ash, dass er nach unten gegangen war, um ohne ihn zu essen. Der Magen des Trainers knurrte laut, und er erkannt mit einem weiteren Grinsen, dass er dasselbe tun sollte.

Als er unten im Esszimmer ankam, wurde er von einer angenehmen Überraschung begrüßt: Einige zusätzliche Stühle waren an den Tisch gestellt worden, und darauf saßen eine Menge bekannter Gesichter.

„Maike! Max!", rief er.

Er warf die Arme um die beiden Geschwister, die nebeneinander saßen, und umarmte sie fest. Drew warf dem noch leicht verschlafen aussehenden Jungen einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, als dieser liebevoll durch Maikes braunes Haar wuschelte. Misty bemerkte den warnenden Gesichtsausdruck des Koordinatoren und grinste in großer Belustigung. Sogar Pikachu, der den eifersüchtigen Blick von Mistys Schulter aus ebenfalls mitbekommen hatte, kicherte in seiner eigenen Sprache.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Ash", lachte Maike, obwohl sie die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie erhielt, etwas verlegen machte. Ash strahlte und ließ sie und ihren Bruder los.

„Seit wann seid ihr denn schon hier?", fragte er, immer noch aufgeregt. „Wir haben doch erst gestern Abend geredet..."

„Wir haben noch einen Nachtflug von Hoenn nach Kanto gekriegt", antwortete Norman. Er und seine Frau saßen neben Delia und Daisy.

Max nickte.

„Ja, und wir sind erst vor ein paar Stunden angekommen", fügte der kleine Junge hinzu. „Wir haben größtenteils im Flugzeug geschlafen."

„Oh Mann", sagte Ash und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er sah herüber zu Misty und seiner Mutter. „Warum habt ihr mich nicht aufgeweckt?" Misty zuckte die Achseln.

„Pikachu und ich haben es versucht, aber du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein", erklärte die Rothaarige.

Maike lächelte, legte das Kinn in die Handflächen und sagte: „Typisch Ash. Du hast dich kein bisschen geändert."

„Typisch Maike", spöttelte Drew. „Du bist auch Langschläferin."

Maike warf ihrem Rivalen einen leicht verärgerten Blick zu, sagte aber kein Wort. Ash schenkte nun auch dem grünhaarigen Jungen seine Aufmerksamkeit und ein höfliches Lächeln.

„Hey, auch schön, dich zu sehen", sagte der Trainer und gab sein Bestes, freundlich zu sein.

Obwohl Drew in den paar Malen, in denen sie sich in Hoenn und Kanto zufällig getroffen hatten, nie offen eine Abneigung gegen Ash geäußert hatte, war der Koordinator besonders ihm gegenüber eher reserviert gewesen. Es gab keinen offensichtlichen Grund dafür. Zumindest keinen, an den Ash sich erinnern konnte.

Drew strich sich durchs Haar.

„Na ja, lieber hier als an einem gefährlichen Ort."

Er meinte es ironisch, aber Maike war die Einzige, die das verstand. Ihre saphirblauen Augen fixierten ihn besorgt. Er war etwas mürrisch, seit alle seine Theorie über die Angriffe abgewiesen hatten. Drew erhob sich mit seinem Teller in der Hand.

„Danke, Frau Ketchum. Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Köchin", lobte er.

Dann ging er in der Küche. Misty sah ihm nach, und stand nach einem kurzen Zögern ebenfalls auf. Pikachu sprang von ihrer Schulter und kehrte zu seinem Trainer zurück.

„Ja, danke, Frau Ketchum. Es hat sehr gut geschmeckt", sagte auch Misty, bevor sie Drew in die Küche folgte.

Misty fand den Koordinatoren am Waschbecken vor, wo er seinen Teller abspülte. Pantimos stand unruhig abwartend daneben. Das Psychopokémon mochte es nicht, wenn jemand anderes den Abwasch übernahm. Das war _seine_ Aufgabe.

„Pantimos, könntest du uns kurz entschuldigen?", fragte Misty das Sperrenpokémon höflich.

„Pan!" Das Pantimos schien zögerlich, verließ die Küche aber trotzdem. Misty gesellte sich dann zu Drew ans Waschbecken, während sie innerlich überlegte, wie sie die Situation angehen sollte. Der Koordinator würdigte sie kaum eines Blickes, als sie ihren Teller ebenfalls unter den laufenden Wasserhahn hielt.

„Weißt du", begann sie beiläufig, „Es gibt keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein."

Er rollte mit den Augen und fuhr sich erneut durchs Haar. Misty hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen. Was für eine merkwürdige Angewohnheit.

„Ich bin auf nichts eifersüchtig", protestierte er matt. „außer vielleicht auf Frau Ketchums Kochkünste. Ich sollte sie nach dem Rezept für ihr Rührei fragen."

Seine Stimme triefte mit offensichtlichem Sarkasmus, und Misty stieß ein kurzes, halbherziges Lachen aus. Zynisch war er also. In dem Punkt erinnerte er sie an Gary Eich.

„_Bitte_", sagte sie und dehnte das Wort aus, „Ich hab' gesehen, wie du reagiert hast, als Ash Maike in den Arm genommen hat. Sieh mich nicht so an. Du bist nicht der Erste, der sich je in seinen Rivalen verliebt hat."

Drew schwieg einen langen Moment lang, während er den Wasserhahn zudrehte. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz zu ihr um. Misty fiel unweigerlich die Naht auf, die am Rand seines Gesichts verlief und unter seinen grünen Stirnfransen verschwand. Sie beunruhigte sie, und sie fragte sich, ob die Verletzung ein Resultat des Angriffs auf die Blütenburg Arena zwei Nächte zuvor war.

„Maike und ich sind nur befreundet", sagte er mit unbewegter Miene.

„Und genau das sind Maike und Ash auch", versicherte Misty achselzuckend. „Vertrau mir."

Drew unterbrach sein gleichgültiges (vielleicht sogar kaltes) Benehmen, um sich schmunzelnd und mit verschränkten Armen an die Theke zu lehnen.

„Was? Bist du seine Freundin?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Sie spottete, obwohl die Andeutung sie doch ein klein wenig in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Ha! Als ob", erwiderte sie. „Du warst doch dabei. Ash weiß nicht mal, was 'miteinander gehen' überhaupt bedeutet."

Drew presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ja", sagte er knapp. „Viel Glück bei ihm."

Misty machte sich nicht die Mühe, gegen seine Andeutung zu protestieren, sondern wich langsam zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er wollte, dass sie ging. Sie fing an, zu bereuen, hereingekommen zu sein und versucht zu haben, mit ihm zu reden. Sie fragte sich kurz, wie eine so fröhliche und kontaktfreudige Person wie Maike sich mit jemandem verstand, der so reserviert und bissig schien.

„Nun", sagte sie und konnte die wachsende Anspannung fühlen, „ditto bei dir und Maike."

Sie drehte sich um, um hinauszugehen, aber Drew unterbrach sie.

„Misty, oder?", fragte er auf einmal nach.

Der Rotschopf drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihm um.

„Ja?", antwortete sie.

Sein ernster Gesichtsausdruck wich einem Lächeln und seine verblüffend grünen Augen wurden weicher – und Misty hatte ihre Antwort auf ihre vorherigen Überlegungen.

„Danke", sagte er. Mistys Mundwinkel hob sich und sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas auf ihr linkes Bein.

„Kein Problem."

_**21\. Dezember 2001. Nachmittag. Zweiblattdorf.**_

„En?" Das gelbe Wasserpokémon legte seinen Kopf schief, offensichtlich verwirrt von dem Stück Brot, das in seine Richtung geschmissen worden war. „Ton?"

Das Enton starrte den Brocken vor sich weiter geistesabwesend an, während Lucia, Barry, Kenny und Zoey ihm mit ungläubigen Mienen dabei zusahen.

„Wisst ihr", fing Kenny an und hockte sich hin, um einen besseren Blick auf das Entenpokémon zu bekommen, „Ich frage mich gerade ernsthaft, welches Pokémon beschränkter ist: Enton oder Flegmon?"

„Na ja, du wärst auch ein bisschen langsam, wenn du die ganze Zeit Kopfschmerzen hättest", sagte Lucia und sah das Enton mitfühlend an. „Das arme Ding."

„En?" Das Pokémon neigte den Kopf in die andere Richtung und starrte noch immer das Brot an. „Ton?"

Ein kollektives Seufzen ging durch die Gruppe von Trainern.

„Wie lustig und eigenartig deprimierend das auch ist", sagte Zoey und legte die Hände an die Hüften, als sie sich aufrichtete. „Vielleicht sollten wir es alleinlassen und zurückgehen. Ich bin sicher, es wird irgendwann selbst rausfinden, was das ist, und das Brot essen."

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass eins dieser Staralili sich vorher drauf stürzen und es sich schnappen wird, bevor Enton dazu kommt", murmelte Kenny vor sich hin, als er die kleine Schar Flugpokémon über ihnen kreisen sah. Dann stand auf und antwortete laut auf Zoeys Vorschlag: „Finde ich auch. Ich nenne diese Entonfüttern-Nachmittagsaktion einen Misserfolg. Wir sollten uns stattdessen einen Film ausleihen."

Barrys Gesicht hellte sich wegen der Idee seines Freunds merklich auf.

„Ja!", rief er grinsend. „Der neue Pokéwood Actionfilm mit Kicklee und Nockchan ist vor ein paar Wochen auf DVD rausgekommen! Und die Videothek ist nur ein paar Blocks von hier entfernt..."

Lucia lächelte und verschränkte die Finger hinter dem Rücken.

„Gut, dann ist es beschlossen", verkündete sie. „Auf zur Videothek!"

„En?" Die Freunde drehten sich hoffnungsvoll zu dem Wasserpokémon um. Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung neigte das Enton lediglich den Kopf zur anderen Seite. „Ton?"

Zoey schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Gehen wir", sagte sie.

Die drei anderen Trainer folgten ihr weg vom kleinen Teich und gingen auf den Hauptweg zu. Niemand hatte heute Nachmittag sein Fahrrad dabei, weil der Weg zwischen Lucias Zuhause und dem örtlichen Park sehr kurz war. Natürlich hielt sie das aber nicht vom Jammern ab.

„Oh Mann! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, meinen Führerschein zu machen", sagte Barry sehnsüchtig und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Nächstes Jahr werdet ihr mich nie zu Fuß rumlaufen sehen! Ich könnte einfach von Stadt zu Stadt fahren und die Arenaleiter herausfordern!"

„Arceus, die Vorstellung, dich Auto fahren zu sehen, ist furchteinflößend", neckte Kenny.

„Außerdem", fügte Lucia hinzu, „macht das Reisen zwischen den Städten doch am meisten Spaß! Man trifft auf so viele coole Leute und neue Pokémon..."

Zoey achtete nicht auf die Unterhaltung. Stattdessen waren ihre Augen auf den Himmel fixiert, der sich plötzlich auf mysteriöse Weise verdunkelt zu haben schien. Es war seltsam. Der lokale Wetterfrosch hatte gesagt, es würde heute sonnig werden. Der größte Teil des gestrigen Schneefalls war (zur großen Enttäuschung aller) schon am Vormittag geschmolzen. Auf einmal streifte sie eine kühle Brise.

„Meine Güte, es ist aber ziemlich schnell abgekühlt", bemerkte Lucia. „Komisch, ich hab' hier noch nie einen so schnellen Wetterumschwung erlebt."

„Ja", stimmte Kenny ihr zu. Zoey, die der Konversation ihrer Freunde immer noch nicht ganz folgte, ergriff mit einem Mal das Wort.

„Kommt es euch auch so… ruhig vor?", fragte sie etwas besorgt.

Die plötzliche Frage schien ihre drei Gefährten zu überraschen.

„Na ja, jetzt wo du's sagst", begann Kenny, „Ich kann die Staralili nicht mehr zwitschern hören."

„Hey, das ist bestimmt nur eine Reaktion auf das Wetter", sagte Barry abwinkend. „Vielleicht schneit es ja wieder, nur, dass er dieses Mal liegen bleibt und wir eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten können!"

Bevor irgendjemand auf den aufgeregten Vorschlag des blonden Trainers antworten konnte, schoss _etwas_ aus dem Nichts auf Lucia zu.

„Pass auf!", schrie Kenny. Er machte einen Satz und warf Lucia zu Boden, wobei er sie beide davor bewahrte, von dem getroffen zu werden, was auf sie zugeflogen war. Als sich der Rauch von dem Aufprall der Salve lichtete, hob Kenny sich von Lucia herunter und schaute besorgt zu ihr hinunter.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Sie konnte nur nicken. Der plötzliche Aufprall hatte ihr glatt den Atem verschlagen.

Derweil hatten Zoey und Barry instinktiv jeweils einen Pokéball gezückt, bereit, sich falls nötig zu verteidigen. Ihre Augen suchten wie wild den Himmel ab, um zu erkennen, wo die Attacke wohl hergekommen war. Schließlich sichtete Zoey eine Art gepanzerte, pokémonähnliche Kreatur, die in dunklen Nebel gehüllt über ihnen schwebte. In seiner Hand war ein weiterer, gewaltig aussehender Ball dunkler Energie.

_'Das Haus wurde von einem richtig komischen Pokémon angegriffen. Das Feuer war nur die Folge von seinem Spukball, der irgendwelche elektrischen Leitungen im Dach getroffen hat, glaub' ich.'_

Maikes Worte vom vorherigen Morgen schossen Zoey durch den Kopf, und sie schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.

„Das ist es. Das ist das, worüber Maike gesprochen hat...", flüsterte sie. Barry drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um.

„Was?", fragte er sowohl ungläubig als auch verwirrt. Zoey hatte keine Zeit, zu antworten, da das Pokémon eine weitere Attacke auf Lucia und Kenny abfeuerte, die immer noch am Boden lagen. Die Rothaarige vergrößerte den Pokéball in ihrer Hand.

„Galagladi, benutz Psychoklinge!", befahl sie.

Das Psychopokémon kam aus seinem Pokéball hervor, die Klingen bereits vor Kraft lodernd. Er traf dem Spukball und trennte ihn in der Mitte durch. Die Energie, die die Sphäre enthielt, explodierte, und Galagladi fiel zvon der Druckwelle verletzt zu Boden. Das gegnerische Pokémon war jedoch unbeschadet.

„Galigladi!", schrie Zoey besorgt, als das Klingenpokémon schwankend wieder zum Stehen kam, noch immer zum Kampf bereit.

Barry rief, nachdem er seine anfängliche Panik überwunden hatte, sein Impoleon heraus und befahl eine Aquahaubitze. Kenny und Lucia standen auf und ließen jeweils Kapilz und Igelavar aus deren Pokébällen.

„Kapilz! Setz Tempohieb ein!"

„Igelavar, Eruption!"

All diese Attacken, so stark sie auch waren, waren letztlich nutzlos gegen das unerkennbare Pokémon. Es lenkte die Attacken immer entweder von sich ab oder konterte mit einem weiteren Spukball. Zoey biss sich besorgt auf die Lippe. Sie wusste, dass etwas getan werden musste. Der Kampf hatte gerade erst begonnen, und alle vier ihrer Pokémon waren bereits erschöpft. Ihrem mysteriöse Gegner dagegen schien es bestens zu gehen.

Da kam ihr eine Idee, fast schon eine Erleuchtung:

„Igelavar, setz Sternenschauer ein, aber ziel unter seine Füße", wies sie Lucias Pokémon an.

Obwohl der Rotschopf nicht seine Trainerin war, gehorchte das Feuerpokémon auf ihr Kommando. Das gepanzerte Pokémon wirkte verwirrt durch Igelavars scheinbar fehlgeleiteten Ansturm von scharf gezackten Geschossen, und Barry, der Zoeys Strategie aufgegriffen hatte, ließ sein Pokémon mit einer direkten Attacke folgen: Hydropumpe. Die mächtige Wasserattacke landete einen Volltreffer gegen das Pokémon, und in dem kurzen Zeitrahmen, in dem es von dem Wasserschwall bombardiert wurde, hatte Lucia Pachirisus Pokéball gezückt und rief ihn heraus.

„Pachirisu, benutz Ladungsstoß!"

„Chu-pa!", rief das Elektrohörnchen, während es seine kraftvolle Elektroattacke freisetzte.

Das angreifende Pokémon, bereits geschwächt und nass von der Hydropumpe, erlitt zusätzlichen Schaden durch die Ladungsstoßattacke. Die vier Trainer waren gezwungen, sich die Augen vor dem blendenden Lichtblitz zuzuhalten, der aus der Attacke hervorging. Als das Licht jedoch verschwand und die Trainer ihre Arme senkten, konnten sie das Pokémon nirgends mehr sehen. Es war geflohen.

Noch war es nicht überstanden. Alle vier Teenager blieben überaus wachsam, und ihre fünf Pokémon waren ebenso bereit, den Kampf fortzusetzen, falls ihr Gegner zurückkehren sollte. Pachirisus gelbe Wangen sprühten noch immer elektrische Funken von der Ladungsstoßattacke. Nichtsdestotrotz löste sich die Anspannung des Augenblicks schließlich auf, als auch nach einigen Minuten nichts weiter passierte.

Zoey tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Lucia und bemerkte, dass diese zu humpeln schien. Sie musste irgendwie ihr Bein verletzt haben, als Kenny sich und sie zu Boden geworfen hatte, um der Spukballattacke auszuweichen.

Barry war der Erste, der sein Pokémon zurückrief. Der Rest sah ihm achtsam zu, immer noch zu besorgt, um sich vollständig zu entspannen.

Nach einer langen Stille drehte sich der Blonde zu ihnen um und fragte mit untypisch tiefer und ruhiger Stimme: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

_**21\. Dezember 2001. Später Nachmittag. Schleiede.**_

„Also, Siegfried hat mir gerade die Ergebnisse aus Teak geschickt", kommentierte Cynthia, während sie eine E-Mail auf ihrem PokéTablet las.

Troy warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

„Und...?"

Der Sinnoh Champion seufzte und schaltete das Gerät aus. Sie saßen auf der Rückbank des Streifenwagens von Schleiedes Officer Rocky, der auf dem Weg zum Schauplatz der gestrigen dritten Attacke war. Das Paar hatte erst jetzt Zeit gefunden, um nach Hilda zu sehen, da Cynthia am Abend zuvor zu beschäftigt damit gewesen war, zu versuchen, für die Sicherheit ihrer anderen Arenaleiter zu sorgen.

„Du hattest Recht", sagte sie nur. „Jens hat bestätigt, dass das, was diese Agentin bei Mistys Schlafzimmer gefunden hat, von einem Spukball stammt."

„Also sind die Vorfälle definitiv miteinander verbunden."

Cynthia nickte, sagte aber nichts, während ihr Blick sich verfinsterte und abwesend wurde. Troy runzelte die Stirn und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Bitte mach dir nicht zu viele Vorwürfe, Cyndi", bat er. „Das ist nicht gut für deine Gesundheit."

Cynthia schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich weiter tun soll."

„Ich auch nicht", gab ihr Ehemann zu, „aber vielleicht können Hilda und die anderen beiden Einwohner von Schleiede den G-Men bei ihren Ermittlungen weiterhelfen."

Cynthia schien ihn zu ignorieren, während sie nachdenklich aus dem Fenster auf die malerische Umgebung starrte. Die Landschaft war vereinzelt mit Schnee bedeckt, aber der größte Teil war immer noch sehr grün. Es war eine ungewöhnliche, aber hübsche Kombination.

„Apropos, Officer Rocky, kennen Sie zufällig die Namen der Anwohner, die Teil des Angriffs waren?", fragte Cynthia nach einer langen Weile.

Die blauhaarige Frau warf vom Beifahrersitz aus einen kurzen Blick auf den Champion.

„Einer von ihnen ist der feste Freund von Hilda Lillis und heißt Reggie Rebolledo. Der andere war sein jüngerer Bruder, Paul Rebolledo. Hilda hat anscheinend gerade die Familie zum Frühstück besucht, als sie gestern morgen überfallen wurden", antwortete sie.

Cynthia richtete sich plötzlich auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie, sagten Sie gerade Paul Rebolledo?", fragte die Blondine.

Officer Rocky nickte. Troy begutachtete seine Frau sorgfältig und bemerkte ihren überraschten, fast schon beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er.

Cynthia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts", entgegnete sie. „Ich habe nur den Namen wiedererkannt, das ist alles. Ich habe vor einer Weile gegen ihn gekämpft, und ich habe auch seinen Kampf gegen-" Sie stutzte und riss die Augen auf.

„Kampf gegen… ?", hakte Troy nach.

„Niemanden. Egal", antwortete Cynthia hastig.

Bevor Troy sich auch nur über ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten wundern konnte, hielt das Auto an. Officer Rocky und ihr Partner verließen beide das Fahrzeug, und Cynthia und Troy folgten ihrem Beispiel. Das beschädigte Haus war von gelbem Absperrband,mehreren rangniedrigeren G-Men Agenten, die auf den Fall angesetzt waren, sowie einigen anderen Polizisten der lokalen Schleiede-Polizeistation umgeben.

„Hat dieses Haus ebenfalls Feuer gefangen?", fragte Troy einen der G-Men Agenten, der gerade vorbeilief. Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er, bevor er die Stimme senkte. „Allerdings sind die Aussagen von Hilda Lillis und den Rebolledo-Brüdern denen der Familie Maple sehr ähnlich. Die G-Men Abteilung von Hoenn hat uns gestern Abend ihren Bericht geschickt, und sie besitzen dieselben Beschreibungen: ein mysteriöses Pokémon, Spukballattacken...und da _ist_ ein sehr großes Loch in der Hauswand, das scheinbar durch einen der Spukbälle dieses Pokémons entstanden ist, aber ein Feuer ist nicht ausgebrochen..."

„Wurde jemand verletzt?", fragte Cynthia.

„Nein", sagte der Agent erneut. „Alle drei haben sich keine Verletzungen zugezogen. Eigentlich ziemlich bemerkenswert. Anscheinend hat es der jüngere Bruder, Paul Rebolledo, geschafft, das Pokémon mit seinem Magbrant und Elevoltek zu bekämpfen. Er ist ein außerordentlich starker Trainer."

„In der Tat", sinnierte Cynthia. „Sind sie zu Hause?"

Bevor der Agent die Frage beantworten konnte, kam Reggie nach draußen.

„Frau Trumm", grüßte Reggie höflich. „Reggie Rebolledo."

Er schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Cynthia", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Züchter.

„Reggie", fing Troy an und schüttelte ebenfalls die Hand des lilahaarigen Trainers. „Troy Trumm, Cynthias Ehemann. Wir sind so erleichtert zu erfahren, dass alle Beteiligten unverletzt sind. Und es tut uns furchtbar Leid, dass Sie und Ihr Bruder da mit hineingezogen wurden."

Reggie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen", sagte er. „Nun, ich vermute, Sie sind hier, um mit uns über den Vorfall zu reden."

„Ja", sagte Cynthia nickend. „Ist Hilda bei Ihnen?"

„Mhm", bestätigte Reggie. „Sie haben es Ihnen vielleicht nicht gesagt, aber Hilda ist meine-"

„-feste Freundin", beendete Troy seinen Satz. Reggie nickte.

„Genau", sagte er.

Reggie führte das Paar hinein, wo es weniger Unruhe und mehr Privatsphäre gab. Drinnen bemerkte Cynthia, dass der Agent die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, und ein großes Loch in der Hauswand klaffte, obwohl es provisorisch mit einer großen Bettdecke verhangen worden war. Hilda saß neben ihrem Lucario auf dem Sofa. Einige andere Pokémon, um die Reggie sich kümmerte, liefen herum, aber Paul war nirgends zu sehen. Reggie verschwand im Obergeschoss, scheinbar, um seinen kleinen Bruder zu holen.

„Hilda", grüßte Cynthia herzlich, als sie auf die pinkhaarige Frau zuging.

Cynthia fühlte sich furchtbar schuldig darüber, dass die Wahl des mysteriösen Pokémon in Sinnoh ausgerechnet auf Hilda gefallen war. Sie war die Neueste der Arenaleiter, für die sie verantwortlich war, und so wie Cynthia es verstand, hatte sie sie bereits sechs Monate nach Antritt des Amtes bereits aus unbekannten Gründen über einen Rücktritt nachgedacht. Cynthia hatte Angst, dass dieser Vorfall die auf Kampfpokémon spezialisierte Arenaleiterin dazu bringen könnte, diese Überlegungen wieder aufzunehmen (obwohl sie es ihr ehrlich gesagt nicht verdenken könnte).

„Champion Cynthia", begrüßte Hilda sie und erhob sich. Sie schien von ihrer Anwesenheit eingeschüchtert zu sein.

Da gesellte sich Reggie wieder zur Gruppe, dieses Mal mit Paul im Schlepptau.

„Paul, schön, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Cynthia.

„Ebenso." Er hob leicht den Kopf und fragte mit harter Miene: „Sie sind hier, um Fragen zu stellen, nicht wahr? Wir haben nichts zu sagen, was nicht schon gesagt wurde."

„Wir wollen euren Bericht lediglich persönlich anhören, statt ihn in schriftlicher Form zu bekommen", erklärte Cynthia. Paul plumpste auf das Sofa zu Hildas Lucario.

„Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen", sagte er mit verschränkten Armen. „Hilda kam her, und dieses gepanzerte Pokémon ist aufgetaucht. Es ist nach einem kurzen Kampf verschwunden."

„Ein gepanzertes Pokémon", wiederholte Troy.

„Dasselbe, das die Maples gesehen haben", fügte Cynthia hinzu.

„Also ist es wahr: Es gibt einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem, was hier passiert ist, und den Vorfällen in Hoenn und Kanto?", fragte Reggie. Cynthia nickte.

„Leider ja", sagte sie. „Es scheint ein Angriff auf die napajische Pokémon-Liga zu sein. Den Grund kennen wir noch nicht, aber anscheinend versucht jemand durch das Abzielen auf Arenaleiter ein Statement zu setzen."

Hilda und Reggie tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick. Sie sahen beide aus, als hätten sie etwas zu sagen, wollten aber noch nicht mitteilen, was.

„Warum Hilda?", fragte Paul schroff. „Hilda ist erst seit gerade mal einem Jahr Arenaleiterin. Hätte es nicht mehr Sinn gemacht, sich jemand Bekannteres auszusuchen, wie Lamina oder Veit?

„Wir haben leider noch nicht alle Antworten", gab Troy zu. „Die G-Men ermitteln noch."

Reggie sah seinen Bruder besorgt an.

„Paul", sagte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, „Warum machst du nicht Tee für unsere Gäste?"

Der junge Trainer sah von der Aufforderung irritiert aus, stand aber trotzdem auf.

„Oh, es ist schon in Ordnung", warf Cynthia ein und bedeutete ihm, sich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Nein, ich bestehe darauf", sagte Reggie und warf dem Champion einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Seine Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war bestimmt. Cynthia lenkte ein, als sie verstand, dass Reggie seinen Bruder aus irgendeinem Grund für kurze Zeit aus dem Gespräch heraushalten wollte.

Paul rollte mit den Augen, verärgert von all dem Hin und Her, und stand widerwillig wieder auf. Sobald er verschwunden war, wandte sich Reggie Cynthia und Troy zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber Hilda und ich haben uns gestern Abend unterhalten, und wir haben noch nicht mit Paul darüber gesprochen", sagte er mit gesenkter Stimme. „Ich versuche, ihn zu beschützen, wissen Sie."

„Verstehen wir", sagte Cynthia nickend. „Worum geht es?"

Weder Hilda noch Reggie hatte Gelegenheit, zu antworten, denn der G-Men Agent, mit dem das Paar zuvor gesprochen hatte, steckte seinen Kopf zur Haustür herein.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung", begann er, „aber wir haben gerade einen Anruf für Cynthia empfangen."

„Bitte sagen Sie dem Anrufer, er muss ein paar Minuten warten", entgegnete Cynthia kurz angebunden.

„Es scheint um etwas Ernstes zu gehen."

Ein ungewöhnlich gereizter Ausdruck fand sich auf Cynthias Gesicht wieder. Jeder einzelne Anruf, den sie in den letzten Tagen empfangen hatte, war 'ernst' gewesen. Nicht, dass sie es nicht waren, aber es war normalerweise ein ängstlicher Arenaleiter, oder Siegfried oder Wassili oder sogar Lauro, gewesen, die ihr von einer neuen Theorie oder einer neuen Information berichteten.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", sagte Troy netterweise und berührte sanft die Schulter seiner Frau, als er ihre Frustration spürte. „Lass mich den Anruf annehmen."

Cynthia nickte, und Troy erhob sich und folgte dem Agenten nach draußen. Nachdem sie außer Sicht waren, wandte sich Cynthia erneut Hilda und Reggie zu.

„Sprechen Sie weiter", sagte der Champion. Hilda räusperte sich.

„Naja...", begann sie zögernd, „...nach dem zu urteilen, was Reggie und ich gesehen haben… hatte dieses Pokémon es nicht auf mich abgesehen."

Cynthia sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie hatte schon eine Ahnung, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde.

„Ist das so?", fragte die Blondine mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja", nickte Hilda. „Das Pokémon hat nicht ein einziges Mal auf mich oder meine Pokémon gefeuert. Auch nicht auf Reggie. Es hat schon die Attacken abgewehrt, die wir unseren Pokémon befohlen haben, aber es hat sich hauptsächlich auf… naja, Paul konzentriert."

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Cynthia und erinnerte sich an das Gespräch im Maple-Haushalt am Tag zuvor zurück. Sie sprach nun in einem noch etwas ernsteren Ton.

„Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieses Pokémon speziell hinter Paul her war", sagte Reggie. „Es hatte absolut kein Interesse an Hilda und mir. Ich glaube nicht, dass Paul das gemerkt hat. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, es zu bekämpfen."

Cynthia hob die Hand schwerfällig zu ihrem Kinn und erlaubte sich, diese neue Information erst einmal zu verarbeiten.

Paul kehrte mit leeren Händen ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Reggie, wir _haben_ keinen Tee", sagte er geradeheraus.

„Oh, das ist nicht weiter schlimm", sagte Cynthia abwinkend, obwohl ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte.

Genau in diesem Moment trat Troy mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck wieder ins Haus ein. Seine verdüsterte Stimmung erweckte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Cynthia", begann er, „es hat eine vierte Attacke stattgefunden. Noch eine in Sinnoh."

„_Was?_", rief Cynthia entsetzt aus. „Welcher Arenaleiter?"

Troy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Arenaleiter", antwortete er. „Es war in Zweiblattdorf und richtete sich gegen eine Gruppe junger Trainer."

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte sie.

„Ja, zum Glück", erwiderte Troy. „Obwohl eine von ihnen im lokalen Krankenhaus unter geringfügiger ärztlicher Behandlung steht."

„Hast du die Namen?"

„Sie haben mir nur einen gegeben: Lucia Berlitz. Sie ist diejenige, die behandelt wird."

Hilda schnappte nach Luft, und Reggie horchte alarmiert auf. Sogar Paul schien zu reagieren, wenn auch subtil. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Cynthia blickte die Gruppe mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Kennen Sie sie alle?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe sie vor einer Weile kennengelernt", antwortete Hilda. „Ich bin gegen sie und ihren Freund Ash in einem Kampf um den Bergorden angetreten."

Cynthia sah aus, als hätte sie der Schlag getroffen.

„Ash? Sie meinen Ash Ketchum?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Hilda nickte. Troy richtete sich etwas auf, als auch er in seinem Kopf eins und eins zusammenzählte.

„Ja", fügte Paul hinzu und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Sie sind früher zusammen gereist."

Cynthia drehte sich ruckartig zu dem jungen Trainer.

„Du… du warst Ash Ketchums Rivale, oder? Du hast in der Sinnoh-Liga gegen ihn gekämpft", sagte sie, wobei es so wirkte, als würde sie nur laut denken.

„Ja… ?", antwortete Paul, unsicher, worauf sie hinauswollte.

Von dieser Offenbarung beunruhigt, tauschten Cynthia und Troy schnelle Blicke, während der Sinnoh-Champion sich erhob.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Reggie, aber haben Sie zufällig ein Videotelefon, dass ich benutzen könnte?", fragte sie drängend. „Ich muss einige Anrufe tätigen, von Angesicht zu Angesicht." Reggie nickte.

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist drüben im Nebenzimmer", sagte er.

„Gut, danke", sagte sie, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Mann zuwandte. „Troy, bitte frage denjenigen, mit dem du gerade geredet hast, nach den Kontaktdaten des Krankenhauses, in dem Lucia Berlitz momentan liegt. Ich muss umgehend mit ihr und den anderen angegriffenen Trainern reden. Danach möchte ich, dass du Siegfried und die anderen anrufst: Ich will, dass jemand zu Ash Ketchums Vergangenheit recherchiert und alle Informationen sammelt, die uns sagen könnten, wieso oder wie er mit diesen Angriffen in Verbindung steht. Ich glaube, wir haben Drew Haydens Intelligenz unterschätzt."

**_21\. Dezember 2001. Spätnachmittag. Zweiblattdorf_**

„Das ist doch dämlich", knurrte Lucia, als Zoey sie den Flur des Zweiblatt-Krankenhauses entlang schob, dicht gefolgt von Kenny, Barry, Johanna und Viktor. „Ich _brauche_ keinen Rollstuhl. Im Ernst, das ist zu viel des Guten. Mein Knöchel ist umgeknickt, nichts weiter!"

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du nicht laufen sollst, Schatz", erinnerte Johanna sie freundlich.

„Genau, es wird nur schlimmer, wenn du ihn belastest", fügte Viktor hinzu.

Nachdem das gepanzerte Pokémon verschwunden war, hatten die Teenager entschieden, dass es das Beste war, die Polizei von Zweiblatt zu rufen, in der Annahme, dass jemand darüber informiert werden musste, falls Zoey Recht hatte und das Pokémon, das sie angegriffen hatte, auch der Angreifer der Maples gewesen war. Die Dinge liefen von da an aus dem Ruder: Lucia war zum Krankenhaus gebracht worden, damit ihr Bein untersucht wurde, Johanna und Viktor waren herbeigeeilt, als sie mitbekamen, dass ihre Tochter beziehungsweise sein Sohn Opfer des letzten Angriffs gewesen waren, die jungen Trainer wurden mehrmals von der Zweiblatt Officer Rocky und anderen Ermittlern befragt, und nun hatten sie erfahren, dass jemand anderes (der Krankenhausmitarbeiter hatte nicht gesagt, wer) über Videotelefon mit ihnen sprechen wollte.

„Da sind wir", sagte die Krankenschwester und führte sie zum Videotelefon-Stand. „Drücken Sie einfach auf den roten Knopf, um den pausierten Anruf anzunehmen."

Die vier Teenager und zwei Erwachsenen quetschten sich an den kleinen Telefonstand, und Viktor schloss den Vorhang hinter ihnen.

Lucia war diejenige, die die Hand ausstreckte und sie mit dem Anrufer verband. Die Sechs waren sehr überrascht, das Gesicht des Sinnoh-Champions auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen zu sehen.

„Champion Cynthia!", äußerte Barry ungläubig. „Wow, Sie sind es wirklich! Bester. Tag. Aller Zeiten.."

„Sicher, macht ja nichts, dass wir heute Nachmittag _attackiert_ wurden", murmelte Zoey vor sich hin.

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass ihr scheinbar alle wohlauf seid", antwortete Cynthia etwas steif. „Entschuldigt, könntet ihr mir eure Namen nennen?"

„Klar. Ich bin Lucia Berlitz. Wir haben uns schon mal gesehen", erklärte Lucia.

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte Cynthia und versuchte, zu lächeln. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass du unter ärztlicher Behandlung standest. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja", antwortete Lucia nickend. „Nur ein verstauchter Knöchel. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Ah." Cynthia sah zu den anderen drei Trainern. „Und wer seid ihr alle, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Mein Name ist Zoey Williams", entgegnete Zoey. „Ich bin eine Koordinatorin aus Blizzach."

„Jup! Und ich bin Barry Perl, Pokémontrainer!", sagte Barry, begeistert, dass er gerade mit dem Sinnoh-Champion redete. „Und das ist mein Kumpel Kenny Hudson! Er und ich und Lucia kommen alle aus Zweiblatt!"

„Sie waren diejenigen, die angegriffen wurden", stellte Johanna klar. „Oh, und ich bin Johanna Berlitz, Lucias Mutter."

„Und mich kennen Sie ja", fügte Viktor mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Barry ist mein Sohn."

„Oh, wie könnte ich Sie vergessen, Viktor." Cynthia stieß, einen Moment lang von ihrer Anspannung befreit, ein leichtes Lachen aus. Dann schwieg sie einige Augenblicke lang, während sie sich einige schriftliche Notizen zum Gespräch machte. Als sie fertig war, sah sie wieder auf und fuhr fort: „Bitte lasst mich mich erklären: Die G-Men haben diese Anschlagsserie untersucht, und ich habe einige sehr wichtige Fragen an euch, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."

„Ähm, klar doch", sagte Lucia.

„Ihr habt gegen ein merkwürdiges, gepanzertes Pokémon gekämpft, korrekt?", fragte Cynthia. Die Gruppe nickte. „Hat dieses Pokémon auf jemand Bestimmten gezielt?"

Diese nachfolgende Frage überrumpelte die jungen Trainer etwas, weil sie neu und von überraschend großer Bedeutung war.

„Na ja… eigentlich schon", gab Zoey zögernd zu. „Das Pokémon hat seinen Spukball zweimal auf Lucia abgefeuert."

„Genauer gesagt war die erste Attacke ganz genau auf Lucia gezielt", fügte Kenny hinzu.

„Stimmt!", sagte Barry und nickte heftig. „So hat sie sich den Knöchel wehgetan! Weil Kenny sie aus dem Weg geschubst hat und sie dann ungünstig aufgekommen ist!"

Johanna verlagerte im Hintergrund unbehaglich ihr Gewicht. Lucia beherrschte sich gut, schien aber ebenfalls von den furchteinflößenden Andeutungen ihrer Freunde alarmiert zu sein.

„Wie ich's mir gedacht habe", grübelte Cynthia.

„Wie Sie es sich gedacht haben...?", fragte Zoey beunruhigt nach.

„Lucia, du kennst Ash Ketchum, richtig?", fuhr Cynthia fort, ohne auf Zoeys Frage einzugehen.

Lucia blinzelte überrascht.

„Ja", antwortete sie. „Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde. Er ist eine Weile lang mit mir und unserem anderen Freund, Rocko Harrison, durch Sinnoh gereist." Lucia neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite. „Aber wieso fragen Sie nach Ash?"

Anstatt die Frage zu beantworten, stellte Cynthia eine Weitere:

„Kennt ihn der Rest von euch auch?", fragte sie an die anderen drei jungen Trainer gewandt.

„Na ja, ich kann nicht für Barry und Kenny sprechen", fing Zoey an, „aber ich sehe Ash als Freund, auch wenn ich ihn hauptsächlich durch Lucia kenne."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Kenny.

„Nun,_ ich_ kenne Ash", sagte Barry etwas entrüstet. „Er war mein Rivale."

Dies schien Cynthias Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Hat das Pokémon Attacken auf dich gerichtet?"

„Nein."

„Hm", meinte sie mit gemindertem Interesse. „Weiß irgendjemand von euch vielleicht, seit wann er eine Rivalität mit Paul Rebolledo hatte?"

Lucia wurde langsam verwirrt (und beunruhigt) von all den bekannten Namen, die Cynthia immer wieder in das Gespräch einwarf.

„Sie haben sich fast direkt nach Ashs Ankunft in Sinnoh kennengelernt, glaube ich", antwortete Lucia.

„Waren sie Freunde?"

„Ha! Paul und Ash, Freunde?", spottete Lucia. „Erinnern sie sich, wie doll sich die beiden beim Pokémon Center beim Platz der Treue gestritten haben? Sie konnten sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, als sie sich kennengelernt haben. Obwohl sie letztendlich in Frieden auseinandergegangen sind, so wie Ash es mir erzählt hat."

„Sie hatten aber eine ziemlich bekannte Rivalität, oder?", fragte Cynthia.

„Na ja, es hatte nicht Drew Hayden-Maike Maple Status", entgegnete Lucia achselzuckend, „aber, ja, Leute, die so etwas verfolgen, werden von ihnen gehört haben."

„Entschuldige, du kennst Drew und Maike?", fragte Cynthia mit erneut gewecktem Interesse.

„_Wir_", Lucia deutete auf Zoey und sich selbst, „kennen Maike. Wir haben Drew gestern am Telefon kennengelernt, als wir mit Maike über das geredet haben, was in Hoenn passiert ist."

„Kennt ihr dann zufällig auch Misty Waterflower?" Die Erkenntnis warf ihren Schatten auf die Gesichter der vier Teenager, und sie verfielen in eine Art fassungslose Stille, als sie endlich begriffen, warum Cynthia all diese seltsamen Fragen stellte.

„Nein, aber… Ash schon", antwortete Lucia widerwillig.

**_21\. Dezember 2001. Sonnenuntergang. Indigo Plateau._**

Es herrschte absolutes Chaos. Verschiedene Akten, Fotos und Ausdrucke übersäten den Schreibtisch, und einige waren haufenweise zu Boden gefallen. Leaf schien das jedoch nichts auszumachen, während sie an ihrem Stift kaute und auf den Computerbildschirm vor sich starrte, online Trainer-Datenbanken durchkämmte und Statistiken und Artikel über Ash Ketchum suchte. Siegfried hatte ihr erklärt, dass Cynthia und Steven zu dem Schluss gelangt waren, Ash stünde irgendwie mit den Übergriffen überall in den verschiedenen Regionen in Zusammenhang. Warum? Diese Frage zu beantworten, war ihre Aufgabe.

„Schon was gefunden, Leaf?", fragte Siegfried, der von anderen Angelegenheiten zurückgekehrt und plötzlich hinter der Teenagerin aufgetaucht war.

„Na ja, Ash hat eine ziemlich beeindruckende Erfolgsbilanz", murmelte Leaf, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Top 16 in der Indigo-Liga, Champion der Orange-Liga, Top 8 in der Silberkonferenz, Top 8 in der Hoenn-Liga, Champion der Kanto-Kampfzone, Top 4 in der Sinnoh-Liga… Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er so talentiert ist. Das Letzte, woran ich mich bei ihm erinnere, ist, dass er an dem Tag, an dem wir unsere Starterpokémon von Professor Eich bekommen haben, verschlafen hat. Er hat die morgendliche Zeremonie verpasst, aber Eichs Enkel, Gary, hat mir später erzählt, dass er ein Pikachu anstelle eines der Standard-Starter von Kanto bekommen hat. Hab' seit Jahren nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, bis ich dieses Foto in Mistys Schlafzimmer gefunden habe."

„Nun", begann Siegfried in einem sachlichen Ton, „dass Ash Ketchum ein starker Trainer ist, sagt uns gar nichts darüber, was er mit den Angriffen zu tun hat."

„Ich weiß", sagte Leaf und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um. „Sie haben mich nicht ausreden lassen." Siegfried presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Dann sprechen Sie weiter."

„Nun..." Leaf drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Computer um und öffnete mehrere Fenster. „Sein Name taucht tatsächlich mehrmals in den geheimen Datenbanken der G-Men auf. Sehen Sie mal, hier, Ende 1998 wurde seine Mutter, Delia Ketchum, in Greenfield, Johto, von dem legendären Pokémon Entei entführt. Er und seine Freunde – unter denen auffallenderweise auch Misty Waterflower war – haben eine Gruppe Icognito davon abgehalten, eine komplette Stadt zu warpen, und seine Mutter und ein kleines Mädchen namens Molly Hale gerettet. 1999 hat er dabei geholfen, die Deoxys/Rayquaza-Krise in La Rousse, Hoenn zu überwinden. Maike und Max Maple waren zu der Zeit unter seinen Reisegefährten. Im Jahr 2000 ist er nach Michina Town, Sinnoh gereist und hat _Arceus höchstpersönlich_ davon abgehalten, über die Region zu wüten. Und, Sie haben's erfasst, Lucia Berlitz war damals zufällig dabei. Ich meine, ernsthaft, hat denn niemand unsere Datenbanken überwacht? Die meisten wurden archiviert, bevor wir zu digitalen Akten übergegangen sind. Hätte denn keiner beim Einscannen der Berichte auf dieses Kind aufmerksam machen sollen?"

„Es ist irrelevant, was hätte passieren müssen", sagte Siegfried einfach und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das einzig Wichtige ist, was jetzt passieren muss. Was Sie mir sagen, ist ganz sicher eigenartig, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob es irgendetwas erklärt. Wie passt Paul Rebolledo da rein? Und obendrein, warum wurde Rocko Harrison, der eine lange Zeit lang Ashs Reisegefährte war, noch nicht angegriffen?" Leaf seufzte frustriert.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht geht es demjenigen, der hinter diesen Überfällen steckt, nicht unbedingt um Ashs frühere Reisegefährten, sondern eher um Leute, denen er nahesteht. Und, wer weiß, vielleicht ist Rocko Harrison ja der Nächste. Vielleicht sollte jemand mal mit Ash hierüber_ reden_ und ihn eine Liste von Leuten schreiben lassen, die in Gefahr sein könnten", sagte sie.

„Troy hat gesagt, dass Cynthia vorhat, Ash noch heute Abend anzurufen, als ich das letzte Mal mit ihm geredet habe", informierte Siegfried sie. „Und, hast du nicht den Bericht von Cynthia zur Befragung von Lucia Berlitz und den anderen drei Trainern in Zweiblatt gelesen? Paul und Ash haben sich _nicht_ nahegestanden. Sie waren Rivalen, aber sie sind nicht gut miteinander klargekommen."

„Das weiß aber sonst niemand", gab Leaf zu bedenken.

„Stimmt", grübelte Siegfried.

„Wie auch immer, was ich sagen will, ist, dass etwas an Ash Ketchum sehr besonders ist. Weswegen..." Leaf hielt inne und begann, in den vielen Papierstapeln auf ihrem Schreibtisch herumzukramen, bis sie schließlich einen Ordner mit einem alten G-Men-Bericht darin – der scheinbar noch digitalisiert werden musste – hervorholte und ihn Siegfried aushändigte. „...diese spezielle Akte vom Juni 1998 meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Das war Ashs zweites Jahr als Trainer, vor all den verrückten Aktionen mit Entei, Deoxys, et cetera. Ash Ketchum und seine Freunde haben die Insel Shamouti besucht, das Kulturzentrum des Orange-Archipels. Die Einwohner von Shamouti haben Ash anscheinend als den Auserwählten bezeichnet, aber der Bericht geht nicht näher darauf ein. Allerdings ist dort beschrieben, wie er die Legendären Pokémon Lavados und Zapdos vom Pokémon-Sammler Lawrence III befreit und ihn daran gehindert hat, Arktos und Lugia einzufangen."

Siegfried schwieg einen langen Augenblick lang, während er die Akte überflog.

„Leaf", begann er, nachdem er den Text studiert hatte, „Sie können doch nicht wirklich daran glauben, dass Ash der sogenannte Auserwählte ist. Das ist nur eine alte Legende, die auf Shamouti von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde."

„Tu ich auch nicht", antwortete Leaf offen. „Aber ich werde es näher untersuchen."

Sie drehte sich erneut zu ihrem Computer um und stürzte sich wieder in ihre Arbeit. Siegfried seufzte. Das würde ihm noch Kopfschmerzen bereiten..

_**21\. Dezember 2001. Früher Abend. Alabastia.**_

_„Ist es ein Zufall, oder ist es ein weiterer der regionenübergreifenden Übergriffe, die bis jetzt ausschließlich gegen registrierte Arenaleiter der napajischen Pokémon-Liga gerichtet waren? Wir sind hier live vor dem Zweiblattdorfer Krankenhaus, wo Berichten zufolge die leichten Verletzungen einer Trainerin nach einem vierten Angriff behandelt werden. Unsere Quellen berichten uns, dass jene Attacken nicht das Werk eines menschlichen Brandstifters, sondern eines unbekannten Pokémon ist..."_

„Hm, sieht so aus, als hätten die Medien endlich mitbekommen, dass es ein Pokémon ist", überlegte Drew laut. Er saß zusammen mit den Ketchums, Maples, Waterflowers, Eichs und dem einzelnen Sketchit vor dem Fernsehgerät im Wohnzimmer des Ketchum-Haushalts. Tracey, Gary und Professor Eich hatten sie erneut zum Abendessen besucht, wie an dem Tag, an dem Ash zu Hause angekommen war, und den Nachrichtensender angeschaltet, als der Professor von einer seiner Hilfskräfte eine Nachricht darüber bekommen hatte, dass es eine vierte Attacke gegeben hatte.

„Wer ihnen das wohl zugesteckt hat?", fragte Gary rhetorisch. Er und die anderen waren darüber, was einige Nächte zuvor wirklich bei den Maples in Hoenn passiert war, informiert worden.

„Die Liga hätte es nicht geschafft, das für immer geheim zu halten", kommentierte Caroline, „nicht mit der ansteigenden Opferzahl." Plötzlich klingelte das Videotelefon der Ketchums im Nebenzimmer. Delia erhob sich und ging hinaus, um den Anruf anzunehmen.

_„...Die Officer Rocky aus Zweiblattdorf wird die Namen der vier angeblich attackierten Trainer nicht preisgeben, da sie allesamt minderjährig sind, aber sie stammen aus der Sinnoh-Region und sind-"_

Plötzlich erschien Delia im Türrahmen.

„Ash, jemand will persönlich mit dir sprechen", informierte sie. Ash sah auf.

„Wer?", fragte er.

„Sie sagte, ihr Name sei Cynthia Trumm." Dies zog die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller Anwesenden auf sich.

„Arceus", murmelte Gary vor sich hin.

„Cynthia Trumm!", rief Misty mit geweiteten Augen aus. „Ist das nicht der Champion von Sinnoh? Warum will sie mit Ash sprechen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sie hat es nicht gesagt", entgegnete Delia. Mit unbewegter Miene stand Ash auf und ließ die große Gruppe zurück, um den Anruf anzunehmen. Alle im Wohnzimmer saßen einen Moment lang verlegen und bewegungslos da, bis sie schließlich alle aufstanden und ihm folgten. Ash setzte sich an das alte Videotelefon im Nebenzimmer und bereitete sich darauf vor, den Hörer abzuheben, als die anderen sich neugierig am Türrahmen bei Delia sammelten.

„Hey, Cynthia", grüßte Ash höflich, als ihr Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

„Ash, lange nicht gesehen", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Leider rufe ich aber nicht nur zum Spaß an. Es gibt… ist das dort Drew Hayden?" Drew, der mit den anderen an der Seite stand, war vor Schreck wie gelähmt, als sein Name erwähnt wurde.

„Ja", antwortete Ash und warf dem Koordinatoren einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Er und die Maples sind heute Morgen hier angekommen."

„Wer ist denn alles bei dir?"

„Ähm..." Ash musste einen weiteren Blick nach hinten werden, um alle Anwesenden aufzählen zu können. „Meine Mom, Daisy und Misty Waterflower, Professor Eich, Gary Eich, Tracey Sketchit...oh und, äh, Drew und die Maples natürlich."

„Nun, wenn sie deiner Familie alle nahe genug stehen, um euch zu besuchen, sollten sie wahrscheinlich Teil dieses Gesprächs sein", kommentierte Cynthia ehrlich. Der Aufforderung folgend sammelten sich die elf Leute enger um das Videotelefon herum.

„Drew", begann Cynthia, als die Gruppe wieder ruhig stand, „was die Übergriffe der letzten Zeit angeht, müssen ich und die anderen Champions, mit denen du und die Maples gestern geredet haben, zugeben, dass du Recht hattest und wir nicht."

Drew richtete sich überrascht auf, sagte aber nichts. Er warf allerdings Ash einen wachsamen Blick zu, da er wusste, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch nun entwickeln würde.

„Recht womit?", fragte Misty nach. Cynthia hielt einen kurzen Moment lang inne und holte tief Luft.

„Dass diese Angriffe sich nicht gegen Arenaleiter gerichtet haben", sagte sie knapp. „Wir haben jetzt Grund zur Annahme, dass auf Personen abgezielt wurde, die mit Ash Ketchum in Verbindung stehen."

„In Verbindung mit _mir_?", fragte Ash und deutete alarmiert auf sich selbst.

„Aber wieso?", fragte Tracey.

„Lasst mich das so einfach wie möglich erklären", fing Cynthia an. „Die erste Attacke richtete sich gegen die Azuria-Arena, die den Waterflower-Schwestern gehört. Die Arenaleiterin, Misty Waterflower, ist früher mit Ash Ketchum zusammen gereist, korrekt?" Ein Nicken von Mistys Seite. Cynthia fuhr fort: „Zwei Nächte später: Eine Attacke in Hoenn, dieses Mal auf Familie Maple. Die G-Men haben das als Widerstandsakt gegen die napajische Pokémon-Liga interpretiert, da Norman Maple ebenfalls Arenaleiter ist. Aber Drew Hayden hat uns auf etwas hingewiesen, das wir nicht gewusst haben: Das mysteriöse Pokémon, das die Maples angegriffen hat, hat kein bisschen Interesse an Norman gezeigt. Stattdessen hat es sich auf seine Kinder, Maike und Max, konzentriert, die ebenfalls mit Ash Ketchum auf Reisen gewesen sind. In Schleiede kam es zu einem weiteren Angriff, als Hilda Lillis ein lokales Privathaus besuchte, bewohnt von zwei Brüdern, die du, Ash, sehr gut kennen dürftest..."

Ash richtete sich plötzlich auf.

„Paul und Reggie!", rief er, als er verstand.

„Genau", nickte Cynthia. „Da jedoch Hilda bei dem Angriff anwesend war, glaubten die G-Men weiter an die Theorie, dass es jemand auf Arenaleiter abgesehen hatte. Aber als Troy und ich die Gelegenheit hatten, uns einmal mit Hilda und den Rebolledos zusammenzusetzen, eröffneten sie uns eine ähnliche Geschichte wie Drew: Dass das angreifende Pokémon nicht hinter Hilda her war. In diesem Fall wollte es Paul Rebolledo.

„Paul Rebolledo...", murmelte Gary, bevor er Ash anschaute. „Du hast mir von ihm erzählt, kurz nachdem du in Alabastia angekommen bist. Er war einer deiner Rivalen in Sinnoh, oder?"

Ash nickte, für den Moment sprachlos.

„Und was die letzte Attacke angeht...", fuhr Cynthia fort und verstummte langsam, um zu sehen, ob jemand verstand, auf wen sie hindeutete. Maike sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Zweiblattdorf. Das ist doch Lucias Heimatstadt, oder?", fragte sie.

Ash ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, sagte aber noch immer nichts.

„Ja, es war sie", bestätigte Cynthia. „Und sie war mit drei anderen Trainern unterwegs, deren Namen du wiedererkennen könntest, Ash..." Cynthia hielt inne, während sie ihre Notizen durchging. „...Zoey Williams, Barry Perl und Kenny Hudson?"

Ash war entsetzt.

„Ja", sagte er atemlos, „die kenne ich alle."

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Maike mit etwas ängstlicher Stimme.

„Mit ihnen ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Cynthia beruhigend. „Lucia Berlitz wurde vorhin wegen eines verstauchten Knöchels behandelt, aber niemand hat sich ernsthaft verletzt."

Delia schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich verstehe nicht", begann sie, „Wieso ist jemand hinter all diesen Bekanntschaften von Ash her?"

„Das können wir noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen", gestand Cynthia. „Eine unserer G-Men Agenten, Fräulein Greene, schaut sich das zurzeit genauer an. Agentin Greene hat uns allerdings etwas sehr Wichtiges empfohlen: Ash, ich möchte, dass du eine Liste von allen Leuten, die dir nahestehen und die in Gefahr sein könnten, schreibst. Rivalen, Freunde, Reisebegleiter… So wie es bisher gelaufen ist, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis noch jemand angegriffen wird. Siegfried fürchtet, dass Rocko Harrison der Nächste sein könnte, aber es könnte wirklich jeder sein, der dich kennt. Ich fliege morgen herüber nach Kanto, um dich persönlich zu sehen, und ich werde dir dann die Liste abnehmen und entsprechend weiter verfahren."

„Geht klar", willigte Ash mit einem kurzen Nicken ein. „Aber was ist mit Lucia und Paul und den anderen?"

„Sie werden zu einem von den G-Men gesicherten Ort gebracht", antwortete Cynthia schlicht. Ash tauschte einen vorsichtigen Blick mit seiner Mutter, und sie nickte.

„Eigentlich..." begann er zögerlich.

„Was ist?"

„Könnten Sie sie vielleicht hierher bringen? Ich meine, Maike und Max und Misty sind schon hier, also warum nicht alle an einem Ort sammeln? So können wir das Ganze zusammen angehen." Cynthia dachte einen Moment lang über seinen Vorschlag nach, schien aber abgeneigt.

„Wie werdet ihr mit noch ungefähr zehn weiteren Menschen in eurem Haushalt klarkommen?", fragte Cynthia. „Dazu noch die anderen Leute, die laut Ash in Gefahr sein könnten?" Delia winkte ab.

„Das schaffen wir schon", sagte sie nur. Cynthia debattierte noch einen Augenblick innerlich, bis sie sich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen gab.

„Na gut", gab der Champion schließlich nach. „Ich werde zusehen, dass alle nach Alabastia, Kanto transportiert werden. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh."

Und damit wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.


	6. V: In dem Leaf eine Theorie aufstellt

.

.

Kapitel V: In dem Leaf eine Theorie aufstellt

.

.

_**22\. Dezember 2001. Nach Mitternacht. Schleiede.**_

Lucia starrte ausdruckslos aus dem Autofenster heraus auf die dämmerigen, leeren Straßen von Schleiede. Ihre Freunde neben ihr auf der Rückbank waren alle leicht am Dösen, aber Lucia konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Zu viel spukte ihr im Kopf herum. Ihre Mutter saß vorne im Auto auf dem Beifahrersitz, und Viktor fuhr sie zum Schleieder Flughafen. Cynthia hatte die Trainer gestern Abend angerufen und sie dazu aufgefordert, ihre Taschen zu packen und nach Schleiede zu kommen, um um halb vier Uhr morgens einen Flug nach Vertania City in Kanto zu nehmen.

Auf eine verquere Art und Weise war sie aufgeregt. Es war eine Weile her, seit sie Ash das letzte Mal persönlich gesehen hatte. Sie wünschte nur, sie und die anderen würden ihn nicht unter so schlimmen Umständen treffen.

„Hnnnnn...", ächzte Barry im Schlaf. Er sabberte etwas und schien zu träumen. Lucia konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Cynthia hatte auch gesagt, dass sie Barry, Zoey und Kenny ebenfalls mit ihr in Kanto haben wollte. Obwohl sich die Attacke des mysteriösen Pokémons nicht gegen sie gerichtet hatte, fürchtete der Champion, dass sie nun ebenfalls als Angriffsziele gelten konnten, da sie beim Kampf in Zweiblatt dabei gewesen waren. Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht, nahm Lucia an.

„Also gut, da wären wir", verkündete Viktor leise, während er ins Terminal einfuhr. Er langte herüber zu Lucias Mutter und rüttelte sie behutsam wach. „Johanna, weck die Kinder auf."

„Keine Sorge", sagte Lucia und richtete sich auf, als sie erkannte, dass Viktor nicht wusste, dass sie wach war. Die junge Koordinatorin wandte sich ihren Trainerkollegen zu, um auch sie wachzurütteln.

„Hey, Leute, wir sind am Flughafen!", sagte sie halb flüsternd. Die anderen drei Teenager begannen, sich zu rühren, streckten sich und gähnten, während sie langsam zu Sinnen kamen.

„Oh Mann, jetzt schon?", stöhnte Kenny, immer noch müde.

„Jammer nicht rum. Wir können im Flugzeug schlafen, wenn wir an Bord sind", sagte Zoey.

Viktor nahm den Gang heraus und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug, um beim Ausladen des Kofferraums zu helfen. Cynthia und Troy warteten draußen vor dem Terminal zusammen mit den Rebolledo-Brüdern und Hilda, und Reggie und Troy eilten zu Hilfe. Lucia entsperrte die Autotür neben sich und öffnete sie. Dann schnappte sie sich die beiden Krücken zu ihren Füßen und stützte sich unbeholfen darauf, bevor sie (natürlich mit nur einem Fuß) auf die Straße trat. Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas, als sie Paul draußen sah. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen grauen Augen verrieten, dass auch er nicht viel Schlaf bekommen hatte.

„Warum ist Paul hier?", erkundigte sich Zoey misstrauisch, während sie Lucia aus dem Auto heraus folgte.

Die Blauhaarige atmete bei ihrer Erkenntnis laut aus.

„Oh, na klar", sagte Lucia, als würde sie sich selbst schelten. „Deswegen hat Cynthia gestern auch Fragen über ihn gestellt. Er und Reggie müssen Teil des Angriffs in Schleiede gewesen sein. Wieso ist uns das nicht schon früher eingefallen?"

Zoey zuckte die Achseln und ging ihr Gepäck holen.

„Lucia, was ist passiert?", fragte Reggie im Vorbeigehen, im Versuch, ein freundliches Gespräch aufzubauen.

Lucia lächelte schief.

„Verstauchter Knöchel", erklärte sie. „Ich soll damit eine Woche lang nicht laufen."

„Na ja, zumindest ist es nichts Ernsteres", kommentierte Paul von etwas weiter her.

Lucia schien überrascht, dass er sich zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Er beteiligte sich nicht wirklich an Smalltalk, außer, wenn er mit Kämpfen oder Training zu tun hatte.

„Ja", sagte sie und nickte zustimmend. Wenn sie eine Weile lang unter dem selben Dach leben würden, konnten sie wohl genauso gut zivilisiert miteinander umgehen.

„Hey", begrüßte ihn Barry grinsend und schüttelte seine Müdigkeit ab. „Wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist, Paul. Ergibt wohl Sinn, da du und Ash ja eine ziemliche Rivalität am Laufen hattet, als er in Sinnoh war."

„Hm", grunzte Paul zur Antwort.

Lucia richtete sich ein wenig auf.

„Oh? Haben Cynthia und Troy dir gesagt-", fing sie an, bevor er sie unterbrach.

„-dass diese Angriffe in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit Ash stehen? Ja, haben sie mir gesagt", beendete Paul ihren Satz mit verschränkten Augen. „Seine Bekanntschaft bringt jetzt offiziell mehr Schwierigkeiten, als sie wert ist."

Etwas an seinem Ton bei seiner letzten Aussage regte Kenny auf.

„Wer _ist_ dieser Kerl?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, während er sein Handgepäck über die Schulter hievte.

Zoey warf dem Koordinatoren einen Seitenblick zu.

„Das ist Paul Rebolledo", erklärte sie. „Er hat in der Sinnoh-Liga gegen Barry und Ash gekämpft."

„Hm", erwiderte Kenny, der immer noch etwas abgeschreckt klang. „Ich glaube, jetzt weiß ich's wieder. Barry hat gegen ihn verloren, oder?"

„Glaub' schon", sagte Zoey.

Lucia hatte derweil Schwierigkeiten, sich ihren Rucksack aufzusetzen. Sie hatte sich noch nicht an die Krücken gewöhnt, und sie schienen alles so unnötig kompliziert zu machen, dass sie anfing, den Rollstuhl zu vermissen. Hilda lächelte mitfühlend, streckte die Hand aus und nahm Lucia ihren Rucksack ab.

„Hier, lass mich das für dich tragen", sagte Hilda. „Ich habe mir beim Training schon mehrere Gliedmaßen gebrochen, und ich musste auch schon öfters auf Krücken laufen. Es ist schon schwer genug, nur das eigene Gewicht zu tragen."

„Danke", sagte Lucia dankbar. Paul, der sich aus welchem Grund auch immer dazu entschied, auch mit anzupacken, schlenderte beiläufig zum Kofferraum. Er schnappte sich einen kleinen, blauen Reisekoffer – der am Reißverschluss hängende Plinfa-Schlüsselanhänger verriet, dass er Lucia gehörte – hob ihn heraus und zog den Griff nach oben.

„Oh, das ist meiner", sagte Lucia und humpelte zu ihm herüber.

„Ich weiß", sagte er knapp. Als sie noch einen Moment lang erwartungsvoll da stand, sah er sie mit seinem üblichen, stoischen Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte: „Was? Du kannst ihn ja offensichtlich nicht selbst mit dir herumschleppen."

Da begriff Lucia, dass er vorhatte, ihr den Koffer abzunehmen.

„Oh… ähm… danke", sagte sie zögerlich.

Paul antwortete nicht, drehte sich um und ging mit ihrem Koffer im Schlepptau davon.

„Oh Mann, selbst wenn er nett ist, ist er ein Idiot", murmelte Zoey vor sich hin, während sie auf ihre Freundin und Rivalin zuging.

„Zoey!", keuchte Lucia leise, damit Paul nicht mithören konnte. „Nicht..."

„Lucia." Zoey sah sie eindringlich an. Mehr musste sie nicht sagen. Lucia war sich der Abneigung ihrer Freundin gegen den Schleieder Trainer schon bewusst, obwohl sich die beiden erst ein Mal gesehen hatten. Das Treffen war nicht gut verlaufen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", seufzte Lucia. „Ich sag ja nicht, dass du ihn mögen musst. Ich bin auch kein großer Fan von ihm, aber es ist Weihnachten. Lass uns versuchen, mit ihm klarzukommen."

„Weißt du, ich mag ihn auch nicht gerade", mischte sich Kenny plötzlich in das Gespräch ein.

„Kenny, du hast noch nicht einmal mit ihm geredet", entgegnete Lucia, die jetzt verärgert klang. Sie war sich nicht sicher, warum sie ihn verteidigte. Sie vermutete, dass es etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er gerade ansatzweise etwas Nettes für sie getan hatte, und deswegen die Kritik ihrer Freunde nicht verdient hatte. Zumindest nicht in diesem Fall. Kenny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er geht mir einfach gegen den Strich", sagte er.

„Er geht _jedem_ gegen den Strich", erwiderte Lucia abwinkend.

„Also, ich mag Paul", verkündete Barry, während er sich zwischen Kenny und Lucia hindurch quetschte.

„Barry, du magst jeden", antwortete Kenny trocken, „sogar, wenn derjenige dich hasst."

„Paul hasst mich nicht!"

„Entschuldigt, dass ich so gehetzt klinge, aber ich schlage vor, dass wir uns auf den Weg machen", riet Cynthia. Die vier Teenager unterbrachen ihre Konversation, um sich anzuhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Ihr müsst alle noch euer Gepäck einchecken, und die Sicherheitskontrolle kann eine Weile dauern, besonders um die Feiertage herum."

„Richtig", sagte Viktor, bevor er sich seinem Sohn zu wandte. „Barry, pass auf dich auf, während wir getrennt sind."

„Viktor, kommen Sie nicht mit?", fragte Troy höflich.

„Mein Flug geht erst in ein paar Tagen", erklärte Viktor. „Ich konnte mit der Kurzfristigkeit der Situation nicht gut arbeiten, wenn Sie verstehen. Das Wichtigste war, die Kinder heute Abend herzubringen."

„Ach so", sagte Cynthia. „Dankeschön."

„Ich bin bei ihnen, Viktor", erinnerte Johanna ihn beruhigend. „Wir werden Sie in Alabastia erwarten."

Der Mann grinste und entgegnete: „Hey, kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen, richtig?"

_**22\. Dezember 2001. Vor Sonnenaufgang. Alabastia.**_

Ash hatte die ganze Nacht lang nicht geschlafen. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht versucht hätte, aber sobald er sich in sein Bett legte, fing sein Kopf an zu rasen, und es war ihm unmöglich, auch nur die Augen zu schließen, ohne das quälende Gedanken und Ängste seinen Kopf benommen machten. Stattdessen saß er also den ganzen Abend lang an seinem Schlafzimmerfenster und zerbrach sich den Kopf nach anderen Trainern, die er auf seiner Reise kennengelernt hatte. Pikachu hatte ihm den gesamten Abend lang treu zur Seite gestanden und ruhte im Moment auf seinem Schoß.

Gleich nachdem das Telefonat mit Cynthia beendet war, hatte sich Ash hingesetzt und angefangen, die von ihm geforderte Liste zusammenzustellen. Sie war nicht allzu lang, da die Hälfte der Leute, die er eigentlich aufgeschrieben hatte, bereits hier oder auf dem Weg zu ihm waren: Misty Waterflower, Maike Maple, Max Maple, Gary Eich, Tracey Sketchit, Lucia Berlitz, Paul Rebolledo...Letztendlich war er, Rocko eingeschlossen auf fünf andere Namen gekommen.

Der Junge stöhnte in seiner Frustration laut auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. In der Nähe bewegte sich Drew in seinem Schlafsack, und Ash erstarrte. Er schalt sich innerlich und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass er daran denken musste, dass er sein Zimmer jetzt mit Max und Drew teilte und wahrscheinlich noch mit mehreren anderen Leuten teilen würde, sobald diese dort ankommen würden.

Als ihm die Decke in seinem Zimmer nach der schlaflosen Nacht langsam auf den Kopf fiel, entschied Ash, dass er vielleicht klarer denken konnte, wenn er hinunterging und ein Glas Wasser trank. Ein Umgebungswechsel würde ihm gut tun.

Ash hob Pikachu behutsam von seinem Schoß herunter und legte ihn auf einem Kissen ab. Dann erhob er sich, so leise er konnte, mit seinem Notizbuch und Stift in der Hand und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Leise griff er nach dem Türknauf und drehte ihn herum. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Holztür beim Öffnen ein Knarren von sich gab, und blickte zurück, um zu sehen, ob er die anderen aufgeweckt hatte. Er war erleichtert, seine Zimmergenossen noch immer ungestört schlafen zu sehen. Dann schlich er sich die Treppe hinunter.

Das Wohnzimmer war leer, aber Delia hatte einige aufblasbare Matratzen für ihre vielen Gäste bereitgelegt. Ash schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er auf die Küche zusteuerte. Es war lächerlich, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Am Ende des Tages würden wahrscheinlich über dreißig Leute in ihrer Vierzimmerwohnung leben.

Als Ash sich ein Glas kaltes Wasser eingegossen hatte, kehrte er zum Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Getränk und öffnete sein Notizbuch, um erneut einen Blick auf sein Notizbuch zu werfen. Seine größte Angst war, dass er vielleicht jemanden wegließ, der das nächste Opfer des mysteriösen Pokémons sein könnte, aber gleichzeitig wollte er nicht übertreiben und jeden einzelnen Trainer aufschreiben, dem er in seinem Leben begegnet war (er war sich sowieso sicher, dass ihm nicht alle einfallen würden) sodass der Schutz der G-Men an Wert verlor.  
„Ash?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Der Junge drehte sich um, um Maike am unteren Ende der Treppe stehen und ihn neugierig anschauen zu sehen, den Kopf leicht nach links geneigt. Ihr Eneco lag zusammengerollt in ihren Armen. Ash zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Hey, Maike", sagte er.

„Wieso bist du noch wach?"

„Na ja, das Gleiche könnte ich dich wohl fragen."

„Du zuerst."

Ash kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, während er sagte: „Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich nicht schlafen." Er ließ die Hand sinken. „Was ist mit dir?"  
Maike zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Eneco ist aus ihrem Pokéball gekommen und hat angefangen, ganz laut zu miauen und nach mir zu kratzen", erklärte sie. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie Misty aufweckt, also hab ich sie hier runter gebracht. Ich glaube, sie hat Hunger."

„Oh, na ja", begann Ash und legte sein Notizbuch und Wasserglas ab. „Wir haben tonnenweise Pokémonfutter, falls Eneco welches möchte."

Maike lächelte.

„Das wäre großartig, danke", sagte sie. Ash ging zurück in die Küche, dieses Mal mit Maike und Eneco im Schlepptau. Er kramte im Küchenschrank herum und zog eine allgemeine Sorte Pokémonfutter heraus.

„Es ist nichts Besonderes, aber die meisten Pokémon mögen es ganz gerne", sagte Ash, während er etwas von dem braunen Trockenfutter in eine Schüssel schaufelte.

„Nun, wenn Eneco hungrig genug ist, wird sie es essen, egal, ob sie es mag oder nicht", sagte Maike und umarmte das Kätzchenpokémon fester. „Stimmt's, Eneco?"

„Nya!", antwortete das normale Pokémon fröhlich.

Ash stellte die Schale auf den Boden und Eneco sprang glücklich aus den Armen ihrer Trainerin und fing gierig an, das Futter zu verschlingen. Ash grinste. Es brauchte nicht mehr als ein Pokémon, um ihn aufzuheitern, wenn er sich schlecht fühlte.

„Also, wieso kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte Maike plötzlich. Ash hob ruckartig den Kopf und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Oh...äh..."

„'Tschuldigung", fügte Maike eilig hinzu. „Das war 'ne dumme Frage. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich selber schlafen könnte, nach allem, was du gestern Abend herausgefunden hast."

„Ja..." Ashs Stimme verstummte allmählich. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte.

„Aus reiner Neugierde, hast du schon deine Liste gemacht?", fragte Maike. Ash nickte. Sie fuhr fort: „Na, dann lass mal sehen."

Ash nickte erneut und beeilte sich, sein Notizbuch aus dem Nebenzimmer zu holen. Er gesellte sich Maike einige Augenblicke später wieder zu Maike, riss die Seite heraus und reichte sie ihr. Maike schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln, bevor sie sie überflog. Ash hatte die Liste so angeordnet, dass neben jedem Namen, den er aufgeschrieben hatte, die entsprechende Region und Heimatstadt stand. So würden es Cynthia und die anderen wahrscheinlich leichter haben, sie aufzuspüren und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, begriff Maike. Nichtsdestotrotz erkannte Maike nur einen der fünf Namen, die Ash aufgeschrieben hatte:

Benny Griffith . Orion City . Einall

Lilia Ajagara . Dorf der Drachen . Einall

Diaz McGonnigal . Avenitia . Einall

Rocko Harrison . Marmoria City . Kanto

Richard Jayne . Frodomar City . Kanto

„Und wer sind all diese Leute?", fragte Maike und fuhr mit dem Finger das linierte Papier entlang. „Außer Rocko natürlich."

„Oh! Na ja..." Ash beugte sich herüber, um zu sehen, welchen Namen sie ansah. „Benny ist einer meiner Reisegefährten in Einall. Du würdest ihn mögen. Er kann sehr gut kochen. Außerdem ist er einer der Arenaleiter der Orion City Arena. Lilia ist eine Drachenpokémontrainerin, und sie ist meine andere Reisegefährtin in Einall. Sie macht sich gerne über mich lustig, aber alles in allem ist sie ziemlich nett, wenn sie sich an einen gewöhnt. Diaz ist mein Rivale. Ich hab ihn kennengelernt, kurz nachdem ich in Einall angekommen bin. Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob ich ihn dazuschreiben soll, aber dann hab ich gedacht, 'Na ja, wenn sogar Barry angegriffen wurde, sollte ich Diaz vielleicht hinschreiben, nur für den Fall.' Richie ist ein alter Freund von mir aus Kanto. Er und ich haben uns damals in der Indigo-Liga kennengelernt und sind seitdem in Kontakt geblieben."

„Nun, ich kann's kaum erwarten, sie kennenzulernen", sagte Maike mit einem leichten Lachtrillern in der Stimme. Es war nicht lustig, aber irgendwie brachte es sie zum Kichern. Ash hatte ein goldenes Herz, wie es im Buche stand, und Menschen wie Pokémon strömten zu ihm. Er hatte in den vier Jahren auf Reisen mehr enge Freundschaften geschlossen als Maike in ihrem ganzen Leben. Ash neigte verwirrt den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Wieso?", fragte er.

„Hm...", machte Maike nachdenklich. „Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber...nach meiner Erfahrung sind die Leute, mit denen du eine Verbindung eingehst, normalerweise genauso gute Menschen wie du. Wie Misty und Lucia und Rocko; das sind alles schlichtweg gute Menschen. Ergibt das Sinn?"

„Ich...denke schon", sagte er. Er überflog ein weiteres Mal die Liste. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich niemanden übersehe."

Maike schaute ausdruckslos.

„Tu dir das nicht an, Ash", warnte sie.

„Was?"

„Das", betonte Maike, da sie wirklich nicht wusste wie sie es erklären sollte. „Ich bin sicher, deine Liste ist vollständig. So wie ich dich kenne, würdest du dich zu sehr sorgen, um jemanden wegzulassen."

Ihre Worte beruhigten Ash.

„Danke, Maike", sagte er. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das gerade gebraucht habe."

Maike lächelte, sagte aber nichts, als sie ihm das Stück Papier zurückgab. Plötzlich waren Schritte und ein paar bekannte Stimmen von draußen zu hören. Maike und Ash tauschten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie beide grinsten.

„Hört sich an, als wären sie da", kommentierte Maike. Ihr Verdacht wurde bestätigt, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Ash ging – noch immer mit der Liste in der Hand – schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer und schwang die Tür auf.

„Lucia!", rief er glücklich aus, als er sie sah, und umarmte sie.

„Vorsichtig, sie läuft auf Krücken", mahnte Johanna.

„Oh, Mom, alles in Ordnung", lachte Lucia und benutzte einen Arm, um Ashs herzliche Umarmung zu erwidern, aber trotzdem das Gleichgewicht auf ihrem unverletzten Bein zu halten. Maike war nach Ash an und strahlte fröhlich.

„Oh, Lucia, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht!", rief sie und umarmte die blauhaarige Koordinatorin ebenfalls, nachdem Ash von ihr abgelassen hatte. „Und Zoey!" Maike zog die Rothaarige in eine Gruppenumarmung mit sich selbst und Lucia.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Maike", sagte Zoey und rollte mit den Augen, lächelte aber trotzdem.

Die Unruhe des kleinen Wiedersehens hatte den Rest des Haushalts aus ihren Betten und nach unten geholt.

„Ist das nicht rührend", sagte Drew trocken, als er die drei Koordinatorinnen zusammen sah.

„Halt die Klappe, Drew", grinste Maike, doch sie war zu beschwingt, um wirklich sauer zu sein.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ihr alle sicher angekommen seid", meldete Delia sich zu Wort, die gerade in ihrem pinken Morgenmantel nach unten kam. „Bitte, kommt alle rein und macht es euch gemütlich. Oh, wie hungrig ihr alle sein müsst! Es ist etwas verfrüht, aber ich mache dann mal Frühstück."

„Danke, Ms. Ketchum", sagte Troy höflich. „Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, uns Ihr Zuhause als eine Art Sammelpunkt zu überlassen."

Delia lächelte und nickte, bevor sie in die Küche ging, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen.

„Oh, Delia, lass mich dir helfen", sagte Caroline und folgte ihr. Johanna setzte ihren Koffer auf dem Boden bei der Tür ab.

„Nun, da kann ich mich genauso gut nützlich machen", sagte sie, bevor sie sich zu Ashs beziehungsweise Maikes Mutter in die Küche gesellte.

„Wisst ihr, ich habe das Gefühl, dass die drei ausgezeichnete Freunde werden", bemerkte Max, als Johanna verschwunden war.

Ash schien zustimmend zu nicken. Da erschien Cynthia aus dem hinteren Teil der gerade angekommenen Gruppe. Stille breitete sich aus, als sie auf Ash zukam, der sich aufrichtete, während sie sich ihm näherte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast etwas für mich?", fragte sie liebenswürdig.

„Jup", sagte Ash nickend. Er händigte ihr die leicht zerknitterte Liste aus, die Cynthia dankbar annahm. „Ich habe neben jeden Namen die jeweilige Heimatstadt geschrieben, nur für den Fall", fuhr Ash fort, während Cynthia die Liste überflog. „Ich weiß genau, dass Benny, Lilia und Rocko gerade zu Hause sind, aber bei Richie und Diaz weiß ich es nicht..."

„Da Weihnachten vor der Tür steht, kann ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass sie ebenfalls zu Hause sind. Ich werde Kontakt zu Lauro und Siegfried aufnehmen und ihnen diese Namen geben. Hoffentlich können wir sie bis allerspätestens morgen früh hierher bringen." Cynthia hielt inne und begutachtete den Jungen. „Du siehst müde aus."

„Ich? Ach, mir geht's gut", sagte Ash abwinkend.

„Er hat die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan", erklärte Maike, wissend, dass er offensichtlich nicht zugeben würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Ash warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Ach ja?", fragte Cynthia nach. Ash nickte widerwillig. Sie fuhr fort: „Nun, es gibt keinen Grund, dir allzu viele Sorgen zu machen, falls das das Problem ist."  
Ash sah leicht skeptisch aus, sagte aber nichts.

„Wirklich", beharrte Cynthia, „Wir kümmern uns ab jetzt um alles."

_**22\. Dezember 2001. Mittag. Irgendwo im Meer bei den Orange Islands.**_

Leafs Haare peitschten ihr im Wind ins Gesicht, während die Yacht in vollem Tempo auf die kleine Insel zufuhr, die mit jeder Sekunde größer und größer wurde. Sie lehnte lässig an der Brüstung des Decks, doch sie begann, sich etwas krank zu fühlen. Sie hatte furchtbare Erfahrungen mit Seekrankheit gemacht, und obwohl sie alle ihr möglichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen (und zwar Reisetabletten genommen) hatte, fing die schwindelerregende Weite des riesigen, offenen Meeres an, ihre Wirkung an ihr zu zeigen. Ein zufälliger Spritzer Salzwasser in ihrem Gesicht verschlimmerte ihren Zustand nur noch mehr, und sie ging tropfend zurück in die Kajüte.

Leaf ließ sich auf die gepolsterte Bank fallen und warf ihren Arm über ihre Augen.

Plötzlich fing ihr PokéNav in ihrer Hosentasche an zu klingeln. Leaf ließ den Arm sinken und ihre ziemlich genervte Miene kam zum Vorschein. Sie zog das Gerät heraus und schaute mürrisch, als sie sah, wer sie anrief, drückte aber trotzdem auf den Annahmeknopf.

„Hi, Siegfried", grüßte sie mit scharfer Stimme und starrte sein kleines Bild auf dem Videobildschirm an.

„Sie scheinen heute Nachmittag gereizt zu sein", kommentierte Siegfried, als er ihre Laune zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Es geht mir nicht gut."

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Siegfried, klang dabei aber nicht besonders aufrichtig. „Ich habe bis eben mit Cynthia telefoniert. Sie ist bei den Ketchums angekommen und hat die Liste abgeholt, von der Sie vorgeschlagen haben, dass Ash sie anfertigt. Ihm sind fünf Namen eingefallen: drei aus Einall und zwei aus Kanto, von denen einer Rocko Harrison ist. Ich will, dass Sie ihn von Marmoria City nach Alabastia eskortieren."

„Können Sie das nicht machen?"

„Ich konzentriere mich schon darauf, die andere Person aus Kanto zu finden, die Ash aufgeschrieben hat, Richard Jayne. Lauro spürt die drei Kinder aus Einall auf."

„Sie lassen Lauro tatsächlich etwas _machen_?"

„Cynthias Entscheidung, nicht meine."

„Ach so...nun, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen."

„Und wieso nicht?"

Leaf seufzte im Bewusstsein, dass sie nun erledigt war.

„Siegfried, ich bin nicht auf dem Indigo Plateau", gestand sie. „Genau genommen liegen im Moment bestimmt mehrere hundert Kilometer Ozean zwischen mir und der Kanto-Region."

Siegfrieds dunkle Augen fixierten sie mit unbewegter Miene.

„Leaf...Wo _bist_ du?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Shamouti."

„_Warum?_" Er war jetzt sichtlich verärgert, und Leaf erschauderte innerlich, behielt aber eine ruhige Fassade.

„Ich wollte etwas Recherche zu Ash und dieser Shamouti Legende betreiben", erklärte sie hastig. „Ich habe ein planmäßiges Treffen mit Melody Birnbaum, die die traditionelle Zeremonie, die Ash damals '97 zum Auserwählten ernannte, geleitet hat."

„Leaf, du...Sie müssen uns hier in Kanto helfen."

„Ich verstehe schon, und es tut mir Leid", antwortete die Teenagerin. „Vertrauen Sie mir, ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich es nicht für wichtig halten würde. Lassen Sie Rocko einfach allein nach Alabastia gehen. Er ist 19 Jahre alt. Es wird schon gut gehen."

„Es wäre töricht, ein mögliches Angriffsziel dieses mysteriösen Pokémons alleine reisen zu lassen. Nein, er braucht Begleitschutz", sagte Siegfried einfach.

„Wieso ich?"

„Ich brauche keine Gründe, Leaf."

„_Wenn Sie nach einem starken Trainer suchen, der diesen 'Rocko Harrison' aus Marmoria City nach Alabastia eskortieren könnte, glaube ich, dass ich genau das richtige Mädchen für Sie habe!_"

„Wer war das?", fragte Leaf. Sie erkannte die hohe, männliche Stimme nicht, die wo auch immer Siegfried gerade war aus dem Hintergrund ertönte, aber sie war erleichtert, dass er das Wort ergriffen und sie vor Siegfrieds verhaltenem Ärger bewahrt hatte.

„Das", begann Siegfried und schnalzte scharf mit der Zunge, „war Wassilis Cousin, Harley Rannells."

Plötzlich erschien das blasse Gesicht eines Mannes mit metallisch grünen Augen und langen, lilafarbenen Locken auf dem Bildschirm neben Siegfried.

„Sie kennen also jemanden, der Rocko nach Alabastia begleiten könnte?", fragte Leaf.

„M-hm", sagte Harley nickend. „Ihr Name ist Solidad Natochenny, und sie ist über die Feiertage zu Hause in Marmoria City. Sie ist eine wirklich liebenswürdige Frau, und ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie gern einen Ausflug nach Alabastia macht, wenn Sie sie nett bitten. Ich glaube, sie und Rocko kennen sich sogar bereits. Abgesehen davon ist sie eine wahnsinnig talentierte und starke Trainerin. Sie hat vor einer Weile den Titel der Spitzenkoordinatorin in Kantos Großem Festival gewonnen."

„Sie klingt perfekt", überlegte Leaf. „Oder, Siegfried?"

„Ich vermute, wir haben im Moment wohl nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten", seufzte der Champion. „Ich werde diese Solidad kontaktieren."

Leaf warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass die Küste der Insel nur noch Minuten entfernt war. „Ich muss gehen. Wir sind fast auf Shamouti."

„Also gut", gab Siegfried nach. „Leaf?"

„Ja?"

„Ich erwarte, Sie heute Abend in Alabastia anzutreffen."

„Das werde ich. Ich habe nicht vor, lange auf den Orange Islands zu bleiben." Dann beendete sie den Anruf und erhob sich langsam, um die Kajüte zu verlassen. Das Schiff war noch dabei, anzudocken. Leaf sah hinauf zur Kapitänin des Schiffs, Maren, die zufällig selbst aus Shamouti kam.

„Danke, Maren. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Sie mich so kurzfristig herbringen konnten", sagte Leaf dankbar.

Die grünhaarige Frau lächelte die Teenagerin freundlich an.

„Kein Problem, Agent Greene", versicherte sie. „Ich tu, was ich kann, um den G-Men bei ihrer Ermittlung drüben auf dem Festland zu helfen." Sie stellte den Motor des Bootes ab und fuhr fort: „Ich hoffe, Sie halten mich nicht für unverschämt, aber ich habe vorhin gesehen, wie Sie sich etwas über Ash Ketchum und Shamouti durchgesehen haben."

„Tatsächlich?", hakte Leaf nach und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Es ist nur – ich kenne Ash Ketchum. Er und seine Freunde waren sogar Passagiere auf eben diesem Boot, als ich sie vor einigen Jahren nach Shamouti mitgenommen habe."

Leaf starrte die Frau ausdruckslos an, bevor sie sich mechanisch wegdrehte.

„Ja, eine Menge Leute scheinen Ash Ketchum zu kennen", murmelte sie, bevor sie über die Brüstung der Yacht und auf das Dock sprang. Sie blickte ein letztes Mal zu Maren auf. „Ich sollte nur eine Stunde brauchen."

Maren nickte verständnisvoll.

„Lassen Sie sich Zeit", sagte sie. Leaf dankte ihr erneut und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Strand. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit sah sie das Mädchen, mit dem sie sich treffen sollte, Melody, bereits auf sich warten.

„Sind Sie die '98 Shamouti Festival Maid?", fragte Leaf, während sie auf sie zuging. Melody schob ihre Sonnenbrille nach unten, um das sich nähernde Mädchen besser zu sehen.

„Sind Sie Agent Greene?", fragte sie zur Antwort.

„Allerdings", sagte Leaf.

Melody setzte ihre Sonnenbrille ganz ab, legte eine Hand an die Hüfte und verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas nach rechts.

„Sind Sie nicht ein bisschen zu jung, um zu den G-Men zu gehören?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Wahrscheinlich", entgegnete Leaf achselzuckend, „aber sie haben mich trotzdem reingelassen."

Melody lächelte, beschloss, dass sie dieses Mädchen mochte, und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

„Melody Birnbaum", begann sie, um sich endlich richtig vorzustellen. „Also, was wollen Sie über Ash Ketchum wissen?"

_**22\. Dezember 2001. Nachmittag. Marmoria City.**_

„Rocko, musst du weggehen?", jammerte Tilly, Rockos jüngstes Geschwisterkind, hinter ihrem älteren Bruder, der gerade dabei war, ein paar letzte nützliche Dinge einzupacken.

Rocko schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche und drehte sich mit trauriger Miene zu seiner Schwester um.

„Ja", sagte er und hob sie beim Aufstehen hoch. „Es ist aber nur zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit."

„Rocko, ich will nicht, dass du gehst!", weinte ein weiteres von Rockos Geschwistern, Timmy, der sich schniefend am Bein des Neunzehnjährigen festklammerte.

„Was, wenn dir was passiert?" Rocko lächelte den Jungen beruhigend an und strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, Solidad kommt ja mit", erinnerte er alle, als der Rest seiner Brüder und Schwestern sich um ihn versammelte. „Erinnert ihr euch an sie? Sie ist auch hier in Marmoria City aufgewachsen."

„Ja", sagte Salvadore mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Sie ist total _hübsch_."

„Na, danke schön, Salvadore!", lachte Solidad, als sie den Raum mit Rockos Eltern, Lola und Flint, betrat. „Ich bin froh, dass jemand das findet."  
Rocko grinste sie an.

„Ich finde auch, dass du hübsch bist", fügte er mit Herzchenaugen hinzu. Solidad lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich kein bisschen verändert", wies sie seinen Flirt ab.

„Ich bin sehr stabil. Nicht so wankelmütig wie andere Männer dieser Welt."

„Ah ja", sagte Solidad kichernd. „Nun, es tut mir Leid, euren Familienabschied so früh zu unterbrechen, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, wenn wir so früh wie möglich losgehen, damit sich die Reise nicht auf zwei Tage ausdehnt."

Rocko nickte, als er wieder ernster wurde.

„Stimmt", willigte er ein, bevor er sich seiner Familie zu wandte. „Bitte passt auf euch auf."

„Werden wir, mein Sohn", sagte Flint und legte seine Hand auf Forrests Schulter. „Außerdem wird uns Forrest hier beschützen, wenn irgendetwas Merkwürdiges passiert." Forrest musste grinsen.

„Und ob!", rief er.

„Gut", sagte Rocko. „Ich zähle auf dich!" Nach einigen letzten tränenreichen Umarmungen mit Rockos jüngeren Geschwistern brachen er und Solidad endlich von der Marmoria City Arena nach Alabastia auf.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte dir für das hier danken", entschuldigte sich Rocko, als sie draußen waren. „Du opferst deine Zeit mit deiner Familie, um hier bei mir zu sein."

Solidad zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es sehr schwer, zu etwas nein zu sagen, was der Indigo-Liga-Champion von einem fordert, besonders wenn er einen persönlich zu Hause anruft", erklärte sie. „Und du bist ein alter Freund. Ich hätte vielleicht gezögert, wenn es irgendein Mensch gewesen wäre, den ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Außerdem..."

Ihre Stimme driftete ab.

„Außerdem...?", hakte Rocko nach.

„Du hast vielleicht davon gehört, aber Maike und ihre Familie und Drew sind nach dem Angriff auf die Blütenburg Arena nach Alabastia gezogen. Ich war die letzten Tage in Marmoria City krank vor Sorge um ihn, und ich habe nach einem Vorwand gesucht, ihn zu sehen."

„Du meinst Drew?", fragte Rocko.

„Ja", bestätigte Solidad. „Maike auch, aber Maike hat ihre Familie. Drew braucht jemanden, der nach ihm sieht."

„Oh." Rocko war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. Als sie Solidad und Drew auf Kantos Großem Festival getroffen hatten – damals, als er noch mit Ash und den Maple-Geschwistern auf Reisen war – hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass die beiden sich ziemlich nahe standen, aber er war sich nie bewusst gewesen, bis zu welchem Grad diese Nähe wirklich ging.

„Er ist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich, und so, wie du deine Geschwister beschützen willst, will ich auch ihn beschützen", fuhr Solidad fort.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Rocko nickend. „Ach so, hat Siegfried dir eigentlich gesagt, warum er mich in Alabastia haben will?"

„Er war ziemlich vage", gestand Solidad. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist das, was ich in den Nachrichten gesehen habe, also nehme ich an, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, dass du ein ehemaliger Arenaleiter bist...?" Sie hielt inne, offensichtlich in Gedanken. „Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn, da Forrest jetzt der Marmoria City Arenaleiter ist und trotzdem dort bleibt..."

Rocko schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie sich herausstellt, richten sich die Angriffe nicht gegen Arenaleiter."

„Nicht?"

„Als ich persönlich mit Siegfried gesprochen habe, meinte er, dass die Übergriffe irgendwie mit Ash Ketchum in Verbindung stehen."

Diese Aussage schien Solidad zu überraschen.

„Wie komisch", grübelte sie. „Ich nehme aber an, dass das logischer ist. Ash war derjenige, mit dem du und Maike und Max gereist seid, oder?"

„Jap."

„Aber warum sollte es jemand auf einen so jungen Trainer abgesehen haben?"

Rocko senkte etwas den Kopf, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist die große Frage, nicht wahr?"

_**22\. Dezember 2001. Spätnachmittag. Avenitia.**_

„Efo?"

Efoserp kam schlitternd neben Diaz zum Stehen, der zu Hause an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Seine Kamera war an seinen Computer angeschlossen, und er war dabei, dutzende digitale Fotos, die er auf seiner Reise gemacht hatte, herunterzuladen und sie in Ordner zu sortieren. Der junge Trainer machte eine kurze Pause, um den glatten Kopf seines Pokémons zu streicheln. Das Pflanzenpokémon lächelte selbstgefällig zur Antwort und ruderte mit seinen laubigen, kleinen Armen.

Aus dem Radio auf seinem Schreibtisch summten Spekulationen zu den neuesten Übergriffen überall in den verschiedenen Regionen, und Diaz hatte in den letzten Tagen aufmerksam zugehört. Lauros Bekanntgabe der Schließung aller Einaller Arenen war eine Überraschung gewesen, und obwohl Diaz die Logik dahinter verstand, hoffte er _wirklich_, dass die Krise bis zum Ende der Feiertage bewältigt sein würde, damit er mit seinem Streben nach dem Championtitel fortfahren konnte. Er würde es hassen, länger als nötig zu Hause zu bleiben.

Er hörte, wie es unten an der Haustür klingelte, und wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass seine Eltern etwas über Gäste gesagt hatten, also arbeitete er weiter. Wenn seine Mutter in sein Zimmer käme, um ihn zu holen, dann würde er mit dem Familienfreund reden, der vorbeigekommen war (obwohl es scheinbar selten geworden war, noch irgendwo vorbeizuschauen). Ein paar ereignislose Minuten vergingen, sodass diese Gedanken sich aus seinem Kopf verflüchtigten und er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. Er wurde allerdings schnell aus seiner Einsamkeit gerissen, als er hörte, wie sich die Stimme seines Vaters fast schon zu einem Brüllen hob.

„Nein! Es ist mir egal, wer Sie sind und was für Theorien Ihre Regierungsbehörde hat, ich weigere mich, meinem Sohn 'zu seiner Sicherheit' in die Provinz zu gehen."

„Efo Efoserp!" Efoserp machte einen Satz auf den Schreibtisch und sah seinen Trainer besorgt an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", murmelte Diaz, während er sich erhob und das Pflanzenpokémon zurückließ, als er die Treppe nach unten ging.

Der Junge war verständlicherweise überrascht, sein Idol, den Champion der Einall-Region, in seinem Wohnzimmer stehen zu sehen, scheinbar mitten in einer Diskussion mit seinem Vater. (Nun, Diaz gab zu, dass es eher so war, dass sein Vater mitten in einer Diskussion mit ihm war. Lauro stand einfach nur da mit einem passiven Ausdruck im Gesicht). Vielleicht sogar noch verwirrender war die Tatsache, dass hinter dem Champion zwei bekannte Gesichter standen – Benny und Lilia, Ashs Reisegefährten, die beide geschockt vom Ausbruch von Diaz' Vater aussahen.

„Dad, was ist los?"

Seine Frage erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Raumes. Diaz' Mutter ging schnell auf ihn zu und klammerte sich mit ihren dünnen, blassen Fingern an seine Schultern.

„Es ist nichts, Liebling", versicherte sie ihm nervös. „Geh zurück in dein Zimmer...und nimm deine Freunde mit!" Sie deutete auf Lilia und Benny, und Lauro nickte darauf, dass sie gehen sollten. Diaz wollte gerade protestieren, dass sie nicht gerade seine Freunde waren, aber entschied sich dagegen, als er den panischen Blick in den Augen seiner Mutter sah. Sie wurde immer ängstlich, wenn sein Vater wütend wurde, und es regte sie zweifellos auf, dass ihre Gäste ihn so sehen mussten. Obwohl Diaz es niemals zugeben würde, war es ihm selbst auch etwas peinlich.

„Na dann, kommt rein", gab Diaz nach und winkte die beiden Trainer zu sich. Sie folgten ihm wortlos die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer, wo Efoserp sie erwartete. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Das eben tut mir Leid", murmelte er und wandte sich Lilia und Benny zu. „Mein Dad neigt manchmal zu Wutausbrüchen."

Benny nickte verständnisvoll. Der mitfühlende Blick in seinen und auch Lilias Augen beschämte Diaz nur noch mehr, doch er behielt seine ruhige Fassade.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es deinem Efoserp gut", kommentierte der Kenner nach einem Räuspern. Diaz hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja." Dann seufzte er. „Gut, lasst uns nicht länger drum herumreden: Worum geht's? Wieso seid ihr hier? Und wo ist Ash?"

„Ash ist zu Hause in Kanto", erklärte Benny ruhig. „Wir-" er deutete auf Lilia und sich selbst, „-sind auf dem Weg dorthin."

„Und Lauro will, dass du mitkommst", fügte Lilia hinzu. Diaz sah sie komisch an.

„Was? Warum?", wollte er wissen.

„Du hast von den Angriffen in Kanto, Hoenn und Sinnoh gehört, oder?", fragte Benny und klang dabei etwas zögerlich.

„Wer hat das nicht?", spottete Diaz. Sein Radio war noch immer an, und der Moderator und die Anrufer diskutierten über nichts anderes.

„Na ja..." Lilia schien zu zögern. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darüber reden sollte. „...Lauro arbeitet mit den G-Men. Eigentlich gehören alle Champions zu den G-Men. Und sie untersuchen diese Angriffe. Scheinbar sind sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass derjenige, der hinter all dem steckt, es auf Menschen abgesehen hat, die Ash kennen."

„Ash?" Diaz taumelte überrascht zurück. „Wieso gerade Ash. Und wie sind sie zu _dem_ Schluss gekommen?"

„Alle, die angegriffen wurden, stehen Ash nahe", erklärte Benny. „Das hat uns Lauro gesagt."

„Ich stehe Ash nicht nahe", erwiderte Diaz scharf.

„Aber Ash glaubt, dass du trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten sein könntest", beharrte Lilia, „so, wie er auch denkt, dass Benny und ich in Schwierigkeiten sind."

„Ich weiß, dass es furchtbar umständlich ist", fuhr Benny fort, „aber Lauro und Ash und die anderen Champions wollen nur das Beste für uns. Lauro hat gesagt, dass Cynthia – der Champion von Sinnoh – einen Umzug nach Alabastia veranlasst hat, wo wir alle unter dem Schutz der G-Men stehen werden."  
Diaz sagte in diesem Augenblick nichts und versuchte lediglich, das zu verarbeiten, was ihm gerade gesagt worden war. Er war extrem skeptisch. Er bezweifelte_ wirklich_, dass es jemand auf ihm abgesehen hatte. Ja, er und Ash waren sich ein paar Mal während seiner Einall-Reise begegnet, aber waren alles seiner Meinung nach äußerst unbedeutende Begegnungen gewesen. Er verstand auf jeden Fall, dass Lilia und Benny in Gefahr waren. Das Trio stand sich offensichtlich sehr nahe. Aber was ihn selbst betraf...

Seine Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und seine Mutter schlüpfte mit zitternden Händen hinein.

„Dein Vater ist auf einem kurzen Spaziergang, um sich zu beruhigen", sagte sie, „wenn du mit Mr. Lauro weggehen willst, ist das deine Gelegenheit. Ich lasse dir die Wahl."

„Wir können dir beim Packen helfen, wenn du möchtest, Dieter", sagte Lauro, der ungewöhnlich ernst klang.

„Ich heiße Diaz", korrigierte Diaz ein wenig verstimmt.

„Stimmt." Lauro nickte, aber Diaz wusste, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machen würde, sich seinen Namen zu merken.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Mrs. McGonnigal?", fragte Benny aufrichtig besorgt.

Die müde aussehende Frau lächelte schwach.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich", beruhigte sie ihm. „Ich werde schon zurechtkommen – wirklich!"

Etwas sagte Benny, dass sie das nicht würde.

Diaz schaute seine Mutter lange an und griff sich dann Efoserps Pokéball aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Efoserp, komm zurück", rief er das Pflanzenpokémon zurück. Dann wandte er sich Lauro zu. „Ich werde mitgehen."

Überall war es besser als dort.

_**22\. Dezember 2001. Abend. Alabastia.**_

Im Ketchum-Haushalt war das Abendessen schon längst vorbei, und jetzt spielten sie alle eine Art Wartespiel in Erwartung der Ankunft der restlichen Trainer, die Ash aufgeschrieben hatte. Siegfried hatte vor kurzer Zeit Richie hergebracht, der genau wie Ashs restlichen Freunde herzlich im Haus willkommen geheißen wurde. Wassili und Harley waren mit der Neuigkeit in Alabastia angekommen, dass Rocko in Begleitung von Solidad auf dem Weg zur kleinen Stadt war. Was die drei Trainer aus Einall betraf, hatte Cynthia sie früher am Nachmittag darüber informiert, dass Lauro sie alle abgeholt hatte und dass sie im Flugzeug nach Kanto saßen und planmäßig noch am selben Abend ankommen würden.

Ash gähnte laut und streckte die Arme aus. Er und die restlichen jungen Trainer hingen alle in einem ziemlich unförmigen Kreis im Wohnzimmer herum. Nun, abgesehen von Paul, der wie gewöhnlich auf Distanz blieb.

„Immer noch müde, Ash?", fragte Richie, der davon gehört hatte, dass sein Freund und Rivale am vorherigen Abend nicht geschlafen hatte. Ash hatte sich zuvor Cynthias und Troys Ratschlag zu Herzen genommen und ein Nickerchen gemacht, aber er fühlte sich immer noch etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht.

„Ja", gestand Ash. „Mein Schlafrhythmus ist jetzt irgendwie durcheinander." Ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach das Gespräch. Kurze Zeit später kam Gary – der sich zusammen mit Tracey wieder zu den Ketchums gesellt hatte, um die 'Ash Connection', wie sie es nun scherzhaft nannten, zu besprechen – grinsend ins Wohnzimmer geschlendert.

„Hey, Ash, wie's aussieht, ist Team Einall jetzt da", sagte er. Ash sprang auf die Füße.

„Wirklich?", fragte er grinsend. Seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als Lilia, Benny und Diaz hinter Gary erschienen.

„Hallo, Leute!", rief er und warf Lilia und Benny fast zu Boden. „Und Diaz! Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht!"

„Gah! Ash!", mahnte Lilia, die versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, nachdem sie durch den Aufprall der Umarmung nach hinten gestolpert war. „Beruhige dich! Du bist so ein kleines Kind!"

„Wir haben uns nur eine Woche lang nicht gesehen, Ash", lachte Benny nervös und legte zögernd seine Hand auf den Rücken des Trainers, um seine Umarmung zu erwidern. „Du verhältst dich, als hätten wir uns jahrelang nicht gesehen!"

„Nun, da solltet ihr euch vielleicht dran gewöhnen", sagte Misty und lächelte sie von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa aus an. „Ash ist ein Umarmungsmensch."

„Das stimmt", fügte Lucia mit einem Lachen hinzu.

„Plinfa!", rief Lucias Starter aus, der außerhalb seines Pokéballs war und auf Lucias Schoß saß. Nachdem Lilia sich aus Ashs Todesgriff befreit hatte, sah sie sich die anderen jugendlichen Trainer genauer an, die im Zimmer versammelt waren.

„Und alle in diesem Raum sind mit Ash befreundet?", fragte sie neugierig. Gary nickte knapp.

„Jup, willkommen in Club 'Ash Connection'. Wir treffen uns hin und wieder, um die Beschwerden zu besprechen, die Ashs Bekanntschaft mit sich bringt", sagte er spöttisch und heuchelte einen überfreundlichen Ton. „Bitte, kommt in unseren schlecht geformten Kreis und stellt euch uns vor."

„Drew", begann Maike in einem halben Flüstern und beugte sich zu ihrem Rivalen herüber, „Ich glaube, ich habe vielleicht gerade jemanden kennengelernt, der noch zynischer als du ist."

Drew rollte mit den Augen.

„Maike, du weißt doch, dass das unmöglich ist", sagte er und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Lilia, Benny und Diaz folgten Garys Einladung und suchten sich ihre Plätze unter Ashs anderen Freunden und Rivalen.

„Nun", fing Benny höflich an, als er sich zwischen Zoey und Lucia niederließ, „Ich bin Benny, ein Pokémon-Kenner, und einer der Leiter der Orion City Arena."

„Ein Pokémon-Kenner?", fragte Lucia aufmerkend. „Was ist das?"

„Das ist eine Trainerklasse aus der Einall-Region", erklärte Zoey und warf der Blauhaarigen einen Seitenblick zu. „Sie messen die Kompatibilität zwischen Trainern und deren Pokémon."

„Genau!", sagte Benny mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Er war angenehm überrascht, da seiner Erfahrung nach nur wenige Leute außerhalb der Einall-Region über Pokémon-Kenner Bescheid wussten. „Und dürfte ich eure Namen erfahren?"

„Ich bin Zoey. Ich bin eine Pokémon Koordinatorin aus Blizzach in Sinnoh", grüßte die Rothaarige.

„Und mein Name ist Lucia! Ich bin auch eine Koordinatorin. Ich bin in Zweiblattdorf, Sinnoh, aufgewachsen." Lucia sah hinunter und strich ihrem Plinfa über den Kopf. „Und das hier ist mein Partner, Plinfa. Er war mein erstes Pokémon!"

„Na, hallo, Plinfa!", sagte Benny mit einem Kichern und sah sich das Wasserpokémon genauer an. „Hm...ein quirliges und ehrgeiziges kleines Wasserpokémon! Passt perfekt zu jemandem, der auf den Titel des Topkoordinatoren hinarbeitet!"

„Wow, woher wusstest du, dass ich eine Topkoordinatorin werden möchte?", staunte Lucia.

„Weil das das Ziel _aller_ Koordinatoren ist?", murmelte Paul von weiter weg vor sich hin. „Genau wie jemand, der an der Pokémon-Liga teilnimmt, eines Tages Champion sein will."

Pauls spitze Kommentare gingen jedoch unter, als Lilia plötzlich das Wort ergriff.

„Oh, du bist also eine Koordinatorin?", fragte sie. „Das ist so cool! In Einall gibt es keine Wettbewerbe!"

„Im Ernst?", fragte Maike blinzelnd.

„Nee."

„Na ja, wir haben sogar eine Menge Koordinatoren hier", kommentierte Ash und richtete sich ein klein wenig auf. „Natürlich Lucia und Zoey, aber Maike und Drew und Kenny nehmen auch an Wettbewerben teil." Er zeigte auf jede einzelne Person, während er redete, um sie vorzustellen.

„Und was ist dein Name?", fragte Maike an Lilia gewandt.

„Oh! 'Tschuldigung", sagte Lilia verlegen. „Ich bin Lilia, und ich komme aus dem Dorf der Drachen. Ich möchte eines Tages eine Drachenmeisterin sein." Da lugte Milza aus ihrem Haar hervor. „Und das ist Milza. Er ist mein Drachenpokémon aus Einall."

„Ihr einziges Drachenpokémon", fügte Diaz sarkastisch hinzu und verschränkte die Arme. „Keine große Drachenmeisterin, wenn ihr mich fragt." Lilia warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Hey, du musst Ashs Rivale Diaz sein!", sagte Barry, während sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Das ist cool, ich bin auch Ashs Rivale!"

„Genau wie Gary und Paul", sagte Misty mit dem Kinn in der offenen Handfläche. „Vielleicht könnt ihr alle durch eure gemeinsame Abneigung gegen Ash Freunde werden."

„Warte, ich _habe_ nichts gegen Ash", warf Gary ein. „Ich finde nur, dass es sehr leicht ist, ihn zu ärgern und sich über ihn lustig zu machen."

„Da stimme ich zu", fügte Paul hinzu.

„Siehst du?" Bevor irgendjemand die Gelegenheit hatte, Gary zu antworten, klopfte es ein zweites Mal an der Tür. „Hey, klingt so als wäre Rocko jetzt hier", fügte Gary hinzu. Seine Aussage wurde bestätigt, als Rocko mit Solidad im Schlepptau hereinkam. Ash stand zum zigsten Mal an diesem Tag auf und umarmte seine gerade angekommen Freunde begeistert.

„Wisst ihr noch, wie ich Ash als Umarmungsmensch bezeichnet habe?", fragte Misty rhetorisch und rollte mit den Augen.

Das rief einige Lacher und ein betretenes Lächeln von Ashs Seite hervor.

„Ist das nicht herzallerliebst?", fragte Harley, der ins Zimmer geschlendert kam, um Solidad zu begrüßen. „Du, Drew, Maike und ich haben uns alle vor weniger als einer Woche getrennt, nur, um uns hier wiederzutreffen. Ist es nicht witzig, wie die Dinge sich so entwickeln?"

„Urkomisch", grummelte Drew vor sich hin, so leise, dass nur Maike es hören konnte.

„Es ist schön, dich so schnell wiederzusehen, Harley", schmunzelte Solidad, bevor sie sich Drew und Maike zuwandte. „Und ich bin froh, zu sehen, dass es euch beiden auch gutzugehen scheint."

„Danke, Solidad", sagte Maike strahlend.

„Super, sind das dann alle?", warf Gary plötzlich mit verschränkten Armen ein. „Denn je früher wir dazu kommen, dieses ganze Chaos, mit diesem Pokémon und Ash zu bereden, desto früher kann ich heute Abend nach Hause gehen."

„Nicht ganz", sagte Siegfried, der zur Gruppe von Teenagern plus Solidad, Rocko und Harley dazustieß. „Wir warten immer noch auf die Ankunft eines unserer G-Men Agenten." Ash zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er zählte gedanklich die Champions zusammen: Siegfried, Wassili, Cynthia, Lauro und Troy, wenn er als ehemaliger Champion zählte. Das waren alle, und sie waren alle da. Wer fehlte ihnen noch?

„Wessen Ankunft?", brachte Ash schließlich seine Überlegung zum Ausdruck.

„Meine." Im Türrahmen erschien eine junge Dame, wahrscheinlich in Ashs Alter, mit wohlbekannten langen, braunen Haaren und blauen Augen.

Gary erhob sich langsam.

„Mew", sagte er, fast schon geschockt. „Leaf Greene."

„Das ist mein Name, strapazier ihn nicht über", scherzte Leaf. „Schön, zu sehen, dass du immer noch hier bist, Gary."

Ash erhob sich ebenfalls, als auch er das Mädchen erkannte.

„Warte, Leaf!", rief er überrascht aus. „_Du_ bist Agent Greene? Diejenige, die die Ermittlungsarbeit für die G-Men gemacht hat?"

„Ja."

„Wie kannst du zu den G-Men gehören? Du bist 15", bemerkte Gary zweifelnd.

„Du bist 15, und du bist ein Pokémonforscher", konterte Leaf.

Gary hielt inne.

„Touché." Er nahm es zurück.

„Moment mal, ihr kennt euch?", fragte Misty ungläubig.

„Ja, wir sind alle in Alabastia aufgewachsen", erklärte Ash.

„Wir haben unsere Trainerlizenzen und Starter am selben Tag von meinem Großvater bekommen", fügte Gary hinzu. „Ich habe mir Schiggy ausgesucht. Leaf hat Bisasam bekommen. Ash ist zu spät zur Zeremonie gekommen, also hat irgendein Kind, das den ganzen Weg aus Vertania City hergekommen ist, um seine Lizenz zu bekommen, Glumanda mitgenommen. Deshalb hat Ash stattdessen Pikachu bekommen."

„Und sieh uns Kleinstadt-Alabastia-Kinder an, fast fünf Jahre später, wie wir in der Weltgeschichte herumreisen und große Dinge vollbringen", fuhr Leaf fort. „Ich bin den G-Men beigetreten...Gary macht sich einen Namen in der Welt der Pokémonforschung...und Ash ist scheinbar der Retter der modernen Ära."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Zoey, etwas verblüfft von dem gewagten Ende von Leafs Aussage.

„Ich erklär's euch gleich", sagte Leaf, „aber lasst uns zuerst alle herholen." Die nächsten paar Minuten bestanden darin, dass sich alle in einem Raum versammelten, Teenager und Erwachsene. Kurz bevor Leaf vor dem ganzen Haushalt sprechen wollte, nahm Siegfried sie kurz beiseite.

„Leaf, was haben Sie vor?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", beruhigte das Mädchen ihn. „Seien Sie sich nur bewusst, dass mein Ausflug nach Shamouti sich gelohnt hat, Sie werden sehen."

Siegfried ließ sie gehen, war aber immer noch misstrauisch. Lauro erblickte die beunruhigte Miene des Indigo-Champions und lachte herzlich.

„Siegfried, schau nicht so beunruhigt", gluckste er. „Lass uns anhören, was Lily zu sagen hat."

„Leaf", korrigierte Siegfried verärgert. „Und glauben Sie mir, Lauro,_ ich höre zu_."

Leaf wanderte zum Mittelpunkt des großen Kreises, der sich gebildet hat, um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie warten gelassen habe", begann Leaf mit einem Lächeln, „aber jetzt sind wir alle da, und wir können endlich zur Sache kommen."  
Sie zog ein Notizbuch mit verschiedenen Dokumenten und Artikeln zwischen den Seiten – die vereinzelt kurz vor dem Herausfallen waren – hervor.

„Ich habe von Anfang an an diesem Fall gearbeitet, und...er ist ein einziges Durcheinander", schmunzelte Leaf. „Ich werde die Erste sein, die zugibt, dass ich – dass wir – nicht alles wissen. Sicher haben die meisten von Ihnen Theorien über Anarchisten und Anti-Liga-Gruppierungen gehört, die angeblich hinter der ganzen Verschwörung stecken. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob das der Fall ist oder nicht. Seit ich jedoch Ash in die Gleichung mit einbezogen habe, habe ich allerdings eine funktionierende Theorie zu der Person oder den Personen hinter dem mysteriösen Pokémon und den Angriffen entwickelt."

Siegfried bewegte sich etwas und verschränkte die Arme. Seine Augenbrauen waren nun fasziniert zusammengezogen.

„Arceus, hat sie es schon herausgefunden?", murmelte er. Troy warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, da er als einziger nahe genug war, um ihn zu hören. Der Rest des Raumes wartete still auf Leafs Erklärung.

„Ich bin sicher, dass die meisten von Ihnen, die Ash gut kennen, wissen, dass er besonders ist. Genau genommen bin ich sicher, dass viele seiner Reisegefährten sich an mehrere Male erinnern kann, in denen Ash der Welt gezeigt hat, dass er außergewöhnliche Talente besitzt, die über das einfache Kämpfen in offiziellen Liga-Stadien hinausgehen." Sie hielt kurz inne und ließ sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um die Gesichter von Misty, Rocko, Tracey, Maike, Max, Lucia, Benny und Iris zu beobachten; sie schienen alle _genau_ zu wissen, wovon sie redete. Der Rest schien etwas unsicher.

„Es gibt einen Vorfall, den ich aber besonders interessant fand", sagte Leaf und öffnete ihr Notizbuch. Dabei flatterten mehrere Zettel zu Boden.

„Shamouti. 1998." Sie stoppte kurz, bevor sie anfing zu lesen: „_'Bewahret die Harmonie zwischen Feuer, Blitz und Eis, sollen diese Titanen nicht zerstören die Welt, in der zur Schlacht man sie treibt. Erhebt sich auch der große Wächter des Wassers, der manch Kampf zu beenden weiß, so wird doch sein Lied allein scheitern und nur Asche ist, was bleibt. Alle drei, oh Auserwählter, in deine Obhut sollst nehmen, denn ihre Schätze zusammen werden die Bestie des Meeres zähmen.'_ … Kommt dir das bekannt vor, Ash?"

„Ja...das ist die Shamouti-Prophezeiung, die sie mir gegeben haben, als ich damals ihre Insel besucht habe...", antwortete Ash, wirkte jedoch verwirrt. Dass sie die alte Prophezeiung rezitiert hatte, hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht, und er war unsicher, wie wichtig das für die aktuelle Situation war.

„Warte", fiel ihm Misty langsam ins Wort. „Ash hat diese Prophezeiung schon erfüllt. Er hat Lugia gerettet und die Kämpfe zwischen Arktos, Zapdos und Lavados beendet."

„Stimmt", nickte Leaf, „aber ich habe heute Nachmittag Melody Birnbaum besucht, die Legenden-Maid, die Ash damals '98 zum Auserwählten ernannt hat – weswegen ich heute erst so spät angekommen bin – und sie hat mir Ashs 'göttliche' Berufung etwas näher erläutert. Obwohl es stimmt, dass Ash die Prophezeiung erfüllt hat, die die Shamouti ihm präsentiert haben, bleibt er trotzdem noch der Auserwählte. Es gibt viele Prophezeiungen, die er erfüllen wird und wahrscheinlich schon erfüllt hat, wenn man seine vielen Begegnungen mit anderen Legendären Pokémon bedenkt. Im Prinzip ist es aber seine Pflicht, das Gleichgewicht der Welt wiederherzustellen, wann immer dieses gestört wird."

„Warte", warf Paul ein, der extrem skeptisch aussah. „Erwartest du _ernsthaft_ von uns, dass wir daran glauben, dass Ash irgendein 'Auserwählter' ist und dass all das deswegen passiert?"

„Ich erwarte nicht von euch, an irgendwas zu glauben." Leaf zuckte die Achseln. „Genau genommen geht es nicht darum, was ihr glaubt, oder was ich glaube, nicht einmal, was Ash glaubt. Der einzige Glaube, der etwas zur Sache tut, ist der der Person oder des Pokémons, das hinter diesen Übergriffen steckt. Und ich glaube, dass jemand von ganzem Herzen daran glaubt, dass Ash der Auserwählte ist und sich dazu entschlossen hat, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen, damit er oder sie seinen oder ihren _richtigen_ Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann."

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht", sagte Daisy aus dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers, wo auch Tracey stand. „Wenn dieses Pokémon oder was auch immer es auf Ash abgesehen hat, wieso sollte es seine Zeit mit all diesen anderen Leuten verschwenden?" Sie machte eine ausladende Geste durch den ganzen Raum.

„Eine überraschend intelligente Frage", sagte Leaf. Misty und Gary unterdrückten beide ein Lachen über das zweischneidige Kompliment, und Leaf lächelte und musste fast selber lachen, aber als sie Siegfrieds finsteren Blick sah, nahm sie sich schnell zusammen, um ihre Rede zu beenden. „Aber die Antwort ist einfach: Ash war bei keinem seiner Unternehmen allein. Ob es Misty war oder Tracey oder Lucia, irgendjemand stand_ immer_ hinter ihm."

„Warum spielt das eine Rolle?", fragte Daisy.

„Nun, um ganz ehrlich zu sein", begann Leaf, „ist ein Vierzehnjähriger, der ganz alleine dasteht, wohl kaum eine Gefahr für irgendwen."

_Anmerkung der Übersetzerin: Ich brauche dringend einen fähigen Betaleser, der sowohl Deutsch als auch Englisch sehr gut beherrscht und sich nicht davor scheut, die Übersetzung Wort für Wort mit dem Original zu vergleichen und außerdem auf Ausdruck, Wortwahl, Grammatik und Rechtschreibung zu achten! Tausend Dank an alle, die sich melden!_


	7. VI: In dem Delia die Wahrheit enthüllt

.

**Teil II: Die Vision**

.

.

Kapitel VI: In dem Delia die Wahrheit enthüllt

.

.

**_6\. Januar 1997. Nachmittag. Elyses._**

Troy war nicht sicher, was er erwartet hatte, aber ganz bestimmt nicht das hier.

Obwohl es schon gute anderthalb Jahre her war, dass er den geachteten Titel des Hoenn-Champions erhalten hatte, fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl damit, sich allein mit der neuen Sinnoh-Champion-Kandidatin zu treffen, gerade weil die Umstände der Kandidatur einzigartig waren. Normalerweise wählte der Champion seinen oder ihren Nachfolger beim Eintritt in den Ruhestand, falls er von keinem Ligagewinner oder Top Vier Mitglied im Kampf besiegt wurde. Doch der (jetzt ehemalige) Sinnoh-Champion war tragischerweise nach einem Herzinfarkt mit Anfang 50 unerwartet gestorben und hatte Sinnoh – und seine G-Men-Abteilung – ohne Anführer zurückgelassen.

Siegfried hatte ihm die Verantwortung übertragen, die Situation in Ordnung zu bringen, da die Zeit und Ressourcen des Drachenpokémonmeisters wegen Team Rocket viel zu knapp waren, um sich in Sinnohs Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Troy machte das zuerst nichts aus, und er nahm bereitwillig die Aufgabe an, einen neuen Champion zu finden, der die Region anführen sollte. Er fand jedoch schnell heraus, dass der Auftrag nicht so leicht zu erfüllen war, wie es schien. _Wo sollte er anfangen? Was machte einen Champion aus?_

Allerdings hatten Gerüchte, die über den Kraterberg und durch die Städte gedrungen waren, den romantischen Gedanken aufgeworfen, dass der letzte Champion in einem inoffiziellen Kampf von Professor Carolina Solers Enkeltochter besiegt worden war.

Und das hatte ihn hierher geführt, zu einem Privatbüro im Historischen Forschungszentrum von Elyses. Troy hatte Kontakt mit der Großmutter aufgenommen, die versprochen hatte, ein Treffen zu arrangieren, wenn ihre Enkeltochter im Forschungszentrum sei. Dieses Treffen würde jetzt stattfinden.

Als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, verwechselte er sie mit einer Laborassistentin oder einer Trainerin, die zu Besuch war – ganz sicher niemandem, der den übermächtigen Sinnoh-Champion besiegt haben könnte (Er war nicht einmal sicher, ob Siegfried oder er selbst es mit ihm hätte aufnehmen können). Sie war so jung; sie sah aus wie eine Teenagerin. Dann stellte sie sich vor, und er wusste, wenn die Gerüchte wahr waren, wenn sie wirklich den Champion besiegt hatte, hatte er es mit einem Ausnahmetalent zu tun.

„Mein Name ist Cynthia Jenness." Sie streckte ihre schmale Hand aus, um seine zu schütteln.

„Troy Trumm", antwortete er und ergriff ihre Hand. Trotz ihrer Jugendlichkeit war er von ihrer Schönheit fasziniert. Alles an ihr war hell: ihr silbrig blondes Haar, ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut, ihre aschgrauen Augen, das weiche Summen ihrer Stimme, die Eleganz, mit der sie ging, die Flüssigkeit ihrer Bewegungen. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen."

„Ich glaube, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Es war eine Ehre, zu hören, dass der Hoenn-Champion sich mit mir zu treffen wünscht." Sie hielt inne und legte den Kopf schief, während ihre Augen ihn von oben bis unten musterten. „Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind, Herr Trumm."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja." Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ich habe auch von den Gerüchten gehört. Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich das Gerücht bin."

„Also ist es wahr?", hakte Troy nach. „Dass Sie den Sinnoh-Champion besiegt haben, bevor...?"

Cynthia schwieg eine lange Weile.

„Ja", sagte sie fest, und Troy spürte sich nach Luft schnappen. „Natürlich existiert kein Beweis. Es war ein Freizeitkampf zwischen ihm und mir, sonst nichts."

Er zögerte nicht, bevor er fragte: „Würden Sie sich dann gern bewähren?" Er fasste nach einem der Pokébälle an seinem Gürtel, und sie schien seine Botschaft zu verstehen. Doch ihr passiver Gesichtsausdruck blieb bestehen und ihre Stimme blieb ruhig, als sie antwortete:

„Mr. Trumm, sind Sie sich bewusst, wie alt ich bin?"

Troy zögerte.

„Nein", gab er zu.

„19", informierte sie ihn. „Der jüngste Trainer, der je die Position des Champions angenommen hat, war 21. Ich glaube, diese Person waren Sie, Mr. Trumm. Ich erinnere mich, weil es einen ziemlichen Aufruhr verursacht hat. Wie verzweifelt sind die G-Men denn nur?"

Troy blinzelte. Er hatte die G-Men nicht wirklich bedacht. Siegfried war derjenige, der die Einsatzkräfte normalerweise anführte. Er selbst hatte währenddessen noch keinen Grund gehabt, die Ressourcen seiner eigenen Abteilung zu nutzen, außer um Siegfried zu assistieren, und Lauro war ein Pazifist.

„Verzweifelt genug, nehme ich an", scherzte er. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich erneut zu einem Lächeln.

„Na gut", willigte sie ein. „Wir können kämpfen. Wenn Sie mich für kompetent genug befinden, werde ich das Angebot der Liga in _Betracht_ ziehen. Aber zuerst..."

„Zuerst...?", ermutigte Troy sie.

Plötzlich stieß Cynthia in einem scheinbaren Stimmungswandel ein helles, strahlendes Kichern aus.

„Wir sollten ein Eis essen!" Troy schwankte innerlich, und Cynthias Stimme entspannte sich wieder, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Diese Angelegenheit ist keine Art, sich uns gegenseitig vorzustellen, besonders vor einem bestimmt sehr aufreibenden Kampf." Sie strich ihr blondes Haar schüchtern aus ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie ihm ein kokettes Lächeln schenkte. „Also, was sagen Sie?"

**_24\. Dezember 2001. Vor Sonnenaufgang. Alabastia._**

Cynthia lag hellwach im Bett und nahm kurze, aber tiefe Atemzüge, damit das Übelkeitsgefühl, das sie quälte, nachließ. Ihre grauen Augen fixierten die Akustikdecke über ihr und suchten nach Bildern von Pokémon in den 'Popcorn'-Kernen, die die hüttenkäseartige Struktur der Decke ausmachten. Sie wusste, dass es albern war, aber es war etwas, das sie schon als Kind in ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer getan hatte, wenn sie einzuschlafen versuchte, und jetzt benutzte sie es, um ihre Übelkeit zu bekämpfen. Es hatte eine Weile lang funktioniert – so lange, bis die Dunkelheit durch das blaue Morgenlicht erhellt wurde – doch es war ein schwerer Kampf, und sie war am Verlieren.

Troy bewegte sich etwas im Schlaf, aber ansonsten war er nichtsahnend von ihrem Zustand.

In dem Wissen, dass sie es nicht länger aushalten konnte, stolperte Cynthia aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer. Sie warf sich kränklich vor die Toilette. Sie war nicht sicher, wie lange sie dort war, aber sie bemerkte ungefähr bei der Hälfte vage, wie jemand das kleine Zimmer betrat und ihr Haar zurückhielt. Sie war zu benommen (oder vielleicht zu abgelenkt), um dahinterzukommen, wer es war.

Als Cynthia fertig war, ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen den Arm fallen und nahm sich einen Moment, um einfach nur zu atmen. Sie konnte spüren, dass ihre Stirn feucht vom Schweiß der anstrengenden Arbeit war. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen, aber als sie sie beisammen hatte, ergriff sie schließlich das Wort.

„Ich nehme an, dass ich gerade sehr erbärmlich aussehe", keuchte Cynthia.

„Das denke ich nicht." Cynthia erkannte, dass die Stimme weiblich war. Sie hob ein wenig den Kopf und warf einen Blick hinter sich, um ihre Wohltäterin zu sehen: Solidad. Die Koordinatorin fuhr fort: „Zumindest nicht so, wie Sie denken."

Cynthia lachte halbherzig und ließ den Kopf wieder fallen. Dann streckte sie den linken Arm aus und griff nach dem Rand der Badezimmertheke.

„Also", begann Solidad langsam und wich einen Schritt vom Sinnoh-Champion zurück, während diese auf die Füße taumelte, „Wie weit sind Sie?"

Cynthia sah sie mit fragendem Blick an, gab ihr aber nicht sofort eine Antwort.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Solidad. „Ich habe Sie auch gestern Morgen gehört. Ich konnte nur neugierig sein."

Cynthia lächelte schwach.

„Fast zwei Monate", gestand sie.

„Sie und Troy müssen sehr aufgeregt sein", bemerkte Solidad.

Cynthia hielt inne, unsicher, wie sie antworten sollte.

„Ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt", gab sie schließlich zu.

Solidad hob die Augenbrauen.

„Oh?"

Cynthia nickte.

„Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht lange", erklärte sie. „Ich habe es vielleicht erst einen Tag nach dem ersten Angriff auf die Waterflowers herausgefunden, also hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, mich mit ihm hinzusetzen und darüber zu sprechen. Es ist eine komplizierte Angelegenheit.

„Kinder sind immer eine komplizierte Angelegenheit, egal, wie alt man ist", grübelte Solidad zur Antwort. Cynthias Mundwinkel bogen sich nach oben.

„Solidad Natochenny, oder?", fragte sie. „Ich erinnere mich an Ihr Gesicht. Sie haben vor einem oder zwei Jahren in Kantos Großem Festival den Titel der Top-Koordinatorin errungen."

Solidad legte den Kopf schief.

„Ja", bestätigte sie. „Woher wussten Sie das?"

„Nur weil ich der Champion der Sinnoh-Liga bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich nicht auch mit Ereignissen in anderen Trainerklassen beschäftige", erklärte Cynthia. „Wettbewerbe sind besonders interessant anzuschauen. Es braucht eine besondere Art von Trainer, auf diese Taktiken zu kommen, die die Schönheit und Kraft eines Pokémons zur Geltung bringen, und Sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Künstlerin."

„Nun, vielen Dank", sagte Solidad freundlich. „Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein ziemlicher Fan von Ihnen. Aber wer ist das nicht? Es ist eine Weile her, dass die Liga zum letzten Mal einen jungen, weiblichen Champion gesehen hat."

Cynthia schien zustimmend zu nicken, und eine kurze Stille folgte, bevor sie wieder die Stimme hob.

„Tut mir Leid, wenn das hier fehl am Platz erscheint, aber ich hätte gerne Ihre Meinung zu etwas", begann sie ruhig. „Glauben Sie daran, dass Ash der Auserwählte ist?"

Solidad schien unbeeindruckt vom holprigen Themawechsel.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Ash gut genug kenne, um das zu beurteilen. Selbst wenn ich es täte, wäre es nicht an mir, darüber zu urteilen", Antwortete die Koordinatorin. „Ich finde aber, dass die Theorie von Agent Greene über den Zusammenhang zwischen Ash als Auserwählten und demjenigen, der für die Attacken verantwortlich ist, durchaus plausibel ist. Darf ich fragen, was Sie zu dieser Frage veranlasst?"

Cynthia schürzte die Lippen.

„Siegfried ist ein brillanter, starker Trainer und Anführer", antwortete sie knapp, „Aber er und ich stimmen in vielen Dingen nicht überein."

„Wegen Ash?"

„Viele Dinge, aber Ash ist eines davon."

„Und glauben Sie daran, dass Ash der Auserwählte ist?"

Cynthia brauchte eine Weile, um diese Frage zu beantworten. Sie verschränkte die Arme, lehnte sich gegen die gekachelte Wand und dachte darüber nach, wie sie am besten antwortete.

„Ich bin mit Legenden von antiken, göttlichen Pokémon und Helden aufgewachsen, die sich zusammengetan haben, wenn in der Welt Krieg herrschte. Ich habe selbst gesehen, dass diese Legendären Pokémon noch immer existieren. Ich würde gerne daran glauben, dass auch noch ein paar Helden übrig sind", sagte der Champion wehmütig. „Ich glaube auch, dass Leafs Theorie wahr ist. Aber ich denke, dass sie in einem wichtigen Detail falsch liegt."

„Und das wäre...?", fragte Solidad. Cynthias Miene war unbewegt.

„Ich finde, unsere persönlichen Ansichten, ob Ash Ketchum der Auserwählte ist oder nicht, sind _sehr_ wichtig."

* * *

„Wo sind sie?" Die Rage in Giovannis Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Was hast du getan? Wo hast du sie hingeschickt?"

„Ich habe nichts getan. Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, ich _kann_ nichts tun", antwortete er und rasselte zur Betonung mit den selben Ketten, die auch für seine Gefangennahme benutzt worden waren. „Und selbst _wenn_ ich wüsste, wo sie sind, würde ich es dir nicht sagen. Lass diese Kinder in Ruhe.

In seinem Ärger drückte Giovanni zur Antwort irgendeine Art Knopf, der einen schmerzhaften elektrischen Schock durch seinen Körper sandte. Er ächzte und schüttelte den (zumindest im Vergleich zu vorherigen Erfahrungen) milden Elektroschock ab.

„Wieso...wieso bist du hinter ihnen her?", fragte er wütend. „Was haben sie dir getan?"

„Das ist für dich nicht von Belang", fauchte Giovanni. Er hielt inne, um sich zu beruhigen. Als er wieder sprach, fand sich in seiner Stimme erneut eine falsche Freundlichkeit. „Obwohl, ich muss gestehen, ich habe einen Grund dafür, dass ich gerade dich, ihn und seine Leute zerstören sehen wünsche."

„Und der wäre?"

„Der Junge ist dir wichtig."

„Menschen sind mir nicht wichtig."

„Er ist dir wichtig genug, dass dein Wille noch immer stark genug ist, um meinen zu überwinden." Giovanni grinste niederträchtig. „Und in dem Moment, in dem du sie tötest, weiß ich, dass ich vollständige Kontrolle über dich habe und mit dem Rest von Project Legendary fortfahren kann."

„Du wirst letztendlich dennoch versagen. Der Menschenjunge hat einen frappierenden Hang dazu, die Welt zu retten", spottete er zur Antwort.

Giovannis Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen", sagte er, während er sich umdrehte, um die maximale Stärke einzugeben und den Knopf noch einmal zu drücken.

„_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_"

„Ash! Arceus, wach auf!"

Ashs Augen flogen auf und er rappelte sich schwer atmend auf. Seine Pupillen waren zusammengezogen, und ihm war kalter Schweiß ausgebrochen. Der junge Trainer brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und zu erkennen, dass er von seinen acht männlichen Mitbewohnern umringt war, die ihn verwirrt, verärgert oder mit einer Mischung aus beidem ansahen. Paul war, wie er begriff, derjenige gewesen, der ihn angeschrien hatte.

„Hey, Leute", lachte Ash nervös und schluckte. „Was gibt's?"

„Was es gibt? Du hast _geschrien_", klärte Diaz ihn auf.

Richie nickte und fügte hinzu: „Du hast uns allen Angst gemacht. Du hast ausgesehen, als hättest du dich im Schlaf vor Schmerz gekrümmt."

„Pika Pi!", rief Pikachu und hüpfte auf den Schoß seines Trainers. Er kuschelte sich an seine Brust, um seine Besorgnis auszudrücken.

Ash strich dem Elektropokémon beruhigend über den Kopf, aber bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu erklären, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und die Gruppe junger Trainerinnen kam herein, die im Gästezimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs geschlafen hatte. Lucia, die im Augenblick ohne ihre Krücken lief, humpelte auf ihrem gesunden Fuß. Alle hatten noch immer ihre Nachthemden an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Misty. „Es hat sich angehört, als wäre hier jemand ermordet worden!"

„Hallo, Ladies", sagte Drew in einem gespielt verführerischen Ton. „So nett von euch, dass ihr unseren Ermittlungen beitretet. Leider keine Morde heute Nacht."

„_Drew_", warnte Maike. Die Koordinations-Rivalen schienen ein verärgertes Starrduell anzufangen. Drew war der erste, der den Blickkontakt nach ein paar Sekunden unterbrach, seine Arme verschränkte und den Kopf von ihr wegdrehte.

Benny seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, erschüttert von der Spannung, die sich im Zimmer aufbaute. Sie hatte für ihn einen schlechten Nachgeschmack. Er nahm an, dass es aber logisch war, nachdem alle so unsanft geweckt worden waren und sich nun vermutlich darüber aufregten, zu so früher Stunde wach zu sein.

Plötzlich kam dem Kenner ein Gedanke und er fragte an Ash gewandt: „Hattest du einen weiteren Albtraum?"

„Einen _weiteren_ Albtraum...?", murmelte Leaf vor sich hin. Sie sah Ash noch gespannter an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Bevor sie eine Chance hatte, ihn oder Benny um Erklärung zu bitten, wurde die Tür ein zweites Mal aufgerissen.

„Geht es allen gut?", fragte Cynthia, die mit einem Pokéball in der Hand ins Zimmer gestürzt kam. Solidad folgte dicht hinter ihr, ebenfalls mit einem Pokéball in der Hand.

„Alles in Ordnung!" Ash ergriff schließlich das Wort, als er erkannte, dass die beiden erwachsenen Frauen den Eindruck gehabt hatten, sie seien angegriffen worden. „Uns geht's gut. Ähm...ich glaube, ich habe Pikachu im Schlaf aus Versehen getreten und er hat mir einen Elektroschock versetzt."

Pikachu legte die Ohren an, beleidigt von der Anschuldigung. Ashs Mitbewohner sahen derweil alle verwirrt von Ashs Aussage aus, da sie wussten, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch auf den Gesichtern von Cynthia und Solidad machte sich Erleichterung breit, und sie packten ihre Pokébälle wieder weg.

„Entschuldigung, das Geschrei hat uns erschreckt", erklärte Solidad.

„Wir haben befürchtet, dass das mysteriöse Pokémon hergekommen sein könnte", ergänzte Cynthia.

„Nö! Kein Pokémon hier", verkündete Ash, doch er schien immer noch ungewöhnlich unruhig und nervös.

Trotzdem nahmen die beiden Frauen den Trainer beim Wort und gingen hinaus. Als sie weg waren, wandte sich Barry an Ash.

„Ash, was gibst du Pikachu die Schuld hieran? Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass du gelogen hast!", verkündete der Sinnoher.

„Ich _lüge_ nicht", entgegnete Ash. „Ich _weiß_, dass ich einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen habe. Ich bin Pikachu nicht böse. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn wahrscheinlich nur versehentlich erschreckt..."

„Aber Ash, Pikachu hat dich nicht geschockt!", beharrte Max. „Vertrau mir, wir hätten's gemerkt."

Jetzt schaute Ash ganz und gar verwirrt.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte er und sah herunter auf seinen Partner. „Stimmt das, Pikachu?"

„Pi!", bestätigte das Mauspokémon.

Ash schürzte die Lippen und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Aber ich war mir so sicher, dass ich geschockt wurde. … Ich hab es gespürt!", grübelte er.

„Ash, hattest du schon wieder einen Albtraum?", wiederholte Lilia Bennys Frage von vorhin.

Ash blinzelte überrascht und zerbrach sich einen Moment lang den Kopf im Versuch, zwischen Realität und Traum zu unterscheiden.

„Ja...ja, ich glaube schon...", sagte er schließlich.

„Weißt du noch, worum es in diesem hier ging?", hakte Lilia nach.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Ash und er machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, während er sprach. „Ich kann mich immer noch nicht gut an den ersten erinnern..."

„Moment mal", unterbrach Kenny und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Willst du damit sagen, dass das hier schon mal passiert ist?"

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt", schaltete sich jetzt auch Leaf ein.

„Ja!", entgegnete Lilia nickend. „In der Nacht bevor Ash aus Einall nach Kanto abgereist ist, hatte er einen richtig schlechten Traum! Er hat sich im Bett umhergewälzt und gestöhnt, als hätte er Schmerzen..."

„Allerdings ist er nicht schreiend aufgewacht", gab Benny zu.

„Trotzdem...das ist echt merkwürdig! Dass das passiert ist, kurz bevor er nach Kanto gekommen ist...war das nicht auch nur einen Tag bevor Mistys Arena angegriffen wurde?", fragte Lucia.

„Ja, war es", bestätigte Misty, die gleichermaßen überrascht und beunruhigt schien. Lilia legte die Hände an die Hüften und sah Benny direkt an, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Siehst du? Ich hab dir doch _gesagt_, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen Ashs Träumen und dem, was passiert ist, gibt, oder nicht?", fragte sie. Benny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zu der Zeit wirkte es etwas weit hergeholt", rechtfertigte er sich ruhig, „aber wenn ich bedenke, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, und jetzt das, dann fange ich an, dir zu glauben, Lilia." Er sah wieder zu Ash auf. „Bist du sicher, dass du dich an nichts entsinnen kannst?"

Der junge Trainer legte die Hände an den Kopf, als ob er sich dadurch besser erinnern könnte. „Na ja, ähm, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke...dieser Name aus dem ersten Traum wurde wieder erwähnt. Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, das ich ihn gehört habe, und ich erkenne ihn nicht aus meinen anderen Albträumen in den letzten paar Tagen wieder."

„Okay, also träumst du jetzt schon seit einer Weile schlecht...und du hast es niemandem von uns _gesagt_?", fragte Drew spitz. „Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein _bisschen_ wichtig gewesen sein könnte, wo du doch jetzt anscheinend der 'Auserwählte' bist und außerdem das Zentrum von allem, was passiert ist?"

„'Tschuldigung, ich konnte mich an keinen von ihnen erinnern, deswegen dachte ich nicht, dass sie wichtig wären", blaffte Ash.

„Das reicht", fiel Leaf ihm ins Wort. „Ash, was ist es für ein Name?"

„Giovanni."

„Hmm." Alle Augen richteten sich auf einmal auf Paul, der bei Ashs Antwort gebrummt hatte.

„Kennst du einen Giovanni, Paul?", fragte Lucia. „Es ist schon ein ungewöhnlicher Name..."

„Nicht persönlich. Aber ich habe von einem gehört", erklärte Paul. „Der ehemalige Arenaleiter von Vertania City hier in Kanto hieß Giovanni. Er war angeblich der stärkste Arenaleiter der gesamten Region. Hab nie selbst gegen ihn gekämpft. Ich hatte meine acht Orden schon, als ich dort angekommen bin, als ich damals an der Kanto-Liga teilgenommen habe. Er ist vor ungefähr vier Jahren vom Posten zurückgetreten."

„Vertania City...", wiederholte Misty nachdenklich. „Ash...hat Gary nicht gegen den Arenaleiter in Vertania City gekämpft? Und ich meine den richtigen Arenaleiter, nicht Team Rocket."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass das stimmt", sagte Ash nickend. „Ich glaube, das war der einzige Arenakampf, den er je verloren hat..."

„Vermutlich sollten wir mit Gary reden", schlug Maike vor. „Er kann uns vielleicht mehr über seinen Kampf und Giovanni sagen. Das könnte uns helfen, herauszufinden, ob der Giovanni in deinen Träumen der selbe ist...?"

Ash richtete sich entschlossen auf.

„Richtig", sagte er und erhob sich.

„Nicht _jetzt_", spottete Diaz. „Es ist noch nicht mal fünf Uhr morgens."

„Ja, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sehr sich Gary aufregen würde, wenn wir um diese Uhrzeit bei ihm auf der Türschwelle stehen?", fragte Misty.

Ashs Schultern sackten zusammen, aber er nickte trotzdem noch einmal.

„Er würde uns wahrscheinlich die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen", murmelte er.

„Ganz genau", sagte Misty. „Lasst uns alle noch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Wenn wir wieder aufwachen, können wir zu Professor Eichs Labor gehen und dann mit Gary reden. Klingt das gut?"

Ein zustimmendes Raunen ging durch die Gruppe.

„In der Zwischenzeit", ergänzte Leaf. „Ash, vielleicht solltest du überlegen, ab jetzt einen Notizblock und Stift neben dein Bett zu legen." Der schwarzhaarige Trainer blinzelte, verwirrt von ihrer Forderung.

„Hä?"

„Oh, ich verstehe", bemerkte Benny. „Kurz nachdem man aufwacht, erinnert man sich noch am besten an seine Träume. Aufzuzeichnen, was man noch weiß, ist eine beliebte Methode, sein Gehirn zu trainieren, um seine Träume im Schlaf kontrollieren zu können. Man nennt es 'luzides Träumen'."

„Genau", bestätigte Leaf.

„Aber wieso?", fragte Paul.

Misty verstand sofort.

„Später könnten wir so vielleicht mehr herausfinden", sagte sie. Nach einer Pause, in der alle diese abschließende Bemerkung verdauten, fingen sie an, entweder der Reihe nach den Raum zu verlassen oder ihre provisorischen Betten zu machen. Ash legte sich wieder hin, wusste aber, dass er jetzt auf keinen Fall schlafen konnte.

„Oh Mann, bist du zappelig", gähnte Lilia, während sie mit einem sich unruhig windenden Milza im Arm die Treppe hinunterging, nachdem sie sich aus der Mädchengruppe abgesondert hatte. „Vielleicht wird dich etwas Wasser beruhigen. Ich hätte dich nicht mit in Ashs Zimmer nehmen dürfen. Du wirst immer so komisch, wenn du mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt wirst..."

„Za!" Milza schien einverstanden mit der Aussicht auf ein kühles Glas Wasser. Sie kicherte und drückte das Drachenpokémon fester an sich, bevor sie auf die Küche zusteuerte. Sie wurde jedoch überrascht, dass der Raum bereits von niemand anderem als Siegfried besetzt war.

Sie erstarrte und ihr stockte der Atem. Milza sah neugierig zu seiner Trainerin hinauf und fragte sich, warum sie stehen geblieben war.

Er war gerade dabei, sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen, aber er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, als er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte. Der kurze Blickkontakt machte sie ganz kribbelig, aber sie blieb wie angewurzelt auf den Küchenfliesen stehen. Der Moment fühlte sich für sie schlichtweg unwirklich an. Da stand sie nun wie ein Volltrottel in einem engen Küchenraum mit dem wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Mann der Politik der ganzen Pokémonwelt, während dieser mit der banalsten frühmorgendlichen Tätigkeit beschäftigt war.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn schon gesehen, als sie und Benny und Diaz hier angekommen waren, aber das war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn allein antraf, und ebenfalls das erste Mal, dass er sie auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Er hatte sie _angesehen_!

„Brauchst du etwas, Lilia?", fragte er schließlich mit vor Erschöpfung ganz rauer Stimme. Sie erschreckte sich fast zu Tode.

„Überrascht es dich, dass ich deinen Namen kenne?", fuhr er fort, und Lilia rang sich wenigstens ein langsames Nicken ab. Sie wollte sich dafür ohrfeigen, dass sie so überwältigt war. Sie konnte aber nicht anders. Da sie im Dorf der Drachen aufgewachsen war, hatte sie alles über ihn gehört, noch bevor er Mitglied der Top Vier und später der Champion geworden war. Er wurde als der größte Drachenmeister gepriesen, der je gelebt hatte, und als diesen verehrte sie ihn seit ihrer Jugend.

„Ich kenne deinen Mentor", erklärte Siegfried kurz angebunden, während er seine Tasse füllte und einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. Lilia musste sich kurz den Kopf zerbrechen, bevor sie erkannte, wen er meinte.

„S-sie meinen Lysander?", stammelte sie, als sie endlich ihre Sprache wiederfand. Er nickte.

„Meine Cousine und ich haben vor langer Zeit unter ihm trainiert", sagte er.

„Sie und Ms. Sandra?" Sie war fassungslos. Sie hatte diese pikante Information von niemandem bekommen, weder von Lysander noch von irgendwem sonst.

„Er kennt uns seit unserer Geburt", erklärte er weiter. „Ich vermute, dass er große Pläne für dich hat."

Lilia zupfte schüchtern am Saum ihres Shirts herum, bevor sie fragte: „Wieso glauben Sie das?"

Er schwieg lange, während er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee nahm.

„Lysander und ich sind uns sehr ähnlich. Wir haben konkrete Absichten für unsere Schüler", antwortete er nur.

Lilia blinzelte.

„Absichten?"

„Siegfried." Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, und Siegfried und Lilia wandten sich um, um Leaf im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Siegfried zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Stimmt", willigte er ein, und die junge Agentin drehte sich um und ging wieder hinaus. Er wollte ihr gerade folgen, aber er hielt inne, um erneut mit Lilia zu sprechen:

„Lysander wird dir eines Tages sagen, was er mit dir vorhat", sagte er, „so, wie ich es auch meiner Schülerin mitteilen werde."

Dann rauschte er an ihr vorbei, und Lilia stand bewegungslos da und bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht mehr wusste, warum sie überhaupt erst hergekommen war.

Delia gähnte müde und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr: 8:17. Sie hatten etwas zu spät damit angefangen, das Frühstück herzurichten, aber besser spät als nie. Delia musste sich noch immer daran gewöhnen, reichlich Essen für ihre vielen Gäste zu machen (mit ihr selbst und Ash waren es jetzt dreißig, dreiunddreißig, wenn Gary, Tracey und Professor Eich zu ihnen stießen, was sie normalerweise zum Abendessen taten), aber sie hatte seit den letzten Tagen Pantimos', Johannas, Carolines und Rockos Hilfe bei dem schwierigen Unterfangen.

Einer von Ashs Freunden, Benny, hatte gestern Abend ebenfalls beim Abendessen mitgeholfen, und sie musste zugeben, dass Ash Recht gehabt hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass er ein ziemlich guter junger Koch war. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass er und seine Brüder in Einall wohl ihr eigenes Restaurant betrieben. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie vielleicht nach Orion City in den Urlaub fahren würde, nur um sein Essen probieren zu können – wenn die ganze Sache erst einmal vorbei war.

„Ms. Ketchum, geht es Ihnen gut?" Delia schwankte beim Klang von Rockos Stimme überrascht nach hinten. „Sie wirken etwas abgelenkt."

„Ja, Entschuldigung", lachte Delia. „Hab nur nachgedacht."

„Das scheinen die Leute in letzter Zeit oft zu tun", grübelte Rocko. „Geht Ihnen irgendetwas Bestimmtes durch den Kopf?" Delia lächelte traurig.

„Nun ja...", begann sie, schien jedoch etwas zögerlich. Sie öffnete den Eierkarton neben ihrer Arbeitsfläche und begann, die Eier in die heiße Pfanne vor sich zu schlagen. „Ich habe wohl über dasselbe nachgedacht wie alle anderen. Die ganze Sache, dass Ash der Auserwählte ist und irgendein mysteriöses Pokémon es auf ihn und seine Freunde abgesehen hat. Ich bin nur beunruhigt, weil wir immer noch an derselben Stelle stehen wie vor zwei Nächten..."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Siegfried und die anderen es mit aller Kraft versuchen", versicherte Rocko ihr.

„Oh, meine Güte, ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass sie das nicht tun", sagte Delia schnell. „Es macht mir nur große Angst. Ich habe Wassili und Siegfried gestern reden hören. Sie glauben, dass die Verschiebung von dir und Ashs restlichen Freunden der Grund dafür ist, dass es jetzt seit zwei Tagen keinen Vorfall mehr gegeben hat. Ich befürchte nur, dass wir ein einfaches Ziel sein werden, wenn dieses Pokémon herausfindet, dass wir hier sind."

„Das verstehe ich", redete Rocko ihr gut zu, „aber deswegen sind die G-Men hier. Cynthia hat erwähnt, dass die Agenten die gesamte Region um Alabastia herum besetzen, auch wenn wir sie nicht sehen können. Dieses Pokémon wird fortgejagt, bevor es sich diesem Haus auch nur auf fünfzig Meter nähern kann."

Delia seufzte erleichtert.

„Das klingt beruhigend", sagte sie. Eine Pause. „Rocko, ich weiß zu schätzen, wie du mit mir redest. Du bist schon immer so gut zu Ash. Er hat keine Geschwister, aber ich weiß, dass er dich als seinen großen Bruder sieht, und das macht dich somit zu einem weiteren Sohn von mir."

Rocko unterbrach kurz seine aktuelle Tätigkeit, um sie richtig anzusehen.

„Danke, Ms. Ketchum, das bedeutet mir viel."

In diesem Augenblick kam die Gruppe jugendlicher Trainer die Treppe herunter, so gekleidet, als wollten sie hinausgehen. Lucia war wieder auf ihren Krücken und hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Treppe herunterzusteigen, ohne hinzufallen. Kenny und Zoey halfen ihr.

Delia reckte den Kopf aus der Küche und fragte: „Wollt ihr alle irgendwo hin?"

„Nur zu Professor Eichs Labor", erklärte Ash, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rocko richtete. „Hey, Rocko, willst du mitkommen?"

Der ehemalige Arenaleiter schien zu zögern.

„Ich werde wohl eher deiner Mutter dabei helfen, das Frühstück fertig zu machen", antwortete er schließlich.

Ash wirkte verwirrt, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern.

„Seid aber bis um 9 zurück", mahnte Delia. „Das Frühstück wird bis dahin fertig sein."

„In Ordnung, werden wir", sagte Ash.

Bevor die Meute jedoch hinausgehen konnte, mischte Siegfried sich ein.

„Ihr solltet nicht allein nach draußen gehen", sagte er deutlich.

„Na ja, wir sind zu fünfzehnt, also sind wir nicht gerade allein", brummte Paul leise.

„Ihnen wird schon nichts passieren, Siegfried", begann Cynthia von weiter hinten. „Die Gegend ist voll von G-Men Agenten."

Siegfried sah noch immer unschlüssig aus, aber er ließ sie letztendlich gehen.

„Wir werden bald zurück sein, versprochen!", verkündete Ash, bevor er mit den vierzehn anderen Trainern im Schlepptau zur Haustür heraus ging.

„Also, Tracey", sagte Daisy gedehnt und rutschte näher an den Pokémon-Beobachter heran, der gerade sein Marill zeichnete, wie es mit seinem Sohn, Mistys Azurill, plauderte. „Wie bist du ein so guter Künstler geworden?"

Gary rollte mit den Augen und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. Ihre Flirterei wurde langsam unerträglich. Daisy hatte am vorherigen Abend beschlossen, die Nacht im Labor zu verbringen, mit der Behauptung, dass sie lernen wollte, wie sie sich dort um so viele Pokémon kümmerten – was, wie Gary wusste, kompletter Schwachsinn war, aber sein Großvater hatte ihr netterweise erlaubt, das Gästezimmer zu beziehen. Natürlich war gestern und nun auch der heutige Morgen von klimpernden Wimpern und verlegenem Erröten erfüllt gewesen.

„Oh! Na ja, weißt du...ähm...Übung", antwortete Tracey mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich zeichne schon, seit ich ein Kind war."

Daisy kicherte.

„Wow", gurrte sie, „das ist eine Menge Hingabe."

Gary hätte beim süßlichen Ton ihrer Stimme am liebsten gewürgt. Als es an der Tür klingelte, war er froh, sich entschuldigen und hinausgehen zu können, um zu sehen, wer ihr Gast war.

Oder eher: Gäste. Sein Großvater war an die Tür gegangen und Ash und seine komplette Truppe hineingebeten. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte Gary darüber nach, sich umzudrehen und zurück ins Nebenzimmer zu Tracey und Daisy zu gehen.

„Lucia, du siehst erschöpft aus", begann Professor Eich mitfühlend, „Komm her, setz dich. Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser."

„Vielen Dank, Professor", keuchte Lucia. Sie lief immer noch auf ihren Krücken und der Fußmarsch auf der holperigen Straße war ihr schwergefallen.

Als sein Großvater weg war, schlenderte Gary hinein, um die anderen Trainer zu begrüßen.

„Also", begann er und schnalzte mit der Zunge, „Die Nachbarn müssen gedacht haben, ihr wärt eine Gruppe jugendlicher Schlägertypen, die durch Alabastia ziehen. Ihr macht zusammen wahrscheinlich die Hälfte der Einwohneranzahl aus."

Ash ignorierte seinen Witz und fragte: „Können wir kurz mit dir reden?"

„Ich habe wohl kaum eine Wahl." Gary führte die Gruppe in die Sitzecke in der Nähe der Haustür. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass das hier ein langes Gespräch werden würde, wenn der gesamte Club 'Ash Connection' da war. Professor Eich brachte Lucia ihr Wasserglas, wofür sie ihm dankte, bevor er wegging, um seinen täglichen Pflichten mit den Pokémon nachzugehen.

„Also gut, worum geht's?", fragte Gary und ließ sich auf eines der Sofas fallen. Alle anderen folgten seinem Beispiel.

„Na ja...", begann Ash zögernd, „...ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Traum."

„Das haben die meisten Menschen", sagte Gary und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Einen Albtraum", verdeutlichte Ash.

„Mann, das tut mir aber Leid", sagte Gary, klang dabei aber überhaupt nicht aufrichtig.

„Okay, lasst uns nicht länger drum herumreden", warf Leaf ungeduldig ein. „Gary, hast du in der Vertania City Arena gegen einen Mann namens Giovanni gekämpft?"

Gary war überrumpelt von dieser Frage. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

„Ja, und ich hab verloren", gab er zu, verärgert, darüber reden zu müssen. Der Kampf in der Vertania City Arena war seine erste und wahrscheinlich demütigendste, abgesehen davon noch ein nervenaufreibende, Niederlage gewesen. Er hatte jahrelang versucht, diesen Tag zu vergessen. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Ash glaubt, dass er den Namen 'Giovanni' jetzt schon zweimal in seinen Träumen gehört hat", erklärte Lilia. „Wir haben gedacht, dass es da vielleicht einen Zusammenhang oder so gibt. Könntest du uns vielleicht von dem Kampf erzählen?"

„Ich weiß noch, dass du in einer Art Schockstarre warst, als Ash und Rocko und ich dort angekommen sind", erinnerte sich Misty.

Gary nickte widerstrebend.

„Es war drei gegen drei", fing er an. „Ich habe mit Nidoking angefangen, und er hat Geowaz eingesetzt. Nidoking hat ihn mit einem Schlag k. o. geschlagen. Giovanni hat dann ein Kingler herausgerufen, und ich hab mein Arkani dagegen gesetzt. Kingler hat sich besser gewehrt, aber Arkanis Feuersturm hat ihn mit Leichtigkeit besieht."

„Und wenn es so gut lief, was ist dann passiert?", fragte Diaz. Gary schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na ja, er hat mir gesagt, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorbei war, und dann hat er dieses unglaublich starke Pokémon eingesetzt, das ich noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Mein Pokédex hatte keine Daten dazu, und es hatte diesen...mechanischen...Panzer..." Er hauchte seine letzten beiden Worte geschockt, und seine Augen weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis ihn überflutete. Die restlichen Trainer schienen eine ähnliche Offenbarung zu haben. Dann:

„Ein gepanzertes Pokémon!", rief Barry und sprang auf. „Das klingt nach dem Pokémon, das wir gesehen haben!" Er deutete beim Reden auf Lucia, Kenny und Zoey.

„Wir auch", ergänzte Drew und wies auf Maike, Max und sich selbst.

„Ich auch", murmelte Paul.

„Wartet. Lasst ihn seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählen", drängte Leaf, aber Gary zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Er hat meine Pokémon fertig gemacht", schloss er ab.

Leaf runzelte die Stirn und griff in ihre Tasche und zog das Notizbuch heraus, das sie benutzt hatte, um sich ein paar Tage zuvor Informationen aus ihrer Befragung mit Melody zu notieren. Sie schlug eine leere Seite auf, griff sich einen Stift aus einer Seitentasche und reichte beides Gary.

„Mal es auf", forderte sie. „Das Pokémon meine ich. Nur, damit wir sicher sein können." Gary nahm das Papier und den Stift an und machte sich sofort daran, etwas zu skizzieren.

„Es ist eine Weile her, und ich bin kein Künstler, aber...", begann er nach ein paar Minuten, „...das ist das, woran ich mich erinnern kann." Er drehte das Notizbuch um, um seine Zeichnung der gesamten Gruppe zu zeigen.

„Jup, das ist es auf jeden Fall", bestätigte Max nickend.

„Stimmt", sagte Zoey. „Das sieht dem, das wir in Zweiblattdorf gesehen haben, verblüffend ähnlich." Ash sah sich das Bild lange genauer an, bis sich ein beunruhigter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte.

„Darf ich das kurz sehen?", fragte er und entriss Gary das Notizbuch. Dann wandte er sich Misty zu und hielt es wieder hoch, damit sie einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen konnte. „Misty, erinnert dich das an jemanden?"

Misty blinzelte, unschlüssig, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ash, ich hab denjenigen, der die Azuria-Arena angegriffen hat, nicht gesehen, weißt du nicht mehr?", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Nein, nein, ich meine davor. „Jemand, den wir vor langer Zeit kennengelernt haben", beharrte Ash im verzweifelten Versuch, ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Misty biss sich auf die Lippe und zog ihre Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen.

„Na ja...jetzt wo du es sagst, es sieht ein bisschen wie Mewtu aus", grübelte sie. Ash stand auf und wich vor ihr zurück.

„Genau das hab ich mir auch gedacht", sagte er, bevor er durch die Haustür verschwand.

„Hey!", rief Misty wütend und sprang auf die Füße. „Wo gehst du hin? Warte!"

Sie lief ihm hinterher und ließ alle anderen in einer fassungslosen Stille zurück. Nach einigen Augenblicken räusperte sich Benny.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich Ash noch nicht so lange kenne wie ihr...aber was ist ein Mewtu?"

„Rocko!" Ash stürzte mit dem Notizbuch in der Hand bei sich zu Hause herein. „Sag mir, nach wem sieht das aus?"

Trotz seiner Verwirrung über Ashs plötzlichen Ausbruch unterbrach Rocko das Tischdecken und nahm das Stück Papier, das Ash für ihn aus dem Notizbuch gerissen hatte.

„Hm...es sieht aus wie ein sehr schlecht gezeichnetes Bild von Mewtu", schloss der Neunzehnjährige nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Ash!" Misty erschien im Türrahmen und keuchte vor Erschöpfung. „Was-"

„-Misty!", unterbrach er ihre Frage. „Rocko findet auch, dass es aussieht wie Mewtu!" Misty richtete sich auf.

„Also denkst du, dass dieses Pokémon, das mich und die anderen angegriffen hat, Mewtu ist?", fragte sie.

„Aha", bestätigte Ash nickend. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber..."

„Entschuldigung, aber wer ist Mewtu?", mischte sich Reggie plötzlich in die Konversation ein.

„Ja, danke, dass du uns hängengelassen hast, Ash", sagte Drew, der mit dem Rest der Gruppe, Gary eingeschlossen, hinter Misty ins Haus geschlendert kam.

Lucia wirkte zu Tode erschöpft, nachdem sie so schnell es ging den ganzen Weg zurück zum Ketchum-Haus auf Krücken gelaufen war. Sie brach auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe zusammen, legte die verfluchten Geräte, die ihre Krücken waren, unbeholfen beiseite und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Vor drei Jahren, als Ash, Misty und ich durch Johto gereist sind", erklärte Rocko, „sind wir zum Quena gekommen, dem höchsten Punkt der Region. Wir hatten den Bus verpasst, der uns um den Berg herum bringen sollte, also mussten wir in einer Hütte bleiben. Da ist Team Rocket gekommen und hat Pikachu gestohlen. Wir sind bis auf die Spitze des Quena geklettert, um ihn zu retten, aber als wir dort angekommen sind, sind wir einem Pokémon namens Mewtu begegnet, einem Klon von Mew."

Drew stockte hörbar der Atem beim Wort 'Klon'. Maike bemerkte das, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Dann sind wir in diese raffinierte Verschwörung von Team Rocket geraten, das Mewtu zu ihren bösen Absichten einfangen wollte. Wir haben ihnen aber das Handwerk gelegt, und Mewtu ist geflohen", schloss Rocko ab.

„Und jetzt glaube ich, dass sie ihn wieder eingefangen haben. Mewtu ist stark, aber er tut keinem Waumpel was zuleide, wenn er nicht buchstäblich dazu gezwungen wird. Ich glaube, das macht diese mechanische Rüstung, die alle gesehen haben", fügte Ash hinzu. „Nach dem ersten Traum, dem, in dem ich zum ersten Mal 'Giovanni' gehört habe...kam mir der Name bekannt vor, aber ich wusste nicht mehr genau, wer es war. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Ich bin sicher, dass Giovanni der Name des Anführers von Team Rocket ist, demjenigen, der Mewtu wollte."

Alle Farbe wich aus Delias Gesicht, als ihr Sohn das sagte, und sie musste sich setzen.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich dich unterbreche", begann Siegfried ruhig und erhob sich, „aber ist dieser Giovanni derselbe Giovanni, der vor ein paar Jahren der Leiter der Vertania City Arena war?"

„Ich bin ziemlich sicher", antwortete Ash. „Gary hat gesagt, dass er gegen Giovanni gekämpft hat, bevor er von seiner Position als Arenaleiter zurückgetreten ist, und dass er ein unglaublich starkes Pokémon hatte, das einen Panzer getragen hat..."

„Also hat Giovanni Mewtu schon mal kontrolliert?", fragte Richie.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Ash achselzuckend.

„Bedeutet das, dass Giovanni hinter all diesen Angriffen steckt und denkt, dass Ash der Auserwählte ist?", fragte Hilda.

„Ja", jammerte Delia schwach, als sie endlich das Wort ergriff. Alle drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um. „Das hört sich nach etwas an, das er machen würde."

„Delia, das klingt, als würdest du ihn persönlich kennen", bemerkte Norman, hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie besorgt an.

„Das tue ich", gestand Delia, schniefte und hielt die Tränen zurück.

„Wie?"

Delia musste darum kämpfen, sich diese Worte abzuringen: „Giovanni ist Ashs Vater."


	8. VII:In dem Misty alles in Ordnung bringt

.

.

Kapitel VII: In dem Misty alles in Ordnung bringt

.

.

**_28\. April 1987. Spätnachmittag. Vertania City._**

Als Delia Ketchum ihren Sohn zum ersten Mal im Arm hielt, machte sich in ihr das überwältigende Gefühl breit, dass alles gut werden würde.

Weil es in Alabastia kein Krankenhaus gab, war es ein ziemliches Ereignis gewesen, als ihre Fruchtblase platzte. Melissa ließ ihren sieben Monate alten Sohn, Gary, bei ihrem Schwiegervater und eilte mit Delia nach Vertania City, damit das Baby sicher geboren werden konnte. Delia konnte nur gerade so durchhalten, bis sie die Tore des Krankenhauses erreichten. Ash wurde weniger als acht Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft geboren.

„Er ist wunderschön", flüsterte Melissa, während ihr Finger sanft durch seine schwarzen Haarbüschel strich. „Er sieht genauso aus wie du."

Delia lächelte ihre Freundin schwach an.

„Ich bin froh darüber", sagte sie. Sehr wenige Leute wussten über den Vater Bescheid. Nur Melissa, ihr Mann, sein Vater, und das alternde Greene-Paar, bei denen sie wohnte, bis sie genug Geld für das leerstehende Haus in der Nähe gespart hatte, wussten von ihm.

Melissa war einen Augenblick lang still, während sie Delia dabei half, das Kind zum ersten Mal zu stillen.

„Und", begann sie leise. „Wirst du es Giovanni sagen? Es kommt mir nur so mysteriös vor, es geheim zu halten. Ich habe ihn nie sehr gemocht, aber..."

„Nein, nein", schüttelte Delia energisch den Kopf und begann, verzweifelt zu wirken. „Er darf es nie erfahren. Ich will nicht, dass Ash es erfährt. Ich will, dass sie sich nie kennenlernen."

„Wieso?", drängte Melissa besorgt.

„Es ist kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen", beharrte Delia. „Mach dir...einfach keine Gedanken. Über den Grund. Solange er es niemals erfährt, wird alles gut sein..."

Es war ein Geheimnis, das sie mit ins Grab nehmen wollte.

**_24\. Dezember 2001. Früher Abend. Alabastia._**

Delia ging es miserabel. Sie fühlte sich miserabel, sie sah miserabel aus, und sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es auch ihrem Sohn miserabel ging. Eine finstere, ernste Atmosphäre hatte sich auf das Haus niedergelegt, seit sie die Beziehung zwischen Giovanni und Ash an diesem Morgen offenbart hatte, und sie fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig, weil es allen Heiligabend (und vielleicht sogar Weihnachten selbst) verdorben hatte.

Johanna und Caroline hatten darauf bestanden, sich ohne sie um das Abendessen zu kümmern und waren gerade dabei, es zuzubereiten. Delia wusste, dass es eine aufmerksame Geste von ihnen war, aber sie wünschte sich von Herzen, mithelfen zu können. Es würde sich als ausgezeichnete Ablenkung von ihrem Schamgefühl erweisen. Stattdessen saß sie mit den anderen Erwachsenen im Wohnzimmer und wurde ausgefragt (allerdings war es eine sehr behutsame und verständnisvolle Befragung).

„Wir waren zusammen, als wir jünger waren", schniefte Delia. Obwohl es schon Stunden her war, dass sie allen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, fing sie erst jetzt an, sich zu öffnen und richtig darüber zu reden. „Ich war in einer rebellischen Phase, und ich hatte Umgang mit schlechten Leuten. Da habe ich ihn kennengelernt. Ich hatte aber eine lange Zeit lang keine Ahnung davon, dass er zu Team Rocket gehörte. Erst nachdem seine Mutter in den Ruhestand gegangen war, hat er es mir gesagt, und ich war geschockt, als er sagte, dass er Team Rocket übernehmen würde."

„Weiß Giovanni, dass Ash sein Sohn ist?", fragte Cynthia sanft und reichte der niedergeschlagenen Frau eine Tasse heiße Schokolade, um ihren inneren Schmerz zu lindern. Delia nahm das Heißgetränk dankbar an, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab es ihm nie gesagt", sagte sie. „Nachdem Giovanni mir von seiner Verbindung mit Team Rocket erzählt hat, bin ich ohne ihn nach Alabastia zur Beerdigung meiner Mutter gegangen, damit ich 'über alles nachdenken' konnte. Ich habe dort herausgefunden, dass ich mit Ash schwanger war, und bin nie zurückgekehrt."

„Wie ironisch", grübelte Harley. Er war ausnahmsweise tatsächlich ernst und hatte sein extravagantes Getue abgelegt. „Giovanni hat es auf den angeblichen 'Auserwählten' abgesehen, der letztendlich der Sohn ist, von dem er nie wusste."

„Das kann aber nicht alles sein", gab Siegfried zu bedenken.

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Wassili.

„Das Mantra von Team Rocket war schon immer 'Pokémon für Profit stehlen. Pokémon für Profit ausbeuten. Alle Pokémon dienen dem Ruhm von Team Rocket.' Ihr endgültiges Ziel ist die Weltherrschaft", erklärte Siegfried. „Wie passen Ash und die anderen da rein?"

„Rache für die Befreiung Mewtus vielleicht?", schlug Rocko vor. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und fügte hinzu, „Nein, das ergibt aber keinen Sinn. Wenn das der Fall wäre, wäre er nur hinter Ash, Misty und mir her, da wir diejenigen waren, die ihm auf dem Quena begegnet sind."

„Es ist die Legende", beharrte Leaf, die schließlich das Wort ergriff. Sie war als G-Men Agentin der einzige Teenager, der Teil des Gespräches war. „Giovanni weiß von der Legende des Auserwählten, und deswegen will er Ash."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist", widersprach Siegfried. „Giovanni war, zumindest als Arenaleiter, pragmatisch, rational."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Leute, die an Legenden glauben, irrational sind?", fragte Cynthia und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dreh mir nicht das Wort im Munde um, Cynthia", blaffte Siegfried. „Ich habe lediglich meine eigenen Beobachtungen ausgesprochen."

„Wie gut kannten Sie ihn als Arenaleiter?", fragte Cynthia ihn mit ruhiger, aber kritischer Stimme.

Siegfried machte den Mund zu und starrte sie einen langen Moment lang an.

„Und?", hakte Cynthia nach.

„Nicht gut", gab Siegfried schließlich zu. „Er wurde von Agathe ernannt, bevor ich ihre Position als Champion eingenommen habe. Er ist nie zur jährlichen Indigo Arenaleiter-Konferenz gekommen. Er hat einen Antrag auf Reparaturarbeiten in der Vertania Arena eingereicht und angegeben, dass ein Teil des Gebäudes bei einem Pokémonkampf zerstört worden war, aber dann ist er plötzlich ohne Erklärung zurückgetreten, bevor der Antrag überhaupt bearbeitet werden konnte. Danach ist er verschwunden, und Agathe hat mir geholfen, die Reparaturen durchzusetzen, damit sie zeitweise als Arenaleiterin arbeiten konnte. Die Arena steht aber leer, seit sie verstorben ist."

„Wieso haben Sie das dann nicht genauer untersucht?", fragte Wassili. Er stellte die Frage unschuldig, wobei Siegfried Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich von ihr nicht angegriffen zu fühlen.

„Ich war zu der Zeit beschäftigt", knurrte der Drachenmeister genervt.

„Womit?", fuhr Wassili fort.

„Mit Team Rocket." Siegfried stieß ein barsches, leeres Lachen aus. „Es ist sowohl ärgerlich als auch ironisch, wenn ich darüber nachdenke: Team Rocket war der zentrale Fokus der Ermittlungen der G-Men der Indigo Abteilung, und sein Anführer war die ganze Zeit direkt vor unserer Nase."

„_War_ der zentrale Fokus?", fragte Reggie und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie sind vor einigen Jahren praktisch spurlos verschwunden – ungefähr, als Giovanni seinen Posten als Arenaleiter verlassen hat, wie mir jetzt auffällt – und sie sind auf unserer Prioritätenliste gesunken. Das ist jetzt das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Weile, dass wir von ihnen gehört haben", erklärte Siegfried.

„Und scheinbar haben sie ihren Horizont erweitert", ergänzte Troy. „Team Rocket war früher normalerweise kein Problem in Hoenn oder Sinnoh. Die Organisation saß irgendwo in der Kanto-Region."

„Also ist Einall überhaupt kein Thema?", fragte Lauro. „Es hat dort keine Übergriffe gegeben, zumindest nicht von einem 'Mewtu'. Aber wir haben unsere eigenen Probleme mit Team Plasma..."

„_Team Rocket will die Weltherrschaft erlangen_, Lauro", betonte Siegfried. „Einall ist definitiv ein Thema, auch wenn wir davon noch nichts gesehen haben."

„Nun, was denken Sie, Delia?", brachte Solidad das Gespräch zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. „Sie haben eine Weile mit Giovanni verbracht. Glauben Sie, dass er jemand wäre, der an Prophezeiungen und Legenden glaubt?" Delia blinzelte.

„Ähm", zögerte sie und rieb sich die geröteten Augen. „Ich...weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Wir haben nie über so etwas geredet, und ich bin nicht einmal sicher, ob ich daran glaube."

„Also gut", begann Leaf langsam. „Lassen Sie uns annehmen, dass Giovanni nichts von Ashs Shamouti-Prophezeiung weiß, oder wenn doch, dass er nicht daran glaubt. Aber Ash und seine Freunde haben andere Dinge getan, die Aufmerksamkeit verdienen, zum Beispiel das Treffen und Retten von und das sich Anfreunden mit Legendären Pokémon."

„Glauben Sie also, dass Giovanni es auf Legendäre Pokémon abgesehen hat?", fragte Tracey das Mädchen mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Es wäre sicherlich eine gute Methode, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, oder nicht?" Leaf richtete sich auf.

„Aber das würde auch bedeuten, dass Giovanni unter einer sehr _gefährlichen_ Mentalität arbeitet", fuhr Siegfried fort. „Und mit gefährlich meine ich gefährlich für Ash und seine Begleiter – Sie, Rocko und Tracey eingeschlossen – weil es bedeuten würde, dass ihr alle nicht wirklich der Schwerpunkt von Team Rockets Zielen seid. Ihr seid ein Hindernis. Ihr habt ihm nichts Wichtiges zu bieten. In Giovannis Augen seid ihr entbehrlich, und er wird euch bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit auslöschen."

„Na ja, nichts Wichtiges, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Ash sein Sohn ist", erinnerte ihn Leaf.

„Aber das weiß Giovanni nicht", antwortete Siegfried ruhig.

„Ich wollte nur andeuten, dass wir das vielleicht zu unserem Vorteil nutzen könnten", erklärte Leaf.

„Und was sollen wir Ihrer Meinung nach tun, Leaf?", begann Siegfried streng. „Ash eine Weihnachtskarte an Giovanni schicken lassen und sie mit 'Übrigens, ich bin dein Sohn. Bitte bring mich nicht um und reiße die Weltherrschaft an dich?' beschriften? Wer sagt, dass er uns glauben würde?" Er hielt inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wer sagt, dass es ihn überhaupt _kümmern_ würde?"

* * *

„Vielleicht sollte jemand mit ihm reden...", schlug Richie besorgt vor.

Die jüngere Hälfte des Haushaltes, abgesehen von Ash und Leaf, hing im Gästezimmer herum, in dem die Mädchen geschlafen hatten, da das 'Jungenzimmer' im Moment von einem sehr schlecht gelaunten Ash besetzt war. Er war seit dem Morgen dort eingeschlossen und hatte jeden abgewiesen, der versucht hatte, mit ihm darüber zu reden, was passiert war. Alle dachten, dass er _wenigstens_ zum Mittagessen herunterkommen würde, da er ins Essen vollkommen vernarrt war und wahrscheinlich Hunger hatte, weil er das Frühstück ausgelassen hatte. Aber er hatte Maike weggeschickt, als sie versucht hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass das Essen fertig war. Jetzt ging es auf das Abendessen zu, und Ash hatte sein Zimmer noch immer nicht verlassen.

„Ich glaube, er braucht nur etwas Zeit für sich", sagte Benny.

„Er hatte den ganzen Tag Zeit für sich", grummelte Paul.

„Versetze dich doch einen Moment lang in ihn hinein, Paul", riet Zoey. „Überleg doch mal, was wäre, wenn du herausfinden würdest, dass dein Vater der Anführer von Team Rocket ist und dass er es auf dich und deine Freunde abgesehen hat?" Paul presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich _habe_ keinen Vater", antwortete er kalt. Zoey schreckte vor dem ungewöhnlich barschen Ton in seiner Stimme zurück und beschloss, nicht weiter nachzubohren. Lucia warf dem Trainer mit den malvenfarbenen Haaren einen neugierigen, aber auch betroffenen Blick zu.

„Nicht?", fragte die blauhaarige Koordinatorin. Lucia wusste, dass sie ihre Nase nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken sollte, aber seine Reaktion auf Zoeys Frage hatte ihre Neugierde geweckt. Außerdem erwartete sie nicht _wirklich_ eine Antwort von ihm. Er hatte sie und ihre Fragen sowieso die halbe Zeit über ignoriert – weshalb sie überrascht war, als er tatsächlich eine kurze Antwort herausbrachte.

„Reggie ist mein rechtlicher Vormund", erklärte er knapp und die Schärfe wich aus seiner Stimme. Eine kurze Stille folgte seiner Aussage, bevor Drew das Gespräch fortsetzte.

„Ich finde eher, dass jemand Ash sagen sollte, dass er sich zusammenreißen muss", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme. „Er tut mir Leid, aber es ist, wie es ist, also kann er auch genauso gut damit klarkommen. Es einfach...akzeptieren und nach vorne schauen. Ich meine, ich mag meinen Vater auch nicht besonders."

Jetzt war Maike an der Reihe, neugierig zu sein. Das war das erste Mal, das die ihren Rivalen offen zugeben hörte, was sie bis dahin nur vermuten konnte: dass er etwas gegen seinen Vater hatte.

„Ich möchte aber wetten, dass dein Vater nicht Teil einer bösen Organisation ist", widersprach Kenny.

Drew schwieg zur Antwort, und Barry ergriff das Wort.

„Aber es ist dasselbe Prinzip, oder nicht?", fragte er.

„Ja und nein", schaltete Lucia sich ein. Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf sie. „Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber ich verstehe ganz genau, wie Ash sich jetzt gerade fühlt. Ich habe noch nie mit meinem Vater geredet oder auch nur ein Bild von ihm gesehen. Ich kenne noch nicht einmal seinen Namen. Meine Mom hat ihn mir nie verraten, ich glaube, weil sie nicht möchte, dass ich ihn suchen gehe. Als er herausgefunden hat, dass meine Mom schwanger war, ist er weggerannt, und sie hat ihn nie wieder gesehen. Was ich über ihn weiß, wirft kein gutes Licht auf ihn, aber da ich ihn ja nie kennengelernt habe, kann ich diese Vorstellung aufrecht erhalten, dass er eigentlich ein sehr guter Mensch ist, meine Mom vermisst und mich liebt. Ich glaube, Ash hat ein ähnliches Fantasiebild über seinen Vater aufgebaut, aber diese Fantasie wurde heute zerstört."

Ein verstehendes Murmeln war zu hören.

„So hab ich es noch nie gesehen...", gestand Diaz mit einem überraschenden Anflug von Mitgefühl in der Stimme. Lilia bemerkte das und war etwas erstaunt. Es war nicht so, dass sie Diaz keine Empathie zugetraut hätte, aber er und Ash hatten sich nie gut verstanden, und Diaz hatte in früheren Situationen, hier in Kanto und drüben in Einall, nie Anteilnahme (oder auch nur Beachtung) an ihm gezeigt.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Lucia abwinkend fort, „Ich bin eigentlich der selben Meinung wie Richie und Drew und die anderen. Jemand sollte versuchen, mit Ash zu reden und ihn wenigstens zum Abendessen herauslocken. Aber _taktvoll_."

„Genau." Die Erwähnung seines Namens schien Drew wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen. Dann warf er einen hinterhältigen Blick auf Misty, die den größten Teil des Abends still neben Lilia gesessen hatte. „Ich stimme für Misty." Die Azuria-Arenaleiterin hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte sie etwas scharf.

„Ich finde, das ist eine ziemlich gute Wahl", stimmte Benny zu. „Immerhin kennst du Ash schon am längsten."

„Ja!", rief Barry und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Ihr seid doch beste Freunde, oder? Er hat immer gerne viel über dich geredet, auch wenn es mich nicht interessiert hat."

Ein Anflug von Rosa kroch bei dieser Information Mistys Hals hoch.

„D-das wusste ich nicht", stammelte sie, unsicher, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

„Und, weißt du...", begann Drew mit einem Grinsen und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Misty warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie konnte fühlen, in welche Richtung er dieses Gespräch als nächstes lenken würde, und sie bereitete sich gedanklich darauf vor, ihn in sein blödes Milchgesicht zu schlagen, sollte er es tatsächlich wagen, auch wenn das die Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Maike etwas anspannen könnte. „...du könntest damit ein paar Pluspunkte bei ihm sammeln."

Misty musste sich beherrschen.

„Drew", sagte sie knapp, „Halt den Mund."

Lucias Miene hellte sich plötzlich mit kindlicher Begeisterung auf.

„Warte mal. Also-", begann sie, bevor Misty sie unterbrach.

„-Lucia. Ich weiß, was du denkst, und ich kann dir nur eines sagen: Hör auf", sagte Misty.

„Arceus", murmelte Paul, „also gibt es tatsächlich jemanden, der sich romantisch von Ash _angezogen_ fühlt?"

„Mew segne dich, Misty. Er ist so ein Dummkopf, er bemerkt so etwas doch gar nicht", sagte Maike kopfschüttelnd, doch sie lächelte. Misty hielt inne und ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. In diesem Augenblick begriff sie _genau_, wie sie das hier auf Drew abwälzen konnte, wenn sie ihre Karten richtig ausspielte.

„Das erinnert mich an jemanden", bemerkte sie beiläufig und sah gezielt Maike an. Die Koordinatorin legte verwirrt den Kopf schief, während Drews Miene sich versteifte, als er verstand, worauf Misty aus war.

„Wen?", fragte Maike. Misty seufzte.

„Egal", brummte sie.

Drew schien sich zu entspannen, als er dachte, dass sie es gut sein lassen würde. Doch Misty war noch lange nicht fertig. Sie richtete sich entschlossen auf ihrem Platz auf.

„Na gut, okay, ich rede mit Ash. Aber ich brauche etwas...", sagte sie abwesend.

„Was brauchst du?", fragte Max nach.

„Berliner Pfannkuchen mit Marmelade", antwortete Misty. „Das ist seine Lieblingssorte."

„Warum?", wollte Drew mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wissen.

„Ich werde ihn nur zum Reden bringen können, wenn ich was zu essen dabei habe", erklärte Misty.

„Maike hat das zum Mittagessen schon versucht", wies Drew sie ab.

„Ja, aber nicht mit Marmeladepfannkuchen", betonte Misty. „Und Drew, da du derjenige warst, der mich freundlicherweise angeboten hat, wieso gehst du nicht zum Laden und kaufst ein Dutzend? Die Läden in Vertania City haben an Heiligabend bis Mitternacht geöffnet."

„Ähm...nein?!", schnaubte Drew. „Es sind gerade mal um die vier Grad draußen." Misty hatte eine solche Antwort erwartet, und warf Maike einen strategischen 'bitte hilf mir'-Blick zu, die die Bitte ihrer Freundin prompt verstand und sich räusperte, um zu sprechen.

„Oh, Drew, so schlimm ist es doch nicht", überredete sie ihn, nicht im Geringsten ahnend, dass sie manipuliert wurde. „Du kannst auf Libelldra in weniger als einer Stunde hin und zurück fliegen. Und du kannst meinen Schal leihen, wenn es dir sonst zu kalt ist."

Misty hätte sich keine perfekteren Worte von Maike erhoffen können, und sie hatte sie nicht einmal darum bitten müssen, sie auszusprechen. Die Rothaarige drückte innerlich die Daumen und hoffte still, dass Drew den Köder schlucken würde.

„...na gut", gab Drew nach, stand auf und schnappte sich seine Jacke.

Mistys Lippen bogen sich nach oben: Er war voll darauf reingefallen.

Dann, als Krönung des Ganzen: „Danke, Drew", sagte Maike mit ihrem typischen liebenswürdigen Lächeln und hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war.

Da erkannte Drew, dass er Misty total in die Falle getappt war. Er sah sich einen Moment lang die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Trainer an, die alle entweder Misstrauen oder Belustigung (oder, wenn es ihnen egal war, Gleichgültigkeit) zeigten. Er biss ein wenig die Zähne zusammen – er wusste, dass er die Vereinbarung auf keinen Fall zurücknehmen und seinen angerichteten Schaden rückgängig machen konnte.

„Kein Problem", murmelte er verärgert.

Er warf Misty, die gerade ein ziemlich selbstgefälliges Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, einen 'diese Runde geht an dich'-Blick zu, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und nach unten ging. Sobald er weg war, stieß Kenny ein herzliches Lachen aus.

„Na, sieh mal einer an!", gluckste er. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Prinz der Koordination der Hoenn-Prinzessin aufs Wort gehorcht? Das macht die Liebe wohl mit einem. Aber schon angebracht, wenn man so darüber nachdenkt."

„Ja, du hast ihn total um den Finger gewickelt, Maike!", sagte Lilia beeindruckt.

Maike zog jedoch die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah die Drachenpokémontrainerin verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

Lilia blinzelte verdattert. Alle anderen im Raum, abgesehen von Misty, wirkten ebenso überrascht.

„Das ist eine Redewendung", erklärte Paul schroff. „Sie meint, dass Drew so sehr in dich verliebt ist, dass er bereit ist, alles zu tun, was du willst. Und das stimmt offensichtlich auch."

Maikes Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„W-was?", stammelte sie nervös. „Oh nein, ihr versteht das ganz falsch: Drew und ich sind nur Rivalen, er würde nie so über mich denken. Eigentlich macht er sich immer nur über mich lustig!"

Paul starrte sie wortlos an, was Maike nach einer Weile etwas unangenehm war, aber schließlich wandte er sich ab, verschränkte die Arme und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Maike, hast du überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, was passiert ist?", fragte Zoey ungläubig, doch sie musste ein amüsiertes Lächeln unterdrücken. „Er hat Mistys Bitte geradeheraus abgelehnt, aber als du dich eingemischt hast, wirkte er plötzlich doch bereit, es zu machen."

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", entgegnete Maike, errötete aber noch immer.

„Alles!", lachte Zoey etwas genervt.

„Außerdem, Maike, erinnerst du dich an all die Rosen, die er dir früher immer gegeben hat?", schaltete Max sich ein.

„Oh, Maike, er hat dir Rosen gegeben?", gurrte Lucia. „Das ist so süß! Jetzt bin ich völlig überzeugt, dass er dich mag."

„D-die Rosen waren für Papinella!", argumentierte Maike dagegen. „Das hat er selbst gesagt."

„Arceus, sie _ist_ fast so schlimm wie Ash", sagte Gary leise. Richie, der als einziger nahe genug saß, um ihn zu hören, stieß ein zustimmendes Brummen aus.

„Oh Mann!", rief Barry. „Ich weiß nicht viel über solche Sachen, aber ernsthaft, sogar ich weiß, dass Drew dich mag, und ich kenne euch erst seit drei Tagen!"

„Und das sollte dir zu denken geben", fügte Lucia hinzu. „Maike, der Junge mit _ADHS_, für den es schwierig ist, auf Details zu achten, hat mitbekommen, dass zwischen euch beiden was läuft."

„Zwischen uns läuft nichts! Wie gesagt, wir sind Rivalen!" Maike weigerte sich, nachzugeben, und nach einer Weile taten es die anderen für sie.

„Wisst ihr, ein Teil von mir bemitleidet Drew irgendwie", grummelte Gary mit leiser Stimme.

„Rival-zoned", sagte Kenny schlicht, verschränkte die Arme und nickte. Sein Ton ließ es klingen, als würde er trauern.

„Das ist die schlimmste Zone, in der man sein kann", ergänzte Barry.

* * *

„Pika?"

Pikachu kroch zögernd zu Ash, der flach auf dem Rücken lag und den Kopf zum Fenster gedreht hatte. Es tat dem Elektropokémon im Herzen weh, seinen Trainer so sehen zu müssen. Ash war früher schon deprimiert gewesen, aber noch nie so schlimm. Pikachu wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er war in den letzten Stunden durch eine ganze Reihe von Emotionen getaumelt – von Mitgefühl zu Hoffnungslosigkeit zu Ärger und wieder zurück zum Mitgefühl. Er hatte überlegt, ob der dem Trainer einen kurzen Elektroschock verpassen sollte, um ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er es gerade machen wollte, machte er im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher. Das Mauspokémon wollte eine sowieso schon schreckliche Situation nicht noch schlimmer machen.

Ash streichelte seinen Partner am Kopf, sagte aber nichts, und ebenso wenig änderte sich seine teilnahmslose Miene. Pikachu ließ die Ohren sinken und er seufzte. Er verstand nicht, wieso das hier passierte. Er und Ash waren immer füreinander da gewesen, auch in den schwierigsten Situationen. Wenn Ash sich schlecht fühlte, konnte Pikachu ihn normalerweise aufheitern, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Doch dieses Mal hatte Ash sich vollständig verschlossen, sogar vor seinem besten und treuesten Freund.

Der Wind draußen wurde stärker, und die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster bauschten sich in ihre Richtung und ließen die kalte Winterbrise hinein. Ash erschauderte und spürte, wie er von der Kühle eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er hatte ehrlich nicht vorgehabt, so lange in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben. Vorhin hatte er sich immer wieder gesagt: 'Ich werde zum Mittagessen runter gehen' oder 'Ich werde vor Sonnenuntergang runter gehen'. Aber das Mittagessen war längst vorbei, und die Nacht war angebrochen. Er war in einen Trott geraten, und er konnte nicht damit aufhören: Sein _Vater_, die fantastische, heldenhafte Gestalt, die er in seiner Kindheit immer bewundert hatte, war in Wirklichkeit Giovanni, die wahrscheinlich größte Verkörperung des Bösen und der Misshandlung von Pokémon, die das Land je gesehen hatte.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Wenn er zu viel darüber nachdachte, machte ihn die Gesamtsituation ganz krank.

Eine weitere Windböe brauste in sein Zimmer, und Ash konnte das Windspiel unten auf der Veranda eine unharmonische Melodie klimpern hören. Wenig später erklang ein Klopfen an seiner Schlafzimmertür.

„Ash?" Die gedämpfte Stimme gehörte ganz klar Misty.

„Geh weg."

Doch weil es eben Misty war, ignorierte sie seine Aufforderung und öffnete die Tür trotzdem, um nach drinnen zu spähen. Ein gelber Lichtstreifen fiel aus dem Flur in das verdunkelte Schlafzimmer.

„Ich hab dir Berliner mitgebracht."

Der Kopf des Jungen richtete sich ein ganz klein wenig auf, doch er weigerte sich immer noch, sie anzusehen.

„...welche Füllung?"

„Marmelade."

Eine kurze Stille folgte. Nach einem langen Augenblick setzte Ash sich langsam auf und drehte den Kopf zur Tür. Seine Augen waren rot geschwollen von mehreren Weinkrämpfen, die er erlitten hatte. Er hoffte, dass Misty es nicht bemerken würde, doch selbst wenn sie es tat, wusste er, dass gerade sie ihn nicht dafür verurteilen würde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn weinen gesehen hatte. Er lächelte schief.

„Ah, Mist', du kennst mich zu gut", sagte er, rieb sich die Augen und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Misty lächelte ermutigt darüber, dass er sie hereingelassen hatte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich mit ihrer Hüfte, bevor sie auf das Bett kletterte. Ash grinste, während sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte, die Pfannkuchenbox zwischen sie legte und öffnete, sodass eine Ladung des ziemlich lecker aussehenden Gebäcks zum Vorschein kam.

„Sie gehören alle dir", stellte Misty klar.

„_Alle_?"

„Ich finde, du verdienst sie nach einem Tag wie heute.

Ash ließ den Kopf etwas sinken und sein Blick wurde finster. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass das zur Sprache kommen würde.

„... Na ja, ich will kein Floink sein und sie alle alleine essen", widersprach er.

„Ash, du bist _sowieso_ schon ein Floink. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du mehr als ein Mampfaxo isst."

„Komm schon, iss auch einen."

Misty schmunzelte und sagte: „Na gut, wenn du darauf bestehst."

Die beiden Trainer nahmen feierlich ihre Pfannkuchen aus der Box und bissen hinein, um die süße Himbeermarmeladefüllung in ihrem Inneren zu genießen. Die beiden waren ein paar Minuten lang leise, während sie sich beide an ihren Süßigkeiten erfreuten, aber beide machten genaue Pläne für das Gespräch, das unvermeidlich vor ihnen lag. Misty wollte nicht, dass ihre große Klappe Überhand nahm und sie aus Versehen etwas sagte, dass Ashs Laune noch verschlechtern würde, und Ash wollte sich überlegen, wie er ernsthaft offen über die ganze Situation reden konnte, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Er musste jedoch ehrlich zu sich selbst sein; hätte er sich jemanden zum Reden aussuchen müssen, so wäre es ohne Zweifel die Person gewesen, die ihm gerade gegenüber saß.

Misty ergriff als Erste das Wort: „Und...wie fühlst du dich?"

Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung..." Er drehte Däumchen, während er das sagte. Sein Blick konzentrierte sich auf den Nagel seines rechten Zeigefingers.

Misty rollte mit den Augen.

„Tust du doch. Sei ehrlich zu mir. Und schau mich an, wenn du mit mir redest."

Ash richtete seine Augen zögernd auf ihre.

„Ich fühle mich schrecklich", gab er zu. Pikachu sprang auf die Schulter seines Trainers und schmiegte sich tröstend an ihn.

Misty lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um das Elektropokémon liebevoll hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen.

„Weißt du, das solltest du wirklich nicht", sagte sie. Ash warf ihr einen komischen Blick zu, und sie korrigierte schnell: „Ich meine, ich will nicht sagen, dass deine Enttäuschung unangebracht oder albern ist. Ich denke, dass sie völlig verständlich ist. Aber Drew hat etwas gesagt, das mir sehr gefallen hat: Man kann sich seine Eltern nicht aussuchen, also..." Sie hielt inne und überlegte, wie sie diese Aussage am besten beendete. „lass das, was sie machen, nicht darüber entscheiden, wer du bist. Du bist nicht Giovanni. Wenn überhaupt, dann ähnelst du deiner Mutter, und sie gehört zu den nettesten Leuten, die ich je kennengelernt habe."

Ash schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht das Problem."

„Nicht?"

Ash zögerte, bevor er sagte: „Na ja, irgendwie ist es das schon. Es ist aber nur ein kleiner Teil. Regt es mich auf, dass Giovanni in Wirklichkeit mein Vater ist? Ja. Aber du hast Recht, ich bin nicht er. Der Teil, der mich am meisten aufregt, ist, dass alle hier wegen mir in Gefahr sind. Du, Maike, Lucia, Benny...all diese Leute, die mir wirklich wichtig sind. Und meine Mom...ich kann einfach nicht anders, als zu denken, dass es ihr besser gehen würde, wenn ich nie geboren worden wäre."

Misty sog scharf die Luft ein.

„_Wag_ es nicht, das zu sagen, Ash Ketchum", schalt sie ihn.

„Na ja, es stimmt doch, oder nicht?", fragte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„Nein, es stimmt nicht", beharrte Misty. „Ash, da ist ein Raum voll mit Leuten, die dich lieben und denen deine Freundschaft viel wert ist."

„Sogar Paul? Und Diaz? Und Dr-"

„-Okay, also vielleicht drei Viertel des Raumes. Das ist nicht, worauf ich hinaus will", unterbrach Misty ihn. Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ash, die Sache ist die, ich würde für dich durch die Hölle gehen. Das bin ich schon ein paar Mal. Das hier ist nur ein weiteres Mal. Und weißt du was, ich wette, dass Maike und Lucia und Benny und die meisten anderen genau dasselbe tun würden. Wie ich gehört habe, haben viele von ihnen das auch schon. So viel bedeutest du den Leuten. Wie kannst du also nur daran denken, dass es besser wäre, wenn du nie geboren worden wärst? Außerdem bist du der Auserwählte. Wir hätten alle ein großes Problem, wenn es dich nicht gäbe."

Ash zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das irgendwen kümmert. Nicht einmal meine Mutter ist sich sicher, ob ich der Auserwählte bin oder nicht."

Mistys Augenlider sanken und sie erwiderte mit sanfter, aber ernsthafter Stimme: „...aber ich."

Ash war fassungslos. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie er darauf antworten sollte.

Als Misty begriff, dass er nicht vorhatte, etwas zu sagen, fuhr sie fort: „Gut, es gibt bald Abendessen. Ich weiß, dass du schon ein paar Pfannkuchen gegessen hast, aber glaubst du, dass du noch etwas Abendbrot runter kriegst?"

Ash grinste.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich immer noch Platz für mehr Essen habe!", lachte er. Seine Mundwinkel sanken erneut, bevor er hinzufügte: „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich den anderen gegenübertreten soll..."

Misty zuckte mit den Achseln.

„So wie immer."

„Hä?"

Sie streckte die Hand aus und stupste spielerisch seine Nase.

„Natürlich mit deinem dümmlichen Grinsen."

**_24\. Dezember 2001. Später Abend. Unbekannter Ort._**

Es fiel Giovanni immer schwerer, zu schlafen. Nicht, weil er von schrecklichen Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde oder weil sein unruhiger Geist ihm nicht erlaubte, sich auszuruhen. Sein Geist _war_ ruhelos, doch die Gründe dafür waren das genaue Gegenteil von den gerade genannten. Es war fast schon kindliche Begeisterung. Wie ein kleiner Junge oder ein kleines Mädchen, das ein neues Spielzeug geschenkt bekommt.

Er schmunzelte und drehte sich in seinem Stuhl herum, um Mewtu anzusehen, der gerade mit derselben (wenn auch verbesserten) Technik wie einige Jahre zuvor auf dem Quena gefangen gehalten wurde. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Rotwein, wobei sich sein Schmunzeln weitete, da er tatsächlich ein neues Spielzeug hatte.

Nun, das würde er zumindest bald haben. Die Technologie von Team Rocket war noch nicht bei der Perfektion angelangt. Obwohl sie es geschafft hatten, Mewtu zu fangen und gefangen zu halten, konnten sie ihn noch nicht kontrollieren. Sie waren ein paar Mal nah dran gewesen, aber nicht nahe genug. Mewtu wehrte sich noch immer erfolgreich gegen seinen Anzug, an dessen unterdrückender Kraft im Moment noch gearbeitet wurde.

Plötzlich klingelte Giovannis Telefon. Er stellte sein Weinglas ab, nahm den Anruf rasch an und aktivierte die Lautsprecherfunktion.

„Agent 009", grüßte er, als er die ID des Anrufers erkannte: Domino 'Schwarze Tulpe' Williams, oder, dem Register der Organisation nach, 009.

„Sir, ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich so spät anrufe", erklang die Stimme der Team Rocket Agentin, „aber ich dachte, es könnte Sie vielleicht interessieren, dass wir sie gefunden haben, und zwar am naheliegendsten Ort."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja", bestätigte Domino. „Einer unserer Undercover Agenten hat heute Abend in Vertania City eine Spur aufgenommen. Er hat Drew Hayden erkannt, als er die Gänge des lokalen Supermarktes überprüft hat."

Giovanni hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wer ist Drew Hayden? Ich habe kein Interesse an ihm."

„Sollten Sie aber. Er ist der Freund von Maike Maple. Zudem war er beim Angriff in Blütenburg anwesend. Wir haben ihn als den Jungen mit dem Absol aus dem Video von Mewtus Headgear identifiziert.

„Ah. Fügen Sie ihn dann zur Abteilung B von Project Legendary hinzu. Kennzeichnen Sie ihn als 'gelb'."

„Ist bereits erledigt, Sir."

„Ausgezeichnet. Fahren sie fort."

„Dieser Agent hat also Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen, und ich habe ein wenig Ermittlungsarbeit vorgenommen. Wie sich herausstellt, haben Siegfried und die anderen Champions, wie wir vermutet haben, die Angegriffenen und diejenigen, die sie in Gefahr wähnen, zu einem Versteck geschickt, aber sie haben sie alle zum _selben Ort_ geschickt. Ich habe einen Technik-Rüpel das Netzwerk der Pokéfluggesellschaft hacken lassen, und wir haben herausgefunden, dass Familie Maple, Lucia Berlitz, Paul Rebolledo, Lilia Ajagara, alle miteinander, innerhalb der letzten Woche nach Vertania City geflogen sind. Wir glauben, dass sie in Alabastia sind, der Heimatstadt dieses Ash. Das macht es uns einfach, oder? Wir müssen keine vereinzelten, über die Regionen verteilten Attacken anordnen. Sie sind praktischerweise alle an einem Platz versammelt."

Mewtus Augenlider flogen auf, als er das hörte.

„Ja, nun, obgleich das praktisch _klingen_ mag, macht es die Sache etwas komplizierter", grübelte Giovanni.

„Wieso das?"

„Siegfried ist vieles, aber er ist kein Dummkopf. Er würde all diese Leute nie ohne Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an einem Ort ansammeln. Die ganze Stadt wird mit G-Men Agenten vollgestopft sein."

„Oh." Die Begeisterung in Dominos Stimme verflüchtigte sich.

„Es gibt jedoch keinen Grund zur Sorge", fuhr Giovanni mit einem weiteren Blick zu Mewtu fort. Das Psychopokémon hob den Kopf und sah den Mann unwirsch an. „Wir haben eine Geheimwaffe."

„Mewtu? Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, Sir, aber er hat bisher nichts als Schwierigkeiten verursacht, indem er das hier zu einem Versteckspiel gemacht hat. Außerdem, wenn ein paar Kinder Mewtu verjagen können, wird das für eine Stadt voller G-Men Agenten kein Problem sein."

„Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen", widersprach Giovanni. „Es stimmt; Ich habe Mewtus Willen wieder einmal unterschätzt. Doch Doktor Zager hat eine neue Taktik vorgeschlagen, mit der wir Mewtu vollständig unter unsere Kontrolle bringen können. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, wird ihn keine Armee von G-Men Agenten stoppen können." Mewtu ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, doch er wusste, dass er in seinem Zustand machtlos war.

Es sei denn...

„Was für eine neue Taktik?", wollte Domino wissen.

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Jessie und James assistieren Doktor Zager."

Domino sagte zwar nichts über die Wahl seiner Agenten, doch ihr Ton war hörbar spöttisch.

„Nun, wie lange werden wir dann warten müssen?"

„Sobald Doktor Zager alles hat, was er braucht, wird er, wie er sagt, hoffentlich nur ein paar Tage brauchen, um den Anzug zu verbessern."

Während Mewtu seine Konzentration vollendete und seine gewünschte Verbindung herstellte, begann die Welt um ihn herum, langsam zu verschwinden, und eine andere baute sich auf.

**_24\. Dezember 2001. Später Abend. Alabastia._**

Ash sog scharf die Luft ein, als er aufwachte. Er setzte sich rasch auf und kramte nach dem Notizbuch und dem Stift, die er nach Leafs Vorschlag fast 24 Stunden zuvor unter sein Kopfkissen gelegt hatte. Er kritzelte die Wort- und Satzfetzen, an die er sich erinnern konnte, zu Papier: 'Giovanni' … 'Mewtu' … 'Wir haben sie gefunden' … 'ein paar Tage' … Während sein Bleistift über das Papier kratzte, wurden die Details des Traumes wie schon zuvor immer schwächer, bis sie nichts weiter als eine ferne Erinnerung waren.

Der Trainer atmete aus, während er die Liste überflog. Er begriff sogleich, dass die Bedeutung der wenigen Worte, die er aufgeschrieben hatte, viel zu ernstzunehmend erschien, um damit bis zum Morgen zu warten.

Ash erhob sich langsam und musterte seine Umgebung. All seine Mitbewohner waren an jenem Abend wieder zu ihm gestoßen und schliefen friedlich um ihn herum.

Nachdem Misty Ash endlich überredet hatte, zum Abendessen nach unten zu gehen, waren alle überraschend freundlich gewesen, was Ash zu schätzen wusste. Er war ein paar Mal herzlich von Maike und Lucia umarmt worden (wonach er Misty einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zugeworfen und gesagt hatte: „Siehst du? Ich bin hier nicht der einzige Umarmungsmensch!"), und niemand nutzte die Gelegenheit, irgendwelche spitzen Kommentare abzugeben. Das war merkwürdig. Er hätte _wenigstens_ von Gary einen Seitenhieb erwartet.

Da wurde Ash klar, dass alle ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassten. Er verstand wieso, aber er wünschte, sie würden das nicht tun. Nicht unbedingt, weil er über Giovanni und Mewtu und alles, was passiert war, reden _wollte_, aber er wusste, dass sie nur so herausfinden konnten, was sie tun mussten, um alle wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Wisst ihr", begann Ash leise nach einem zögerlichen Bissen von seinem Essen, „Ihr müsst nicht versuchen, extra nett zu sein und die Sache von heute Morgen vermeiden, wenn ich da bin." Das richtete sich an die ganze Gruppe, inklusive die Erwachsenen.

Siegfried genehmigte sich bei dieser Bemerkung ein Schmunzeln – eine Seltenheit bei ihm – und richtete sich auf.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du das gesagt hast, Ash", begann er freundlich. „Denn da gibt es etwas, über das ich mit dir reden wollte..." Ash horchte auf, doch bevor Siegfried näher ins Detail gehen konnte, unterbrach Cynthia ihn hastig.

„_Siegfried_", sagte sie scharf. „Das besprechen wir später."

„Ja", stimmte Delia mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu. Ash bemerkte, dass die Augen seiner Mutter rot und geschwollen waren, wie seine zuvor. Auch sie hatte geweint. „Lasst uns heute Abend das Abendessen und morgen Weihnachten genießen."

Zustimmendes Murmeln war zu hören. Ash sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen und tauschte einen verstohlenen Blick mit Leaf. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und hob die Augenbrauen, bevor sie an ihrem Getränk nippte. Sie würde nicht reden.

Doch Ash vergaß bald die unbehagliche Atmosphäre beim Abendessen. Anschließend verbrachte er eine gute Stunde mit seiner Mutter, was er wahrhaftig ebenso nötig hatte wie sie. Sie redeten nicht viel über Mewtu und Giovanni. Dieser Diskussion wurde erneut ausgewichen. Sie wollte nur wiederholen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und wie sehr es ihr Leid tat. Ash versicherte ihr, dass es nichts gab, was ihr leidtun müsse.

Bald darauf war es Schlafenszeit, und was auch immer Siegfried hatte ansprechen wollen, war vergessen. Ash nahm an, dass sie dazu am nächsten Morgen kommen würden, doch der Morgen wirkte so weit weg.

Wie er es schon einige Nächte zuvor getan hatte, schlich Ash leise durch sein Zimmer und achtete besonders darauf, nicht auf irgendwen draufzutreten. Neun, fand er, waren viel zu viele Leute für ein Schlafzimmer. Er schlüpfte zur Tür hinaus und ging durch den Flur zum Gästezimmer, wo die Mädchen schliefen. Ash zögerte, als er die Hand zum Klopfen hob. Er wollte eigentlich niemanden aufwecken, doch er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl.

Er pochte leicht an die hölzerne Tür. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete jemand.

„Ash?", fragte Leaf schläfrig und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Leaf", begann Ash ernst, „Ich hatte noch einen Traum. Ich bin deinem Tipp gefolgt und habe alles aufgeschrieben, was ich noch wusste. Ich glaube, Giovanni weiß, wo wir sind."

Leaf wirkte plötzlich _sehr_ wach.

„Zeig mal her", forderte sie und riss ihm den Notizblock aus der Hand. Sie las sich hastig alle Wörter und Sätze durch, bevor sie wieder zu Ash aufsah und sagte: „Folge mir."

Doch sie ließ ihm keine Wahl, denn sie griff sich sein Handgelenk und zerrte ihn hinter sich her nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo einige der Erwachsenen auf den Sofas und Luftmatratzen schliefen. Leaf ging herüber zu dem Sofa, auf dem Siegfried lag, und rüttelte ihn wach. Der Indigo Champion wälzte sich herum und grunzte, als sie seinen Namen in einem drängenden Flüstern wiederholte.

„Was ist los, Leaf?", fragte Siegfried, als er sich gesammelt und erhoben hatte.

„Siegfried, wir müssen Cynthia sagen, dass wir Delia nicht weiter schonen können", antwortete Leaf in einem fast schon verzweifelten Ton. „Sie hatten Recht. Wir müssen _sofort_ etwas unternehmen."

Ashs wandte sich ruckartig wieder der jungen G-Men Agentin zu, als sie seine Mutter erwähnte.

„Meine Mom schonen? Wa-?" Bevor auch nur irgendjemand Ashs Frage beantworten konnte, hob Reggie, der bis dahin neben Hilda in der Nähe geschlummert hatte, den Kopf.

„Siegfried? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte er beunruhigt.

„Reggie, könnten Sie bitte Cynthia und die anderen wecken gehen?", forderte Leaf ihn auf und antwortete absichtlich nicht auf seine Frage.

„Meine Mom schonen?", wiederholte Ash jetzt etwas ungeduldig.

„Delia hat uns gebeten, an der Angelegenheit mit Giovanni und Mewtu bis nach Weihnachten nicht weiterzuarbeiten", erklärte Siegfried kurz angebunden.

„Ihr tut Leid, was heute Morgen passiert ist, und sie schien zu glauben, dass diese ganze Sache allen die Feiertage verdirbt", ergänzte Leaf. „Deswegen haben wir heute beim Abendessen nicht darüber geredet."

Bald darauf betraten Cynthia, Troy, Wassili und Lauro den Raum, gefolgt von Reggie.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Lauro Siegfried ernst, während sie sich näherten. Siegfried sah zu Leaf, die noch erklären musste, was los war.

„Ash hatte wieder einen Traum", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. „Er glaubt, dass Giovanni weiß, wo wir sind, und herkommen wird."

„Sie meinen, in diesem Augenblick?", fragte Wassili mit leicht gehobener Stimme.

„Nein", warf Ash kopfschüttelnd ein. Alle Augen waren auf einmal auf ihn gerichtet. „In ein paar Tagen. Sehen Sie? Hier, ich habe 'ein paar Tage' aufgeschrieben."

„Perfekt, also haben wir noch Zeit, uns zu überlegen, wie wir am besten auf Ashs Träume reagieren und einen Plan auszuarbeiten", überlegte Troy.

„Äh, ich glaube nicht, dass es wirklich Träume sind", unterbrach Ash ihn. „Ich glaube... Ich glaube, es ist Mewtus Art, mit mir zu kommunizieren. Ich glaube, er will uns damit warnen."

Leaf hielt inne, um Ash einen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen und ihn zu mustern.

„Wie auch immer", begann Siegfried, „Ich habe schon einen Plan."

„Wirklich?" Leafs Kopf drehte sich ruckartig wieder in Siegfrieds Richtung.

„Ja", bestätigte Siegfried. Ich habe sogar schon seit Tagen über so etwas nachgedacht."

„Fahren Sie fort, Siegfried", drängte Cynthia mit klarer Stimme.

„Giovanni will Ash und die anderen aus dem Rennen haben", begann Siegfried offen. „Warum, ist noch nicht klar. Aber wenn Ash schon aus dem Weg ist, hat Giovanni keinen Grund, seine Streitkräfte und Mewtu nach Alabastia zu schicken. Es wäre Zeitverschwendung, besonders wenn Leafs Theorie stimmt und er größere Pläne hat. Aus diesem Grund schlage ich vor, dass wir eine kleine Show abziehen. Wenn wir es so aussehen lassen, als wären Ash und seine Freunde kein Thema mehr, wird Giovanni offensichtlich aufhören, sie zu verfolgen."

„Schlagen Sie da...", begann Wassili skeptisch, beinahe fassungslos von den Andeutungen, die Siegfried da scheinbar machte, „...einen vorgetäuschten Tod vor?"

„Wenn das nötig ist, dann ja", sagte Siegfried ehrlich.

Eine lange Stille folgte; die anderen Champions schienen den Vorschlag noch zu verarbeiten. Auch Ash, doch er schaute zu Leaf, um ihre Reaktion zu erfahren. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie sich bereits ihre Meinung gebildet hatte.

„Ich würde da mitgehen", entschied sie sich. „Stellen Sie sich die Schlagzeilen vor: 'Tragödie in Kanto, 17 Todesfälle bei fatalem Busunfall'."

„Ein _Busunfall_?" Troy wirkte unschlüssig, aber auch nicht bereit, wirklich zu widersprechen.

„Tödliches Feuer, Beulenpest, irgendetwas Stichhaltiges, denke ich", sagte Leaf achselzuckend. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass Giovanni nicht nach Ash und den anderen suchen wird, wenn er glaubt, dass sie schon tot sind. Das ist brillant."

„Wenn alle 16 von Ashs Gefährten sterben, wird das äußerst verdächtig aussehen", bemerkte Troy. „Wir sollten Giovannis Intelligenz nicht unterschätzen. Er wird wissen, dass da etwas nicht stimmt."

„Dann lassen wir ein paar Opfer weg", schlug Cynthia vor. Die anderen Champions wirkten überrascht, dass sie bereit schien, Siegfrieds Plan anzunehmen. Sogar Leaf sah überrascht aus. Cynthia fuhr fort: „Ich gebe zu, dass es eine riskante Aktion ist, aber es wird funktionieren, wenn wir es richtig anstellen."

„Na gut." Troy schien doch nachzugeben, jetzt, wo seine Frau zustimmte. „Doch so etwas muss mit viel Aufwand inszeniert werden."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Troy", warf Siegfried ein. „Sie werden Alabastia verlassen müssen. Darüber besteht kein Zweifel."

„Und es wird eine richtige Szene geben, Reporter, eine Pressekonferenz", fügte Cynthia hinzu.

Ash setzte sich auf das Sofa und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was da gerade gesagt wurde – wie ohne seine Mitsprache über sein Schicksal bestimmt wurde.


	9. VIII: In dem Benny auf einen Baum---

_._

_._

Kapitel VIII: In dem Benny auf einen Baum klettert

.

.

**_25\. Dezember 2001. Früher Morgen. Alabastia._**

Es war ein komisches Gefühl für Drew, zu wissen, dass heute der Tag war, an dem er sterben würde.

Nicht in Wirklichkeit, doch das tat nichts zur Sache.

Drew schlüpfte hinaus ins kühle Wintermorgenwetter, um der steifen Atmosphäre im Haus zu entkommen. Das Quietschen der Haustür erregte Siegfrieds Aufmerksamkeit, und der Champion wandte sich ihm zu. Ein Wablu, an dessen Fuß ein kleiner Umschlag – Drews Vermutung nach mit einem Brief an Sandra – befestigt war, hockte auf der Schulter des Drachenpokémonmeisters.

Ihre Augen trafen sich einen kurzen Moment, bevor Siegfried sich grummelnd wegdrehte und das Wablu freiließ. Drew nahm das als Zeichen, dass Siegfried ihn nicht wieder zurück nach drinnen rufen würde, also ging er weiter.

Alle waren seit vielleicht einer oder zwei Stunden aus den Betten, um eine wichtige Versammlung abzuhalten, in der die Champions ihren neuesten, wenn nicht sogar radikalsten Plan präsentierten, mit dem sie Ash und seine Truppe (von der Drew wohl unbeabsichtigt ein Teil geworden war) vor Giovanni beschützen wollten.

„Entschuldigung, das klingt nur etwas _zu_ abenteuerlich", bemerkte Johanna, die dicht neben ihrer Tochter saß. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich sehe einfach keine Notwendigkeit, dass wir eine Tragödie schaffen, die unsere Kinder _umbringt_."

„Uns ist bewusst, dass dies wie eine Überreaktion wirkt", gestand Cynthia zu, „aber wir haben Grund zur Beunruhigung. Wenn Giovanni weiß, wo wir sind, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er Mewtu und seine Streitkräfte hierher schickt."

„Ich dachte, dafür wären die G-Men da", brummte Diaz vor sich hin, „falls er das tut."

„Da wussten wir noch nicht, dass dieses Pokémon Mewtu ist", erklärte Cynthia. „Wenn Mewtu so stark ist, wie es uns beschrieben wurde, nun...sollte Giovanni die vollständige Kontrolle über ihn erlangen, dann können wir uns leider nicht vollkommen auf unsere Verteidigungskräfte verlassen."

„Wieso ziehen wir dann nicht woanders hin? Weg von Alabastia?", schlug Hilda freundlich vor.

„Weil Giovanni uns einfach wieder finden würde", antwortete Siegfried knapp. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht genau sagen, wie genau Team Rocket uns aufgespürt hat, aber es war wahrscheinlich unser digitaler Fußabdruck, der uns verraten hat.

„Digitaler Fußabdruck?", fragte Richie nach.

„Team Rocket ist eine technologisch sehr hoch entwickelte Organisation. Sie haben Angestellte, die in der Lage sind, Telefongespräche abzuhören, Netzwerke zu hacken und private Kreditkarten zu überwachen. Als das hier angefangen hat, war es für uns noch nicht absehbar, wie clever unser Feind mit digitalen Daten verfahren kann", erklärte Siegfried. „In jedem Fall, auch wenn wir euch alle digital vollkommen von der Außenwelt abschneiden und euch woandershin bringen, würden sie euch auf andere Arten finden. Deswegen überzeugen wir sie davon, dass sie nicht länger einen Grund dazu haben, euch zu verfolgen. Die beste Art, das zu tun, ist, euren Tod vorzutäuschen."

Eine kurze Stille folgte. Alle schienen einen Moment zu brauchen, um alles Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

„Okay." Zoey war die erste, die das Wort ergriff. „Und...was würde dieser Tod für uns bedeuten?" Ihre Stimme war kratzig und heiser, und sie hatte die Frage vorsichtig gestellt, als sei sie nicht ganz sicher, was sie davon halten sollte.

Die Blicke ihrer Gleichaltrigen fielen auf sie, da sie scheinbar die Erste war, die sich dem geplanten Komplott fügen wollte.

Cynthia atmete ein, bevor sie antwortete: „Ihr werdet Alabastia heute Abend mit dem Bus verlassen und in den Vertania Wald fahren. Sobald ihr tief genug im Wald seid, werden wir euch absetzen und den Bus in Brand setzen. Ihr werdet unter der Führung eines zuverlässigen G-Men Agenten stehen, und er oder sie wird euch nach Johto und Ebenholz City bringen. Siegfrieds Cousine Sandra wird sich von da an um euch kümmern und euch in der Drachenhöhle versteckt halten. Die Reise wird etwas länger als eine Woche dauern und teilweise zu Fuß stattfinden – ich bin sicher, das ist kein Problem, da ihr alle Erfahrungen mit dem Reisen gemacht habt – jedoch werdet ihr aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht in Städten oder Orten mit vielen Menschen anhalten können. Die einzigen Leute auf der Welt, die wissen werden, dass ihr alle in Wirklichkeit am Leben seid, sind alle aktuellen Bewohner dieses Hauses, Sandra und einige ausgewählte G-Men Agenten von außerhalb."

„Was ist mit den Familien von denen, deren Angehörige nicht hier sind?", fragte Kenny ernst.

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich unter den Champions breit.

„Leider können wir dieses Risiko nicht eingehen", schaltete sich Siegfried schließlich ein. „Dass über dreißig Leute hier es wissen, ist bereits _viel_ zu viel. Ich verstehe, wir hiermit sehr viel von euch verlangen. Eure Freunde und Familie außerhalb dieses Hauses werden es nicht wissen. Doch die andere Option ist, wie ihr sicher begreift, weniger verlockend."

Drew sah sich einen Augenblick lang um, um sich die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Trainer anzusehen – die letztendlich einer der Gründe waren, die ihn dazu veranlassten, rauszugehen und frische Luft zu schnappen. Er kannte die meisten dieser Leute nicht besonders gut (bis dahin erst seit drei oder vier Tagen), aber ihre Mienen und Reaktionen waren herzzerreißend. Bennys Gesicht war leicht erblasst und er hatte, offensichtlich sehr aufgewühlt, die Hand ans Kinn gehoben. Er dachte höchstwahrscheinlich an seine Brüder, Maik und Colin. Barry, die entschieden optimistischste und hyperaktivste Person der Gruppe, hatte einen ähnlich leidvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Es war sein Vater, die Kampfkoryphäe Viktor, an den er denken musste.

Misty hatte ihre anderen beiden Schwestern, Lilly und Violett. Zoey hatte Frida. Kenny hatte seine Eltern. Rocko hatte seine ganze Familie. Jeder hatte irgendwen.

Außer vielleicht er selbst.

„Allerdings", fuhr Cynthia fort, „stimmen wir auch darin überein, dass eine Verschwörung, die euch _alle_ tötet, Giovanni viel zu verdächtig vorkommen wird. Also...wenn es ein paar von euch gibt, die nicht bereit sind, das durchzuziehen..."

Kurz danach wurden alle entlassen, um alles zu überdenken, oder schon mit dem Packen anzufangen. Da schlüpfte Drew nach draußen. Inzwischen war er zu einem gefrorenen Teich in einem Rasenstück hinter dem Ketchum-Haus geschlendert. Er hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber Alabastia war sogar _noch_ kleiner und uriger als Blütenburg es war, mit seinen offenen Tälern und den paar Häusern, die hier und da verteilt waren.

Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, wo er jetzt wäre, wenn er einfach eingewilligt hätte, für die Feiertage nach Hause zu gehen. Er stand Ash nicht nahe. Er kannte ihn durch Maike. Ash hätte ihn nicht herholen lassen, was bedeutet hätte, dass er morgen früh aufwachen und genau wie der Rest der Welt die Nachrichten einschalten würde, um von der schrecklichen Tragödie im Vertania Wald zu erfahren. Er würde glauben, dass seine Rivalin, Maike Maple, tot war. Obwohl er die Möglichkeit noch nie zuvor in Betracht gezogen hatte, würde ihn so etwas am Boden zerstören.

Da verstand er plötzlich viel besser, womit seine Trainerkollegen zu kämpfen hatten. Wenn sie sich dazu entschieden, vorzutreten und sich für den Plan freiwillig zu melden, würden sie die Herzen all ihrer Angehörigen brechen, die nichts davon wussten. Natürlich würde irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem bekannt wurde, dass sie alle die ganze Zeit am Leben gewesen waren. Doch das würde erst passieren, nachdem das Chaos mit Giovanni und Mewtu beseitigt war, und das konnte Wochen, Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre dauern.

„Ich glaube, Siegfried ist nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dich hier draußen zu sehen."

Drew musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, wer es war. Er wusste es bereits.

„Er wird damit klarkommen", entgegnete Drew knapp.

Solidad kam von hinten auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn ins trockene, vergilbende Gras. Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu, um ihre Anwesenheit zu beachten, und sie schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. Sie waren eine ganze Weile lang still, doch nicht auf eine peinliche oder gespannte Art. Er fühlte sich bei Solidad sehr wohl, und umgekehrt. Die beiden konnten sich eine Menge sagen, ohne Worte zu benutzen.

„Ich werde mit ihnen gehen", verkündete Drew schließlich nach ein paar Minuten.

„Das habe ich schon erwartet", gab Solidad zu.

„Ich habe keinen Grund zurückzubleiben", fuhr er fort. Er pflückte eine sterbende Pflanze vom Ufer des zugefrorenen Teichs und drehte den Stängel in den Fingern. „Du bist hier. Maike ist hier. Ihr beide seid die einzigen, die mir wichtig sind, also werde ich nichts bereuen, wenn mein Name morgen in den Nachrichten auftaucht."

„Nicht Harley?"

Er starrte.

„Scherz", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Aber er ist auch hier, also vermute ich mal, dass es egal ist, ob er dir wichtig ist oder nicht."

Er nickte wortlos. Solidad streckte den Arm aus und zog ihn in eine Art halbe Umarmung. Er erwiderte sie nicht wirklich, unternahm aber auch nichts, um sie abzuschütteln.

„Oh, Drew", begann sie mit einem Seufzen, „Du musst mir versprechen, vorsichtig zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht fünf, Solidad", sagte er verächtlich. „Ich bin schon allein gereist. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir sehr viel mehr Sorgen um Maike machen, falls sie geht. Ich schwöre, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie sich in Johto zurechtfindet, ohne dass Ash und Rocko und ihr Bruder ihr den Weg weisen. Ihr Orientierungssinn ist praktisch nicht existent."

Solidad schmunzelte, während sie sich aus der Umarmung löste.

„Na ja, es geht nicht um Orientierung. Es geht um Sicherheit. Ich habe drinnen mitgehört, wie Norman und Caroline mit ihr und Max geredet haben. Maike ist fest entschlossen, mitzugehen, wobei ihren Eltern natürlich unwohl ist, aber sie lassen sie gehen. Ich weiß aber, dass sie Max bei sich behalten. Sie machen sich Sorgen, weil er noch kein eigenes Pokémon hat. Maike tut das wenigstens."

Drew hob bei dieser Neuigkeit leicht den Kopf.

„Ergibt Sinn", erwiderte er nach einem Moment, obwohl ein ernsthafter Ton in seiner Stimme lag. Obwohl er froh war, dass Maike mitkam (obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht richtig war), bedeutete es, dass Familie Maple sich für Arceus weiß wie lange trennen würde. Es trat erneut Stille ein. Der Wind verstärkte sich einen Augenblick lang, und die Luft wurde besonders kühl.

„Dir ist schon bewusst, dass du wahrscheinlich zu Johtos Großem Festival nicht rechtzeitig zurück sein wirst", bemerkte Solidad nachdenklich. Drew blinzelte. Johtos Großes Festival war ihm noch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen. Doch sie hatte Recht. Das Festival sollte Ende Januar abgehalten werden, in weniger als einem Monat. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass Giovanni bis dahin gefunden und verhaftet werden würde.

„Und das auch noch nach der langen Verzögerung", endete sie.

„Das ändert gar nichts", sagte er entschlossen. Solidad ließ den Kopf sinken.

„Ah ja", sagte sie.

„Was denn?"

„Nichts. Du bist einfach sehr erwachsen geworden, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe." Sie verwuschelte sein grünes Haar, und er rollte mit den Augen.

„Ja, ja", grummelte er zur Antwort und stand auf. „Nun, ich denke, ich sollte packen gehen – ungefähr zum tausendsten Mal innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen."

Er ließ die Hände in seine Jackentaschen gleiten und ging. Solidad blieb jedoch noch einen Augenblick lang zurück, um ihm nachzusehen.

* * *

„Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört." Leaf hielt inne. „Mindestens fünfzehn oder sechzehn Leute. Heute Nacht."

Sie hatte die letzten paar Minuten über ein wegwerfbares Handy mit einem G-Men Kollegen gesprochen. Barry war in der Nähe und beobachtete sie nervös.

„Sind wir wirklich sicher, dass es ein Busunfall sein muss?", fragte Troy nach einer langen Weile.

Er saß neben Cynthia, die gerade dabei war, eine Pressemitteilung für morgen hinsichtlich des 'Unfalls' zu tippen. Wassili und Lauro waren ebenfalls in der Nähe und erledigten die ihnen aufgetragenen Aufgaben.

„Dann will ich mal sehen, wie Sie sich was Besseres einfallen lassen, Troy", sagte Siegfried trocken. „Es deckt alles ab. Giovanni wird denken, dass wir mitbekommen haben, dass er herausgefunden hat, wo wir sind, und dass wir versucht haben, die Kinder mit dem Bus aus der Stadt zu bringen. Doch dieser Plan ist offensichtlich nach hinten losgegangen, und der Bus wurde in einen furchtbaren Unfall verwickelt, der alle an Bord getötet hat."

„Was erzählen wir dann den Reportern?", fragte Lauro.

„Die Wahrheit, würde ich sagen", antwortete Troy. Siegfried starrte ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Troy verbesserte: „Ich meine die Wahrheit in dem Sinne, dass wir eine Verschwörung nicht mit noch einer Verschwörung vertuschen sollten. Wir sollten den Medien sagen, dass wir dachten, diese Kinder seien vor Team Rocket in Gefahr, was unseren Vermutungen nach die Organisation ist, die hinter den Angriffen steckte, und dass wir versucht haben, sie an einen sichereren Ort zu bringen. Doch der Plan ist schief gegangen, und alle fünfzehn oder sechzehn sind gestorben."

Wassili hob den Kopf.

„Würde das nicht dem Ruf der Liga sehr schaden?", fragte er. „Dass etwas unter unserer Aufsicht schrecklich schief geht? Die Leute werden wütend sein."

„Aber genau deswegen wird Giovanni uns die Geschichte abkaufen", erklärte Cynthia. „Er würde nie erwarten, dass wir absichtlich das Image unserer eigenen Organisation beflecken würden."

„Okay. Ja, vielen Dank. Bitte bleiben Sie in Kontakt, falls sich irgendetwas ändert." Leaf legte auf und hielt das Handy dann Barry hin. „Also gut, jetzt kannst du es kurz und klein schlagen."

„Klasse!" Barry schnappte sich das Handy aus ihrer Hand und rannte nach draußen an Drew vorbei, der zufällig gerade wieder nach drinnen ging. Der junge Koordinator sah den Blonden an und hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich umwandte und Leaf einen 'Blick' zuwarf. Leaf rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich zu den Champions an den Tisch.

„Was sollte das mit Brian?", fragte Lauro Leaf und deutete zur Tür, durch die Barry hinausgegangen war. Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Es setzt ihm zu, dass sein Dad nicht hier ist", erklärte Leaf. „Das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte, war, ihn ein bisschen auf einem Handy herumtrampeln zu lassen. Es ist wohl seine Art, damit klarzukommen. Das Ding musste sowieso zerstört werden, also kann ich es genauso gut ihn tun lassen."

„Ich nehme an, er möchte mitgehen?", fragte Wassili.

„Ich glaube, das wollen die meisten", sagte Leaf schlicht.

„Ash zieht die Leute an", legte Cynthia dar. „Außerdem sind seine Freunde erstaunlich treu, weil er sie nie in die Irre führen würde. Das sind angemessene Grundvoraussetzungen für einen Auserwählten."

Cynthia schob den Laptop zu Troy herüber, damit er lesen konnte, was sie bis dahin schon geschrieben hatte. Siegfried warf ihr einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, aber sie ignorierte ihn.

„_Dad! Dad! Arceus sei Dank, dass du da bist!_" Barrys Begeisterung war von draußen für alle zu hören.

„Klingt so, als hätte Viktor es noch geschafft", sagte Cynthia lächelnd.

„Gut, das wird Brian die Sache einfacher machen", ergänzte Lauro. Die Haustür flog auf und Barry zog seinen Vater am Arm hinein.

„Leute! Siegfried, Cynthia, ihr alle, mein Dad ist hier! Also kann ich auf jeden Fall sterben!"

Viktor sah bei dem Ausruf seines Sohnes vollkommen verwirrt aus.

„Das ist...großartig, Barry", sagte Cynthia. „Viktor, wir müssen vieles mit Ihnen besprechen."

„Keine Sorge, Cynthia, ich übernehme das", sagte Johanna, die um die Ecke kam und den Raum betrat. Sie lächelte ihren alten Freund an, bevor sie zu seinem Sohn sah. „Barry, du solltest nach oben gehen und mit dem Packen anfangen. Ich bin sicher, Lucia wird sehr glücklich darüber sein, dass du mitkommst."

Ihre Augen waren müde. Es war ein langer Morgen gewesen.

„Stimmt!" Barry grinste. „Sie wird total _ausflippen_! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Zoey und Kenny überreden."

Mit diesen Worten raste er die Treppe hinauf und hinterließ den Raum in einer Art fassungsloser Stille. Nach einem Moment räusperte sich Leaf.

„Denken Sie, Viktor hat je darüber nachgedacht, seinen Sohn ärztlich behandeln zu lassen?", sagte sie halblaut zu den anderen. Siegfried antwortete nicht, und Troy runzelte bloß die Stirn.

* * *

Tag für Tag schien alles nur noch schlimmer zu werden. Zuerst mussten all seine Freunde ihre Pläne für die Feiertage streichen, um nach Alabastia zu kommen. Dann fand er heraus, dass Giovanni sein Vater war und hinter der neuesten, über die Regionen verteilten Angriffsserie steckte. Jetzt würden sie alle sterben.

Ash und Pikachu waren allein in dem Raum, in dem sich das Videotelefon befand, und er lag flach auf dem Sofa. Er blies nicht Trübsal wie gestern. Gestern hatte er Abstand von den anderen gebraucht, und diesen Morgen gab er den anderen Abstand von sich selbst. Denn so hatte er keine Ahnung, wer 'sterben' würde und wer nicht. Er hatte sich direkt nach der Versammlung von den anderen abgesondert, da er niemanden beeinflussen oder dazu drängen wollte, mit ihm zu kommen. Natürlich würde er das nie absichtlich tun – aber Ash wusste, dass sein Mundwerk sich gerne mal abseits von seinem Gehirn einschaltete, und er würde es hassen, wenn jemand aus einem Schuldgefühl heraus etwas tun würde, wozu man nicht gezwungen werden sollte.

„_Dad! Dad! Arceus sei Dank, dass du da bist!_"

Ash setzte sich auf. Pikachu sah zu seinem Trainer auf und legte leicht den Kopf schief.

„Pika?"

„_Leute! Siegfried, Cynthia, ihr alle, mein Dad ist hier! Also kann ich auf jeden Fall sterben!_"

Barry kam also mit. Ashs Mundwinkel hoben sich. Er würde auf jeden Fall Leben in die Bude bringen.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür, und Johanna und Viktor standen dort. Sie wirkten beide überrascht, ihn dort allein sitzen zu sehen.

„Oh, ähm, entschuldige, Ash", sagte Johanna. „Ich dachte, hier wäre keiner."

„Nee, schon in Ordnung, Ms. Berlitz." Er schenkte der Frau ein schiefes Grinsen. „Wenn Sie einen Augenblick brauchen, um Viktor auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, okay. Ich kann gehen."

Pikachu hüpfte auf seine Schulter, während er seine Füße über die Sofakante schwang und aufstand. Dann quetschte er sich an ihnen vorbei zur Tür heraus in den Flur, wo er auf mehrere andere Erwachsene stieß – Reggie und Norman und Caroline – aber er sagte nichts zu ihnen und blickte starr vor sich hin.

Er begriff nicht ganz, wieso er so befangen war. Teilweise lag es an seiner Scham über alles, was letzte Woche passiert war, die noch immer in seinem Kopf verankert war.

Das Wohnzimmer war so gut wie leer. Die Champions und Leaf saßen um einen Tisch in der Ecke herum versammelt. Leaf sah ihn vorbeilaufen, und er winkte ihr etwas unbeholfen zu, bevor er auf die Diele zusteuerte. Dort befanden sich seine Mutter und Rocko. Ash senkte den Blick. Von allen Leuten, die sich nicht recht entscheiden konnten, ob sie gehen oder bleiben wollten, hatte Rocko es wahrscheinlich am Schwersten. Er hatte _neun_ Geschwister, von denen viele noch sehr jung waren, und seine Eltern, an die er bei seiner Entscheidung denken musste. Während ein Teil von Ash Rocko, einen seiner besten und ältesten Freunde, _wirklich_ gerne dabei haben wollte, wusste er, dass der ehemalige Arenaleiter mehr als jeder andere zurückbleiben musste.

„Hallo, Ash", grüßte Rocko freundlich. Er sah ebenso bedrückt aus wie alle anderen an diesem Morgen.

„Hey", erwiderte Ash. Im Gedanken an sein Versprechen an sich selbst, niemanden zu beeinflussen, ging Ash eilig an ihnen vorbei und ging nach oben. Er war sich bewusst, dass das wahrscheinlich ziemlich unhöflich wirkte, wofür seine Mutter ihn später schelten würde, aber Ash wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen.

In seinem Zimmer fand Ash überrascht einige seiner Mitbewohner schon beim Packen vor: Richie, Drew, Paul und sogar Diaz. Max saß am Fenster und ließ geistesabwesend die Beine über seine Stuhlkante baumeln.

„Hi...Leute", sagte Ash zögerlich, unsicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Drew, Paul und Diaz, die zu den Leuten gehörten, die ihn wahrscheinlich am allerwenigsten leiden konnten, machten sich für die Abreise bereit. Er konnte es einfach nicht begreifen. Richie war wenigstens sein Freund, also ergab das zumindest einigermaßen einen Sinn. Aber auch in Richies Fall...Ash wusste, dass er in Frodomar City Familie hatte. Diaz auch, in Avenitia. Er konnte nicht für Drew oder Paul sprechen, aber trotzdem konnte Ash seine überwältigende Dankbarkeit nicht im Geringsten in Worte fassen. An alle von ihnen, ob sie sich nun in der Vergangenheit vertragen hatten oder nicht.

Richie war der erste, der auf Ashs Gruß antwortete. Er lächelte und entgegnete ein schlichtes „Hey."

„Also kommt ihr mit?", fragte Ash und ging auf seinen Rivalen und Freund mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren zu. Er klang immer noch etwas zögerlich. Er wollte nicht falsch liegen und Richie ein schlechtes Gewissen machen. Doch Richie richtete sich auf und nickte.

„Na klar", antwortete er, grinste und klopfte Ash auf die Schulter. „Ich kann doch nicht den ganzen Spaß verpassen, oder?"

„Ich würde mitkommen, Ash", schaltete sich Max von seinem Stuhl her ein, „aber Mom und Dad lassen mich nicht. Aber Maike kommt. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Drew deswegen auch mitgeht. Weil er sie _liiieeebt_."

Drew hielt einen Moment lang in seiner Arbeit inne, um den Jungen mit einem ziemlich fiesen Blick zu durchbohren. Diaz fand die Situation scheinbar ziemlich witzig, denn er musste mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Na ja, das ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so", ergänzte Paul schroff. „Da draußen gibt es Pokémon, die dich zum _Mittagessen_ verspeisen würden."

Max errötete vor Wut.

„Nur damit du's weißt, ich bin schon mal gereist", stammelte der Junge hastig und schob seine Brille eilig am Nasenrücken hoch, „und ich bin _ausgezeichnet_ klargekommen, vielen herzlichen Dank." Paul winkte ab.

„Wie auch immer", sagte er.

Max verschränkte schmollend die Arme.

„Wieso gehst _du_ überhaupt? Du und Ash, ihr versteht euch anscheinend nicht sonderlich gut, welchen Grund solltest du also haben? Hat dein großer Bruder dich _gezwungen_?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Paul hielt inne und drehte sich um, um dem kleinen Jungen genau ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Das geht dich nichts an", fauchte er.

„Okay, ernsthaft, hört auf mit der Streiterei. Arceus...", mischte Diaz sich ein und rollte mit den Augen. „Jetzt, wo ich in dieses Chaos mit hineingezogen worden bin, gehe ich persönlich nur, weil ich es bevorzuge, nicht von einem übermächtigen Mew-Klon massakriert zu werden. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso man da noch einen anderen Grund brauchen sollte.

Paul und Max hielten daraufhin beide den Mund, doch die Spannung in der Luft hielt sich.

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?", fragte Drew knapp an Diaz gewandt. Der Ausdruck des Einallers wurde etwas ernster, nachdem ihm diese Frage gestellt wurde.

„Ich geh mir mal die Beine vertreten." Er ignorierte die Frage völlig und schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche – er war mit dem Packen fertig. Danach stürmte er fast schon hinaus, wobei er fast mit Misty zusammen stieß, die kurz nach dem Streit zwischen Paul und Max ins Zimmer geschlüpft war. Diaz rauschte an ihr vorbei und murmelte ein halbherziges „'Tschuldigung", bevor er nach unten ging.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Misty, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte entrüstet zur Tür.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", beruhigte Ash sie. „Brauchst du irgendwas, Mist?"

„Oh..." Sie wandte sich vollständig zu Ash um. „Ich wollte eigentlich fragen, ob du und Pikachu mit mir zu Professor Eichs Labor gehen wollt. Ich muss die Pokémon heraussuchen, die ich mitnehmen will; du solltest wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun." Ash atmete aus, als sie das sagte, fast schon ehrfürchtig.

„Du kommst mit?", fragte er.

„Äh, ja", antwortete Misty, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt wäre. „Was denkst du denn, was ich mit 'durch die Hölle gehen' gemeint habe?" Sie lächelte bei diesen Worten, was auf Pauls Gesicht einen ziemlich ungläubigen Ausdruck hervorrief.

„Mew, sie steht _wirklich_ auf Ash", murmelte er vor sich hin, so leise, dass nur Drew es hören konnte.

„Siehst du? Was hab ich euch allen gestern gesagt?", entgegnete der Koordinator etwas überheblich.

„Sag du mal lieber nichts, Frankenstein", protestierte Paul. „Du bist doch derjenige, der total in diese Heike verknallt ist, oder wie auch immer ihr Name war.

„Sie heißt _Maike_", korrigierte Max verärgert.

Pauls Kopf fuhr herum zum Jungen.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt, etwas zu sagen?"

Ash, der keine Ahnung von der Diskussion im Hintergrund hatte, grinste. Er wusste, dass es egoistisch war, aber wie bei Rocko hatte er besonders darauf gehofft, dass Misty mitkommen würde. Auf eine verquere Art und Weise würde es Spaß machen, nach all den Jahren wieder mit ihr zu reisen.

„Zu Professor Eichs Labor zu gehen klingt nach einer guten Idee", sagte Ash schließlich. „Was denkst du, Pikachu?"

„Pikachu!", stimmte der Partner des Trainers zu.

Dann drehte Ash sich zu Richie um und fragte: „Willst du auch mitkommen?" Doch Richie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee", lehnte er ab. „Ich muss hier noch fertig packen. Ihr könnt ruhig alleine gehen."

„Alles klar. Bis später dann!" Ash winkte Richie und den anderen zu, während er und Misty das Schlafzimmer verließen und die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

„Wieso hast du gesagt, dass du noch packen musst?", fragte Max an Richie gewandt, als Ash und Misty weg waren. „Du bist schon seit fünf Minuten oder so fertig."

„Er gibt Ash die Gelegenheit, Misty für sich allein zu haben", seufzte Drew und beantwortete damit die Frage an Richies Stelle. „Ein cleverer Zug von dir Richie, aber Ash wird diese Gelegenheit nicht nutzen."

„Weil er ein Idiot ist", ergänzte Paul.

„Ganz genau." Drew nickte. „Ich bin froh, dass wir beide uns über etwas einig sind, Paul."

Der Sinnoher knurrte jedoch zur Antwort und drehte sich weg. Richie seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Es würde eine _lange_ Reise werden.

* * *

„Oh! Entschuldige, Solidad", sagte Ash, als er und Misty auf dem Weg nach draußen waren. Er war aus Versehen gegen die Schulter der Frau gestoßen, als er um die Ecke in die Diele gegangen war.

„Schon in Ordnung, Ash", sagte die pinkhaarige Koordinatorin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Seid vorsichtig."

Solidad winkte ihnen zu, bevor sie mit dem Vorhaben, sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen, in die Küche schlenderte. Sie war kein großer Kaffeetrinker, aber sie hatte nach diesem Morgen wirklich eine Stärkung nötig. Sie war jedoch überrascht, als sie Rocko vorfand, der gerade dabei war, sich selbst eine Tasse zu brauen.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie.

„Morgen", antwortete er in dem Versuch, fröhlich zu klingen. „Kaffee, nehme ich an?"

Sie nickte.

„Hier", fuhr er fort und reichte ihr seine Tasse, bevor er sich eine neue eingoss.

„Danke", sagte sie liebenswürdig. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte Solidad vielleicht vermutet, dass Rocko nur extrafreundlich war, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Doch sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu sehen, dass Liebe das Letzte war, das ihm im Moment durch den Kopf ging.

Die beiden Trainer begaben sich auf den Weg zum Esszimmer, um sich hinzusetzen und ihre Heißgetränke zu genießen. Harley saß schon am Tisch und las Zeitung. Auch Reggie und Hilda waren anwesend, und sie schienen in eine milde Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein. Diese wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als Solidad und Rocko zu ihnen stießen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Wir wollten nicht stören", sagte Solidad höflich, als das Paar verstimmte. Hilda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, keine Sorge", beruhigte sie die Koordinatorin. „Solidad, richtig?"

Solidad nickte.

„Ja. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, seid ihr Hilda und Reggie", sagte sie schlicht, bevor sie sich direkt an Reggie wandte. „Du bist Pauls großer Bruder, oder?"

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Reggie.

„Weiß er schon, ob er mit Ash und den anderen mitkommt oder nicht?"

„Das hat er", antwortete Reggie. „Er hat Hilda und mich beide etwas überrascht. Fast sofort nach der Versammlung heute Morgen ist er zu uns gekommen, um uns zu sagen, dass er zusammenpacken würde, und dass wir es ihm nicht ausreden könnten. Er war so...entschlossen. Er schien es nicht noch einmal überdenken zu wollen."

„Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, woran das liegen könnte?", fragte Rocko mit gesteigertem Interesse. Reggie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube, Paul respektiert Ash viel mehr, als er es zeigen will", erklärte er kurz angebunden, „seit der Sinnoh Liga, meine ich. Was ist mit dir?"

„Hm?", machte Rocko.

„Gehst du mit Ash mit?", stellte Reggie klar. Rockos Ausdruck verfinsterte sich, und sein Blick senkte sich auf die warme, braune Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht", gestand er. „Ich fühle mich schrecklich, weil ich so unschlüssig bin. Hier sind vierzehn-, fünfzehnjährige Kinder, die mitkommen, ohne groß nachzudenken. Und hier bin ich, der alle paar Minuten seine Meinung ändert..."

„Aber das ist völlig verständlich", mischte Hilda sich ein.

„Genau, du musst an all deine Brüder und Schwestern denken", fügte Reggie hinzu.

„Ich weiß", gab Rocko zu, „aber Ash ist wie ein Bruder für mich, und umgekehrt."

„Und genau deswegen wird er es verstehen, wenn du zurückbleibst", fiel Solidad ihm mit fester Stimme ins Wort.

Die ganze Gruppe wirkte überrascht, dass sie zu diesem Thema Stellung nahm. Sogar Harley, der bis dahin stumm dagesessen hatte, hielt beim Lesen inne, um zuzuhören. Solidad mischte sich normalerweise nicht ein.

„Solidad...?", fragte Rocko schwach nach, unschlüssig, was er sonst sagen sollte. Die Frau lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid", begann sie freundlich. „Ich sollte meine Meinung wohl nicht sagen. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Nein, du hast Recht", gab Rocko nach. „Ash wird es verstehen. Ich vermute, ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um ihn. Er kann ziemlich voreilig handeln. Aber er hat Misty, um seinen Kopf klar zu halten. Ich kann das einfach...meinen kleinen Brüdern und Schwestern nicht antun." Er hielt inne, bevor er mit lockererer Stimme fortfuhr: „Ach, ich hab übrigens gesehen, dass du vorhin mit Drew geredet hast."

„Oh, ja", bestätigte Solidad. „Er wird mitkommen."

„Ja, er kann Maike nicht aus den Augen lassen", brummte Harley. „Dieser Junge überschlägt sich vor Verliebtheit in sie, seit wir nach Johto gegangen sind. Und ich dachte schon in Kanto, dass es nicht noch offensichtlicher werden könnte..."

„Aber du klingst so bitter über ihre Beziehung. Ich bin sicher, dass du deinen Anteil an Kindheitsromanzen und Schwärmen hattest, oder nicht?", fragte Solidad spielerisch.

„Glaub mir, Solidad, wenn ich eine Kindheitsromanze gehabt hätte, dann würdest gerade du davon wissen."

Bei der Andeutung in seiner Aussage entstand eine unangenehme Stille, aber Rocko sprang ein, um die Situation zu retten.

„Also, Maike und Drew, hm?", begann er mit einem unbehaglichen Lachen. „Ich habe mir schon _gedacht_, dass zwischen den beiden was läuft, als ich mit ihr durch Hoenn und Kanto gereist bin."

„Arceus", sagte Harley und rollte mit den Augen, „du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Solidad, die von der Situation ungerührt schien, summte zustimmend, bevor sie ergänzte: „Es hat ihn ganz schön erwischt."

Ein kollektives Kichern ging durch die Gruppe, aber es klang hohl. Es hatte kein bisschen Substanz.

* * *

„Oh Mann, das klingt, als wäre das ganze ziemlich außer Kontrolle geraten."

„Wem sagst du das."

Zoey hatte sich Maikes PokéNav ausgeliehen und benutzte es, um Frida anzurufen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, ihr einfach nur frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen, aber das Gespräch hatte sich schließlich anderen, ernsthafteren Angelegenheiten zugewandt. Frida hatte schon von dem Angriff in Zweiblattdorf gewusst, und auch davon, dass Zoey nach Alabastia unter den Schutz der G-Men gebracht wurde, doch die Arenaleiterin, neugierig wie sie war, wollte mehr darüber wissen, was los war. Also erzählte Zoey ihr von Mewtu und Giovanni und Ashs komischen Freunden, enthielt ihr aber den geplanten Busunfall vor.

Der Gedanke machte sie krank, das Wissen, dass sie hiermit zum letzten Mal für eine ganze Weile mit ihrer Kindheitsfreundin sprechen konnte – wenn sie sich dazu entschied, mitzugehen. Aber stand das überhaupt in Frage? Lucia und Barry und Kenny hatten längst verkündet, dass sie gingen, aber obwohl sie Zoey keineswegs dazu drängten, fühlte sich dieser winzige, völlig irrationale Teil von ihr dazu verpflichtet.

„Alsooo...", sagte Frida gedehnt, „...wenn sie wissen, wer dahinter steckt, was meinst du, wie lange es dauert, bis alles wieder normal wird? Cynthia hat zu den Arenaleitern noch nichts über diese Team Rocket Sache gesagt, und sie hat auch das Verbot von Arenakämpfen nicht aufgehoben. Irgendwie komisch, findest du nicht? Wenn die Arenaleiter nicht in Gefahr sind, warum hat Cynthia uns dann noch nicht gesagt, dass wir uns jetzt wieder ein bisschen entspannen können?"

Zoey zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Vielleicht, weil sie Angst hat, dass sie wegen Ash falsch liegen. Vielleicht ist es auch Siegfrieds Entscheidung. Er ist sowas wie der Anführer der Champions. Zumindest macht es den Eindruck", sagte sie.

„Uh!" Frida klang aufgebracht. „Ich weiß, dass ich auf deine Situation nicht neidisch sein sollte, Zoe-Zoe, aber ich bin neidisch auf deine Situation. Ich meine, du hast so viele coole Leute kennengelernt! Siegfried ist gewissermaßen mein Held aus Kindertagen."

„Er ist in echt anders als im Fernsehen", sagte Zoey. „Aber ich vermute, er ist einfach gestresst. Er streitet sich viel mit Cynthia."

„Das ist eine Schande." Frida schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Ich will sein Autogramm nicht, wenn er deine Weihnachten un-froh macht." Zoey lachte.

„Na ja, man muss bedenken, dass er uns einfach nur in Sicherheit bringen will", sagte sie. Sie hielt inne und fühlte, wie ihr Magen sich verknotete. Sie fuhr nervös fort. „Und, ähm, deswegen..."

„Deswegen was?", hakte Frida nach.

„...deswegen will er, dass wir eine Weile lang weggehen. Wir steigen in einen Bus und verstecken uns eine Zeit lang."

„Wo?"

Zoey zögerte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Siegfried würde sie umbringen, wenn er herausfand, dass sie jemandem von ihren Plänen erzählt hatte.

„Ich sollte es lieber nicht sagen", antwortete Zoey weise. „Aber, die Sache ist die, es ist meine Entscheidung, ob ich gehen will."

„Klar solltest du gehen!"

Zoey blinzelte.

„Was?", fragte sie, als würde sie nicht glauben, was ihre Freundin gesagt hatte. Frida seufzte, schenkte dem Rotschopf aber ein müdes Lächeln.

„Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass dir was Schlimmes passiert, Zoe-Zoe, erklärte sie. „Du wurdest schon mal von dem Ding angegriffen – wieso solltest du es noch mal riskieren? Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht."

Als Frida das sagte, knarrte die Tür auf, und Lucia humpelte hinein. Sie hatte ihre Krücken heute Morgen aufgegeben, obwohl ihr Knöchel immer noch weh tat, wenn sie ihn zu sehr belastete. Zoey sah flüchtig zu ihrer Rivalin auf, wandte sich aber schnell wieder ihrem gegenwärtigen Gespräch zu.

„Ja..." Sie verstummte langsam, klang unsicher und nervös. Lucia runzelte die Stirn und hinkte herüber zur Bettkante, auf der Zoey saß. Sie sagte nichts, aber es war klar, dass sie die gequälte Trainerin mit ihrer Anwesenheit moralisch unterstützen wollte.

„Es kann sein, dass du lange nichts von mir hörst", fuhr Zoey plötzlich fort.

„Das ist nicht schlimm", beruhigte Frida sie. „So lange meine Zoe-Zoe in Sicherheit ist! Ich meine, ein Typ wie Siegfried würde nie zulassen, dass euch allen was passiert, oder?"

Zoey schluckte, bevor sie antwortete: „Nein."

Sie musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden, damit ihr nicht die Stimme versagte. Lucia senkte den Blick zu Boden. Sie hatte das ältere Mädchen immer als eine Art Mentorin angesehen, eine, die stark war und mit schwierigen Situation sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Wettbewerbshalle klar kam, was vielleicht der Grund war, wieso Lucia sich so unwohl fühlte. Diese Illusion bröckelte. Sogar Zoey hatte ihre emotionalen Schwächen.

„Okay! Dann ist es beschlossen", verkündete Frida fast schon triumphierend. „Du steigst in diesen Bus und bist vorsichtig. Das ist ein Befehl, alles klar?"

„Alles klar", willigte Zoey mit tonloser Stimme ein. Frida zeigte ihr altbekanntes Grinsen.

„Schau nicht so traurig", mahnte sie. „Denk dran, ein Abschied ist nur eine Art, 'Wir sehen uns bald wieder' zu sagen!"

**_25\. Dezember 2001. Mittag. Weißer Wald._**

„Ziel erfasst", sagte Jessie laut und sah durch ihr Infrarotfernglas der kleinen, eleganten Gestalt dabei zu, wie sie über dem Boden entlang glitt. Sie, James und Mauzi versteckten sich hinter dem Dickicht und hatten Ausschau danach gehalten, was sie soeben gefunden hatte.

„Lass mal sehen, lass mal sehen!", rief Mauzi und sprang neben sie. Sie brachte ihn wütend zum Schweigen, reichte ihm aber trotzdem das Fernglas. Mauzi nahm sie freudig entgegen und spähte durch die Linsen.

„Wow." Er pfiff durch die Zähne. „Das isse. Denke mal, wie sollen sie einfach einfangen und zum Boss bringen?"

„Wir wollen kein Aufruhr erregen und sie verlieren", erinnerte James das katzenartige Pokémon. „Wir brauchen nicht sie – nur ihre Stimme."

„Ja, ja", stimmte Mauzi zu und strich über seine Schnurrhaare. „Also gut. Also folgen wir ihr einfach nur bis sie Lust auf's Singen kriegt?"

Jessie, die sich ihr Fernglas wieder genommen hatte und ihre Poké-Beobachtung fortführte, stupste James an und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Scheinbar bewegte sich das Ziel fort. James hob die Aufnahmeausrüstung, die er mitgebracht hatte, hoch und schlich Jessie leise hinterher.

„Das ist der Plan", sagte er.

**_25\. Dezember 2001. Nachmittag. Alabastia._**

„Hey, Opa! Hast du irgendwo meinen Trainergürtel gesehen?" Gary steckte den Kopf zum Labor seines Großvaters herein, als er diese Frage stellte. Sein Aussehen wirkte chaotischer als sonst; seine braunen Haare waren zerzaust, und sein Shirt war zerknittert. Er hatte an diesem Weihnachtstag nicht wirklich Zeit gehabt, sich vorzeigbar zu machen. Lauro und Wassili waren früh an diesem Morgen auf seiner Türschwelle erschienen und hatten ihn, Tracey, Daisy und Professor Eich zu den Ketchums zu einer wichtigen Versammlung eingeladen.

Und was für eine Versammlung es gewesen war.

Interessanterweise kümmerte Gary der Gedanke, zu 'sterben' und auf unbestimmte Zeit bei Sandra zu verschwinden, nicht sonderlich. War es unbequem? Natürlich. Fand er, dass Siegfried und die anderen Champions Trottel waren, weil sie die Dinge so weit außer Kontrolle geraten ließen? Klar. Aber regte es ihn auf? Nicht wirklich. Sein Großvater wusste vom Plan, und sonst war ihm niemand besonders wichtig.

Außerdem hatte er schon seit einer Weile auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, seinem Leben im Labor zu entkommen. Das hier war eine ziemlich extreme Gelegenheit, aber eine Gelegenheit war eine Gelegenheit, und er würde sie nutzen.

Außerdem würde er sich in Zukunft etwas besser schlagen können, wenn die Dinge sich zu seinem Vorteil entwickelten.

„Ich glaube nicht, Gary, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Professor Eich.

Gary wusste, dass sein Großvater ihn nur ungern gehen ließ, aber er hatte ihn in keinster Weise zu irgendwas zu überreden versucht. Er machte sich Sorgen, wie jedes Elternteil, Geschwisterkind oder jeder Freund.

Tracey sah von seiner Arbeit auf. Gary hatte noch keine Ahnung, ob Tracey gehen würde oder nicht. Der Künstler hatte hier und da ein paar Dinge eingepackt, schien aber alles in allem sehr zögerlich – und der Grund dafür saß direkt gegenüber von ihm am Tisch. Daisy war immer noch bei ihnen, und sie war definitiv ein Grund für Traceys anscheinende Unschlüssigkeit.

„Wann hast du ihn denn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Tracey höflich.

„Das ist das Problem", antwortete Gary, „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Es ist ein paar Jahre her, seit ich ihn zum letzten Mal gebraucht habe. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr gereist."

Ein lautes Klopfen war an der Haustür zu hören, das die volle Aufmerksamkeit der vier Leute auf sich zog.

„Ich geh ran", grummelte Gary mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht einer der Champions war, der ihm irgendeine neue Krise mitteilen musste. Er war überrascht, dass anstelle von Wassili oder Siegfried Ash und Misty vor der Tür standen.

„Na, wenn das nicht Ashy-Boy und seine Nicht-Freundin sind", grüßte Gary herablassend. „Kommt rein."

Ash, unglaublich ahnungslos, wie er war, grinste und dankte Gary, während er herein trat. Misty dagegen warf dem Forscher einen warnenden Blick zu, den Gary zwar empfing, dem er aber wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Also, was führt euch an einem so..._schönen_ Weihnachtsmorgen hierher?", fragte Gary ironisch.

„Wir wollten unsere sechs Pokémon für die Reise aussuchen", entgegnete Misty und ignorierte dabei seinen Sarkasmus.

„Gut, in Ordnung", sagte Gary. „Sie sind alle draußen."

„Euer Garten ist riesig", protestierte Misty.

„Und?"

„Willst du uns nicht helfen?"

„Nein, ich habe zu tun", erwiderte Gary hochmütig. „Du weißt schon, Sachen packen, Trainergürtel finden..."

Ash blinzelte.

„Also kommst du?", fragte er neugierig.

„Klar doch", antwortete Gary augenrollend. „Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit Giovanni zu begleichen."

Ash und Misty wirkten beide überrascht. Sie wussten, dass er auf seinen Kampf in Vertania City vor ein paar Jahren anspielte.

„Gary, du weißt aber schon, dass wir nicht nach Giovanni _suchen_ werden", erinnerte Misty ihn. „Wir versuchen, uns vor ihm zu verstecken. Das ist doch der ganze Sinn, dass wir 'sterben', damit wir von Team Rockets Radar verschwinden. Wenn du Giovanni begegnen willst, solltest du wahrscheinlich Siegfried zu Füßen liegen und ihn anflehen, dich in die G-Men aufzunehmen."

„Wohl eher nicht", antwortete Gary knapp und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst uns ehrlich sein. Die G-Men werden Giovanni niemals finden. Sie konnten es vorher nicht, und sie werden es jetzt auch nicht können. Ich sage nicht, dass sie nicht kluge Leute und fantastische Trainer sind, aber sie können sich _einfach_ nicht zusammenreißen. Cynthia und Siegfried mögen sich offensichtlich nicht; Wassili ist noch neu und hat keine Ahnung, was er tut; Troy, der Ahnung _hat_, was er tut, _wird_ nichts tun, weil er kein Champion mehr ist; und sie alle halten Lauro scheinbar für einen Trottel. Komm schon Misty, erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht dasselbe gedacht hast."

Misty zögerte, sagte aber nichts.

Gelassen beendete Gary seinen Monolog: „Letztendlich habe ich mir gedacht, die Chancen, Giovanni zu treffen, stehen am besten, wenn ich bei _ihm_ bin."

Er zeigte auf Ash, der überrascht blinzelte.

„Bei mir?", fragte Ash.

Gary nickte.

„Wenn du nicht wärst, würden wir über die Situation ungefähr so viel wissen wie damals, als die Azuria City Arena Feuer gefangen hat", sagte er. „Ich bin sicher, dass Siegfried und die anderen es irgendwann herausgefunden hätten – aber dann wäre es schon zu spät."

Weder Misty noch Ash sagte etwas. Was sollten sie auch sagen. Sie beide wussten, dass sich in seinen Worten eine Spur Wahrheit befand.

„Wie auch immer, ich gehe mal fertig packen", wechselte Gary das Thema. „Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand im Treppenhaus. Als er weg war, kam Tracey jedoch herein.

„Hey, Tracey, was gibt's?", begrüßte Misty ihn winkend. Tracey lächelte schief.

„Nicht viel...hab nur gepackt..." Er wurde leiser, und Misty und Ash tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick. Er fuhr fort: „Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, aber ich habe zufällig gehört, dass ihr ein paar Pokémon abholen wolltet."

„Genau", bestätigte Ash.

„Nun, ich kann euch dabei helfen", bot Tracey an.

„Hey, das wäre super! Danke." Ash grinste.

„Kein Problem", sagte Tracey und schüttelte den Kopf, „aber, Misty...deine Schwester wollte mit dir sprechen."

Misty hob überrascht den Kopf. Daisy? Wollte mit ihr reden? Sie wusste, dass es wahrscheinlich mit der bevorstehenden Reise zu tun hatte, aber Misty hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass es Daisy egal war, ob sie ging oder nicht. Sie war ihr (und dem Rest ihrer Schwestern) zumindest schon in Vergangenheit relativ egal gewesen – sie hatten sich kaum richtig bei ihr verabschiedet, als sie auf ihre erste Reise aufgebrochen war, bei der ihr Weg sich schließlich mit Ash Ketchums kreuzte. Was war jetzt auf einmal das Problem?

„Ähm...okay", gab Misty nach.

„Welche Pokémon willst du denn, Mist?", fragte Ash ernst. „Wir können sie dir mitbringen."

„Na ja,,," Misty musste einen Augenblick lang darüber nachdenken. „Garados, auf jeden Fall. Sterndu, Starmie, Quaxo, Corasonn und...ach, warum nicht, Enton auch noch."

Ash wiederholte die Namen noch einmal und nickte dann. Sie teilten sich auf, und Misty ging ins Labor, wo Daisy und Professor Eich sich befanden. Als er die beiden Waterflower-Schwestern sah, räumte Professor Eich seine Arbeit zusammen und und legte alle Akten ordentlich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Hi." Misty klang unsicher, als sie sich neben Daisy auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Hey, kleine Schwester", antwortete Daisy und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Also...du gehst wohl mit Ash weg, hm..." Misty nickte.

Daisy fuhr fort: „Na dann, viel Glück."

Misty blinzelte. Das war alles? Das war _ernsthaft _alles? 'Viel Glück'? Misty vermutete, sie hatte von diesem Gespräch nicht viel erwartet, aber sie hatte sich ein bisschen mehr als das hier erhofft.

„Äh...Daisy, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Misty mit belegter Stimme.

Was als nächstes geschah, brachte die Rothaarige ins Wanken: Daisy brach völlig in Tränen aus.

„Nein", schniefte die Blondine mit gebrochener Stimme. „Nichts ist in Ordnung."

Misty hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren sollte, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihre große Schwester noch nie weinen gesehen hätte – das hatte sie, wie damals, als sie sich schmerzhaft den Nagel aufgerissen hatte, oder als ihr Exfreund eine neue Freundin hatte – aber Daisy hatte noch nie so verletzlich ausgesehen wie jetzt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Misty unsicher.

„Was _los_ ist?", wiederholte Daisy. „Meine kleine Schwester geht raus in die Indigo Wildnis, weil irgendein verrücktes Pokémon und eine böse Organisation hinter ihr her sind, und ich weiß nicht, wann ich sie wiedersehe, wenn überhaupt!"

„Du wirst mich wiedersehen", versicherte Misty ihr, aber Daisy schien sie zu ignorieren.

„Noch schlimmer ist, dass Tracey wahrscheinlich auch geht", fuhr sie fort. „Ich kann den Gedanken, ihn zu verlieren, nicht aushalten. Ich liebe ihn so sehr!"

Misty schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Sie hatte bis dahin gedacht, er wäre nur ein weiteres Spielzeug für Daisy (was Misty natürlich über alle Maßen nervte; Sie hatte sich schon nach dem Tag gesehnt, an dem es ihrer älteren Schwester langweilig und sie sein Herz brechen würde), aber diese Theorie schien nicht mehr der Wahrheit zu entsprechen.

„Daisy..." Misty fand keine anderen Worte. Daisy wischte sich anmutig die Augen trocken, obwohl sie letztendlich bloß ihre Wimperntusche verwischte.

„Ich weiß, dass wir uns früher nicht gut verstanden haben", sagte sie mit noch immer leicht wässriger Stimme, „aber kannst du nicht bitte bleiben? Ich will Lilly und Violett nicht sagen müssen, dass du gestorben bist. Ich weißt, dass du dich mit ihnen auch nicht gut verstanden hast, aber es wird sie total mitnehmen, glaub mir!"

Es zerriss Misty das Herz, und einen kurzen Moment lang war sie versucht, einzuwilligen. Doch dieses Gefühl verschwand fast so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

„Nein, tut mir Leid...", lehnte Misty sanft ab. „...aber das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

Misty versuchte, ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu schenken, während sie sagte: „Du liebst Tracey, richtig?" Daisy nickte.

„Das bedeutet also, dass du alles für ihn tun würdest, richtig?", fuhr Misty fort.

„Ja", bestätigte Daisy. Misty holte tief Luft und schob geistig die Smettbos in ihrem Bauch fort.

„...na ja, ich würde auch alles für Ash tun", sagte der Rotschopf mit fester Stimme. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich und Lilly und Violett wird, aber ich habe mich schon entschieden, und das kannst du nicht ändern. Ich muss mit ihm kommen."

Daisys Unterlippe zitterte, aber nach einem langen Augenblick sagte sie: „Ich verstehe."

Dann zog sie ihre jüngere Schwester in eine feste Umarmung, die, obwohl es Misty ein bisschen unangenehm war, auch erwidert wurde. Ash und Tracey kamen fast sofort herein, nachdem die beiden sich wieder getrennt hatten.

„Hey, Misty, ich hab dir deine Pokémon mitgebracht", verkündete der Junge, während er auf die Wasserpokémontrainerin zu ging.

Misty lächelte und dankte ihm, als er ihr die sechs Pokébälle aushändigte.

„Hast du auch schon deine eigenen sechs ausgesucht?", fragte sie kurz danach.

„Jup!", sagte Ash nickend. „Ich habe natürlich Pikachu-" Er deutete bei diesen Worten auf den gelben Nager auf seiner Schulter. „-aber ich habe auch Panferno, Lorblatt, Noctuh, Mebrana und Firnontor."

Daisy räusperte sich plötzlich, und alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie.

„Nun, seid vorsichtig auf eurer Reise", sagte sie und riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen. „Vielleicht haben wir nächstes Jahr ein schöneres Weihnachten."

Misty stockte der Atem in der Kehle.

„Ja...", stimmte sie vorsichtig zu.

„Und Ash?", fuhr Daisy fort. Ash horchte auf. „... Du hast ein Riesenglück. Pass gut auf meine Schwester auf."

Ash war etwas verwirrt, als sie meinte, er habe Glück, aber er willigte ein. Dann ging er mit Misty und Tracey zurück in die Diele.

„Wir sehen uns dann später", beharrte Tracey, als sie bei der Tür waren, „aber erst muss ich fertig packen."

„Nein, tu das nicht." Sowohl Tracey als auch Ash blickte Misty überrascht an.

„Wa...wieso, Misty?", fragte Tracey. Misty seufzte.

„Hör zu, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen: Bleib hier mit Daisy. Das macht euch beide glücklicher", sagte der Rotschopf mit verschränkten Armen. Tracey wirkte erschrocken, sagte aber nichts. Ash sah Misty neugierig an, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wieso sie das von ihm forderte.

„Aber-", fing Tracey an, als er die Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, aber Misty schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„-Kein Aber", beharrte sie. „Komm schon, du weißt selbst, dass du bei ihr sein willst. Ash und ich werden es schon schaffen. Es kommen ja noch andere Leute mit uns mit."

„Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken, Tracey", fügte Ash hinzu, obwohl er immer noch keinen Schimmer hatte, was los war. Tracey zögerte.

„Nun...okay", willigte er schließlich ein. Misty lächelte.

„Gut", sagte sie. „Aber jetzt, wo du hierbleibst, musst du mir etwas versprechen."

„Klar", sagte Tracey.

„Du musst meine Schwester auf ein waschechtes Date ausführen und sie fragen, ob sie mit dir gehen möchte." Misty zwinkerte ihm zu. „Das ist mein _letzter Wunsch_!"

* * *

„Komm schon! Du schaffst das!", bekräftigte Lilia ihn, während sie ihr Bein über den Ast schwang, auf dem sie saß. „Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind. Es ist total einfach!"

Doch Benny wirkte davon überhaupt nicht überzeugt. Er und Lilia waren draußen vor dem Ketchum-Haus und hielten sich bei einem der wenigen Bäume des Flachlandes namens Alabastia auf.

„Da bin ich nicht so sicher, Lilia. Ich bin nicht so athletisch wie du", zögerte Benny. „Und außerdem verstehe ich leider auch nicht, wie mir das helfen soll."

„Das wird es! Vertrau mir", beharrte Lilia.

„Was, wenn mein Anzug schmutzig wird oder aus Versehen zerreißt? Ein Pokémon-Kenner muss-"

„-zu jeder Zeit sauber und vorzeigbar aussehen. Ich weiß", seufzte Lilia. „Aber echt, Benny, wer wird dich denn hier draußen verurteilen. Hier sind nur du und ich."

„Milza!" Milza steckte den Kopf aus Lilias Haar, um Benny ebenfalls zu ermutigen. Benny sah auf einmal etwas selbstsicherer aus, doch ihm war noch immer unwohl.

„Also gut", willigte er schließlich ein.

Er rieb seine Hände, bevor er an ein raues Stück Rinde am Baumstamm griff und sich hochzog. Lilia grinste und kicherte, als er fast ausrutschte und zu Boden purzelte. Natürlich nicht auf eine boshafte Art. Benny schien eine Menge verschiedene Talente und Leidenschaften und natürliche Begabungen zu besitzen – es hätte sie ehrlich nicht überrascht, wenn er vor ein paar Minuten, als sie ihn hierher nach draußen gebracht hatte, verkündet hätte, er sei ein 'Kenner des Bäumekletterns' – also war es lustig, ihn auch mal in Schwierigkeiten zu sehen.

Sobald er nahe genug war, streckte Lilia die Hand aus und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihm dabei zu helfen, sich den restlichen Weg hochzuziehen. Benny war ehrlich überrascht. Sie war stark für jemanden, der so klein war. Der Kenner brauchte noch einen Moment, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, bevor er sich schließlich unbeholfen neben die Drachenpokémontrainerin setzte.

„Siehst du? Das war doch gar nicht schlimm", sagte Lilia. Benny lächelte schwach und wischte ein wenig Schweiß von seiner Stirn.

„Wie bist du so gut darin geworden?", fragte er. „Ich will wetten, dass du sogar Vegimak in einem Kletter-Wettbewerb schlagen könntest."

Lilia lachte.

„Nun, das müssen wir wohl irgendwann mal ausprobieren", sagte sie. Stille trat ein, und Benny warf einen Blick nach unten auf seine herunterbaumelnden Füße. Lilia sah ihn aufmerksam an, da sie ganz genau wusste, was ihn beschäftigte.

„Benny...deine Brüder...", begann sie vorsichtig.

„Der Gedanke, ihnen vorzugaukeln, ich sei tot, macht mich krank", sagte er plötzlich. Dann wandte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und schaute sie flehentlich an. „Was soll ich also tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht...du solltest..." Iris schloss die Augen und atmete die kühle Brise tief ein. „...das hier einfach genießen. Lass alle deine Sorgen los, und guck dir den Sonnenuntergang an. Lass die Natur dir sagen, was du tun sollst."

Benny blinzelte sah zum Himmel. Sie hatte Recht. Die Sonne ging tatsächlich unter. Wo war der Tag geblieben? In nur wenigen Stunden würden sie in dem Bus sitzen, der sie angeblich töten würde.

„Es ist wirklich schön", grübelte Benny laut. „Wie eine Ringelblume in voller Blüte..."

Lilia neigte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge. Sie hatte ihn in den wenigen Monaten, seit denen sie sich kannten, nur ein paar Mal so gesehen. Er war normalerweise so unglaublich optimistisch, mit einer sehr lebhaften Fantasie. Es war so selten, ihn so wehmütig und ernst zu sehen.

„Benny...?", fragte sie.

„Ich liebe meine Brüder sehr, Lilia", begann er mit fester Stimme, „aber gleichzeitig ist Ash ein wundervoller Freund und...ein einzigartiger Mensch."

Lilia konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn zu fragen: „Also glaubst du an das, was die anderen gesagt haben? Dass Ash der Auserwählte ist?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass solch eine Rolle existiert", antwortete er.

Lilia wusste, dass sie diese Antwort hätte kommen sehen müssen: Benny dachte wissenschaftlich. Er glaubte normalerweise nicht an Geister oder Legenden oder Magie oder Prophezeiungen jeglicher Art.

„Nun, ich weiß es wohl selbst nicht", gestand Lilia. „Aber ich glaube, es ist nicht unmöglich. Er ist vielleicht ein kleines, unreifes Kind und so, aber da ist etwas an ihm. Wie du schon gesagt hast, er ist einzigartig."

Benny senkte den Kopf in Gedanken.

„Ich muss mitgehen", sagte er leise.

„Mm?" Lilia schaute verwirrt.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich längst dafür entschieden, mitzukommen", fuhr Benny fort. „Ich hatte nur...Schwierigkeiten, diese Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Ergibt das Sinn?"

„Ein bisschen", gab Lilia zu. „Aber denk daran, dass das nicht für immer so sein wird. Deine Brüder werden dich wiedersehen. Schließlich geht es hier um deine Sicherheit. Unsere Sicherheit."

Benny presste die Lippen zusammen.

„An dem Tag, als Ash in der Orion City Arena aufgetaucht ist, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich letztendlich hier landen würde", bemerkte er.

„Na ja", ergänzte Lilia, dessen Kinn in ihrer Hand ruhte, „Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand erwartet hätte, hier zu landen, als er Ash zum ersten Mal gesehen hat."

„Hey!" Der Ruf von unten überraschte die beiden Einaller Trainer, und Benny, der sich nicht besonders gut am Ast festgehalten hatte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hinunter. Er schlug mit einem lauten 'Bumm' auf dem Boden auf. Lilia war zu Tode erschrocken, ebenso Zoey und Lucia, die diejenigen gewesen waren, die gerufen hatten.

„Mew, Benny, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Zoey, während sie ihm eilig aufhalf und Lucia hinter ihr her humpelte.

„Ja, ja, danke, Zoey", beharrte Benny mit einem nervösen Lachen. Seine Wangen waren feuerrot vor Verlegenheit. „Ich bin wohl bloß etwas ungeschickt."

„Tut uns Leid. Wir wollten dich nicht so erschrecken!", rief Lucia, als sie sich hinunter beugte und ihm auf die Füße half.

„Oh, ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Benny, während er sich über die Schulter schaute und den Dreck und ein paar Grashalme von seinem Rücken wischte. „Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen. Es war allein meine Schuld."

„Wir haben Glück, dass es kein besonders großer Baum war", bemerkte Lilia, die heruntersprang und dabei eine sehr viel elegantere Landung hinlegte. „Du hättest dich ernsthaft verletzen können!"

„Was habt ihr da oben überhaupt gemacht?", fragte Zoey neugierig.

„Nicht viel", sagte Lilia und winkte lächelnd ab, „nur geredet und den Sonnenuntergang angeguckt..."

Zoey und Lucia warfen sich einen verstohlenen Blick zu, und um die blauen Augen von Lucia spielte ein verschmitzter Ausdruck.

„Wir haben euch doch nicht bei irgendwas gestört, oder?", fragte die Blauhaarige verschlagen.

„Eh?" Lilia wurde ziemlich rot im Gesicht. „N-nein, du hast mich falsch verstanden! _So_ hab ich das gar nicht gemeint."

„Ja", stimmte Benny nickend zu. Obwohl seine Stimme ruhig war, waren auch seine Wangen gerötet. „Lilia und ich sind nur gute Freunde, mehr nicht."

„Ganz ruhig, ihr beiden. Lucia hat euch nur veräppelt", sagte Zoey, doch sie schmunzelte. „Wie auch immer, wir sind gekommen, um euch zu sagen, dass Leaf gesagt hat, dass der Bus nach dem Abendessen hier sein sollte und wir dann auch direkt losfahren. Wenn ihr also gehen wollt, also noch nicht gepackt habt..." Benny verschränkte die Arme, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass diese Andeutung an ihn gerichtet war.

„Gut, dann sollte ich mich wohl mal in Bewegung setzen", sagte er. Er ging den Pfad entlang, zurück zum Hause Ketchum, und Lilia, Zoey und Lucia folgten ihm.

„Ich vermute mal, das bedeutet, dass du mitkommst?", fragte Lucia, als sie zum Kenner aufgeholt hatte. Er nickte.

„Was ist mit euch?", fragte Lilia.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Lucia resolut. „Meine Mom ist hier, also hält mich nichts auf. Na ja, bis auf meinen Knöchel vielleicht..."

„Natürlich hat Kenny versprochen, sie zu _tragen_, wenn ihr das Laufen zu sehr wehtut", neckte Zoey. Lucia rollte mit den Augen und stieß ein unbeholfenes Lachen aus. Barrys Ankündigung, er komme mit, hatte eine Art Kettenreaktion unter ihren Freunden ausgelöst: Sobald er ging, hatte Kenny natürlich das Gefühl, er müsse auch gehen, da er sein bester Freund war, was auch Zoey dazu veranlasst hatte, in den Plan einzuwilligen – wenn auch nur widerwillig.

„Was ist mit dir, Zoey?", fragte Benny höflich.

Das Lächeln der Rothaarigen ließ ein wenig nach.

„Ja, ich habe mich entschlossen, mitzugehen", sagte sie schlicht.

„Was ist mit deiner Freundin, Frida?", fragte Lilia.

Zoeys Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an. Lucia warf der Drachenpokémontrainerin einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, und Lilia begriff, dass sie das wahrscheinlich nicht hätte ansprechen sollen.

„Ehrlich gesagt versuche ich, nicht daran zu denken", entgegnete der Rotschopf. Traurigkeit hing in ihrer Stimme.

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Lilia sich aufrichtig. Zoey winkte ab.

„Schon okay", sagte sie. Ihr Tempo verringerte sich, bis sie schließlich ganz stehen blieb und das kleine Haus vor sich betrachtete. Die anderen blieben ebenfalls stehen, um sie anzusehen. Zoey fuhr fort: „Ich hoffe einfach sehr, dass sie Giovanni bald aufspüren, wenn wir das durchziehen."

Lilia, Benny und Lucia schauten mit finsteren Mienen zu, sagten aber nichts; eine stille Übereinkunft.


End file.
